En iyi 1000 fıkra
Book: En güzel fıkralar antolojisi Тысяча турецких анекдотов En güzel fıkralar antolojisi 1000 fıkra FİHRİST Genel Fıkralar Karadeniz Fıkraları. Deli Fıkraları. Gerzek Fıkralar. Sarhoş Fıkraları. Avcı Fıkraları. Yahudi Fıkraları. Papaz Fıkraları. Cimri Fıkraları. Gelin – Kaynana Fıkraları. Tarihi – Politik Fıkralar. Doktor Fıkraları. Öğrenci Fıkraları. Bektaşi Fıkraları. Nasreddin Hoca Fıkraları. GENEL FIKRALAR 1– Yalan yarışı Geçmiş bir zamanda padişahın biri "yalan yarışı" açmıştı. Kim inanılması mümkün olmayan bir yalan söylerse yarışı o kazanacak ve padişah tarafından bin altınla ödüllendirilecekti. Ülkenin en usta yalancıları marifetlerini göstermeye başladılar. Bir tanesi şöyle dedi: – Padişahım, ben gökyüzüne merdiven kurdum. Padişah karşılık verdi: – Olabilir, mümkündür. Bir başkası şu palavrayı sıktı: – Padişahım, ben okyanusun üzerine köprü kurdum. Padişah buna da: – Olabilir, mümkündür, diye karşılık verdi. Daha bir çok usta yalancı usturuplu yalanlar söylediler. Ama padişah hepsine "mümkündür, olabilir" dedi. Hiçbirine "olamaz" demedi. Ama akıllının birisi padişahı kendi silahıyla tongaya düşürdü: – Padişahım, sizin merhum pederinizin, benim merhum pederime bin altın borcu vardı, deyince padişah yerinden fırladı: – Olamaz, dedi. Böylece adam yarışı kazanmış oldu. 2– Konuşan eşek Adamın birinin yolda otomobili bozulmuş, dağ başında ortada kalmış. Açmış motor kapağını, arızanın nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyor, birdenbire arkasından bir ses gelmiş: – Platine bak meme yapmıştır! Dönmüş bakmış bir eşek; Başka da kimseler yok, afallamış. Şaşkın şaşkın bakarken eşek tekrarlamış: – Aptal aptal suratıma bakacağına, platine bak diyorum sana, meme yapmıştır. Adam bir eşeğin konuşabileceğine akıl erdiremediğinden dehşete düşmüş ve kaçmaya başlamış... Deliler gibi koşarken köylünün biri yolunu kesmiş: – Hayrola hemşerim, peşine ayı mı düştü? – Ne ayısı yahu arabam bozuldu... – Eeee? – Bir eşek gelip konuştu. – Ne dedi? – Arıza platindendir, platin meme yapmıştır, dedi. Köylü başını sallayarak: – Dinleme sen onun lafını... O, otomobil motorundan değil, traktör motorundan anlar! Ukalalık yapmış! 3– Dediklerin doğruysa Adamın biri, köyden panayıra satmak için bir inek götürmüş, tellala vermiş... Tellal ineğin yularından tutmuş, başlamış dolanmaya, hem dolanıyor, hem bağırıyor: – Bu inek soyludur, bu inek boyludur, cinstir, altmış okka süt verir, altı aylık gebedir!... Köylü tellalın yanına yanaşmış, kulağına eğilmiş: – Bana bak! Dediklerin doğruysa, ben bu ineği satmaktan vazgeçtim... 4– Gevezelik Bizim başbakanlardan biri Çin'e resmî bir ziyarete gitmiş. Akşamleyin onuruna yemek verilmiş. Yemek esnasında günün anlam ve önemini belirten bir konuşma yapma sırası gelince paniğe kapılmış. Yanında oturan ABD'den getirttiği danışmanına dönmüş: – Eyvah ne yapacağım? Tek kelime Çince bilmem... – Önemli değil efendim. Ellerinizi bacaklarınıza birleştirin ve eğilerek başınızla selamlayın. Konuşma yerine geçer. Başbakan denileni yapmış. Korkunç bir alkış kopmuş. Dış ülkelerde sevilmekten pek hoşlanan başbakan, alkışı görünce oturduğu yerden kalkmış, bu kez dört tarafı aynı şekilde ikişer kez selamlamaya devam etmiş. Ancak biraz önceki alkıştan eser yok. Bu duruma bozulan başbakan yine danışmanına dönmüş: – Yahu ne oldu? – Fazla gevezelik ettiniz, tadı kaçtı. 5– Ne karışıyorsun Adamın biri köpeğinin tasmasından tutmuş yolda giderken, hoşlanmadığı bir komşusuyla karşılaştı. Komşu sordu. – Bu eşekle nereye gidiyorsun? – Yahu bu köpek be. Köpekle eşeği birbirinden ayıramıyor musun? diye tersledi. Komşu, aldırış etmeden: – Ben köpekle konuşuyorum. Sen ne diye söze karışıyorsun?! 6– Teselli İki kadın baş başa vermiş konuşuyorlar. Bir tanesi: – Çok üzülüyorum. Kocamın benimle sırf param için evlenmiş olduğunu artık iyice anladım. Öteki teselli etmiş: – Ne diyorsun? Demek göründüğü kadar aptal değilmiş! 7– Havlayan köpek ısırmaz Adamın biri arkadaşını ziyarete gelmişti. Bahçe kapısını açacakken, ilerde havlayan bir köpek görünce durakladı. Bunun üzerine yoldan geçen biri ona: – Korkmayın, dedi. "Havlayan köpek ısırmaz." – İyi ama ya köpek bu ata sözünü bilmiyorsa! 8– Rüzgar azmış Bir yıl önce tatil yaptığı Hollanda köyünü çok beğenen bir turist bir yıl sonra aynı köye gittiğinde eskiden üç tane olan yel değirmenlerinden sadece birinin yerinde durduğunu, diğer ikisinin sökülüp yok edildiğini görünce rastladığı ilk köylüye sormuş: – Ahbap geçen yıl geldiğimde burada üç yel değirmenim vardı. Şimdi bir tane kalmış. Acaba diğer ikisini niye söktüler? Sorunun cevabını bilmeyen köylü biraz düşündükten sonra: – Vallahi beyim, demiş; bu yıl pek rüzgarlı değildi. Belki de rüzgar sadece bir değirmeni çevirmeye yetmiştir!... 9– Pişkince bir cevap Kadın müşteri mağazada battaniyeleri gözden geçiriyordu. Birdenbire durdu ve tezgahtara seslendi: – Siz bu battaniye için yün diyorsunuz. Ama üzerinde "yüzde yüz pamuk" yazıyor, nasıl olur? Tezgahtar hiç istifim bozmadan: – Haklısınız bayan, güveleri aldatmak için öyle yazıyoruz, dedi. 10– Yanlışlık Patron, sekreterini çağırdı: – Bu mektupta bir yanlışlık var. Sekreter kız baktı baktı, yanlışı bulamadı: – Neresinde efendim? – Ben, iş mektuplarının hiçbirine "Saygıdeğer dostum" diye başlamam. Böyle namussuzlardan dostum yok benim. – Nasıl başlayalım beyefendi? – "Değerli meslektaşım" diye başlayın. 11– Uzunca liste Adamın birini kuduz köpek ısırmış. Ama adam çok ihmalci biri olduğu için, bugün iğne olurum, yarın iğne olurum derken iş işten geçmiş. Doktora başvurup da gerçeği anlayınca hemen bir kağıt kalem isteyip uzun uzun bir şeyler yazmaya başlamış. Doktor uzun süre beklemiş, bir ara dayanamamış sormuş: – Vasiyetnameniz bu kadar uzun mu? – Vasiyetname falan hazırlamıyorum doktor bey... Ben ısıracağım kişilerin listesini yapıyorum... 12– Azrail İki kafadar uçaklar hakkında konuşuyorlardı. Biri şöyle ahkam kesti: – Bugün en emin vasıta uçaktır. Korkacak hiç bir şey yok. Eğer zamanın gelmişse ve Azrail seni ararsa, yerde de olsan, gökte de olsan bulur... Öteki cevap verdi: – İyi ama, ya Azrail canını almak için bir pilot arıyorsa, ben ne halt edeyim... 13– Beterin beteri İlk halkı, valinin elinden kurtulmak için padişaha haber yollamışlar: – Aman padişahım, bizi bu adamın elinden kurtar, hepimizi soyup soğana çevirdi, rüşvetinden el aman, gözü doymuyor... Haber İstanbul'a gidinceye kadar vali tarafından duyulmuş ve şehrin ileri gelenleri vali konağına davet edilmiş... Herkes telaş içinde "yine ne isteyecek?" diye konağa gelmiş, ama korktukları başlarına gelmemiş, vali herkese ikram üzerine ikram, iltifat üzerine iltifat etmiş, sonra sofraya oturmuşlar, yemişler içmişler, kahveler gelince vali uşaklarına emretmiş: – Şu sandığı getirin... Sandık gelmiş, kapağı açılmış, içi altın, gümüş, pırlanta gibi değerli şeylerle dolu. Vali sandığı işaret ederek: – Bakın ağalar, beyler! Şu sandığın dolmasına bir karış kaldı. Sandık doldu mu benim işim tamam! Ama ben gidersem yerime gelecek olan vali boş sandıkla gelecek, haberiniz olsun, benden söylemesi! 14– Sana dokunmazlar Şakacı taşralının biri Kayseriliye sorar: – Kayserililer eşek etinden pastırma yaparlarmış doğru mu? Kayserili cevap verir: – Kayseri'ye gidersen, hiç merak etme, sana dokunmazlar. 15– Hangisi zor Albert Einstein'a sormuşlar: – İnsanoğlu atomu parçalayıp nükleer enerji elde etmesini biliyor da, tüm insanlığı yok edecek nükleer bomba tehlikesini neden önleyemiyor? Einstein'ın cevabı şöyledir: – Politika fizikten daha zor öğrenilir de ondan... 16– Yağmurda da giyilebilir. Kadın, kılı kırk yararcasına inceledikten, çekişe çekişe pazarlık ettikten sonra kaplan kürkü mantoyu almaya karar verdi. Yine de, parayı öderken sormadan edemedi: – Yağmurda da giyilebilir, değil mi? Satıcı ilginç bir güvence verdi: – Aman hanımefendi, şimdiye kadar yağmur altında hiçbir kaplanın şemsiye ile dolaştığı görülmemiştir! 17– Yarı ölü yarı diri Köylüler aralarında söz birliği etmişler, köyün imamına bir şaka yapmayı kararlaştırmışlar. Numaradan köylünün biri ölmüş, cenazenin yıkanması için hocayı çağırmışlar. Hoca cenazeyi yıkamak için içeri girmiş kapıyı kapamış. Yarım saat geçmiş... Bir saat geçmiş... iki saat geçmiş... Herkesi bir merak sarmış... Her ölüyü 15 dakikada yıkayıp paklayan hocaya ne oldu? İki buçuk saat sonra hoca efendi kan ter içinde dışarı çıkmış. Hemen koşup sormuşlar: – Hoca efendi ne oldu? Hoca kızgın: – Yarı ölü, yarı diri herifleri bana yolluyorsunuz, işini bitirip, ruhunu teslim ettirinceye kadar canım çıktı!... 18– Kafadaki çentik Saçları dökülmeye başlayan orta yaşlı adam, saçlarını ustura ile kazıtmanın saç dökülmesini önleyeceğini duymuştu. Bir denemek için berbere gitti. Sırası gelince koltuğa oturdu: – Aman ustacığım, perdahlı bir ustura çek saçlarıma... Ama az önceki müşteride olduğu gibi kesik istemem. Beni elaleme rezil etme. – Siz hiç merak etmeyin beyim. O veresiye tıraş oluyor da, hesap karışmasın diye çentik attım onun kafaya... 19– Gazetelerin yazdığı Üç soyguncu bankayı soyduktan sonra kaçıp ormanda buluşmuşlar. Biri: – Şu paralan sayalım, demiş. İkincisi: – Boş ver yahu, nasıl olsa yarın gazeteler yazar, öğreniriz, diye itiraz etmiş. Üçüncüsü yerinden fırlamış: – Deli misiniz yahu, yarın her gazete ayrı ayrı şeyler yazar, birbirimize gireriz... 20– Kim öle kim kala Padişaha Hindistan'dan nadide bir kumaş gelmiş. Padişah terzi başını çağırmış: – Bak, demiş, bugün çarşamba, cumaya kadar 12 düğmeli bir elbise dikeceksin. Ama düğmeleri altından olacak. Altınları da sen kalıba döküp yapacaksın... Terzi başı: –Ama... diyecek olmuş. Padişah kükremiş: –Aması... kellen... Terzi çaresiz evine çekilmiş. Eli ayağı titriyormuş. Karısı teselli etmiş: – Bak kocacığım, sen şu işe bir başla, gerisi Allah kerim... Terzi, önce düğmelerden başlamış. Altın düğme dökmek için önce çivi dökmek, sonra da bunu büküp yuvarlatmak gerekiyormuş. Terzi cuma günü şafak sökerken 1001 zahmetle ancak çivileri dökebilmiş. Düğme haline getirmeye çalışıyorken kapı çalmış. Terzi korkudan kireç gibi bir yüz ve titreyen bacakları ile kapıyı açmış: Karşısında üç zaptiye: – Padişah hazretleri dün gece hakkın rahmetine kavuştular. Tabut için altın çivi lazım. Sen çivileri hazırla... 21– Ne olacak Adam papağan satın almak üzere bir dükkana girmişti. Bir ayağına başka, ötekine başka kurdele bağlanmış bir papağan görerek, mağaza sahibine bunun nedenim sordu: – Sağ ayağındakini çekerseniz, "İngilizce", sol ayağındakini çekerseniz "Türkçe" konuşur. Müşteri sordu: – Ya ikisini de çekersem ne olur? Papağan dayanamayarak lafa karıştı: –Ne olacak, düşerim salak... 22– Senin de acelen olurdu Bir dağın zirvesine konmuş iki kartal arkasında dumandan bir iz bırakarak uçan bir jet uçağı gördüler. Kartallardan biri: – Bunun çok acelesi olduğuna dair bahse girerim... Ötekisi hemen: – Tabii kuyruk tüylerin tutuşsaydı, senin de acelen olurdu! 23– En hızlı iletişim İki bacanak sohbet ediyorlar. Bir ara biri diğerine soruyor: – Bir haberi en kısa zamanda bir yere ulaştırmak için kaç çeşit yol vardır? – Üç yol vardır: Telgraf, telefon ve bir kadın... 24– Fark Televizyon düşkünü biri ölmüş, cennete buyur etmişler. Cennette her şey güzel, düzenli, gürültü patırtı yok. Bir süre sonra televizyoncunun canı sıkılmış, "şu cehennemi de bir göreyim" demiş. Alıp cehenneme götürmüşler, içeri girer girmez bir de ne görsün... Bir cümbüştür gidiyor, eğlence gırla, şarkı, çalgı, oyun, güzel kızlar... Dünyada günah namına ne varsa, cehennemde var. Televizyoncu cennetten vazgeçmiş, rica, minnet, yalvar yakar, kaydını cehenneme aldırmış. İşlemler tamamlanınca, bir zebani düşmüş önüne: – Gel benimle, yürü! İçeri girmişler, tam bir cehennem. Ateşler, alevler, kaynar kazanlarda kaynayan insanlar... Televizyoncu şaşırmış: – Burası neresi?! – Cehennem burası işte. – Ya daha önce gördüklerim neydi? – Reklamları izlediniz! 25– Ne yer ne yedirir İki kurt aç kalmış, kıvır kıvır yiyecek bir şeyler arıyor. Biri görmüş geçirmiş tecrübeli, öteki genç ve acemi... Bir kayanın başına geliyorlar, bakıyorlar ki altlarında kalabalık bir koyun sürüsü. Genç kurt, yaşlı olana dönüp çoban köpeğini gösteriyor ve: – Bak dayı, şurada bize benzeyen biri var. Gidip ondan iki koyun istesek vermez mi? diyor. Yaşlı kurt başını sallıyor: – Sen bilmezsin yeğenim, ona koyun iti derler. Kitapsız, ne yer ne de yedirir!... 26– Büyüyünce eşek olursun Çobanın köydeki lakabı "eşek"miş. Herkesin dilinde "eşek geldi, eşek gitti, eşek şöyle, eşek böyle..." Karısı bir gün dayanamamış: – Git ağaya yalvar yakar, senin lakabını değiştirsin. Çoban denileni yapmış, sevinç içinde koşarak eve gelmiş: – Değiştirdi, değiştirdi! – Ne koydu? – Artık lakabım eşek değil, sıpa... Kadın dizlerini dövmeye başlamış: – Vay başıma gelenler, sen büyür yine eşek olursun! 27– Selam İki hemşehri aynı bölükte askerliklerini yapıyorlar... Yan-yana yürüdükleri bir sırada, yanlarından geçen kamyona biri selam durunca öbürü soruyor: – Neden selam verdin? – Görmedin mi? Kamyonun üzerinde General Motors yazıyordu. 28– Lahana bölünürse Manava giden müşteri tezgahtara rica etmiş: – Şu lahanayı bölüp bana yansını verir misiniz? – Bölemeyiz, demiş tezgahtar. – Neden bölemiyorsun, nasıl olsa kiloyla satılmıyor mu? – Reyon şefimiz izin vermez, bölemeyiz... – Git kendisine sor bakalım belki izin verir. Tezgahtar hafif sinirli bir halde, koridorun ucunda oturan şefin yanına yürümüş. Müşteri de peşinden... Ancak tezgahtar müşterinin arkasından geldiğini fark etmemiş. Reyon şefine sormuş: – Dangalağın biri lahanayı kes, yarısını ver diyor, ne yapayım? Tezgahtar sözünü bitirirken arkasında birisinin durduğunu hissetmiş. Bir de dönüp bakmış ki müşteri kendisini dinliyor... Hafif kızararak devam etmiş: – Lahananın diğer yarısını da bu beyefendi istiyor!... 29– Satılan şey İstanbul'a yeni gelen köylü, kuyumcu dükkanının vitrinini merakla inceliyordu. Kuyumcunun çırağı, onunla alay etmek için: – Hemşerim, dedi, ne bakıyorsun öyle? – Hiç... Bu dükkanda ne satılır diye merak ettim de... Çocuk güldü: – Eşek kafası satılır. –Allah versin... Alışverişiniz yolunda olmalı... – Nereden bildin? – Baksana, koca dükkanda seninkinden başka kalmamış! 30– Sonuç Adamın biri arkadaşına dert yanıyordu: – Sorma başıma gelenleri, dedi. Biliyorsun geçen yıl trende bir kızla tanışmıştım. Bana pek yüz vermemişti. Ben de her gün kendisine bir kart yolluyordum. Sonunda ne oldu biliyor musun? – Ne oldu? – Kız evlenmeye karar vermiş. – Öyleyse tebrikler. – Yok canım benimle değil. Her gün kapısını çalıp, benim gönderdiğim kartları götüren postacı ile... 31– Dert olan rüya Adamın biri psikologa dert yanıyormuş: – Aa beyefendi, her gece rüyamda neler çektiğimi, ne ecel terleri döktüğüm bir bilseniz... Psikolog sormuş: – Hayırdır inşallah! Ne gibi şeyler görüyorsunuz rüyanızda? Ağlamaklı bir sesle cevap vermiş: – Neler neler... Bir eğlencedir, bir şamatadır gırla gidiyor. İçkiler, enfes yiyecekler, çalgı, çengi... Her şey... Vur patlasın çal oynasın... Psikolog gülmüş: – İyi ama beyefendi, daha ne istiyorsunuz işte. Keşke ben de her gece böyle eğlenceli rüyalar görsem daha ne isterim ki... Adam derin bir of çektikten sonra: – Kazın ayağı hiç de sandığınız gibi değil... Her şey iyi güzel de sonunda bütün hesabı hep ben ödüyorum... 32– Eşeği böyle boyarız Kayseri'ye yeni gelen yabancı, ayakkabısını boyatırken boyacıya takılmış: – Siz Kayserililer eşeği boyayıp babanıza satarmışsınız. Nasıl yapılır bu iş? Boyacı, fırça sallamayı sürdürerek: – İşte, demiş, eşeği böyle boyarız biz! 33– Bir mezara iki kişi Babası ile kabristandaki yakınlarını ziyarete giden delikanlı bir yandan yürüyor bir yandan da mezar taşlarını okuyordu. Bir ara üzerinde "Burada haysiyetli ve dürüst bir insan, büyük bir politikacı yatıyor" yazan taşa gözü takılan ve yazıya pek bir anlam veremeyen delikanlı safça babasına sordu: – Baba, bir mezara iki kişi birden gömmelerinin sebebi nedir? 34– Futbol merakı Futbol hastası iki arkadaş aralarında konuşurlarken öteki dünyadan söz açılır. Birisi merakla sorar: – Neyi merak ediyorum, biliyor musun, acaba öteki dünyada da futbol oynanıyor mu? – Bilmiyorum ama hangimiz önce gidersek, bir yolunu bulup diğerine haber gönderelim. Bu sözleşmeden bir iki ay sonra biri ölür. Diğeri bütün üzüntüsüne rağmen heyecanla haber beklemekten kendini alamaz. Bir gece yatağında yatarken kendisine seslenildiğini duyarak şaşırır. Daha sonra arkadaşının sesi olduğunu anlayınca: – Yahu en sonunda bir haber gönderebildin... – Evet, sana bir iyi, bir de kötü haberim var. Önce iyisi: Burada çekişmeli bir futbol ligi var. Her pazar cennet-cehennem maçı yapıyoruz. – Çok sevindim, peki kötü haber ne? – Önümüzdeki pazar günkü maç için cennet takımı kadrosuna alındın... 35– "Oh" deyince... Köylü, hayvan panayırından eşek alıyormuş. Satıcı, eşeğinin "erdemlerini" sayıp döktükten sonra: – Ufak bir kusuru vardır, demiş. Deh'den, çüş'den anlamaz. Deh yerine "oh", çüş yerine "çöm" diyeceksin. Köylü: – Ben de öyle derim, deyip eşeği almış. Köyüne dönerken, satın aldığı eşeğe binmiş. "Oh" dedikçe eşek hızlanıyormuş. Hızla yol alıp bir uçuruma yaklaşmışlar. Az ötesinde uçurumu gören köylü eşeği durdurmak için ne diyeceğim bir türlü aklına getirememiş. Tam kıyıya varmışlar... Eşek bir adım daha atsa, aşağı yuvarlanıp parça parça olacaklar... Tam o anda kelimeyi hatırlayıp: – Çöm! demiş. Eşek durmuş. Köylünün sevincine diyecek yok. Rahat bir nefes alıp: – Oh! deyivermiş! 36– Pirenin ölüsü Müşteri otelciyi çağırdı, duvarı göstererek: – Hani odalarımız temizdir, demiştin. Hani pire falan yoktu. Bak şuraya... Otelci eğilip dikkatle baktı: – Evet haklısınız. Ama o pire ölü. Bu cevap karşısında müşteri boynunu büktü, otelci de işinin başına gitti. Ertesi sabah otelci sordu: – Nasıl rahat uyudunuz mu? – Valla uyuyabil şeydim belki rahat ederdim ama... Sizin şu ölü pire yok mu birader... – Ne olmuş ölü pireye? – Siz haklıymışsınız. Gerçekten ölüymüş o pire... Ama cenaze töreni o kadar kalabalık oldu ki. Eşi, dostu, akrabası, bütün pireler hazırdı törende... 37– Maşallah ne çabuk büyümüş Adamın biri Mahmutpaşa'dan aldığı tişörtü çocuğuna giydirdi. Eminönü'ne doğru yürüdüler. Biraz sonra yağmur başladı. Yağmurdan ıslanan tişört hemen çekti, neredeyse bir avuç bir şey oldu. Adam çocuğu elinden tutup yeniden Mah-mutpaşa'ya getirdi. Satıcının yanına yaklaştı, tişörtü işaret etti: – Tanıdın mı? Satıcı pişkin: – Maşallah maşallah! dedi. Ne de çabuk büyümüş, delikanlı olmuş maşallah! 38– Beş kuruşu yok Damat adayı, kayın peder, kayın valide ve müstakbel eşi ile birlikte otururken, evin küçük oğlu çıkageldi. Eniştesi olacak gence: – Amca, diye seslendi. Bir on liranız var mı? Genç damat adayı, derhal cebinden bir on liralık çıkarıp, küçük çocuğa verdi. Çocuk teşekkür ettikten sonra, babasına dönüp: – Babacığım bak, dedi. Bir de bu amca için beş kuruşu yok, ben o adama kız vermem, diyordunuz... 39– Rüşvet Devlet dairesindeki işi bir türlü görülemiyordu. Sonunda arkadaşları, görevli memura rüşvet vermesini önerdiler. O da bir miktar parayı bir kitabın içine koyarak memura gitti ve: – Boş zamanlarınızda okursunuz, diye uzattı. Ertesi gün uğradığında işinin yine hallolmadığını görünce, biraz şaşkın, biraz sinirli sordu: – Neden olmadı işim? – Dün verdiğiniz kitaba öyle daldım ki, bir türlü hazırlayamadım! – Peki şimdi ne bekliyorsunuz? – Kitabın ikinci cildini! 40– Fırsat Otomobille yolculuğa çıkan karı–koca, bir dalgınlık sonucu uçuruma yuvarlanmış. Tesadüfen oradan geçen bir doktor baygın halde yatan kadını tokatlayarak ayıltmaya çalışınca kocası dayanamamış: – Aman doktor, bu işi bana bırak, tam 20 yıldır bu fırsatın hayaliyle yaşıyorum, demiş. 41– Münasebetsizlik Padişah, adını sıkça duyduğu Münasebetsiz Mehmet Efendiyi çağırttı: – Senin münasebetsizliğinden çok söz ediliyor. Göster bakalım münasebetsizliğini! Mehmet Efendi: – Ferman padişahımdır, dedi. Bir münasip zamanda gösteririm efendimiz. Etek öptü, huzurdan ayrıldı. Birkaç ay sonra... Padişah yeni bir seferin hazırlıklarını yapıyordu. Telaşından sağını solunu görmüyor, yemek yemeyi bile unutuyordu. Sarayın merdivenlerinden çıkarken arkadan birisi yaklaştı, buduna bir çimdik attı. Padişah öfkeyle geri dönünce, Mehmet Efendi: – Affedersiniz padişahım, dedi. Sizi sultan hanım sandım! – Vay!... Özrün kabahatinden büyük! Tez celladı çağırın! – Efendimiz bana bir münasebetsizlik göstermemi buyurmuştunuz, ben de "bir münasip zamanda" demiştim. İşte sözümü tutup münasebetsizliğimi gösterdim, haşmetlûm. 42– İntihar Balıkçının biri deniz kenarında oturuyordu. Birden yanı başında yüzü sapsarı biri belirdi. Hayattan ümidini kesmiş gibi görünüyordu. Gitti kendisini denize attı. Balıkçı hemen ardından denize dalıp genci çıkardı. Adamın ilk sözü: – Neden kurtardınız beni? demek oldu. "Ben intihar etmek istiyorum..." Ve bu sözlerin ardından yine kendini denize attı. Balıkçı d£ ardından atladı ve adamı kıyıya çıkardı. Sonra üçüncü dalış ve kurtarış... Bunun üzerine genç adam kıyıdan uzaklaştı, cebinden bir ip çıkardı, ilerdeki bir ağacın dalına dolayıp kendini astı. Fakat bu sefer balıkçı kılını bile kıpırdatmamıştı. Bu olanları gören biri sordu: –Anlayamadım... Az önce üç kez kurtardınız genci. Şimdi kımıldamadınız bile... Neden? – Adam sırılsıklam ıslanmıştı... Ben kendini kurutmak için ipe asıyor sanmıştım... 43– Yüzme dersi Görevli memur, kıyıda balık avlayan adama yaklaştı: – Görmüyor musun, levhada ne yazıyor? "Burada balık avlanmaz." – Gördüm... Gördüm ama, ben balık tutmuyorum ki... – Yok canını... Nedir o elindeki peki? – Kamış... – Ya ucundaki? –Kıl... – Peki, onun ucundaki? –İğne... – İğnenin ucundaki? – Solucan... – Be birader, balık tutmuyor da ne yapıyorsun şimdi? – Solucana yüzme öğretiyorum tabii ki!... 44– Çarpık fotoğraf Avrupa gezisine çıkan adam, dönüşünde, çeşitli yerlerde çektirdiği fotoğrafları karısına gösteriyordu. Sıra Piza Kulesi önünde çektirdiği fotoğrafa gelmişti. Kadın baktı baktı, sonra: – Anlaşılan yine epey çakırkeyifmişsin, dedi. – Nereden çıkardın bunu? – Baksana ne biçim çarpık duruyorsun? 45– Kim haklı Trafik kazasına sebebiyet verdiği için yargılanan şoför, hakime: – Hakim bey, dedi. Benim bu kazada hiç suçum yok. Ben 10 yıllık şoförüm. Kazaya uğrayan yaya derhal atıldı: – Ama hakim bey, ben de 45 yıllık yayayım. Herhalde ben de mesleğimi biraz bilirim? 46– Bir gecede yapılmış Bir Amerikalı Fransa'nın başkenti Paris'i geziyordu. Bir taksi kiralayarak şoföre başlıca görülecek yerleri dolaştırmasını söyledi. "Zafer Takı" yanından geçerlerken Amerikalı sordu: – Nedir bu? – Zafer Takı. – Ne kadar zamanda yapıldı bu? – Otuz senede. Amerikalı ukalaca: – Amerika'da olsa iki senede bitirirlerdi. Biraz sonra Eyfel Kulesi yakınından geçiyorlardı. Amerikalı tekrar sordu: – Eyfel Kulesi dedikleri bu mudur? – Evet efendim. – Ne kadar zamanda yaptılar bunu? – Birkaç senede. Amerikalı yine aynı ukalaca tavır içinde: – Amerika'da olsa iki ayda yaparlardı. Bir müddet sonra Notre-Dame Katedralinin önüne gelmişlerdi. Amerikalı yine sordu: – Nedir bu kilise? Şoför: – Bilmem, dedi. – Nasıl olur? – Nasıl bileyim, dün buradan geçtim, bu bina yoktu. Herhalde gece çırpıştırmış olacaklar! 47– Bana da mı lo lo lo? Sanık kesinlikle ceza yiyecekti. Avukat "Ben seni kurtarırım" diyerek büyük bir ücret karşılığında davayı üstlendi. Sonra sanığı karşısına aldı: – Yargıç ne derse desin, ne sorarsa sorsun, "lo lo lo" dan başka söz söylemeyeceksin. Duruşma saati geldi, yargıç sanığa sordu: – Adın ne? – Lo lo lo. – Söylesene be adam! – Lo lo lo. – Kaç yaşındasın? – Lo lo lo. – Yahu burası mahkeme. Cevap ver! – Lo lo lo. Bu esnada sanığın avukatı yerinden kalktı. – Görüyorsunuz sayın yargıç, müvekkilim zararsız bir delidir. Ceza sorumluluğu yoktur. Yargıç savunmayı haklı bularak sanığın ceza sorumluluğu olmadığı yolunda karar verdi. Duruşmanın ertesi günü avukat, sanıktan ücretini istedi. Hapisten kurtulan adam yine mahkemedeki tavrını takındı. – Lo lo lo. – Dostum, mahkeme sona erdi, kendine gel. Şakayı da bırak. – Lo lo lo. Avukatın tepesi attı: – Senden paramı istiyorum be adam! Bana da mı lo lo lo? 48– Yolcunun inadı Yataklı vagon yolcusu, tren görevlisini çağırarak Lyon'da kendisini uyandırmasını istedi. – Uykum çok ağırdır. Uyanamazsam bir iyice sarsın, yine de kalkamazsam bavulumla birlikte trenden atın beni. Zahmetinize karşılık şu yüz frankı veriyorum. Görevli teşekkür edip gitti, yolcu uyudu. Uyanınca Lyon istasyonunu çoktan geçmiş olduklarını fark ederek görevliyi çağırdı: – Aksam konuşmamış mıydık? Beni niye uyandırmadınız? – Bir şey istemememiştiniz ki benden. – Bir yolcunun size yüz frank verdiğini, Lyon istasyonunda zorla uyandırılmak istediğini unuttunuz mu yani? – Unutur muyum? O yolcu beni ne kadar uğraştırdı... "Ben Marsilya'da ineceğim" diye direniyor, bağırıp çağırıyordu. Onu tren kalkarken, bavuluyla birlikte güç bela trenden attım! 49– Uyanık gazeteci Maden kuyusunda yüzlerce işçinin hayatına mal olan infilak haberi gelir gelmez Newyork'un sansasyonel haber peşinde koşan en büyük gazetelerinden biri, kaza mahalline derhal açıkgöz muhabirini yollar. Muhabir, uçakla bir saat içinde olay yerine yetişmiş, hemen kolları sıvayarak kurtarma ekipleriyle kuyuya inmiş, görülmesi gereken her şeyin resmini çekmiş, birkaç saat sonra da gazetesine ilk haberi ulaştırmıştı. Fakat okuyucuların duygularını tahrik için biraz da edebiyat yapmak istemişti: – "Korkunç facia sahnesine hâkim olan tepenin üstünde, bu akşam, Tanrı mahzun mahzun oturmuş bu acıklı manzarayı seyrediyor." Biraz sonra muhabire gazetesinden şu haber iletilir: – Kazayı bırak. Derhal tann ile mülakat yap. Mümkünse fotoğraf al. 50– Gözlük lâzım Adamın biri paldır küldür yazıhaneden içeri girmiş: – Aman doktor bey, gözünüzü seveyim yardım edin bana, midemde şiddetli bir sancı, yanma var, geceleri gözüme uyku girmiyor. Ne yapmamı tavsiye edersiniz? – Öncelikle sigarayı ve alkollü içecekleri bırakın. Fazla yağlı yemeyin. Kızartmalardan uzak durun ve en önemlisi kendinize hemen bir gözlük alın. Adam şaşkınlık içinde: – Her şey iyi de doktor bey, anlayamadığım bir şey var, mide ağrısıyla gözlüğün alâkası ne? – Alâkası olmaz olur mu beyefendi? Ben avukatım, doktorun muayenehanesi üst kattadır. 51– Kuş Adam, sirk müdürünün odasına girerek iş istedi. – Ben çok güzel kuş taklidi yapabilirim. İstersiniz beni bir deneyin. Игра для продвинутых игроков Играй сейчас! Бесплатно. Онлайн. В 3D Станьте лучшим в новой онлайн-игре Astro Lords! Потрясающая онлайн-стратеги я! Бесплатная регистрация! ММО стратегия в 3D нового поколения в космосе! "Master of Orion" возвращается! Sirk müdürü oralı olmadı. – O da bir şey mi sanki, dedi. Herkes kuş taklidi yapabilir. Adam ne kadar uğraştıysa bir türlü razı edemedi. En sonunda da sinirlendi, dayanamadı penceriyi açtı ve uçup gitti. 52– Eşek demenin yolu Hazır cevap adamın biri ayağına basan kadına "eşek" dediği için yargılanmıştı. Duruşma sonunda yargıç adama kararı okudu: – Altı ay hapis cezası verdim, cezanı paraya çevirdim, dedi. Sanık sordu: – Peki sayın yargıç, bir eşeğe "hanım" desem yine suç olur mu? Yargıç kısa kesti: – Olmaz. Sanık, davacı kadına döndü: – İyi günler, hanım! 53– Yiyip bitirmesin Hans Müller, Orta Afrika'da avlanırken yamyamların eline düşmüş. Götürüp kabile çadırlarının ortasındaki kazana atmışlar. İçine biraz sebze, patates ve ot koyup, yavaş ateşte pişirmeye başlamışlar. Başına da genç bir yamyamı dikmişler. Yamyam aşçı yamağı elindeki kepçeyle ikide bir "tak" diye Hans'ın kafasına vurup duruyormuş. Bu durumu gören kabile reisi çadırından bağırmış: – Oğlum sen deli misin? Yazık değil mi adama! Ne diye kepçeyi kafasına vurup duruyorsun? Genç yamyam, kepçeyi kafaya taklatırken cevap vermiş: – Ne yapayım efendim, bu açgözlü herif kazandaki bütün patatesleri yiyip bitirecek! 54– Şehadet Bizim Türklerden biri Almanya'da işsiz kalmış, aramış taramış uygun bir iş yok! Bir hemşehrisi haber vermiş: – Sirkten adam arıyorlardı, git bir bak! Bizimki sirke müracaat etmiş. Sirk müdürü sormuş: – Ne iş yaparsın? – Ne iş olsa yaparım... – Bizde bir iş var amaaa... Bilmem yapar mısın? – Ne iş olsa yaparım dedim ya! – Maymun olacaksın! Bizimki şaşırmış: – Nasıl oİacak bu iş? – Biz seni maymun kılığına sokacağız, sen seyircilerin arasında dolaşıp onları eğlendireceksin. Bizimki düşünmüş, taşınmış, aç dolaşmaktansa kabul etmiş. İşe başlamış, maymun kılığında piste çıkıyor, seyircilerin arasına giriyor, kadınları, çocukları korkutuyor... Kısacası hem eğlenip hem de para kazanıyormuş. Bir gün yine maymun kılığında sirkte dolaşırken karşısına bir aslan çıkmış. – Eyvaaah, demiş içinden. Kafesten kaçtı bu galiba... Şimdi ben ne yapacağım? Aslan bir adım atmış, bizimki maymun kılığında adım gerilemiş. Aslan geliyor, bizimki geri geri gidiyor. Sonunu köşeye sıkışmış kalmış, kaçacak yer yok. Aslan düpedüz kendisini yiyecek, hem de maymun kılığında... Kurtuluş yok... Bari imansız gitmeyeyim diye yüksek seksle kelime-i tevhid getirmiş: – La ilahe illallah... Aslan karşılık vermiş: – Muhammeden rasûlullah... 55– Siz de yalan söyleyin Meşhur Amerikalı mizahçı Mark Twain bir ziyafette bayanın birini sofraya doğru götürüyormuş. O gün fevkalâde neşeli olan Mark Twain, kadına: – Ne kadar güzelsiniz, demiş. Bayan: – Maalesef aynı komplimanla size cevap veremeyeceğim, deyince, Mark Twain gülerek şu cevabı vermiş: – O halde sayın bayan, siz de benim yaptığımı yapın! Yalan söyleyin... 56– Kırk haramiler Adam, arkadaşına dert yanıyordu: – Sorma başıma geleni: Bizim hanım üçüz doğurmasın mı? Ona her zaman söylerdim, şu "Üç Silahşörler" romanını okuya okuya bir gün üçüz doğuracaksın diye... Arkadaşı: – Eyvah yandık! diye bağırır. – Ne oldu yahu? – Daha ne olacak! Bizim hanım da bir kaç gündür "Kırk Haramileri" okuyor! 57– Milyarder taklidi İş arayan bir adam gazino müdürünün odasına girdi: – Ben müthiş taklit yaparım efendim, gerçeğinden ayırt edemezsiniz... Bakın şimdi bir Demirel taklidi yapayım, der ve tıpkısının aynısı dedirtecek kadar Demirel taklidi yapar. Daha başka taklitler de yapar, hünerini kanıtlar. Haftada 1000 dolar üzerinden anlaşırlar. Adam hafta boyunca hünerini gösterir ama hafta sonunda müdür sadece 100 dolar verir. Taklitçi adam: –– Aman patron şimdi ben ne yaparım? Otel kirası, yemek parası, karımın masrafları... Müdür: – Vallahi işler çok kötü gitti. O kadar iyi taklit yapıyorsun ki şimdi de biraz milyarder taklidi yap idare et... 58– Sonradan görme Yeni zenginlerden biri gösteriş maksadıyla birşeyler almak üzere bir antikacı dükkanına girmişti. Eşyalar arasında dolaşırken duvarda vazoda çiçekleri gösteren bir natürmort görerek sordu: – Bu nedir? Antikacı yüzünde iftiharlı bir gülümseyişle cevap verdi: – Bir Van Gogh efendim. Göbekli müşteri, resme bir daha bakarak: –Ya! Halbuki ben menekşe sanmıştım!... 59– Yanlış kapı Kabadayı bara girdi, barmenin yanına giderek: – İlanınız üzerine geldim, dedi. Burada hır çıkmasına engel olacak birisini arıyormuşsunuz. – Arıyoruz. Siz daha önce böyle bir işte çalıştınız mı? – Çalışmadım ama, sizi ikna edebilirim. Bakın şimdi... Karşı masaya gitti, orada tek başına oturan adamı pataklayıp dışarı attıktan sonra geri geldi: – Nasıl buldunuz? – Güzel. Ben çok beğendim. Ama patronla görüşmeniz gerekiyor. – Nerde patron? – Kapının önünde. Biraz önce patakladığınız adam. 60– Aç sor Bir resmî dairede iki müdür, birbirlerine odacılardan dert yanıyorlarmış, sonunda hangisinin odacısı daha aptal, diye iddiaya tutuşmuşlar... Önce biri zile basmış, odacı girmiş: Müdür: – Al şu ellibin lirayı, bana son model bir araba al gel! Arkadan diğer müdür, kendi odacısını çağırtmış: – Git bizim eve, bak bakalım, ben evde miyim, değil miyim, öğren! – Baş üstüne efendim. İki odacı kapıda karşılaşmışlar; birbirlerine dert yanmaya başlamışlar: – Yahu benim müdürüm çok aptal, bana elli bin lira verdi, git bir araba al gel, dedi. Bugün tatil, her yer kapalı, nereden alacağım? Diğer odacı başını üzüntülü şekilde başını sallamış: – Sorma birader, benimki seninkinden daha aptal! Git eve bak bakalım, ben evde miyim, değil miyim, öğren, diyor. Be aptal adam, önünde telefon var, aç sor! 61– Vatan toprağı Acemi erler, çavuşa: – Biz bu çorbayı yiyemiyoruz komutanım, içi kum dolu, dediler. Çavuş öfkelendi: – O nasıl söz? Buraya yemek beğenmeye mi geldiniz? Buraya, vatan toprağını korumaya geldik hepimiz! Erlerden biri atıldı: – Ama bu gidişle korunacak toprak kalmaz. Vatan toprağını yemiş bitirmiş oluruz. 62– Sütteki su Müşteri, pastanede kahvaltı yapıyordu, garsona. – Bu süt çok sulu, diye çıkıştı. – Haklısınız, diye cevap verdi garson. Biliyorsunuz son günlerde havalar çok sıcak. İnekler çok su içiyorlar... 63– Neyi savunacak Adamın biri, kafayı çekip ortalığı birbirine katmış, yakalamışlar, iş mahkemeye intikal etmiş. O gün son savunması yapılacak, mahkeme karar verecek... Mübaşir adını okuyunca adam hâkime mazeret beyan etmiş: – Efendim avukatım gelmedi? Hâkim dosyaya bakıp, başını sallamış: – Evladım, sen karakolda ifade vermişsin, savcılıkta da aynı şeyleri söylemişsin, burada da ilk ifadeni kabul etmişsin, şahitler dinlendi, onlara da itiraz etmemişsin, avukatın gelip neyi savunacak? Adam boynunu bükmüş: – Ben de onu merak ediyorum ya, hâkim bey! 64– Çanak uğruna Antikacılıkla uğraşan bir uyanık bir köyden geçerken köy evinin önünde antika değeri hayli yüksek bir çanak gördü. Biraz oyalanınca, bunun köpeğe su vermek için kullanıldığını anladı. Çanağı satın almak istediğini söylese olmazdı. Bu yüzden, köpeğe kanının kaynadığını söyledi ve sordu: – Bu cici çomarı bana kaça satarsınız? Köylü epey nazlandıktan sonra yüksek fiyatla köpeği sattı. Antikacı, onu arabasına götürürken: – Şu çanağı da alalım, dedi. Çomarı susuz bırakmayalım. Köylü hemen karşı çıktı: – Onu veremem. – Neden? – O çanak sayesinde burada bir sürü köpek sattım. Daha önce de bunun iki kardeşini yine bu çanak sayesinde sattım. 65– Caka satarken Caka meraklısı bir kadın, hizmetçisine şöyle tembihte bulunur: – Misafirlerin yanında senden bir şey istediğim zaman o şey bir tane olsa bile, yine bana "hangisini efendim?" diye soracaksın. Bu tembihten sonra evde misafir bulunduğu zamanlarda, hanım hizmetçiye seslenir: – Kız Ayten! Git kürkümü getir, dedi mi; hanımın bir kürkü olduğu halde hizmetçi: – Hangisini efendim? diye sorar. Hanımdan cevap aldıktan sonra kürkü getirir. Yine bir gün hanım, kapının önünde misafirlerini uğurlarken hizmetçiye seslenir: – Kız Ayten, çabuk kocamı çağır, misafirler gidiyor, o da uğurlasın. Hizmetçi alışkanlıkla sorar: – Hangisini efendim? 66– Kımıldamadı bile İskoçya'da adamın biri kaldırımda yürürken aniden yere yıkılır. Yoldan gelip geçenler hemen koşuşurlar, biri yakından ilgilenir ve: – Ölmüş, der. Oradaki kadınlardan biri: – Fakat, bayım, siz nabzına bakmadınız bile, diye bağırınca: – Gereksiz, der adam. Elimi cebine soktum, o hiç kımıldamadı bile... 67– Kiliseden çıksınlar hele Büyük ressam Brughel'e bir tablo sipariş edilmişti. Ressam romantik çizgileriyle bir şehir peyzajı çizmiş, içine hiçbir insan koymamıştı. Siparişi veren müşteri tabloyu almaya geldiğinde, resme şöyle bir baktıktan sonra kendi kendine baştan savma bir şey olduğunu düşündü. Şaşırmış bir eda ile ressama sordu: – Ustad, galiba sokağa insanları koymayı unuttunuz? Ressam hiç istifini bozmadan: – Hayır unutmadım. Pazar günü olduğu için bütün halk şu gördüğünüz kilisenin içindedir. Müşteri ondan daha baskın çıkarak: – Ya, öyle mi? O halde kiliseden hele bir çıksınlar, o zaman resmi almaya gelirim... 68– O kadar ağır mıymış? Adamın biri uzun zamandır görüşmediği bir arkadaşına ayaküstü anlatıyordu: – Sorma birader bir ameliyat geçirdim, apandisitim alındı, Allah seni inandırsın tam yirmi kilo verdim. –Vay canına! Apandis denilen şeyin bu kadar ağır olduğunu kırk yıl düşünsem aklıma gelmezdi! 69– Çağır İstakozunu Güneşli bir günde küçük bir çocuk, köpeğiyle boğazda kıyıda dolaşıyordu. Köpek, içi istakoz dolu bir sepete doğru yürüdü, başını soktu. O anda kulağına bir İstakoz yapışınca havlaya havlaya uzaklaşmaya başladı. Acı acı uluyordu. Denizden İstakozları çıkaran balıkçı, çocuğa: – Hey küçük, dedi, köpeğini çağır da gelsin!' – Ben neden çağıracakmışım. Sen kendi istakozunu çağır! 70– Taş Ölüm döşeğindeki adam, yeğenini yanına çağırdı: – Senden başka kimsem yok... Beş milyon liram yastığın altında duruyor. O parayı alır görkemli bir taş yaptırır, üstüne adımı yazdırırsın. Arasıra da ziyaretime gelirsin. Adam öldü, yeğen bir pırlanta yüzük alarak parmağına taktı. – Ölünün vasiyeti böyle mi yerine getirilir? diyenlere şu karşılığı veriyordu: – "Taş al" dedi, en pahalısından aldım. "Üstüne adımı yaz" dedi, yazdırdım... – Taş, mezara dikilir. – Be yle değerli taş çalınmaz mı? Taşın yanına bir de bekçi mi oturtalım yani? Taş parmağımda olursa, amcamı her gün anarım. Mezarlıkta olursa, yılda bir ya giderim ya gidemem... 71– Sana mı benzeyeyim Bir buldok köpeği dolaşmaya çıkmıştı. Caddeden geçerken bir apartmanın üçüncü katında bir kurt köpeğinin aşağı baktığını gördü. Bunun üzerine: – Aşağı insene arkadaş! diye yukarıya doğru, kurt köpeğine havladı. Yukarıdaki karşılık verdi: – İmkânsız kapıyı üstüme kilitlediler... – Öyleyse atla aşağı. – O kadar akılsız mı zannettin beni? Sana benzemek ister miyim hiç... 72– Tasarruf tedbirleri Ekonomik bir krize giren firma yöneticileri, personel arasında bir yarışma açtılar. Buna göre şirketin masraflarında kısıntı sağlayan projenin sahibine 2 bin dolar ikramiye ödenecekti. Çeşitli projeler arasından düşük gelirli bir memurun projesi beğenildi. Memur önerisinde şöyle diyordu: – Bir dahaki sefere, bu tip yarışmaların birincisine sadece beş yüz dolar ikramiye ödensin! 73– Kravat benim. Evin beyi, hizmetçiye çıkıştı: – Gördüm... Nişanlın yine evin etrafında dolaşıp duruyor. – Ama efendim. Siz nişanlımı nereden tanıyorsunuz? – Nereden olacak. Kravatımdan... 74– Berber misiniz? Odada misafir oturuyordu. Bir ara evin küçük kızı misafirlerin yanına gelerek: – Amca siz berber misiniz? diye sordu. – Yooo, hayır... – Demin babam "yine traş etmeye geldi" dedi de... 75– Uğursuzluk kimde? Emevi hükümdarlarından Abdülmelik'in oğlu, ava giderken rastladığı tek gözlü adamı yakalattırıp suyu çekilmiş bir kuyuya kapattırdıktan sonra: – Bugün avda kısmetimiz bol olursa serbest bırakacağım bu adamı, demiş. Ama avlanamazsak, önümüze çıkışını uğursuzluk sayıp başını kestireceğim. Bol bol avlanmış ve dönüşte adamı kuyudan çıkarttırmış. Adam, şehzadeye dönmüş: – Beni uğursuz saydınız ama, uğursuz olmadığım anlaşıldı. Bense kendi yolumda giderken, kimseye bir zararım yokken, gün boyu kuyuda hapis kaldım, ölüm tehdidi altında yaşadım. Şimdi siz söyleyin: Uğursuzluk bende mi, sizde mi? 76– Kandırmaca Küçük Ahmet'in annesi bebek beklemekteydi. Babası, onu bu duruma alıştırmak için bir gün: – Farkında mısın oğlum? dedi. Annen bu günlerde oldukça şişmanladı... – Evet farkındayım... – Eee, belki bugünlerde postacı sana bir hediye getirir... Çocuk bir an sevindi, sonra üzülerek: –İnşaallah annem öğle uykusunda olduğu zaman gelmez, dedi. – Niye oğlum? – Uykudayken kapı çalınırsa belki korkar. Biliyorsun hamile!... 77– İnce espri Meslekte yeni bir gazeteci, meslektaşına şöyle yakınıyordu: – Kalemin kılıçtan daha güçlü olduğunu söyleyen Richelieu keşke makas'ı da azıcık övseydi. Zira yazı işleri müdürünün makası, kalemden de kılıçtan da daha güçlü... 78– Benim adetim de böyledir Bir gün Arap âlimlerinden Câhız'a bir kişi gelip bir tavsiye mektubu rica etti. Câhız, bir şeyler karalayarak kâğıdı zarfa koydu, zarfın ağzını mühürleyerek adama verdi. Odadan çıktıktan sonra mektupta ne yazıldığını çok merak eden adam dayanamayarak zarfı açtı ve şunları okudu: "Bu mektubu sana getireni tanımam. Tavsiye için de bir sebep görmem. Sırf başımdan savmak için bu kağıdı yazdım. Dileğini yerine getirirsen memnun olurum, dileğim yerine ge–tirmezsen mahzun olmam." Bu satırları gören adamcağız fena halde kızarak geri döner ve Câhız'a çıkışır: – Böyle bir tavsiye yazacağına hiç yazmasaydın, olmaz mıydı? Câhız: – Adetim böyledir, ben tavsiye mektubu yazdım mı böyle yazarım, bunu bütün dostlarım bilir, deyince adam Câhız'ın yüzüne tükürür ve: – Benim de âdetim böyledir, böyle teşekkür ederim, bütün dostlarım bilir, der. 79– Yüz akıyla verilen hesap Köylünün biri, hacca giderken yüz koyundan oluşan sürüsünü çobana emanet etmiş. Hac dönüşünde çobanı köy yolunda yemek yerken bulmuş, yanına yaklaşmış. Hoş beşten sonra koyunlarını sorunca, çoban: – Hiç sorma ağa, demiş. Sen gittikten sonra bir gök gürledi, bir şimşek çaktı... Doksanının ödü patlayıverdi. Kaldı mı onu? –Yaa?... – Büyük toklu kendini kayadan attı, beşi de onun ardından gitti... Kaldı mı dördü... – Eee? – Birini sattım kasaba, birini sayma hesaba... Dün öldü birisi, bu da bugünkünün derisi... Çoban, yeni yüzülmüş bir koyun postu göstermiş. Tam o sırada Hacı, çobanın önündeki yoğurt bakracını adamın başına geçirivermiş. Çoban, yoğurda bulanmış bembeyaz yüzünü göstererek: – İşte ağa, demiş, yüzünün hesabını da yüz akıyla verdim! 80– Kazak koca Kadın giyinmiş, sokağa çıkacağı zaman, kocası nereye gideceğini sordu. Kadın kızgın: – Nereye istersem oraya! – Peki ne zaman döneceksin? – Sana ne canım, ne zaman istersem o zaman dönerim! Erkek boynu bükük cevap verdi: – Onu bunu bilmem, ortalığı toplaymcaya kadar dönmezsen, ben de ne çamaşırları yıkarım, ne de bulaşıkları... 81– İnsaf Yoksul Bektaşi yakındaki hamama gider, yıkanıp çıkar, parası olmadığı için de yıkanırken bir eşyasının çalınmış olduğunu söylermiş. Bu yüzden hamamcıyla çekişir, para vermeden çıkar gidermiş. Bir gün hamamcı: – Baba, demiş, istediğin zaman gel yıkan. Para da verme. Ama bir şeyinin çalındığını söyleme. Müşteriler bu sözüne inanabilirler. Bektaşi eyvallah deyip gitmiş, zaman zaman gelip yıkanmaya devam etmiş. Bir gün hamamcı, bektaşinin bohçasında bir tek donunu bıraktırmış, onun dışındaki çamaşırlarını saklatmış. Bektaşi hamamdan çıkınca donunu giymiş, sonra hamamcının karşısına geçip durmuş: – Söz verdim. Bir şeyim çalındı demeyeceğim. Ama sen de insaf et. Ben hamama bu kılıkta mı geldim? 82– Kral kıtlığı İngiliz Kralı, vilâyetlerden birinde seyahat ederken, yolu bir köye düştü. Mütevazı bir handa geceledi. Yemek olarak da bulduğu dört yumurta ile karnını doyurdu. Hesabını sorunca, kendisinden on altın istediler. – Aman! dedi. Burada yumurta kıtlığı mı var? Han sahibi cevap verdi: – Hayır haşmetlim, yumurta boldur ama, kral kıtlığı var... 83– Kayıp sayılmaz Küçük afacan babasına soruyor: – Babacığım, insan bir şeyinin nerede olduğunu bilirse o şey kayıp sayılmaz, değil rni? – Kayıp sayılmaz oğlum. – Ohhh çok iyi babacığım. Biraz önce saatimi denize düşürdüm de... 84– Tele-velet Kadın hastalanmış, grip olmuştu. İki günde iyileşip kalktı ama, sesi açılmadı bir türlü... Yataktan kalktığı günün akşamı eve dönen kocası, kapıda kendisini karşılayan küçük çocuğuna sordu: – Annen nasıl? Televizyon meraklısı yavru güldü: – Görüntü iyi ama ses parazitli... (Halit Kıvanç'tan) 85– Borcun vadesi İyi yürekli bir vezir, yoksul ve muhtaçlara devlet hazinesinden borç para veriyordu, borç alanlar: – Bunu ne zaman geri ödeyeceğiz? diye sorduklarında, – Padişahımız ölünce ödersiniz, diye cevap veriyordu. Bu duruma şahit olan birisi bir gün padişaha: – Efendimiz, sizin veziriniz devletinizin hazinesinden muhtaçlara borç para veriyor, vadesini de sizin ölümünüze bağlıyor. Demek ki niyeti kötü, sizin bir an önce ölmenizi istiyor, siz ölünce de paraları zimmetine geçirecek, diye gammazladı. Bu gammazlık üzerine padişah vezirinden şüphelenmeye başladı. Vezirim huzuruna çağırıp söylenenlerin doğruluk derecesini ve maksadının ne olduğunu sordu. Vezir sıradan bir vezir değildi. Zekâsı ve uyanıklığı dillere destandı. Padişahı yatıştıran ve yüreğini ferahlatan şu açıklamayı yaptı: – Söylenenler doğrudur. Ben hazineden muhtaçlara borç para veriyor, vadesini de sizin ölümünüze bağlıyorum. Ama bunu sizin ölmenizi değil, tersine çok yaşamanızı istediğim için yapıyorum. Bilirsiniz ki, her borçluya borcunun vadesi kısa gelir, vade dolmasın diye dua eder. Bu demektir ki borçlarını siz ölünce verecek olanlar, borçlarının vadesi dolmasın diye sizin ölmemeniz için dua edeceklerdir. Allah katında en makbul dualardan biri de borç altındaki kullarının duasıdır. Benim de maksadım ömrünüzün uzunluğu, sağlık ve afiyetinizdir. 86– Ne lüzum var. Meşhur İngiliz yazan Swift, İrlanda'daki bir seyahati sırasında küçük bir domuz çobanına rastlamış. Biraz konuşunca çocuğun zeki biri olduğunu anlamış ve onu yanına uşak almış. Bir gün yola çıkacağı sırada ayakkabılarının temizlenip silinmediğini gören Swift, uşağını uyarmış. Çocuk şu cevabı vermiş: – Ne lüzumu var efendim? Akşama nasıl olsa yine kirlenecek değil mi? Swift: – Öyle ya! deyip susmuş. On kilometrelik bir yol aldıkları sırada bir lokantanın önünde durmuşlar. Uşak: – Yemek vakti daha gelmedi mi? Karnım acıktı, diye sorunca Swift taşı gediğine koymuş: – Ne lüzumu var? Akşama nasıl olsa yine acıkacağız! 87–Verese Bir adam, çarşıda üzerine saldıran bir köpeği öldürür. Olaya şahit olan ve hamiyet damarları kabaran kimseler adamcağızı yaka paça kadı'nın huzuruna çıkarırlar. Mahkemenin içi dışı bir sürü şikayetçiyle ve bunların gürültüsü ile dolar. Bu halden canı sıkılan kadı gelenlere hiddetle bağırır: – Yahu nedir bu kalabalık, bu şamata? Maktulün veresesi (mirasçıları) kimlerse onlar kalsın, diğerleri çekilip gitsin! 88– Kuyruk acısı Etrafta kabadayı geçinen biri dövme yaptırmaya heveslenmiş, Araştırmış soruşturmuş bir hamama gidip döv–meciyi bulmuş: – Fiyakalı bir dövme yaptırmak istiyorum. Ne resimleri var? –Yılan, balık, kartal başı, deniz kızı, aslan... – Bunların ea büyüğü hangisi? – Aslan. Ama acısına dayanmak zordur. – Acı filan bana vızgelir. Haydi, göster marifetim! Dövmeci, aslan resmini iğneyle adamın vücuduna çizmeye başlamış. Koskoca aslan resmi kolay biter mi?... Kabadayı iki saat kadar acıya dayandıktan sonra: – Yeter gayrı, demiş. Bu kadarından da anlaşılıyor aslan olduğu. – Kuyruğuna geldik, ağa. Biraz daha dayanırsan bitecek. Artık dayanamayıp dövmecinin önünden kalkan kabadayı bozuntusu: –Yeter, yeter! diye bağırmış. Hiç kuyruksuz aslan mı görmedik yani. Bu da kuyruksuz oluversin! 89– Zaten İki afacan kavga ediyorlardı. Birinin sonunda kafası kızarak, ötekine: – Hıh, dedi. Benim babam senin babanı döver! – Tabiî döver. Babamı annem bile dövüyor zaten... 90– İdam kararıyla değil... Komşu olan bir avukat ile bir doktor birbirleriyle hiç ge–çinemiyorlardı. Sürekli birbirlerini iğneleyici konuşmalar yaparlardı. Bir gün avukat: – Haydi anlat bakalım doktor, müşterileriniz yine ölüyorlar mı? – Evet, fakat idam kararıyla değil... 91– Adres Fıkra bu ya; meleklerden biri öbür dünyada bir Kayserili ile bir yahudiyi karşısına çağırarak: – Bakın, demişler, "buradaki davranışlarınız hoşumuza gitti, sizi tekrar dünyaya göndereceğiz. Hatta size bir de dilekte bulunma hakkım tanıyoruz. Ne istiyorsanız, söyleyin bakalım. Yahudi hemen atılmış: – Bana bol para ihsan edin. Melek: – Tamam, demiş, "sen ne istiyorsun?" Kayserili cevap vermiş: – Ben mi? Bir şey istemem. Sadece şu arkadaşın adresini verin yeter, gerisini>bana bırakın! 92– Bülbül kimin için öttü Eski zamanlarda iki köylü bir ağacın altında göl–gelenirlerken başlarının üstündeki dallarda, bir bülbül ötmüş. Köylülerden biri: – Bu kuş benim için ötüyor, deyince öteki karşı çıkmış. – Hayır, benim için ötüyor! "Senin için, benim için" derken iş büyümüş, sille tokat, tekme yumruk, saç baş dövüşmüşler. İş mahkemeye düşmüş. İki köylüyü "Kayserili Kadı" adındaki biri yargılayacakmış. Köylülerden biri duruşmadan önce Kadı'nın evine giderek ona besili bir kaz hediye etmiş. Öteki de aynı şekilde davranarak bir hindi vermiş. Ertesi gün duruşmaya çıkarak davalarım anlatıp Kadı'nın bir karara varmasını istemişler. Kadı kararını açıklamış: – O bülbül, ne senin için öttü, ne de senin... Benim için öttü, benim... 93– Asker korkmaz. Komutan içkiyi yasakladı ve sık sık hatırlanması için duvara "Alkol öldürür" diye yazdırdı. Ertesi sabah, bu yazının altına muzip bir asker tarafından bir cümle eklenmişti: "Asker ölümden korkmaz." 94– Kayserili Profesör, öğrencileriyle birlikte koğuşları geziyormuş. Bir ara yüzü oldukça solgun bir hastanın önünde durmuş, öğrencilerden birine: – Koleralı olan hasta bu mu? diye sormuş. Öğrencisinin cevap vermesine fırsat kalmadan hasta yattığı yerden atılmış: – Hayır doktor bey, ben koleralı moleralı değilim. Özbeöz Kayseriliyim! 95– Olamam Kayserilinin biri Amerika'ya gitmiş. Yirmi yıldan beri Amerika'da oturan hemşerisini arayıp bulmuş. Biraz lafladıktan sonra sormuş: – Bunca yıl burada ne iş yapıyorsun? – Geldiğimden beri aynı fabrikada çalışıyorum. Türkiye'den gelen kızmış: – Yahu insan yirmi yıldan beri çalıştığı fabrikanın sahibi olmaz mı? Sen ne biçim Kayserilisin? – Olamam, olamam, bu fabrikanın sahibi olamam! – Niye? – Fabrikanın sahibi de Kayserili de ondan... 96– Neşenin kaynağı Neyzen Tevfik'e bir gün şöyle sormuşlar: – Neyzen! Çalarken mi neşelenirsin yoksa neşeli olduğun zaman mı çalarsın? Neyzen, adı hırsıza çıkmış bir adamın adını vererek cevaplamış: – Ben o muyum ki, çaldığım zaman neşeleneyim... 97– Fasulye gibi vali Seçimlerin birinden hemen sonra siyasî yönden merdiven kurmaya çalışanlar çoğalmıştı. Bakan olur olmaz yeğenim vali yapan birine Neyzen Tevfik şöyle demiş: – Maşaallah kardeşinizin oğlu tıpkı fasulyeye benziyor. Bakan: – Neden böyle söylüyorsun Neyzen? Genç yaşta vali oldu. Neyzen taşı gediğine koymuş: – Ben de onun için söylüyorum zaten. Malûm ya fasulye de bir sırığa sarılarak büyür hep! 98– Yumurtanın tazesi bayatı Tanıdıklarından biri, yazdığı romanın müsveddelerini Neyzen Tevfık'e göstererek, fikrini sorar: • Neyzen: – Beğenmedim. Müsveddelerin yazarı: – İyi ama siz hiç roman yazmadınız ki! deyince, Neyzen Tevfik şu cevabı verir: – Ben yumurtanın tazesini bayatını anlıyorum ama hiç yumurtlamadım ki! 99– Rica ediyorsa Garson müşteriye seslendi: – Beyefendi, karınız sizin telefona gelmenizi rica ediyor... Adam: – Rica mı ediyor, o halde karım değildir. 100– Kim yazdı? Edebiyat sınavında oğretmen sormuş: – Hamlet'i kim yazdı? – Ben yazmadım efendim, demiş öğrenci. Öğretmen, o akşam davet edildiği bir yemekte bu olayı sağında oturana anlatmış. Adam: – Gerçekten o yazmamış mı? deyivermiş. Öğretmenin canı sıkılmış. Solunda oturana hem öğrencisinin, h°m sağında oturanın sözlerini aktarmış. Solundaki sormuş: – Yazan o değil miymiş? Adamcağızın büsbütün canı sıkılmış. Yemekten sonra evin hanımına olayı ve üç cevabı anlatmış. Kadın: – Vah vah! demiş. Demek, Hamlet'i kimin yazdığı anlaşılmayacak! Öğretmen alıklaşmış... Davetliler arasındaki bir İngilize aldığı cevaplardan söz etmiş: – Düşününüz, demiş, evin hanımı da bana "Demek, Hamlet'i kimin yazdığı anlaşılmayacak" dedi. İngiliz biraz düşündükten sonra cevap vermiş: – Hanımın hakkı var. 101– Üzülmez olur muyum? Kocasının kafasında şemsiye kıran kadına mahkemede hâkim sordu: – Kocanızın başında şemsiye kırdığınız iddia ediliyor, doğru mu? – Doğru efendim. – Peki. Hiç üzülmediniz mi? – Üzülmez olur muyum hâkim bey, diye cevap verdi kadın. Yenisini sordum. 150 lira dediler... 102– Yeni müdür Yeni müdür hayvanat bahçesini geziyordu. Aslan kafesinin önüne geldiğinde, iki aslan birbirleri ile konuşmaya başladılar. – İşte yeni müdürümüz. – İnşaallah, eskisinden daha lezzetlidir!... 103– Yemekleri yakıyorsa... Doğumhanenin kapısının önünde üç baba adayı sabırsızlık içinde bekliyorlardı. Derken hemşire kucağında siyah tenli bir bebekle çıktı. Baba adaylarından biri hemen atılıp. – Amanin, amanin benim güzel de bebeğime... diye sevmeye başlayınca hemşire sordu: – Bu bebeğin sizin olduğunu nerden biliyorsunuz? – Bilirim bilirim, bizim hanım pişirdiği yemekleri hep yakar. Bunu da o doğurmuştur. 104– O kadar yatak yok Bir İspanyol asilzadesi, gece karanlığında Fransa'da bir hanın kapısını çalmıştı. Pencereden başım uzatan han sahibi: – Kimsiniz? diye sordu: – Grigorio del Amaldo de Monte Carpo de Santa Cruce de Palamado de Quirina del Agnoso de Montesquieu. Hancı söylenen isimleri bir bir dinledikten sonra hemen: – O kadar adamı misafir edecek kadar yatağım yok, diyerek pencereyi indirdi. 105– İslamın şartı kaç? Osman Cemal Kaygılı yazıyor: 1924 yılı. Yunanistan'daki Türkler Türkiye'ye, Türkiye'deki Rumlar da Yunanistan'a gidecek. Yunanistan'dan gelecek Türklerin yerlerini, durumlarını, sayılarını öğrenmek üzere Yunanistan'a bir kurul gönderiliyor. Kurul, Yunanistan'da Türklerin çok bulunduğu bölgeleri gezerken Goloz'a geliyor. Goloz, Müslüman Çingenelerin toplandığı yer. Çoğu Rumca konuşuyor. Bilenler de Türkçe'yi çat pat konuşabiliyorlar. Daha o zaman hepsinin başlarında şapka var. Kurul, hep Rumca konuşan, şapkalı adamları görünce şaşırıyor. Bir kahveye giriyorlar. – Bize burada Türkler oturur dediler. Hani nerede Türkler? diye etrafındakilere sorunca, onlar da: Космическая ММО стратегия нового поколения! Все в 3D! Онлайн и бесплатно. Построй свою базу на собственном ... Лёгкий летний омлетик с курицей и помидорами Изумительный рецепт с пошаговыми фото приготовления! ММО стратегия в 3D нового поколения в космосе! Займи свой астероид и построй лучшую базу в Облаке Оорта – Biz Türküz, Müslümanız, diyorlar. – Türkiye'ye gitmek ister misiniz? – Tabii... İstemez olur muyuz? Elbette. – Ama biz sizin Türklüğünüzden de, Müslümanlığınızdan da bir şey anlamadık. Türkçe konuşamıyorsunuz. Başınızda da şapka var. Kahvedekiler hep birden karşı koyuyorlar: – Hayır, Müslümanız elhamdülillah... Bunun üzerine kurul başkanı: – Mademki Müslümansınız, söyleyin bakayım, diyor. İslamın şartı kaçtır? Kahvedekiler şaşkın şaşkın birbirlerine bakıyorlar. Kendisine sorulan adam, yanındakine Rumca: – Titapo (ne kadar diyeyim)? diye soruyor. O da: – Pesta ikaton (on tane de), diyor, adam: – On, diyor. Başkan: – Olmadı, siz Müslüman değilsiniz, diyor. On şartı az bulduğunu sanan biri: – Ben biliyorum, İslamın şartı yirmi!... diye bağırıyor. Artık iş pazarlığa dökülüyor. – Yirmi beş! – Otuz! – Kırk!... Elliye kadar çıkıyorlar. Bir türlü, karşılarındaki adama beğendiremiyorlar. Kahvede oturan bir Arnavut da deminden beri bu olanları dinler dururmuş. O da hayatından memnun olmadığı için, Türkiye'ye gider, belki durumumu düzeltirim diye birden artırıyor: – More ben biliyorum, diye bağırıyor. İslamın şartı yüz!... Başkan ona da: – Olmadı, deyince Arnavut'un canı sıkılıyor. Kahveden çıkınca, doğru bir hocanın evine gidiyor: – More hoca... Çabuk söyle, diyor, İslamın şartı kaç? Hoca: – İslamın şartı beştir, der demez, Arnavut hırsından kıpkırmızı olmuş bağırıyor: – Git işine be!... Ben herife yüz dedim de yine beğenmedi! 106– Kanaat-nasihat Şehir dışında göçebe halde yaşayan Arap kabilelerinden birisi Şam şehrine gelmişti. Kabile mensubu bilge bir kişi sokakta giderken açlıktan şikayet ederek sadaka isteyen bir fakire rastladı. Peşinden ayrılmayıp kendisini rahatsız eden bu dilenciye: – Kanaat tükenmez bir hazinedir, diye nasihat verdi. Kurnaz dilenci onun bu sözüne şu karşılığı verdi: – Evet öyledir. Fakat yiyip içtikten ve yatacak yer bulduktan sonra, ben de senin gibi bu sözü tekrarlayabilirim. 107– Karışan külahlar... Olay Osmanlı döneminde geçiyor... Adamın biri sıkışmış, borçlarını ödeyemiyor. Ne yapacağını şaşırmış... Bazı ahbapları çareler önermişler: – Ayasofya'nın top kandili altında kırk sabah namaz kılarsan borcundan kurtulursun, demişler. O da ertesi sabah Ayasofya'ya koşmuş... Otuz dokuz sabah, hiç aksatmadan namazını kılmış... Kırkıncı sabah da, daha ortalık karanlıkken giderken, karşıdan gelen birine çarpmış. Başından külahı düşmüş. Karanlıkta eğilip almış, Ayasofyanın top kandilinin altına gidip namazını karanlıkta kılmış. Namazı bitince oturup Tanrı'nm kendisini borçlardan kurtarmasını beklemeye başlamış. Camiden çıkanlar yanına uğrar, para bırakır giderlermiş. Önünde epeyce para toplanmış. Bu esnada caminin baş kayyumu yanına gelmiş: – Kardeşim, demiş, paraları al da git. Allah imanını kabul etsin. Yalnız, sünnet olmadan önce başlığını değiştir. Müslümanların giydiği kavukla sarıktan al... Bu sözlerden bir şey anlamayan adam, elini başına götürmüş. Bir de bakmış, başında bir papaz külahı... Yolda çarpıştığı adam papazmış, karanlıkta külahları değişmişler. Camiden çıkanlar da papazın Müslüman olup namaz kıldığını zannetmişler, keselerine davranıp "sünnet akçesi" vermişler. Bizim ki ellerine göğe kaldırarak: – Tanrım, demiş, buna da şükür... Veriyorsun... Veriyorsun ama, adamın başına papaz külahını da giydiriyorsun!... 108– Jimnastik Adam uzun uzun yerde idman yapan karısını seyretti, sonra dayanamadı ve: – Vücudunu güzelleştirecek idman yapmayı bırak da, biraz da huyunu güzelleştirecek idman yap, daha iyi olur! 109– Faiz oranları Borçlarının çokluğundan birbirine yakınan iki arkadaş konuşuyorlardı: – O tefeciden hiç para alma, kışın % 50, yazın ise % 60 faiz istiyor. – Neden yazın % 60 istiyor. – Günler uzun olduğu içinmiş... 110– Zavallı Adamın biri, yol kenarında oturup dilenen körü, gazete okurken görünce küplere bindi: – Bu ne hal böyle? Hem gözüm görmüyor diyorsun, hem de gazete okuyorsun. Kör, gazeteden yavaşça başını kaldırdı: – Yanılıyorsunuz efendim. Ben gazete okumuyorum. Sadece resimlerine bakıyorum... 111– Sermayesine satış! Hırsızın biri çaldığı elbiseyi satmak için gittiği pazarda, nasıl olduysa bir başkasına çaldırdı. Akşamleyin eve döndüğünde karısı, elbiseyi kaça sattığını sordu. Acemi hırsız güldü: – Kaça olacak? Sermayesine. 112– Ona da mı pasaport? Londra havaalanında altı yamyam, yanlarında bir beyaz adamla gümrükten geçiyorlardı. Polis pasaportlarını istedi. Uzattılar. Altı pasaport incelemesini bitiren memur: – İyi ama, siz yedi yolcusunuz. Nerede yedinci yolcunun pasaportu? Yamyamlar şaşkın birbirlerine baktılar: – Nerde yedinci yolcu? Hangi yedinci yolcu? Memur, yanlarındaki beyaz adamı gösterince daha da çok şaşırdılar: – Yanımıza yolluk olarak aldığımız yiyeceğe de pasaport çıkarılması gerektiğim bilmiyorduk, derler. 113– Tükürük Adamın biri tek başına durduğu gişenin önünde tiren bileti istemiş. Satıcı "sıraya gir" demiş. Adam bakmış, kendisinden başka kimse yok. Tekrar istemiş ve aynı karşılığı almış: – Sıraya gir! Dayanamayıp satıcının suratına tükürmüs. Satıcı kızarak: – Neden, nasıl yaparsın bunu bana! deyince, adam istifini bozmadan: – Valla ben tükürmedim, arkamdaki adam tükürdü, demiş. 114– Ters yön Adamın biri otobana ters yönden girmiş, dinlemekte olduğu radyodan bir anons: "Dikkat bir araba filan otobana ters girmiş!" diye uyarıyor. Adam kızarak: – Yahu ne bir arabası; baksana hepsi ters geliyor. 115– Kırmızı ışık Polis kırmızı ışıkta geçen arabayı durdurarak: – Görmedin mi? Kırmızı ışık yanıyordu, demiş. Sürücü: – Valla kırmızıyı gördüm de, sizi görmedim. 116–Elma ye Kürt'ün birisi karısıyla İstanbul'a gitmiş. Çiçekçinin önünden geçerlerken kadın, – Ne güzel, şunlardan bir tane alalım, demiş. Adam terslemiş: – N'apacan çiçeği, elma aliyim de ye. 117– İsot Urfa şehrimiz acılı kebaplarıyla meşhurdur malum. Bir gün Urfa'ya düşman girdi diye bir haber yayılmış, kimsenin kılı kıpırdamamış. Ancak "Düşman isot tarlalarından geçiyor" denilince bütün Urfa ayaklanmış. 118– Siz yaptınız Bir Nazi subayı, Paris'teki dünya fuarında sergilenen Gu–ernica tablosunu aşağlayıcı bir eda ile Picasso'ya göstererek sorar: – Bunu siz mi yaptınız? Picasso: – Hayır. Siz yaptınız, der. 119– Fıkra derneği Adamın biri, arkadaşını üyesi olduğu bir fıkra derneğine götürür. İçeriye girdikten hemen sonra çeşitli masalarda oturan gruplar; 313 sayısı söylendiği anda gülerler. Diğer bir grup 15 sayısı söylendiğinde derhal yüksek kahkaha atarlar. Arkadaşı: – Niçin bunlar bir sayı söylendiği zaman bazen az bazen de çok gülüyorlar? – Bizim dernekte birbirlerine o kadar çok fıkra anlatmışlardır ki fıkralara numara verilmesi zorunluluğu doğmuştur. Artık fıkra anlatmak yerine kod numarasını söylerler, üyeler de bu fıkrayı hatırlayıp gülerler. 120– Sıra İki kadın konuşurken dillerinden bal akar sanki... Biri sordu: – Neredeydin bu sabah? Öteki: – Güzellik salonundaydım. Beriki dik-dik bakarak: – Haaa! Daha sıran gelmeden ayrıldın demek!... 121– Balonda... Bir bilgisiyar donanım uzmanı balonla gezmeye çıkmış; ama kaybolmuş. Rüzgara kapılıp, günlerce aç, susuz olarak denizleri ve çölleri aşmış. Sonunda bitkin bir durumda çevreyi gözlerken birden, yerde golf oynayan birisini görmüş. Ne yapmış, ne etmiş balonu alçaltmayı başarıp golf oynayan adama seslenmiş: – Neredeyim? Yerdeki cevaplamış: – Balonda... – Hayır, demiş donanıma; yani, dünyanın neresindeyim? Cevap gelmiş: – 23 derece 43 dakika doğu, 65 derece 4 dakika kuzeydesiniz. Donanımcı sinirlenmiş: – Siz yazılımcı mısınız? – Evet! demiş yerdeki; Nereden anladınız? – Söyledikleriniz çok doğru ama bir b...ka yaramıyor! 122– Çare Lüks bir lokantada müşterilerden biri, yediği mükemmel yemekten sonra şef garsonu çağırıp, üzgün bir tavırla şöyle dedi: – Çok müteessirim, fakat yanıma para almadığım için, hesabı ödeyemeyeceğim. – Ne ziyanı var efendim, dedi şef garson. Adınızı şu kar–şıki duvara yazarız, bir daha sefere gelişinizde hesabı ödeyince de sileriz. – Aman, nasıl olur? Herkes adımı görür sonra, rezil olurum. – Ne münasebet beyefendi. Kimse görmez. Çünkü nasıl olsa paltonuzu adınızın üzerine asacağız. 123– Uygun memuriyet Odacı, müdürü selamlayıp müsaade istedikten sonra: – Efendim, memuriyet isteyenler içinde bir de sağır var. – Öyle mi? Çok iyi, yarın gelip işe başlasın. – Ama efendim, sağır birinin görevi ne olacak? – Ne mi olacak? Şikayet bürosuna memur... 124– Sinekler Biriktirdiği parayla güzel bir yaz tatili geçirmek istedi. Çiftlik hayatı yaşamak için bir çiftlik evini pansiyon olarak tuttu. Taşındığının ikinci günü, akşam üstü ev sahibi ile otururken ensesine bir tokat indi. Adamcağız irkilerek ev sahibine: – Hani, burada hiç sivrisinek bulunmadığın söylemiştiniz? Ev sahibi hiç istifini bozmadı: – Tabii öyledir, bu sinekler bizim çiftliğin değil ki, komşu çiftliğin sinekleri... 125– Acı gerçek Macaristan'da bölge sorumlusu Sovyet malı bir suni gübreyi öve öve bitiremiyordu. – Düşünün bir kere, dedi. Bir dönümlük tarla için yeterli suni gübre pantalonun bir cebine bile sığabiliyor. Dinleyen köylülerden biri lafa karıştı: – Doğru ben denedim, bu tarladan alınan ürün de öteki cebe pekala rahatlıkla sığabiliyor. 126– Kaçırma Kayserili biri, zengin bir kadının köşkünün önünden geçiyordu. İri bir kurt köpeğinin fena halde hırladığını görerek adımlarını sıklaştırdı. Köpek, bir ara bahçe kapısını atlayarak dışarı fırladı. Adamcağız bunu görünce korkudan tabana kuvvet kaçmaya başladı. Onun kaçtığını gören köpek hırıltılar ve havlamalarla peşine takıldı. Yetiştikçe paçalarına saldırıyor, bacaklarını dişlemeye çalışıyordu. Tam bu sırada köşkün yaşlı Kayserili sahibesi kapıdan çıkarak avaz avaz bağırmaya başladı: –Yetişin polis yok mu?... Herif köpeğimi kaçırıyor. 127– Yardım Arslanın biri yaralanmış. Bir ağaç altına oturup yarasını yalarken yanına bir tilki sokulmuş: – Aman arslan baba demiş, geçmiş olsun. Ağır yaralandığını duydum da koşup imdadına geldim. Ceylan istiyorsan yakalayıp getireyim, düşmanların varsa kırıp geçireyim. Sen sağ ol da sadece emret. Arslan bıyık altından gülümseyerek: – Teşekkür ederim. Benim yaram herhalde geçecek ve ben bu yaradan ölmeyeceğim ama, senin şu sözlerin yok mu, işte asıl o beni öldürecek. 128– Kalite Kuşlara meraklı kekemenin birisi kuşçu dükkanına girdi. Rengarenk papağanlara uzun uzun baktıktan sonra: – Lü lü lüt fe feen bi bur pa pa pa ğaan iss iss ti yoo yo rum, dedi. Dükkan sahibi, adamı kolundan tuttuğu gibi kapıya doğru sürüklemeye başladı. – Çok rica ederim, bir an önce terkedin burayı. .Yoksa mallarımın hepsini bozacaksın. 129– Kefenin cebi Zengin biri ölümüne yakın, bir doktor, biri papaz, diğeri avukat üç yakın arkadaşını çağırmış yanına. Bir ricada bulunmuş: – 300 bin dolarlık tasarrufum var, bunu yanımda öteki dünyaya götürmek istiyorum. Ama kimseye de güvenemiyorum. Size şimdi 100 er bin dolar vereceğim. Ne olur, bu paraları ben gömülürken kefenimin iç cebine koyuverin... Adam ölmüş... Üç arkadaş verdikleri sözü yerine getirmişler. Bir süre sonra doktur vicdan azabına yakalanmış. Diğer iki arkadaşını çağırarak onlara itirafta bulunmuş. – Hastanenin çok acil ihtiyacı vardı, demiş, onun için 100 bin doların 20 bin dolarını hastaneye sarfettim, kefene 80 bin koydum... Papaz: – Maalesef ben de aynı günahı işledim, demiş, parasının yarısını kilisenin inşaatına ayırdım. Kefenim cebine 50 bin dolar koydum... Avukat: – Ben sözümü aynen yerine getirdim, demiş. Kefenin cebine 100 bin dolarlık çek koydum... 130– Golf Gemi batınca, üç kişi denizin ortasında günlerce salda kalmışlar. Canları sıkılımış. Biri bir teklif atmış ortaya: – Vakit geçirmek için golf oynayalım, demiş. "Bir sopa, bir top, bir delik yeter. Alın şu bastonumu. İşte sopa benden..." Öteki cebinden bir ceviz çıkarmış: – Tamam. Alın şu cevizi. Top da benden. Üçtncü ayağa fırlayıp bağırmış: – Ben oynamıyorum arkadaşlar... Bilmem anlatabildim mi? 131– Bu ne sıcak Sonradan görmenin biri, yeni aldığı çok pahalı yüzüğü parmağına takıp arkadaş toplantısına gitmişti. Ne var ki, saatler geçtiği halde arkadaşları yüzüğü farketmemişlerdi. Bir ara ev sahibesi: – Burası çok sıcak oldu galiba, dedi. "Ne dersiniz? Bir pencere açalım mı?" Bizim ki hemen atıldı: – Ah çok iyi olur. Beni de şu yüzük nasıl terletti, bilemezsiniz. 132– Üşüyor... Bir gün bir kutup ayısıyla oğlu sohbet ediyorlarmış. Çocuk sormuş: – Baba senin baban da kutup ayısı mıydı? – Evet oğlum öyleydi. – Peki onun babası? – Evet o da kutup ayışıydı Baba ayı bir yandan da işkilleniyo ne is diye? Çocuk sormaya devam ediyor. – Peki onun babasının babası? – Evet o da öyleydi. – Peki annemin babası? – Evet öyleydi oğlum... – Onun babasının babası?... – Evet ne niye bu soruları soruyosun? – Üşüyom baba ya üşüyorum... 133– Artmayan şey Adamın biri karısına sürekli yaşım soruyormuş. En sonunda kadın dayanamamış, bağırmış: – Yetti artık be, demiş. Durmadan yaşımı soruyorsun. Adam ezile büzüle: – Sevgili karıcığım, görüyorsun her gün her şey artıyor. Bir artmayan senin yaşın kaldı. Artmayan bir şeyin bulunması beni sevindiriyor da, onun için soruyorum... 134– Akıllı satıcı Yaşlı kadın pazara çıktı. Mevsim sebzelerinden canının çektiğini aldı doldurdu filesine. Havuç, taze soğan, yeşil salata, biraz turfanda domates, limon... Birden gözü balıkçıya takıldı. Çok taze görünmeyen palamutlar yatıyordu tezgâhta... Canı pilâki çekti ve yanaştı balıkçıya: – Balıkların taze mi oğlum? diye sordu. Balıkçı, eline aldığı bir balığı kaldırarak: – Senin kadar hanım abla, dedi. – İyi, dedi yaşlı kadın; ver öyleyse bir tane. 135– Zart zurt Mozart Bir Türk Amerikaya gezmeye gitmiş. Sokakta dolaşırken tuvaleti gelir. Koştura koştura umumi bir tuvalet bulur. Kendini bir an önce içeri atmak ister fakat kapıdaki adam 25 cent ister. Bizimki sıkışa sıkışa 25 centi verir, içeri dalar. Zart zurt... Sesli sesli işini yaparken yandan "yavaş be adam" diye bir ses gelir. Meğerse yandaki kabinde işini gören de bir Türkmüş. İşini bitirip dışarı çıktıktan sonra yandakiyle karşılaşır ve lafı yapıştırır: – Be adam 25 cente Mozart'ı mı yoksa Şopen'i mi dinleyeceğini sanıyordun? 136– Yenisi Hayvanat bahçesindeki maymunlardan biri olmuştu. Müdür vekili, seyahatte bulunan müdüre şu telgrafı çekti: – Maymunlardan biri öldü, yerine yenisini koyabilmek için sizi bekliyoruz. 137– Çıplak ayak Dünyaca ünlü bir İtalyan ayakkabı firması, mallarına pazar bulmaları için iki pazarlama uzmanını Afrikaya gönderdi. Bir kaç gün sonra uzmanlardan birinden şöyle bir telgraf geldi: – Burada satış imkânsız. Çünkü herkes çıplak ayakla geziyor... Diğer pazarlama uzmanı ise şu telgrafı çekmişti: – Burada herkes çıplak ayakla gezdiği için milyonlarca ayakkabı pazarlayabiliriz. 138– İşimi bilirim Beceriksiz bir berber, bir adamı traş ediyordu. Berber bir ara ustura ile gerdan kısmında çalışırken, müşterinin fena halde canı yandı. Adam acı ve hiddet dolu bir sesle bağırdı: – Bu nasıl traş?! Usturayı biraz yatık tutsana... Gırtlağımı kestin be... Pişkin berber, azarlayıcı bir ciddiyetle cevap verdi: – Haydi sus bakayım... Yalanın bu kadarı da olmaz. Ben işimi bilirim. Hiç gırtlağı kesilen adam konuşabilir mi? 139– Köse kalmak evla Münasebetsiz ve uluorta konuşmalarıyla bilinen kızıl sakallı bir adam, bir gün parkta gezinirken gördüğün köse bir bahçıvanla alay etmeye kalkışır: – Ne o sakal dağıtılırken yetişemedin mi? Köse bahçıvanın cevabı zekicedir: – Efendim, Allah sakal dağıtırken ben geç kalmışım. Benden önce gelenler, beğendiklerini alıp alıp gitmişler. Ortada kala kala bir kızıl sakal kalmıştı. Düşündüm, taşındım, kızıl sakallı olmaktansa köse kalayım daha olur dedim. 140– Öğüt Büyük bir iş adamı oğluna öğüt veriyordu: – Oğlum... İş hayatında muvaffak olmak istiyorsan, iki kaideye daima riayet edeceksin... – Neymiş onlar baba? – Birincisi şerefli olmak... ikincisi de ihtiyatlı olmak. – Şerefli olmak nedir baba? – Daima, başına felâket geleceğini bilsen bile, verdiğin sözden asla dönmemek. – Anladım... Peki ya ihtiyatlı nasıl olunur baba? – O da hayatta asla söz vermemektir... 141– İyi dostmuş!... Ölmek üzere olan bir adam, hem arkadaşı, hem de ortağı olan zatı başucuna çağırmıştı: – Dinle beni, birazdan öleceğim. Senden af dilemek istiyorum. On sene önce kasadan eksilen beş bin lirayı hatırlıyorsun tabii. O parayı ben almıştım!... – Biliyorum!... – Mağazamızdaki yangını da hatırlıyorsundur. Sigorta şirketinin ödediği zarar, ziyan sana söylediğimden çok fazlaydı. Aradaki farkı kendime alakoymuştum. – Biliyorum!... – Ne iyisin, dostum. Bir şey daha var. Çoktandır karın... – Biliyorum. – Sen meğer hakiki bir dostmuşsun. Bana kızmadın ya. Nasılsa ölüyorum, bana hakikati söyleyebilirsin. – Boş yere üzülme. Sana neden kızayım? Bütün bunlar yüzünden seni zehirleyen ben değil miyim? 142– Neden? Küçük kız, annesinin üzerine sıçradı. Karnına çıktı, küçücük ayaklarıyla tepinmeye başladı. Kadın hamile idi: – Dur yavrum, dedi. Küçük kardeşinin canını acıtırsın. Afacan kız, parlak gözlerim annesine dikerek sordu: – O, iyi, uslu bir çocuk değil mi, anne? – Evet yavrum... – O halde, onu niçin yedin? 143– O kızımı döverse Kocasından dayak yiyen kadıncağız, ağlayarak gelip babasına şikayet eder. Babası da fena halde kızarak, kızına şiddetli bir tokat atar ve: – Git o kocan olacak herife söyle, o benim kızımı döverse işte ben de onun karısını döverim, der. 144– Diğerleri nerede? Küçük afacan annesine yaklaşarak onu eteğinden çekti ve: – Anneciğim, dedi. Benim öteki kardeşlerim nerede? Anne hayretle çocuğuna baktı: – Hangi kardeşlerin oğlum? Sen bizim biricik ço–cuğumuzsun. – Ben de öyle biliyorum ama, babam hep aYınen seni doğururken, ben de dokuz doğurdum, diyor da... 145– İnşallah karıcığım İyi anlaşamayan karı koca birgün yine münakaşaya tutuşmuşlardı. Kadın bir ara: – Herif, herif!... Sen benim iyiliklerimi ödemek için omuzlarında taşımalısın beni. deyince kocası: – İnşaallah karıcığım. Allah o günleri de gösterir bir gün, der. . ' 146– Gülmüş... Küçük afacan, ağlaya ağlaya annesinin yanına geldi. – Ne oldu oğlum, niye ağlıyorsun? – Babam çekici eline vurdu. – İyi, ama sen niye ağlıyorsun buna? – Ben de gülmüştüm de!... 147– Derhal Adamın biri, an yetiştiren bir çiftçiye gelerek şikayette bulundu: – Arabamla buradan geçerken, arılarınızdan biri beni soktu. Kaza yapabilirdim... – Siz bana derhal suçluyu gösterin beyefendi. Elinden uçuş iznini aldım mı görür o!... 148– Köylü ve prens Bir prens kendi bölgesinde bir köyü geziyordu. Köylünün birine neden eşeklerin boynuna çıngırak astığını sordu. – Eşek yürümeyip durursa çıngıraktan ses gelmez ve ben de eşeğin yürümediğini anlarım. – Peki ya eşek yürümeyip de başını iki yana sallayarak seni aldatmaya kalkarsa... – Aman efendim neler söylüyorsunuz? Nerede şimdi sizin gibi zeki eşekler... 149– İyi mi bari? Yaşlı kadın, gişeden bilet alırken sordu: – Filmin konusu ne acaba? – Bir doktor efendim. – Bu kadar para aldığınıza göre, iyi bir doktor mu bari? 150– Kanguru Avustralya'yı ziyaret eden Amerikalı bir turist bir Avustralyalıya sorar: – Nedir bunlar? –Öküz... – Peki ya şunlar? – Koyun... – Ya vah... vah... Oysa bizde öküzler bunlardan en az iki misli... Koyunlar da üç misli olurlar. Amerikalı birden sustu... Karşıdaki kanguruyu işaret ederek sordu. – Kuzum bu hayvanın adı nedir? Avustralyalı kayıtsız cevap verdi: – Ha... O mu? Çekirge... 151– Katır tekmesi Eskiden bir kasabada ileri gelenlerden birinin mahkemeye bir işi düşmüş. Kadı rüşvet olarak adamın bakımlı katırını ister. Fakat adam vermediğinden kadı da mahkemede işini görmez. Aradan zaman geçer. Öteki ne yapıp edip kadıyı işinden attırır. Bir gün bir yerde konuşurlarken kadı durumundan söz ederek şöyle der: – Bu bir tekmedir ama, kimin tekmesi anlayamadım. Öteki ipicu verir: – Kimin olacak kadı efendi, bizim katırın tekmesi... 152– Fark etmez! Bir gazinodan çıkarlarken karı–koca kavga etmeye başladılar. Erkek: – Sen beş para etmeyen bir kadınsın, dedi. Kadın bağırdı: – Öyle mi? Kamtlasana. Erkek: – Dur, kanıtlayım, dedi ve bir taksiyi çağırdı: – Pıer Loti'ye kaça götürürsün? – İki milyona bayım. – Ya karım da birlikte olursa? – Farketmez, aynı fiyat. Erkek karısına dönerek: – Gördün mü? dedi. Seni hesaba bile katmıyor. 153– Yıldönümü Yüksek sosyetede tertiplenen bir kokteyl gecesinde evlilik üzerine sohbet ediliyordu. Bir ara yaşlıca bir hanım yanındaki beye sordu: – Söyleyin beyefendi, dedi. Kocalar neden evlenme yıldönümlerini kolay unuturlar da kadınlar daima hatırlarlar? Tecrübeli bey: – Bu işin sırrı, kadınların balıkçılara benzemelerindendir, diye atıldı. Hanımefendinin anlayamaması üzerine izah etti: – Bir balıkçı oltasına takılı balığı daima hatırlar, balık ise bu müthiş anı unutmayı tercih eder. 154– Keşke... Bundan yıllar önce televizyonun ülkemize yeni girdiği yıllarda köylünün biri büyük kentte bir mağazayı geziyordu. Birden gözü asansörün kapısına takıldı. "Bu da neyin nesi acaba?" diye düşünürken, yaşlı bir kadın kapıyı açıp asansöre bindi. Kapı kapanınca köylü iyice meraklandı. Yaşlı kadının o daracık dolaba niye girdiğini bir türlü çözememişti. Beklemeye başladı, derken kapı açıldı. Asansörden genç, güzel, son derece şık giyinmiş bir kadın indi. Bunu gören köylü zevk ve şaşkınlıkla elini dizine vurdu: – Bak hele, demek dolabın marifeti buymuş. Keşke benim karıyı da getirşeydim!... 155– İlki Adam öfkeyle karısına bağırdı: – Demek düzinelerle erkek sana ha!... –Elbette!... – Keşke sersemlerin ilki ile evlenseydin. Kadın sakin sakin cevap verdi: – Ben de öyle yaptım zaten. evlenme teklifi yaptı 156– İşin aslı Bir misyoner, Afrika'nın balta girmemiş ormanlarındaki yerlilerle konuşmakta ve inceleme yapmaktaydı. Hepsinin belli bir zeka düzeyine sahip olmalarına karşılık, birinin çok zeki olduğunu fark etti. Bunu kabile reisine söylediği zaman reis: – Tabii ki daha akıllı olacak, dedi. O adam iki bilgini yuttu. 157– Saat Fabrikaya yeni müdür atanmıştı. İlk birkaç gün, fabrikanın her tarafını gezdi, atelye ve yönetim odalarını gördü. Sonra personel müdürünü yanına çağırttı: – Bütün kuruluşunuz sigortalı mıdır? – Hepsi değil efendim, kısmen. – Olmaz! İğneden ipliğe kadar her şey sigorta ettirilecek. Yalnız, kaleni odasındaki asma saat dışında tabii. – Neden? – Bütün çalışanların gözü sabahtan akşama kadar saatte olduğu için kimse çalamaz da ondan ... 158– Horlama Bir satıcı küçük kasabaya geldiğinde artık saat çok geçtir ve şansına bulabildiği tek oteldeki tüm odalar tutulmuştur. Adam yalvarır: – Tek bir yatağınız bile yok mu? Nerede olsa yatarım... Resepsiyon memuru cevap verir: – Esasında iki yataklık ve bir yatağı boş bir odam var ama o odadaki öyle bir horluyor ki yan odadakiler tüm gece. şikayet ettiler. – Önemli değil, farketmez, o tek yatağı bana veriniz... Ertesi sabah satıcı gözleri parlak ve kendini çok dinç bir şekilde kahvaltıya iner. Otelci sorar: – Nasıldı geceniz? – Hiç bu kadar iyi olmamıştı... – ....? – Odaya girdim, adama "iyi geceler güzelim" diyerek bir öpücük verdim, gecenin geri kalanında uyanık olarak beni izledi... 159– Tanıyormuş Dalkavuğun biri, paşanın evine iftara gidiyordu. Sokakta bir arkadaşına rastladı. Adam: – İlle beni de götür, diye yalvarınca: – Eh, hadi amcamın oğludur, derim, diye düşünerek yanına aldı. Biraz sonra bir başka ahbabı ile karşılaştı. Zengin bir sofrada iftar etmek zevkine o da katılmak isteyince: – Eh dayımın oğludur, derim, diyerek onu da peşine taktı. Biraz sonra ipsiz takımından üçüncü bir tanıdığına rastladı. Nereye gittiklerini öğrenince, bu da beraber gelmek için yalvarıp yakardı. Bunun üzerine dalkavuk: – Hadi birini amcamın oğlu, ötekini de dayımın oğlu diye yutturacağım. Ya senin için ne diyeyim? diye sorunca, külhanbeyi: – Sen hiç merak etme, paşa beni tanır, dedi. Böylece cümbür cemaat konağa vardılar. İçeri girip de paşanın karşısına çıktıkları zaman, paşa: – Bu ne ulan, dedi. Peşine taktığın iki hergele yetmiyormuş gibi bu eşşoğlu eşşeği de nereden buldun? Dalkavuk hemen, külhanbeyine döndü. – Sahi be, yalnız seni değil, babanı bile tanıyormuş. 160– Vejeteryenmiş Yolculuk akşama dek sürecekti. Tren kompartımamndaki yolcular, beraberinde getirdikleri poşetlerden yolluklarını, söğüşleri, tavuk butlarım, köfteleri çıkararak bir güzel karınlarını doyurmaya başlamışlardı. Kadının biri birden, yanında oturan .karanlık bakışlı adama dönerek, "siz bir şey yemiyor musunuz?" diye sordu. Adam etlere dik dik bakarak: – Hayır yemiyorum. Ben vejeteryenim, dedi. Kadın bunun üzerine saf saf şöyle dedi: – Vah zavallı! diye mukabele etti. Pencereden filim gibi o yemyeşil çayırları görüp de trenden inememek sizin için kim–bilir ne büyük işkence? 161– Baba Adam, yanında çok sevimli bir çocukla berbere girmişti. Önce kendisi koltuğa oturdu: – Saç, sakal, dedi. Berber adamı traş etti. Sonra çocuğu oturttu. Adam: – Saçlarını kısalt, dedi. Berber, çocuğu traş ederken adam eğildi: – Ben köşedeki büfeye kadar gidiyorum bekle, dedi ve çıktı. Çocuğun traşı bitti. Bir kenarda bekliyordu. Uzun zaman bekledikten sonra berber sordu: – Oğlum baban nerde kaldı? Çocuk: – Hangi babam? dedi. – Canım seni getiren adam. – O benim babam değil ki. – Amcan mı? – Yooo. – Ya neyindi? – Hiç birşeyim değildi. Ben sokakta oynuyordum. Gel seni berbere götüreyim de saçlarını kessinler dedi, geldik. 162– Kestirme yoldan Poker partisi iyice kızışmıştı. Ortada da yüklü para vardı. Bütün parasını oyuna koyan adam yine kaybedince, birden fenalaştı. Ve ötekilerin "Ne oluyor?" demesine kalmadan, kalpten oluverdi. Adamın karısına haberi kim verecekti? İçlerinden birini görevlendirdiler: – Sen güzel konuşursun. Git, karısına kestirme yoldan anlat olayı. O da gidip ölen adamın karısını buldu: – Kocanız poker oynarken... Kadın hemen sözünü kesti: – Önündeki bütün parayı ortaya koydu değil mi?. – Evet efendim. – Sonra da hepsini kaybetti. – Kaybetti, efendim. – Allah onun canını alsın. –Aldı efendim... 163– Toptancı İki arkadaş konuşuyorlardı. Biri ötekine sordu: – Senin patronun dört tane birbirinden güzel kızı varmış, bu güne kadar neden evlenmemişler? Öteki cevap verdi: – Neden olacak, patronum toptancıdır. "Ben kızlarımı teker teker veremem" diyor... 164– Çağdışı Damda iki kedi karşılaşır. Birincisi: – Miyav miyav, dedi. – Hav hav diye karşılık verdi öteki... – Bu da ne demek? – Amma da çağdışı hayvansın... Hiç değilse bir yabancı dil bilmeyen kaldı mı günümüzde? 165– Sizden iyi konuşmazsa Строй, добывай, изучай, исследуй, воюй, побеждай! ММО стратегия в 3D нового поколения Astro Lords - стань ... Космическая ММО стратегия нового поколения! Все в 3D! Играй в браузере, бесплатно и без скачиваний! Необычная пасха с шоколадом и орешками Рецепт очень простой, а блюдо удивительно вкусное! Kuşçu dükkânına giren kekeme adam, eliyle kafeslerden birini göstererek: – Şu pa pa pa papağanı is is is isti isti istiyorum, dedi. Kuşçu kafesi indirdi. Müşteri sordu: – İ i i i i iyi ko ko ko ko konu konu konuşur mu mu mu? – Sizden iyi konuşmazsa para almam, efendim. 166– Eser Cenovalı bir mürettip ailesiyle birlikte opera seyretmek istemişti. Operaya parasız girebilmek için gazetesi arkadaşı Gondolin'in aracılığını rica etti. Gazeteci, başlama zamanı kapıda bekleyecek ve onları içeri alacaktı. Gerçekten mürettip bütün ailesi ile birlikte geldi. Önce kapıdan baba girdi. Gazeteci arkadaşı, biletleri kontrol eden adama onu takdim etti. – Beyefendi basın mensubu bir yazardır... Arkadan boy boy çocukları birbiri ardından içeri girerken: – Bunlar da basılan eserleri, dedi. 167– Eldiven Falcı kadın: – Eyvah!... dedi: "Sonunuz çok kötü olacak. Sizi öldürecekler, pişirecekler ve yiyecekler." Müşteri şaşkınlık içinde "Eyvah!" dedi. Ama birden durdu ve "pardon" dedi. "Keçi derisi eldivenimi çıkarmayı unutmuşum, bir de şimdi bakın." 168– Ne kadar vahşiler Avrupa'da harpte milyonlarca insanın öldürüldüğünü duyan yaşlı bir yamyam sorar: – Bu kadar insanı nasıl yiyecekler? Genç zenci cevap verdi: – Avrupalılar öldürdükleri insanların etlerini yemezler. İhtiyar yamyam: – Öyleyse ne yaparlar? Ya fırında yakarlar ya da ormana topluca gömerler. İhtiyar yamyam: – Allah Allah, bu Avrupalılar ne barbar insanlarmış. Demek maksatsız insan öldürüyorlar. 169– Tasarruf Neşeyle kapıdan içeri giren genç kadın, gazetesini okuyan kocasına müjdeledi: – Sana sevineceğin bir haber vereyim mi şekerim? Bugün tam üç kez kırmızı ışık yanarken geçtim arabayla, ama bir kerecik bile trafiğe yakalanmadım. Biriktirdiğim üç ceza parasıyla da kendime güzel bir elbise aldım! 170– Neredeymiş Adamın biri lokantaya girdi, pirzola söyledi. Garson, pirzolayı getirdi, gitti. Biraz sonra tekrar geldi: – Pirzolayı nasıl buldunuz efendim? diye sordu. Müşteri lakayt bir tavırla başını salladı: – Epey güçlük çektim ama, nihayet buldum. Patateslerin arasındaymış. 171– Avantaj Evin hanımı yeni çocuk bakıcısı ile konuşuyordu: – Senin çocuk bakıcılığı için gayet iyi referansların var fakat bu iş için çok kısa boylu değil misin? – Hayır efendim bu benim avantajlarımdan biridir. Eğer çocuğu kucağımdan düşürürsem, düşeceği mesafe daha azdır. 172– Alışkanlık Bir kahveci çırağı, mesleğinden bıktığı için, bir gemiye tayfa olarak girmişti. Fakat daha ilk seyahatinde müthiş bir fırtına patlak verdi. Bu sırada arkadaşlarından birinin dev bir dalgaya kapılıp denize yuvarlandığını görünce, feryadı bastı. O sırada ikinci bir dalga kendisini de kapıp götürürken, alışkanlıkla ilâve etti: – Denizdeki adam iki oldu... 173– Ehliyet Kadın direksiyon imtihanına girdiği gün bitkin bir halde eve döndü. Merakla onu bekleyen kocası sordu: – Bari ehliyetini alabildin mi? – Bilmem!... – Ne demek bilmem? – Nasıl bileyim ayol... Ben, hastaneden ayrılırken, imtihan komisyonunun başkanı henüz komadan çıkmamıştı ki... 174– Ufak hata Cafer işsizdi; nihayet arkadaşlarından biri iş bulabileceği bir müessese tavsiye etti ona. Söylenen yere giden Cafer, akşam utanç içinde eve döndü. Karısı iyice çıkışarak: – Bu kez de işe girmedin mi? diye sordu. Cafer üzüntüyle: – Ne yaparsın, ufak bir hata işledim. Bana teklif edilen işi yapıp yapamayacağımı sordular, öyle bir işi gözlerim kapalı yapabileceğimi söyledim. Karısı şaşırarak: – Eeee? Memnun olmadılar mı? diye sordu. Zavallı Cafer: – Hayır, diye homurdandı. Anlaşana, teklif ettikleri iş gece bekçiliği idi. 175– Büyük dalgınlık Bir ressamın atelyesinde: – Tuhaf bir şey geldi başıma. Bu tabloyu sergiye gönderecektim; oysa yanlışlıkla fırçalarımı temizlediğim tuvali paketleyip göndermişim. – Aman ne felâket! Geri mi göndermişler? – Ne gezer, sergilemişler, hatta gazeteler uzun uzun bahsettiler ondan... 176– Ne gülmesi Şaban, üçüz babası olmuştu. Arkadaşlarından biri kendisini yolda durdurdu, tebrik ettikten sonra: – Talih sana gülümsedi desene dostum... dedi. Üçüz babası suratını astı: – Ne gülümsemesi yahu? Kahkahalarla güldü, kahkahalarla... 177– Eskisi gibi koşamıyorum Karakolda komiser suçluya sordu: – Seni niye yakaladılar? Suçlu içini çekerek: – Komiserim, eskisi kadar hızlı koşamıyorum da ondan... 178– Çürük diş Eski limanda bir müşteri, balık tezgâhına yaklaşır. Bir barbunya balığını tutup koklar ve tiksinerek yerine bırakır: – Bu da ne demek oluyor? diye haykırır öfkeyle balıkçı. "Nesi varmış barbunyanın?" – Nesi olacak, kötü kokuyor, taze değil! Öfke ile tekrar bağırır balıkçı: – Barbunyam taze değil ha? Daha bu sabah denizden çıkmıştır... Müşteri çekinerek bir mazeret uydurur: – Öyleyse çürük bir dişi olmalı... 179– Kayıp mayo Fıkra bu ya; bir fil, öğle sıcağında denize girmiş tatlı tatlı serinliyordu. Fare kumsaldan seslendi ona: – Nonoş biraz buraya gelsene... – Ne var ne istiyorsun? – Gel de öyle söyleyeyim... Fil oflaya puflaya sudan çıktı, kumsala geldi... Fare şöyle bir baktıktan sonra: – Tamam, dedi. Gidebilirsin. Mayomu bulamadım da yanlışlıkla sen mi giydin diye bakacaktım! 180– Taşlama İki eski arkadaş yolda karşılaştılar. İlki sorar: – Nasılsın bakalım? – Allah'a şükür. Yakında evleniyorum. – Sahi mi? Kimi alıyorsun? – Çok yaman bir kız. Beni hem güzel, hem zeki, hem de zevkli bulan biri... – Nee? Şimdiden bu kadar yalan söyleyen bir kızı almaya karar verdin ha? 181– Pipo Bir kral, diğerine emrinde ne kadar çok insan çalıştırdığını anlatmaya çalışıyordu: – Sadece pipomla uğraşan bir adamım var, dedi. Öteki de: – O da birşey mi? dedi. "Benim pipomla görevli dört tane adam var: Birinci getirmek, ikinci doldurmak, üçüncüsü yakmak için." – Ya dördüncüsü? – O da içmek için... Çünkü pipo içmesini sevmem. 182– Tazminat Adamın biri, bir tazminat davası açmak istiyordu. Avukata müracaat etti ve dedi ki: – Size durumu anlatayım, eğer bu tazminatı alabileceksem davayı açalım, yoksa hiç teşebbüs etmiyelim. Ve oturup bütün olayı anlattı. Avukat dikkatle dinledikten sonra: – Ne duruyorsunuz? Yüzde yüz siz haklısınız. Karşınızdakinin suçluluğu o kadar açık ki, tutar yeri yok. Bir dakika bile kaybetmeden bu davayı açalım, muazzam bir tazminat alırız... Avukatın bu heyecanına karşılık, adam hiç ses çıkarmadan, dinleyip başını salladı: – Hiç dava açmasanız daha iyi olur. – Neden ama? – Zira ben karşı tarafın durumunu anlattım. 183– Kravatın önemi... Çölde bir adam. Susuzluktan kumların üstünde sürünürken birden bir kervan görünmüş. Adam "Suuuu su" diye yalvarırken, kervanbaşı: – Su veririm ama, bir bardak su vermek için develerime yüklü kravatlardan bin tane alman gerekir, demiş. – Kardeşim, çölün ortasında ben kravatı ne yapayım? demeye kalmamış, kervan çekip gitmiş. Adam kıvranıyor susuzluktan... Az sonra bir kervan daha görünmüş. Biçare yine su istemiş. Bu kervanın başı da: – Olur, demiş, "ama bir bardak su vermek için develerimde yüklü kravatlardan beş bin tane alman gerekir." – Yahu çölde bu kravat merakından öleceğim. Ben su diyorum siz kravat, demeye kalmamış, o kervan da gitmiş. Adamcağız sürüne Sürüne ilerlemiş. Birden karşısına şahane bir köşk çıkmış. Çölün ortasında bir köşk. Su bulmak hayaliyle köşkün kapısına yönelmiş. Kapıda üniformalı, iri-yarı bir kapıcı... Eli de silahlı: – Dur, giremezsin? – Niye giremiyorum? – Bu köşke kravatsız girmek yasaktır! 184– Fiyat Delikanlı, nişanlısına nişan yüzüğü almak için kuyumcuya girdi. Elmas taşlı birini beğenip, fiyatını sordu. Delikanlı fiyatı duyunca hayretle bir ıslık çaldı, sonra bir başkasını gösterip sordu: – Ya bu kaça diye? – O mu? O da iki ıslık!... 185– Ölmeyen vakit Hâkim sanığa sordu: – Anlatılanlara göre şehrimizin en lüks lokantasında otururken cebinizden tabancayı çıkartıp salondaki saate ateş etmeye başlamışsınız. Doğru mu? – Evet efendim. –Neden? – Can sıkıntısından efendim... – Ne demek can sıkıntısı? –Vakit öldürüyordum efendim... 186– Test sonuçları Amerikalı bilim adamları, uçaklarda kullanılan camların sağlamlığını test etmek için bir makine geliştiriyorlar. Bu makine, ölü tavuk fırlatıyor. Fırlatış hızı ve diğer değerleri, uçuş halinde çarpan bir kuş ile aynı. Uçaklardaki camları doğal yöntemlerle test etmiş oluyorlar –böylece... Bu iş ingilizlerin çok ilgisini çekiyor ve trenlerde denemek üzere makineyi ödünç alıyorlar. Fakat bütün ayarları yapmış olmalarına rağmen sürekli bütün camlar kırılıyor hatta bazen arkalara kadar gidebiliyor. Durumu makineyi üreten şirkete söylediklerinde şirket yetkilileri şöyle cevap veriyorlar: – Çözülmüş tavuk kullanın! 187– Ayar Küçük kasabanın belediye memuru ayda bir kere postaneye telefon ederek saati sormak adetindeydi. O gün de aynı amaçla postaneye telefon açtı ve saati sordu. Santraldakı kız dayanamayıp sordu: – Kuzum niçin bizden ayda bir kere saati sorarsınız? Memur izah etti: – Belediye binasındaki saat kulesinin ayarı benim görevlerim arasındadır. O saatin de dakikası dakikasına doğru gitmesi gerekir. – Ne kadar garip! – Niçin garip oluyor? – Biz postanedekiler de saatlerimizi sizin saate göre ayarlarız da... KARADENİZ FIKRALARI 188– 0–0 berabere İki Karadeniz takımı, Rizespor ile Sinopspor maç yapıyorlarmış. O esnada stadın yanından bir tren geçmiş. Sinoplular trenin düdüğünü hakemin bitiş düdüğü zannetmişler ve sahayı terketmişler. Kalan 85 dakikada Rizespor da gol atamayınca maç 0–0 berabere bitmiş. 189– Reçeteni göster Temel eczacılık fakültesini bitirmiş, fakat eczane açacak 3'eteri kadar parası yok... Girmiş bir eczaneye: – Beyefendi sizde soğan var mı? Adam Temel'i başından savmış. Temel bu durur mu? Her–gün yeni saçma sorularla geliyormuş. Birgün eczacı dayanamamış Temel'e sormuş: – Kardeşim senin derdin ne? – Burayı bana sat. Eczacı kurtulmak için eczaneyi satmış, birkaç gün sonra eczaneyi satan adam içeri girmiş, Temel'e: – Siz de soğan var mı? demiş... Temel adama: – Bizde soğan var ama senin reçeten var mı? demiş.... • 190– Devekuşu Temel devekuşu avlamak için Avustralya'ya seyahata çıkıyor. Av sahasında malzemelerini hazırlayıp maceraya atılıyor. Bir virajı dönünce bakıyor ki 10-15 tane devekuşu... Hemen arabayı durduruyor, silahını doğrultuyor. Devekuşları silahı görünce ürkerek kafalarını kuma gömüyorlar, yani akıllarınca saklanıyorlar. Temel etrafa bakıyor ve kendi kendine sinirli sinirli soruyor: – Ula nereye gittu bu hayvanlar? 191– Orman manzarası Temel ile Dursun ormanda yürüyorlar. Bir ara Temel Dursun'a sesleniyor: – Dursun ormanın güzelliğine bak. Dursun: – Ağaçlardan göremiyorum ki... 192– N'aber hemşerim Temel şehre inmiş. Dolaşırken bakmış bir pencere kenarında bir papağan... İçinden: – Allah Allah kuşa bak yav... demiş. Tabii bu arada papağan da Temel'in kendisine baktığım göröp: – Ne bakıyorsun hemşerim... demiş. Temel biraz şaşkınlık biraz da saflıkla: – Afedersun hemşerum. Ben şeni kuş sandiydum. 193– Bilinen fıkralar Temel kahvenin bir köşesinde kendi kendine mırıldanıyor, arada bir de gülüyor. Ara sıra da hatırladığı birşeyi boşvermek istermiş gibi elini yukarıya doğru kaldırıp indiriyörmüş. Arkadaşları merak etmişler: – Yahu Temel sen sabahtan beri kendi halinde konuşarak gülüyorsun. Niye?... Temel: – Kendi kendime fıkra anlatıyorum. – Peki araşır a elini yukan kaldırıp indiriyorsun... Temel: – Yahu bildiğim fıkra aklıma gelirse onu geçiyorum. 194– Uçuş süresi Temel Amerika’ya gitmesi icap etmiş. Amerikan haavayolu şirketi PANAM'a telefon açmış, Amerika'ya uçuş süresinin ne kadar olduğunu sormuş. Santral memuresi o an biraz meşgulmüş, kibarca izin istemiş: – Bir dakika... demiş. Temel memnun bir tavırla: – Teşekkür edeyrum, deyip telefonu kapatmış. 195– Deney Venedikte deney yapan bilim adamları insanların beyninden parça alarak, kobayın söylediklerini kasete kaydediyorlarmış. Beyninden biraz parça alınan İtalyan kobay başlamış konuşmaya: –huano mito... Beyninden bir parça daha almışlar İtalyan kobay tekrar konuşmaya başlamış: – huano mi. Bir parça daha alıyorlar: – huan. Beyninin son parçasını da alıyorlar ve adam başlıyor: – Çay elinden öteyi gidelim y ali y ali..... 196– Deney sonuçları Karadenizli bir bilim adamı pirelerle deney yapıyor. Pireye sıçra diyor, pire sıçrıyor. Zıpla diyor, pire zıplıyor. Pirenin kanatlarım koparıyor ve zıpla diyor, pire ayaklarıyla zıplıyor. Deney sonucu rapor 1: Pire kanatları koparılmış olarak zıpladı. Bu defa ayaklarını koparıyor ve zıpla diyor, hareket yok. Bir daha zıpla diyor yine hareket yok ve adam yazıyor. Rapor 2: Pirelerin ayakları kopunca kulakları duymuyor. 197– Piyango Cemal iki tane piyango bileti almış. Bunu gören Temel karşı çıkmış: – Niye içi tane aldun? Püyuk ikramiye pi tane. 198– Oruç Hasan, Temel'e sormuş: – Ula Temel... Oruçlu oruçlu en çok kaç hamsi yiyepilirsun? – 100 tane yiyepilirum... – Pilemedun... Bir tane yiyepilursun. – Haçan nasıl olir? – Pa pir tane yedun mi orucin pozulir... 99 taneyi oruçsuz yemiş olirsun. Neyse Temel bunu kafaya takıyor. O da yine yolda gördüğü Cemal'e soruyor: – Ula Cemal, oruçlu oruçlu en çok kaç hamsi yiyepilursun? – 50 tane... – Ha 100 tane demiş olaydun saa cüzel pişey an–latacağdum. 199– En iyi seçenek Naziler, İngiliz, Fransız ve Laz'ı esir almışlar ve sonuçta ölüm cezasına çarptırmışlar. Ve askerler soruyor: – Beyler giyotinle mi, asılarak mı, kurşuna dizilerek mi ölmek istersiniz? İlk önce Fransız cevap verdi: – Benim atalarım hep giyotinle öldüler ben de giyotinle ölmek isterim. Fransızı götürmüşler kafasını giyotine yerleştirmişler. Giyotini üstten bırakıyorlar. Tam kafasına 2 santim kalınca giyotin duruyor. Maalesef giyotin bozuk... Almanlar sinirleniyor. Çünkü bu durumda Fransız ölüm cezasından kurtulmuş oluyor. İngiliz: – Asılarak ölmek çok kötü beni de giyotinle öldürün. İngiliz güya uyanıklık yapıyor. Almanlar giyotini tamir ediyorlar. Ama olay aynı şekilde cereyan ediyor, giyotin tekrar bozuluyor. Sonuçta İngiliz de kurtuluyor. Sıra bizim laza geliyor. Bizim Temel de uyanık: – Asılarak ölmek gerçekten çok kötü. Ee zaten giyotin de çalışmıyor. En iyisi beni kurşuna dizin. 200– Zor durum Temel çok zengin ayrıca prestiji de sağlam. Birgün otelin birinin kral dairesinde ummadık birşey oluyor. Temel altına kaçırıyor. Temel pantolonun falan fazla kirlenmediğine seviniyor ama çorap batmış. Şimdi komi'yi çağırsa rezil olacak. En iyisi diyor pencereden aşağı atayım. Çorabı pencereden sallarken elinden kaçıyor ve tavana çarpıp yere düşüyor. Eyvah tavan mahvoldu. Çaresiz komi'yi çağırıyor. Komi içeri giriyor. Temel: – Su tavandakini temizle sana bir maaşın kadar avans vereyim. Komi çok şaşkın tabii, cevap veriyor: – Sen kakanı oraya nasıl yaptığını söyle ben sana iki maaşımı vereyim. 201– Yanlış numara Temel saat 02.30 da arkadaşı Dursun'u arıyor. Telefon kalkıyor. – Buyrun. Temel Dursun'un sesini tanıyor: –Alo. Dursun orası 11,11 mi? – Hayır Temel burası 1,1,1,1 – Kusura bakma Dursun yanlış numara. 202– Ağır roman Temel kitapçı dükkanına girmiş. Bilgiç bilgiç: – Bana bir roman lazım. Kitapçı tezgahtan sormuş: – Efendim ağır mı olsun hafif mi? Temel: –Farketmez canım. Nasıl olsa arabam dışarıda. 203– Tamdım seni! Temel ameliyat odasına alındı. Operatör, narkozcu ve yardımcıları içeriye girdiler. Tam narkoz verileceği sıra Temel olanca dikkatiyle operatöre baktı ve seslendi: – Doktor, çikar o maskeyi! Tanidum seni! 204– Fırsatlar ülkesinde Dursun Amerikaya gidiyor. 5, 6 ay sonra arkadaşı Temel'i arıyor: – Ula Temel hacan çabuk buraya gel. Temel: – Niye la Dursun? Dursun: – Ha burada çabuk zengin olayisun. Temel: – Ne is yapacağum? Dursun. – Ula sırf yere düşen paralari topla yeter. Başka iş yapma. Neyse Temel Amerika'ya gidiyor. Uçaktan iniyor. Taksi durağına giderken bakıyor ki yerde 100 dolar. Kendi kendine: – Ula ilk günden mi işe başlayacağuz, diyor ve yerdeki parayı almadan yoluna devam ediyor. 205– Azami yükseklik Temel ile Dursun bir kamyona 6 metre yüksekliğinde eşya yüklemişler. İstanbul'a götürüyorlar, istanbul'a girerken alt–üst geçit köprüleri ile karşılaşmaya başlamışlar. İlk köprüye vardıklarında bir trafik tabelası gözlerine ilişmis: Köprü yüksekliği 4.50 m. Temel kamyonu köprüye 15 metre kala yavaşlatmış. Dursun etrafa bakmış. Temel'e: – Temel gazla etrafta polis falan yok. 206– Hafıza kaybı Rus gizli haber alma örgütü KGB Ruslar hakkında çok gizli sırları ele geçiren; Amerikalı, İngiliz ve Laz'dan oluşan üç ajanı yakalamıştı. Bu ajanlar bilgiyi güvenlik açısından üçe bölmüş ve herbirinin diğer iki sırdan haberi olmayacak şekilde herşeyi ayarlamışlardı. KGB bunları konuşturmak için işkencelere başladı. Amerikalı kendisine ait bilgiyi 9. gün ağzından kaçırdı. Sıra İngilize gelmişti. Onun ağzı da 17. gün çözüldü. Lazı da konuşturabilirlerse herşey tamamlanacak. Ama laz bir türlü konuşmuyor. Artık 36. gün... İşkence seansından sonra getirip hücresine kapatıyorlar. Laz kafasını duvara vurarak: – Hatırla eşşoğleşşek hatırla... 207– Karpuz Temel elini beline koymuş dalgın dalgın yürüyormuş. Adamın birinin dikkatini çekmiş ve Temel'i izlemeye başlamış. Temel belediye otobüsüne binmiş; eli hâlâ belinde. İnmiş; yarım saat yürümüş; eli hâlâ belinde. İzleyen adam dayanamamış koşup, önüne geçmiş: – Kardeşim sen deli misin? – Yooo. – Peki, hasta mısın? – Yoo, değilim. – Seni iki saattir izliyorum. Elin belinde dolaşıp yürüyorsun. Hayrola? Temel bakmış: – Anaaaa, karpuz düşmüş. 208– Önce onlar başlattı Hayvanat bahçesinde Temel, yılanların karşısına geçmiş nanik yaparak dilini çıkarıp duruyordu. Hayvanat bahçesinin görevlisi çıkıştı: – Hey arkadaş! Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun ha?! Temel: – Niye bana çıkışaysun, onlara bağırsana... Önce onlar başlattu. 209– İstiap haddi Devriye polis arabası, kırmızı ışıkta duran kamyonun şoförünün aşağı inip, arkayı kapatan tenteye elindeki sopayla dört beş kere vurduğunu görmüş... İlerdeki kırmızı ışıkta, kamyon şoförü yine inmiş, elindeki sopayı tenteye birkaç kez vurmuş... Üçüncü lamba... Yine aynı şey... Polisler iyice meraklanmışlar. Beşinci lambada, şoför elinde sopa aşağı inmişken, polisler kendi arabalarından fırlayıp, şoförün yolunu kesmişler: – Dur, kimsin sen? – Ben Temel... Kamyonun şoförüyüm. – Onu biliyoruz da, niye her kırmızı ışıkta inip tenteye vuruyorsun? – Bakın beyler, bu kamyon beş tonluk... – Eee? – Eeesi... İçinde altı ton tavuk var halbuki... Bir ton tavuğun devamlı uçması gerekmiyor mu? 210– Köklü sülale Temel palavra atıyordu: – Bizim sülale Yusuf peygambere kadar dayanır. Dursun itiraz etti: – Amma da attun. Nerde ise sülalenin Nuh'un cemisine bindiğinu söyleyeceksun! – Yok canım, bizim kendi takamuz varmış. 211– Plaka Dursun koştura koştura kahvehaneye girer ve büyük bir telaş içinde Temel'e bağırır: – Ula Temel, koş! Senin arabayı çalıyorlar! Yetiş! Temel de bunu duyar duymaz yerinden fırlar ve arabasını kurtarmaya gider. Aradan üç–beş dakika geçmeden de çıkar gelir. Gayet rahattır ve telaşlı da değildir. Kahvehanedekiler şaşkın şaşkın sorarlar: – N'oldu, Temel? Kurtardın mı arabanı? Temel'den cevap: – Yok yahu, yakalayamadım. Hızlıydılar. Ama merak etmeyin, plakayı aldım. 212– Paraşüt Temel gazetede THK'nun paraşüt kursu ile ilgili ilanını görmüş. İlgisini çekmiş ve hemen başvurmuş. Kaydını yaptırmış. Teorik dersleri bitirmişler ve sıra ilk atlayışa gelmiş. Herkes heyecanlı tabii. Hoca: – Arkadaşlar, ilk atlayışımızı 2000 metreden yapacağız. Kısaca yineliyorum: Atlar atlamaz 3'e kadar sayıp ana paraşüt ipini çekeceksiniz; o açılmazsa yedek paraşütün ipini çekersiniz, o kesinlikle açılır. Aşağıda sizi bir jeep bekliyor olacak. Sorusu olan? – Yoksa, iyi atlayışlar. Herkes uçağa doluşmuş. Uçak atlama yüksekliğine gelince herkes hazırlanmış ve başlamışlar atlamaya... Temel atladıktan sonra öğrendiği gibi ana paraşüt ipini çekmiş ama paraşüt açılmamış. "Töbeee..." demiş. Yedek paraşüt ipini çekmiş ama o da açılmamış. Temel büyük bir hayalkırıklığı ile: – Ula, Allah bilir, aşağuda jeep falan da beklemiyidur... 213– Temel atma Karadenizli uşaklar, deniz kenarında bir yerde horon tepiyorlar ve arada bir de aralarından birini kayalara atıyorlarmış. Bunu gören biri nolur nolmaz diye kaçmaya başlamış: – Çel sen de katıl pize, niye çekineyisun, adın ne senin. – Adını Cemal. – Piz Temel atma töreni yapayruz. Senin için bir tehlike yokdur daa! 214– Köpek Temel birgün köpeğiyle tavla oynarken Sümela Ma–nastırı'nı gezmeye gelen turistlerden biri bunları görür. Şaşıran turist hemen yanlarına yanaşır: – Aaa, ne müthiş bir köpek? der. Temel hiç oralı bile olmadan cevap verir: – O kadar da değil canım, son üç eldir mars oluyor... 215– Üçten fazlası... Temel, Nuh diyor peygamber demiyordu: – Okuyup da ne olacak penum oğlan? Ha bu dükkânda duracığuna göre, okuma yazmanın heç çerekluğu yoktur oğa. Bir, içi, uç diye saysa yeter. Arkadaşları ısrar edip duruyorlardı: – Olur mu canum. Diyelum ki onu dükkâna bırakup kahveye cittun. Dükkâna da dört adam celdu. Üçten fazla sayamazsa celup sana ne diyecek? – Uyy, bu da mesele mi yani. Celur, "Baba" der, "uç kişi çeldi, yanlarında bir herif daha var." 216– Sıkıntıyı çekenler Temel İngiltere'ye gitmiş, gelmiş. Arkadaşları sormuşlar: – İngilizce bilmezsin, İngiltere'de çok sıkıntı çektin mi? – Hayır, demiş, sıkıntuyu İnciluzlar çektu hep. 217– Aynı metod Minarenin merdivenleri çökmüş, müezzin yukarıda kalmış. – Beni kurtarın, diye bağırıyor. Karadenizlinin biri aşağıdan: – Kurtarırı? bunu. Bir ip verin bana, diyor. İp geliyor, ipır, ucunu zor kötek bir taşa bağlayıp yukarı fırlatıyorlar. – İpi beline sar, diyor aşağıdaki. Minaredeki de sarıyor. –Atla şimdi... Minaredeki atlıyor ve tabii ki yere düşüp ölüyor. Toplanan kalabalık: – Adamı öldürdün, niye böyle yaptın? diyorlar. Karadenizli cevap veriyor: – Vallahi ben birini bu metodla kurtardım. Ama minareden miydi kuyudan mıydı unuttum. 218– Rahmet dinince Yağmur bardaktan boşanırcasma yağıyordu. Temel suları sızarak mağazaya girdi: – Bana, dedi, eyusinden çenuş bir çemsuye verun. Gösterilen şemsiyelerden birini beğendi, uzun uzun pazarlık ettikten sonra parayı ödedi. Ardından: – Makasinuzu rica edebilur miyum? dedi. Makası verdiler. Şemsiyeyi açıp kumaşının iki yerinden iki büyük delik açtı. Tezgâhtar: – Ne yaptın yahu! dedi. Yepyeni şemsiye böyle kesilir miydi?! Temel, tezgâhtara dik dik baktı: – Ha çesmeyeceğum da rahmetin dindiğinu nereden anlayacağım. 219– Piza İstanbul'a uzun yıllar sonra tekrar gelen Karadenizliyi dostları pizzacıya götürmüşler. Ismarlanan pizalar masaya gelmiş. Garson pizzalan bölerek sıcak sıcak servis yapıyor. Sıra Karadenizliye gelince sormuş: – Efendim pizanızı dörde mi böleyim sekize mi? – Dörde böl, demiş Karadenizli, sekiz parça bana çok gelir. 220– Ne zaman çıktı ki Karadeniz'de yol alan gemide yolcunun biri güverteden aşağı uçmuş. Kaptan uyarılmış, gemi durdurulmuş ve düşen yolcunun suyun yüzüne çıkması için herkes beklemeye başlamış. Üç dakika geçmiş, beş dakika geçmiş, ama suyun yüzüne çıkan yok. Kaptan sıkılıp motorları yemden çalıştırınca, itirazlar yükselmiş: – Aman kaptan, adam henüz çıkmadı, biraz daha bekleyelim. Kaptan cevap vermiş: – Boşuna bekliyoruz kardeşim... Karadeniz'den ne zaman adam çıktı ki?! 221– Nefes al... Nefes ver... Temel berbere gitmiş. Berber kulağındaki wolkmenin kulaklığını çıkarmasını istemiş. Temel: – Olmaz, çıkarırsam ölürüm, demiş. Berber, Ternel'in dalga geçtiğini sanmış ve koltuğa oturunca kulağındaki kulaklığı çekip çıkarmış. Temel gerçekten ölmüş... Berber hayretle kulaklığı eline almış, "ne söylüyordu acaba" diye dinlemiş. Kulaklıktan: – Nefes al... Nefes ver... Nefe^ al... Nefes ver... sesleri geliyormuş. 222– Kerrat Temel'in oğlu İdris okula yeni başlamıştır. – Çerrat cetvelinu öğrentinuz mi? – Oğrentik, der İdris. – Söyle pakalum öyleyse, altu çere altu – Otuz altu, der İdris anında. Temel sakalını sıvazlar. – Allah Allah. Pizim zamanimuzta ta otuz altu eterdi. Pu ilim hiç ilerlemeyru demek!... 223– Pire Temel köpeğiyle beraber trene binmiş. Aynı kompartımandaki yolculardan biri: – Köpeğinize dikkat edin lütfen, şu anda kocaman bir pirenin vücudumda dolaştığını hissediyorum. Temel köpeğine dönerek: – Uyy, karabaşum, pu peyin yanuna yaklaşmayasun, piresi varmuş, sana ta geçepilur! 224– Mesafe Temelin kavga ettiği adam: – Seninle eşek arasında ne fark var, deyince Temel yaklaşmış, parmaklarıyla aralarındaki mesafeyi ölçmüş ve şu cevabı vermiş: – Pi karış mesafe var! 225– Bombanın patladığı yer Askeri hastanede yatan Temel ve arkadaşlarının cinsel organları tatbikat esnasında kopmuş. Sebebini soranlara Temel şöyle anlatır: – El pombasi talimu yapayduk, pombanin pimini çek–tuktan sonra 10'a kadar sayup atmamuz emredildu, piz de parmaklarumuzla saymaya pasladuk: Pir, içi, uç, tört, peş... Opür ele geçmek içun pombalaru apuş arasına koyalum tedük, alti, yeti, seçiz tokuz... bummm! 226– Hap Doktor, Temel'e reçeteyi anlatıyor: – Kırmızı haplar akciğer, maviler mide, yeşiller karaciğer, sarılar kalp sıkıntıları için. Anladın mı? – Pen anlatum ta, acâpa haplar nereye ait oltuklarunu piliy mi? 227– Sinek Okulda öğretmeni küçük Temel'e sorar: – Masamda beş sinek var, birisini ben vurdum, kaç tane kaldı? Temel hemen cevaplar: – Pi tane... – İyi düşün oğlum. – Pi tane kalur, tiyerleri uçar, cider!... 228– Ameliyat Dursun, ameliyat olmak üzere hastaneye yatmıştı. Başhekim Temel sordu: – Beş milyonluk ameliyat mı istersin, yüz milyonluk mu? – Ne farkı var? dedi Dursun. Dr. Temel cevap verdi: – Beş milyonluk ameliyatta cihazlar eski, doktor ve asistanlar yenidir; yüz milyonlukta ise, cihazlar yeni ama doktor ve asistanlar eski... 229– Hane Temel kasasının şifresini unutunca bir şifre çözücü çağırır: – Haçan rakamların tümü peş idi ama sıralanışını ha–tırlamayrum! 230– Kahve Misafir: – Kahve içersem uyuyamayrum, der. Temel atılır: – Pen tam tersi, uyurçen kahve içemeyrum! 231– Kanal Temel İstanbul’a yeni geldiği günlerde bütün parasını çaldırmış. Karakolda komisere o kadar ısrar etmiş ki sonunda komiser: – Merak etme, İstanbul'un altını üstüne getirip paranı bulacağım, demiş. Karakoldan çıkan Temel karşısında belediye işçilerinin kanal kazdığını görünce: – Ulan çomiser erkek uşakmış, İstanbul'un altini üstüne cetirey! 232– Genleşme Fizik dersinde öğretmen Temel'e sormuş: – Sıcaklık ve soğukluğun cisimler üstündeki etkisi nedir? – Sıcakta uzar, soğukta küçülürler... – Örnek verir misin? – Günler yazın uzar, kışın kısalur. 233– Tünel Tren tünele girmişti. Aradan 30 saniye bile geçmemişti ki Dursun mırıldanmaya başladı: – Uyy, tünelin bu kadar uzununi da hiç cörmemiştum... Temel itiraz etti: – Pilmeymisun, biz en son vagonda cideyruz, haçan ondan sana uzun celeyi... 234– Opera Temel'in annesi İstanbul'lu, babası Karadenizli idi. İstanbul'a geldiklerinde bir gün dayısı onu alarak değişiklik olsun diye operaya götürdü. Bir ara Temel dayısına sordu: – Ortadaki yüksekteki adam niçin elindeki sopayla kadını korkitayı? – Korkuttuğu falan yok Temel. O adam orkestranın şefi... Temel bir süre düşündükten sonra: – Peki madem korkitmayı, kadın neden o kadar pağirayı? 235– Eşek mi sataysunuz? Temel, şehre inip alış-veriş yapmak için bir dükkana girer. Ama dükkânın içi bomboştur. İçeride sadece iki kişi bulunmaktadır. Temel saf bir dille sorar: – Burada ne sataysunuz? İçerdeki adamlar Temel'i isletmek için ona boş dükkanda eşek sattıklarını söyleyince, Temel tekrar sorar: – Sata sata sadece ikinuz mu kaldınız? 236– Motor Temel ile Dursun, dört motorlu bir jet uçağı ile Trabzon'dan İstanbul'a uçuyorlardı. Birden pilotun anonsu duyuldu: – Sayın yolcular! Bir motorumuz arıza yaptı. Ama paniğe gerek yok. Kalan motorlar bizi götürür, ama tabii biraz yavaşlayacağız, bu yüzden yolculuk biraz uzayacak... Az sonra bir motor daha durdu. Pilot yine aynı anonsu yaptı: "Yolculuk biraz uzayacak." Sonra bir motor daha... Ve aynı anons. Temel huzursuzlandı: – Bir motor daha durursa, bütün gece buradayız demektir. 237– Kulak Temel, iki kulağı da yanık olarak doktora koşar: – Ütü yapıyordum, telefon çaldı. Telefon diye ütüyü kulağıma götürünce yandı, der. Doktor: – Öbür kulağın nasıl yandı peki? diye sorar. Temel cevaplar: – Onu da cankurtaran çağırırken yaktım! 238– İstanpul'da olmasam... Her nasılsa Temel çevreye epeyce borç yapmış. Alacaklılardan kaçmak için kapısına "Temel İstanpul'a cittu" diye bir kağıt asmış. Kapı çalınınca teras kata kaçıyormuş. Yine bir gün kapı çalmış. Bizim ki hemen teras'a kaçmış. Bir de ne görsün alacaklılar eve girmiş eşyaları götürüyorlar. Temel kendi kendine: –Uyy, pen İstanpul'da olmasam size şimtu cösterirdum... 239– Terslik Temel, merak salmış, omuzuna dövme yaptırmaya karar vermiş. "Temel" yazacaksın demiş, dövme ustasına... Dövme bitince hevesle koşup eve gelmiş. Doğru aynanın karşısına geçmiş... Bakması ile haykırması bir olmuş... – Hay Allah kahretsin. Ters yazmış adam yazıyı... 240– Telafi Teıliel parkta oturmuş etrafı seyrederken yaşlı bir adam, "selamünaleyküm" diyerek Temel'in yanına oturdu. Derken iki gözü kör birisi elinde bastonu ile yerleri yok–laya yoklaya önlerinden geçti gitti. Yaşlı adam: – Şu Allah'ın hikmetine bak! İnsan kör ise, dokunma hissi yahut koku alma hissi çok güçlü oluyor... Sağır ise, diğer duyu organları kuvvetli oluyor. Yani, bir yerde eksiği varsa başka yerde telafi ediliyor, dedi. Temel: –, Doğru söylersin bey amca, ben de dikkat ettim... Bir adamın bir bacağı kısa ise, öteki bacağı her zaman biraz daha uzun oluyor... 241– İshal Temel şiddetli ishal olmuş, birkaç gün ishalden kur–tulamayınca hastaneye kaldırmışlar. Doktor kısa bir muayeneden sonra hastabakıcıya talimatını vermiş: – Hasta şiddetli ishal. Kendisini hemen tekerlekli sandalyeye koyun ve ilgili servise götürün. Hastabakıcı Temel'i tekerlekli sandalyeye koymuş ama yanlışlıkla koridorun sonundaki ilgili servis yerine koridorun başındaki psikiyatri kliniğine götürüp bırakmış. Aradan iki üç gün geçmiş. Temel'e ilk teşhisi koyan doktor klinikleri dolaşırken Temel'i psikiyatri kliniğinde görünce şaşkınlıkla sormuş: – Yahu sen ishaldin, ne arıyorsun psikiyatri kliniğinde? Temel kafasını sallamış: – Ne pileyum sizin hastabakıcı puraya getirdu... – Peki ishal durumun şimdi nasıl? – Aynen eskisi gibi ama... – Aması ne? – Artık kafama takmayrum... 242– Anahtar! bendedur İstanbul'dan sılaya dönen Hopalı Halim, Tan vapurunun güvertesinde kemence sesine uyarak Sıksaray havasıyla horan kurmuş hemşehrilerinin arasına girer, o da oynamaya başlar. Deniz dalgalıdır, vapurun bir sağa, bir sola yalpa vurduğu sırada Halim'in güverte kenarına bıraktığı tahta bavulu denize düşer. Seyircilerden biri telaşlanır: – Arkadaş, bavulun düştü, deyince, uyunun heyecanı içinde kendinden geçen Halim: – Anahtari bendedur, anahtari bendedur, karşılığını verip oyuna devam eder. 243– Şoförsüz cideyi Temelle Cemal yıllar önce Almanyanm Berlin şehrine gitmişlerdi. İki katlı bir otobüse binip yola koyuldular. Az sonra Temel yukarı kata çıktı. Ama çıkmasıyla inmesi bir oldu: – Ula Cemal, dedi. Yukardaki otobüsün şoförü yok! Kendi kendine cideyi otobos da!... 244– Hangi Temel? Temel Alman turiste, Karadeniz dağlarını gösteriyordu. Alman anlattı... – Bizim orada bir dağ var... Ona doğru "Helmut" diye bağır... Karşıdan on kere "Helmut, Helmut, Helmut..." diye yankı gelir. Temel: – O da bir şey mi? dedi. Sen şimdi şuna bak. Sonra dağa doğru bağırdı: – Temeeelll... Karşıdan ses geldi: – Hangi Temeell, hangi Temeeelll? 245– Avuç içi kadar Yolu Yeşilköy'e düşen iki Karadenizli, hava meydanının kenarına oturmuş, inip kalkan uçakları seyrederken aralarında sohbet ediyorlarmış: – Ula pileymisun neye hayret edeyrum?... – Neye? – Elin oğli ha avuç içi kadar tapanca ile şu dev gibi uçağı nasil kaçirayi? – Uyy... Hiç tüşünmeden konişaysun Dursun... – Nedendur? – Tüşünmeymisun ki göğe çıkince bu koskoca uçak da avuç içi kadar küçüleyi... 246– Amigonun böylesi Karadeniz futbol takımlarından biri sahasında İstanbul takımlarından biri ile oynayacaktır. Kulüp yöneticileri lidelik yarışında önemli olan bu maç için yeni bir amigo bulurlar... Amaç takım oyuncularının coşması ve rakip takımı moralmen çökertmektir. Maçtan önce amigo, seyircilerle son kez prova yapar. Talimat yenilenir: Sağ kolum havada iken bizim takım için, sol kolum havada iken rakip takım için bu kez aleyhte bağıracaksınız... Eğer iki kolum havada ise "Sessizlik..." Maç başlar başlamaz amigo sağ kolunu havaya kaldırır. Tabii bütün Karadenizli taraftarlar hep bir ağızdan: – Ya ya ya, şa şa şa bizim takım çok yaşa! diye bağırırlar. Biraz sonra amigonun sol kolu havaya kalkar, bu kez tribündeki taraftarlar: – Rakip takım yuh, rakip takım yuh... diye inler. Biraz sonra amigonun kolları havadadır. Tribünlerdeki Karadenizli taraftarlar hep bir ağızdan: – Sessizlik... sessizlik... sessizlik... 247– Ayakkabı Temel, oğluna yeni ayakkabı almış ama, oğlu ayakkabıyı giymemiş. Meraklanan Temel sormuş: – Ayakkabını niye ciymeysun? – Beş altı gün sonra ciyeceğim da! – Ha o niyedur? – Satici ne dedu: 5-6 gün sıkar demedu mu? 248– Kasketli mi kasketsiz mi? Temel yeni aldığı kasketini hevesle arkadaşlarına gösterir: – Bu kasket peni on yaş gençleştirdu. Arkadaşları: – Haçan kaç yaşindasun, diye sormuşlar. Temel'in cevabı: – Kasketli mu, kasketsiz mu? 249– Kayıp kangal Temel ile Dursun konuşuyorlardı. Temel: – Ula Tursun, biliy misun yeni alduğum safkan kangal cinsu köpeğum kayboldu Dursun hiç istifini bozmadan: – Kardaşum ne duruysun hemen gazeteyle ilan et, adresini telefonum ver, olsun pitsun. Temel, şaşkın bir şekilde. – Ula dalga mi geçiysun, gazete ilaniylan köpek pulunur mi? diye sordu. – Etme Temel! Hiç duymadun mi? Hep böyle buluyiler daa... – Ula ha bu kangalların akilli olduklarini pilirdum da gazete okuyacak kadar tahsilli olduklaruni hiç duymamiş idunı... 250– Yüksek çitler Karadeniz'in dağ, köylerinden birinden telefon direkleri dikilerek telefon hatları geçirilmektedir... Engebeli arazide, teknisyenler durmaksızın çalışırlarken karşılaştıkları köylüler de onlara bakıp bakıp gülmektedir... Yine böyle bir gülme sırasında telleri bir kenara bırakan teknisyenin biri sorar: – Neden gülüyorsunuz hemşerim? – Niye gülmeyelum uşağım? Yaptığınız çit çok yüksek, onin altundan inekler geçer... 251– Memleket havası alalım Karadenizli dört arkadaş, Boğaz'da bir lokantaya gidip kafaları iyice çekmişler... Tabii hepsinin de burnunda memleketleri tütüyor. Anılar anlatılmış, içkiler birbiri ardına içilmiş ve sonunda dışarı çıkılmış. Birden aralarından Temel sıyrılmış ve cebinden çıkardığı bıçakla orada park etmiş olan bir otomobilin lastiklerine saplamaya başlamış. Arkadaşları çevresini sarıp: – Paşımızu pelaya sokacaksun, niye patlattun lastikleri? diye sorunca, Temel: – Ha pu arapanın plakası kaçla paşlayu? Diğerleri plakaya bir göz atmışlar, hep bir ağızdan: – 61 ile paşlayu, diye cevap vermişler. Temel tekrar sormuş: – Peçi haçan 61 neresidur? Arkadaşları: – Trabzondur, diye cevap verince Temel sonunda baklayı ağzından çıkarmış: – Ha uşaklar anladinuz mu şimdi neden lastikleru patlatmişumdur... Pirazcık memleçet havası alalum diye .dü–şünmiştum de.. 252– Senu Adem usta mi sünne ettu? Karadenizli küçük abdest bozmak için ayakyoluna girer. Vaziyetini alıp başlar işemeye. Bir süre sonra yanına başka biri gelir, O da vaziyet alır. İlk giren sonradan gelene sorar: – Sen Hemşinli misun? – Evet. – Senu Âdem usta mi sünnet ettu? – Evet, evet amma nereden pildun? – Yarim saattur ayağuma işeyisun! Âdem usta hep böyle yan çeser... 253– Kaz uçar da... Oflu İlyas Hoca caminin avlusunda bir kaz görünce: – Allah'ın evinin bahçesindeki şey hocaya aittir, diyerek tutmak için kovalamaya başlamış. Caminin avlusunda bir kovalamacadır gidiyor. Sağa sola kaçan kaz selameti minarenin merdivenlerine çıkmakta bulmuş. Hoca da peşinden koşturmuş. Bir ara iyice sıkışan kaz minareden uçarak hocanın elinden kurtulmuş. Kazın elinden gitmekte olduğunu gören hoca da: – Ula kaz uçar da laz uçamaz mı? diyerek kendisini minareden boşluğa bırakmış... 254– Sandalyeye oturamaz ya... Temel, oğlu ile birlikte televizyonun karşısına oturmuş, haberleri dinliyordu. Bir ara spiker bir geminin İstanbul boğazında karaya oturduğunu söyleyince küçük İlyas babasına dönerek sordu: – Pabacuğum, cemi neden karaya otirayu? Temel "Allah, Allah!" gibilerden başını sallar ve en uygun cevabı yapıştırır: – Koskoca ceminun sandalyeye oturacak hali yoktur ya uşağum! 255– Deneme Kamyon şoförü Dursun, İngiltere'ye mal götürecek... Akşam kahvede, büyüklerden biri uyarıyor: – Aman dikkat et! İngiltere trafiğinde soldan gidilir. Denemediğin iştir. Çok tehlikelidir. Dursun kabul eder mahiyette söyle cevap veriyor: – Çok haklısın, İlyas Dayı! Ben de Samsun-Rize arasında denedim, gördüm ki çok tehlikeli çoook... 256– Mazeret Temel askerliğini yapıyormuş. Bölükte kırk ere izin vermişler. Geç kalırlarsa çadır hapsi var, ancak iyi bir mazeretleri olursa affedilecekler. Kırk kişiden otuz dokuzu da geç kalmış, hep aynı mazeret: – Atla istasyona celeydum. At çatladı, tren kaçti, geç kaldum. Derken kırkıncı kişi olarak Temel çıkagelmiş. – Senin de mi atın çatladı, diye sormuşlar. – Hayır, yoldaki otuz tokuz at leşini geçemedum. 257– Termostaki olağanüstülük Temel, karısına yeni aldığı termosu anlatıyordu: – Bu nesne gerçekten olağanüstü. Yazın ayranı sekiz saat süreyle buz gibi soğuk muhafaza ediyor. Kışın da çayı sekiz saat süreyle kaynar halde tutuyor. – Pekala, dedi karısı, "bunun neresi olağanüstü?" – Bu termos, ne zaman kış, ne zaman yaz olduğunu nereden biliyor? 258– Ördekle otomobili kıyas İlk kez Karadeniz'in bir köyüne gidiyordu. Otomobili ile ağaçların arasından geçmiş ve bir derenin kıyısına gelip dayanmıştı. Ne yapacağını düşünürken, çevreye bakındı ve ilerideki ağaçların altında oturarak kemençesini çalan bir Karadeniz uşağını gördü. Yanına giderek sordu: – Bu otomobille karşıya geçebilir miyim? Dere derin midir? Karadenizli köylü: –Hiç derun değul, geçepilursun... Yabancı teşekkür etti, otomobiline binerek motoru çalıştırdı ve yavaşça dereye sürdü. Biraz sonra otomobil suya batarak kaybolmaya başladı. Canını, zor kurtaran yabancı, büyük bir hiddetle kıyıya çıktıktan sonra köylüye çıkıştı: – Bu mu senin derin değil dediğin su? Canımı güç bela kurtardım. Köylü kemençesini çalmayı bırakıp üstü başı sırılsıklam adama baktıktan sonra, kendine has Karadeniz şivesiyle söyle dedi: – Pen de pişey anlamadum hemşerum. Biraz önceyclu karşuya pi ördek geçti. Su ancak peline kadar celeydu... 259– Kıçınız kaşınınca Temel, basını şapkasının üzerinden kaşıyormuş. Arkadaşları neden böyle yaptığını sormuşlar. Temel gayet sakin: – Kıçiniz kaşininça, pantolonunuzu çıkaray misinuz da, demiş. 260– Enteresan rüyalar Uzun zamandır birbirlerini görmeyen Temel ile Dursun bir gün karşılaşmışlar, sarılıp öpüşmüşler. Dursun: – Ula Temel geçende seni rüyamda gördüm, demiş. Temel meraklanmış: – Hayırdır inşallah, de bakalum, nasil gördün? – Sen öldün, seni gömdüler, mezarında ot bitti, bizim sarı inek geldi, otları yedi, sonra ahıra gitti pisledi... Baktum ki çok değişmişsun! Temel lafı fena yemiş ama, altında da kalmamış: – Ben de seni rüyamda çordum, sen de öldün, mezarında otlar bitti, bizim kara öküz yedi, gitti ahıra pisledi, baktım, hiç değişmemişsun! 261– Hazır cevap Köyündeki bütün arazisini satarak İstanbul'a yerleşmiş olan yeni zengin Temel, İstanbul'un lüks otellerinden birinde kalmaktadır... Sabahleyin otelin salonuna iner ve kendine mükemmel bir kahvaltı getirmelerini söyler. Garson elinde bir tepsi dolusu şeyle gelir ve Temel bunu sağına, soluna bakarak zenginler gibi yemeye çalışır... Ne var ki iri iri yeşil zeytinleri bir türlü çatalıyla tutamamaktadır... Bunu gören garson, büyük bir kibarlık içinde gelir ve tek hamlede çatalı zeytine batırarak Temel'e uzatınca bizimki: – Ha pen oni pi saattir yormasuydum sen zor yakalar idun... 262– Eve gidince Bir toplulukta fıkra , anlatılıyordu. Herkes katılırcasma kahkahalarla gülüyordu. Yalnız tek bir adam hiç gülmüyor, kasları çatılmış, küskün gibi oturuyor, asık suratı kimsenin gözünden kaçmıyordu. Nihayet yanındaki dayanamadı ve bir aralık: – Siz niçin gülmüyorsunuz? Yoksa rahatsız mısınız? diye sordu. – Hayır, rahatsız deyilum. Fakat fıkra anlatana küs–mişum da, onun içun eve gidince güleceğum... 263– Trendeki muhabbet Temel İstanbul'a gidiyordu. Trene Eskişehir'den binmişti. Yalnızdı. Ama yalnızlık Temel için sorun değildi. Çoğu Karadenizli gibi o da cana yakın ve sokulgandı. İnsanlarla samimiyet kurmakta başarılıydı. Bu kez de öyle oldu. Karşısında oturan yolcuyla “Nasilsimız, iyimisunuz, has misinuz”la başlayıp kısa yaşam öyküsüne uzanan bir yarenliğe girişti. Bir süre sonra söz klasik soruya "Efendum azimet nereyedur"a gelmişti. Şirin görünmeye çalışarak: – Hemşerum, siz kismetse nereye cideysunuz? diye sordu. Karşısındaki yolcu: – Ankara'ya, diye cevapladı. Temel: – Uy kurban oldiğumun Allah'ı, şu yaptiğun işe pak. İki adam ayni trende karşı karşıya oturiyuz, pirimiz Ankara'ya cidiy, öbirimuz İstanpul'a 264– Herkesten önce Temel, sinemada, ısrarla en ön sıradan bilet alıyor, gidip perdenin hemen önüne oturuyordu. Bu durumunu bilen arkadaşları: – Hayrola, gözlerin mi bozuldu? dediler. – Yoo... Filmi herkesten önce seyretmek istiyorum da... 265– İnadın bu kadarı... Karadenizli bir vatandaş bir Fransız turisti kayıkla gez–diriyormuş. Fransız bir ara sıkışmış ve yellenmeye başlamış. Buna içerleyen Karadenizli de yellenmeye başlayınca bir yarıştır almış yürümüş. Bir Fransız, bir Karadenizli derken Fransızın sermayesi tükenmiş. O zaman Karadenizliye dönerek, yarım yamalak Türkçesiyle: – Bravo... Bravo! demiş. İnatçı Karadenizli cevap vermiş: – Bravo, bravo ama, n'aber ben sıçtım... 266– Enteresan cevaplar İki Karadenizli bir suç işlemişler. Peşlerine polisler düşmüş. Polisleri gören Karadenizlilerden biri ağaca çıkmış, diğeri de oralarda otlayan bir eşeğin altına girmiş. Polis eşeğin altındakine sormuş: – Orada ne yapıyorsun? – Pen punin sıpasıyim. Polis bakmış ki eşek erkek. – Bu eşek erkek? –Anam öldi de papamla gezeyirum... Bu cevabı alan polis ağaçtakine sormuş: – Peki sen o ağaçta ne yapıyorsun? Arkadaşından geri kalmak istemeyen Karadenizli şu cevabı vermiş: – Ha pen de bu ağacın gargasıyum... 267– Kuyruk Öğretmen 1. sınıfta okumayı yeni söken küçük Temel'e sordu: – Fare kelimesinin harflerini söyle bakalım... Küçük Temel: –F, a, r Öğretmen: – Olmadı dahası var... Sonunda ne var? Küçük Temel biraz düşündükten sonra cevap verdi: –Kuyruk!... 268– Pisipisine yatayi Konyalı ile Tonyalı askerde arkadaş olmuşlar... Terhisten sonra birbirlerini memleketlerine davet etmişler. Konyalı Tonyalının memleketine gitmiş, Karadenizli, asker arkadaşım Tonya'nın gezilecek yerlerini gezdirmeye başlamış. Bir ara mezarlığın önünden geçiyorlarmış, Tonyalı arkadaşını içeri sokmuş: – Ha purası da güzel yerdur da! Konyalı la havle çekip Tonya mezarlığına girmiş. Sağa sola bakarken mezar taşlarındaki tabanca resimleri dikkatini çekmiş... Bazısında bir tane, bazısında iki tane, bazısında da üç tane tabanca resmi var... Hayret etmiş. Tonyalı, Konyalı arkadaşının şaşkınlığını farkedince, anlatmaya başlamış: – Ha bu bir tabancalı demek, vurdi vuruldi demektur. İki tabancalı olan vurdi vurdi vuruldi demektir. Üç tabancalı olan vurdi vurdi vurdi vuruldi demektir. Bu altı tabancalı var ya ne yiğit uşak idi, vurdi vurdi vurdi vurdi vurdi vurdi ve de vuruldiii... Konyalı iyice şaşırmış ve gözü ileride duran bir başka mezar taşına ilişmişti. Bu taşın üzerinde tabanca resmi filan yoktu... Eliyle resimsiz taşı göstererek sormuş: – Peki bu ne? Tonyalı "boş ver" anlamında başım sallayarak: – O mi? O ne vurdi, ne vuruldi, pisipisine yatayi ha burada... 269– İşler geri kalmasın Ağaçlandırma kampanyasının sürüp gittiği günlerde Temel ve arkadaşları kampanyaya destek vermeye karar vermişler. Yine bir gün Temel ve arkadaşları çukur açıyorlarmış. Bir grup da çukurları kapatıyormuş. Böyle ne yaptıklarını soranlara Temel şöyle cevap vermiş: – Bir grup daha varidu, onlar da fidanları dikiyordu. Bugün celmedular, piz de pizim işler çeri kalmasun diye çalışayruz... 270– Yenileri-eskileri Temel, Pariste dünyaca meşhur Louevre Müzesini geziyordu. Ünlü ressamların tabloları önüne tuallerini kurmuş, denemeler yapmaya çalışan öğrenci ressamları uzun süre inceledikten sonra doğruca müze bekçisini bularak sordu: – Yenilerini yaptıktan sonra, eskilerini nereye atıyorlar peki? 271– Sinema bileti Sinemaya ilk defa giden Temel'e bilet almasını söylediler. O da bileti aldı. Bir iki dakika sonra yeniden gişeye gelip bir bilet daha satın aldı. 2–3 dakika sonra yeniden gişenin önünde dikilip bir bilet daha almak isteyince bilet satan gişe görevlisi merakla sordu: – Afedersiniz beyefendi! Aynı seans için üçüncü kez büet alıyorsunuz, neden Allah aşkına? – Sinema salonuna girişte bir manyak var. Tam girerken elimdeki bileti alıp yırtıyor. Deli mi ne?... 272– Bayrak rengi Temel kırtasiyeciye girdi... – Bana mavi bayrak verir misiniz? – Mavi bayrak olur mu?... Bizde'sadece kırmızı beyaz bayrak var... – Peki öyleyse beyaz olsun!... 273– Şaşırtmacasidur da... Rizeli, dinleyenlere bir bilmece sorar: – Ağaçdadur, saridur, öter, nedur bilin bakalum? Meclistekiler "kanarya, bülbül" gibi çeşitli cevaplar verirler: Rizeli "bilemedinuz" der ve cevabını kendisi söyler: – Hamsidur. Meclistekiler: – Canım, hamsi ağaçta olur mu? derler. Rizeli: – Astım oni ağaca. Meclistekiler: – Peki hamsi sarı olur mu? Rizeli: – Boyadim oni. Meclistekiler: – Hamsi hiç öter mi kardeşim? Rizeli: – Orasi da şaşartmacasidur da... 274– Cephanelikten Askerde havacılık eğitimleri sürmektedir. Paraşütle atlama talimi yapılmaktadır. Paraşütle atlama sırası karadenizliye gelir ve paraşütle atlar. Yavaş yavaş aşağı doğru süzülürken birden bire hemşehrilerinden Cemal'm aşağıdan yukarı doğru hızla fırladığım görmesin mi? Şaşkınlıkla sorar: – Cemaaall! Sen nereden geliyorsun? – Cephane depolarındaaan... 275– Akşam serinliğinde Mahalleli kahvede oturmuşlar, aya gitme konusunu tartışırken Temel birden atılır. – Pen güneşe cideceğum. – Güneş cayır cayır yanayı, cidemezsun güneşe. – Pen akşam serinliğinde cideceğum da. 276– Atların farkı Temel, kahvedekilere atlarının birbirine çok benzediğim söyledi: – Birbirinden ayıramayrum onları. Bir arkadaşı: – Boylarını ölçesun, diye akıl verdi. Temel ölçüp geldi: – Boylan da aynidur. Yan masada oturan: – Kuyruklarını ölç, dedi. Temel gitti, ölçüp döndü. – Kuyrukları da aynidur. Yaşlıca bir hemşerileri: – Çok tikkatle pak onlara, dedi. Vardur bir farklaru. Temel yine gitti ve uzunca bir süre sonra geri geldi: – Ali Dayu haklidur. Beyaz atun sağrusu, siyah atun–kinden yumuşakçadur. 277– Gerisi tamamdır... Karadenizde bir banka şubesi... Müşteri gelip hesabından yüz milyon lira çekiyor. Veznedar müşteriye 100 tane milyonluk verip ricada bulunuyor: – Sayın lütfen... Müşteri yetmişe kadar saydıktan sonra, gerisini saymadan parayı cebine koyuyor. Memur soruyor: – Niye hepsini saymadınız? – Neden sayayım? Yetmişe kadar tamam olduktan sonra, yüze kadar da tamamdır!... 278– Biletçi bilir Yıllar önce, ilk defa İstanbul'a giden iki Karadenizli atlı tramvaya binerler. Biletçi her durakta "Eminönü, Karaköy, Beşiktaş..." diye durak isimlerini söyledikçe yolcular iner. Biletçi bağırdıkça inenleri gören ve İstanbul'u bilmediği için biraz da heyecanlanan Karadenizli, arkadaşına: – Ula Cemal! Ha piz nerede ineceğuk? Cemal arkadaşına alaylı bir şekilde bakarak: – Patladın mu? Helbette bizum da ismimiz okunacak, piletçi nerede; ineceğimuzu pilur... 279– Çabuk yapılan iş Temel çok gamsız biri idi... Tembeldi de... Yerinden kıpırdamaya üşenir, her işini yavaş yavaş yapardı. Köyün yaşlılarından biri sinirlendi sonunda. – Uşağım, her şeyi ağır yapıyorsun, senin çabuk yaptığın tek şey yok mudur? Temel başını sallayarak cevap verdi: – Vardır. – Nedir? – Çabuk yorulayrum! 280– Parça Zengin bir işadamı olan Temel'in oğlunu kaçırıp 100 milyar lira fidye istemişlerdi. Fidye isteyen paketin içinden, oğlanın bir de kulağı çıktı. Temel adamlarına emir verir: – Bekleyin... Bütün parçalar tamamlanınca, tekrar bir araya getiririz... 281– Dalgınlık Dalgın Temel habire ceketini arıyor. Arkadaşları: – Üstünde ya, diyorlar. – Uyy uşaklar soylemeseydinuz pu soğukta ceketsuz ci–decektum, diyor. 282– Neden şimdi Temel boşanma davası açmış. Duruşmada hakim boşanmak istemesinin sebebini sormuş: – Karım, üç yıldır ne pulursa kafama fırlatayi, hacim pey. – Peki niçin bu davayı üç yıl önce değil de şimdi açıyorsun? – Yeni yeni isapet etturmeye paşlamıştur hacim pey. 283– Yem Temel yine palavra sıkıyordu: – Haçan dün pir paluk tuttum ki kocaman. – Demeee! Yoksa balina mı tuttun? – Uyy yok uşağım, pen palinayı yem olarak kullandım daa... 284– Perde Temel otelde oda fıatlarmı öğrenmektedir. Resepsiyon memuru: – Boğaza bakan bir odamız var. 200 Amerikan doları... Temel: – Perdeleri hiç açmamaya söz verirsem, kaça olur?! 285– Kandırmış Temel İstanbul'a yeni taşınmıştı. Yeni Cami önünde güvercinlere bakarken yanına biri yaklaştı... – Bu güvercinlere bakmak parayla. Tanesi bin lira... Temel çıkarıp 10 bin lira verdi. Akşam evde karısı "Nee..." diye fırladı yerinden... "Adama onbin kağıt verdin ha?" – Kandırdım enayiyi, diye güldü Temel... "Orada en az yüz güvercin vardı." 286– MİT Temel fevkalâde iyi bir eğitim görmüş ve yapılan teklif üzerine MİT'e girmişti. Ona Mustafa kod adım verdiler. Hem İngilizcesini ilerletsin hem de staj yapsın diye, ingiltere'ye Kraliçe'nin Karşı Casusluk Teşkilatı'na gönderdiler. Temel gittiği günün akşamı, teşkilat binasının bodrum katındaki bara indi... Barın öbür ucunda oturan adamı bir yerlerden gözü ısırıyordu. Uzaktan gülümsedi. Adam yerinden kalktı. Temel'in (kod adı: Mustafa) yanına geldi ve kendini tanıttı... – My name is Bond... James Bond! Temel de elini uzattı: – My name is Tafa... Muş Tafa! 287– Gerçek Oğlu Temel'in birinci dönem karnesindeki kırık notları görünce beyninden vurulmuşa dönen Cemal: – Ha uşak pu ne haldir? Atatürk senun yaşundayken sınıfunun pirincisiydu... Küçük Temel üzgün üzgün babasına baktı ve şöyle mırıldandı: – Doğru söyleysun ya buba, senun yaşındayçen de Cumhurbaşkanuydu... 288– Cam Birinin elinde benzin bidonu, birinin elinde de torba olan iki kişi, kızgın çölün ortasında Temelle karşılaşmışlar. Temel'in sırtmdaysa eski bir Volkswagen otomobilin kapısı varmış. Hemen sohbete koyulmuşlar. Benzin bidonunu taşıyan adam: – Bu olmasa, çölü aşamam... demiş. "Çünkü akşamları bir vahada mola verince, hemen benzini döküp ateş yakıyor, yemeğimi pişiriyorum, aynı zamanda zararlı hayvanlardan korunuyorum." Torbanın sahibi ise: – Bunun içi su dolu. Susuz kalan insanın, çölü geçmesi mümkün değil, demiş... Sonra ikisi birden Temel'e, taşıdığı otomobil kapısının ne işi yaradığım sormuşlar. Temel soruyu soruyla cevaplamış: – Çölün ortasında, bu güneşin altında, sıcaklar bastırınca, neyin camini açacaksınız, ha bu kapi olmayınca?... 289– Zamlardan etkilenme Petrol zamları birbirini izliyor... Kahvehanedekilerin hepsi bundan yakınıyor. İçlerinden bazıları yakında arabalarını satmak zorunda kalacaklarını söylüyorlar. Temel'in sesi çıkmıyor. – Senin hiç sesin çıkmadı, Temel. Zamlar seni etkilemiyor galiba? – Peni alakadar etmez. Pen her seferunda depoyu 10 bin liraluk dolturtirum! 290– Kelime-i Şehadet cetirun Karadeniz'de fırtına kopmuş, rüzgar vapuru fındık kabuğu gibi sallıyordu. Temel Reis: – Pana bir pusula cetirun, diye gürledi. Tayfalar arayıp taradılar, gemide bir pusula bulamadılar, kaptana gidip: – Pusula bulamadık kaptan, başka ne getirelim, diye sordular. Temel Reis bir kuduran denize, bir allak-bullak olmuş yüzlere baktı: – Kelime-i Şehadet cetirun bâri, dedi. 291– Ayı Temel, avdan döndükten sonra, kahvede etrafına toplanan arkadaşlarına av macerasını anlatmaktadır... – Ula ördek avına cittum. Bir de ne cöreyim!... – Ne çordun daaa?... – Karşımda ha böyle kocaman bir ayı!... –Eeee?... – Döndüm geriye kaçiyrum. Ayının ayağı kaydi düşti. Yine kalktı geliyi, tam yakalayacak yine ayağı kaydi yine düşti. Bi daha kalktı iki adım atti yine ayağı kaydi düşti... Dinlemekte olanlardan biri söze karışır. – Ula Temel, vallahi sen eyi cesaretlisun. Ben olsam korkudan oracıkta altuma ederdum!... Bunun üzerine Temel cevap verir, – Ula sen, ayının niye düştüğünü saniysun daaa!... 292– Cesaret Temel boğmaca olmuş Dursun kabız. Birine öksürük ilacı vermişler, günde dört tane... Ötekine müshil... Reçeteler eczanede karışmış. Bir hafta sonra doktor Temel'e yolda rastlayıp sormuş... – Nasıl oldu öksürüğün? – Bilmem, demiş, Temel... "Öksürmeye cesaret edemiyorum ki!" 293– Dalga geçenin akıbeti Yüzbaşı dalga geçerken yakaladığı Temel Onbaşı'ya sorar: – Sen patron olsan, dalga geçen işçine ne yaparsın? – Hemen işine son verirum komitanım. 294– Yaş tahta Temel Çavuş Doğu Anadolu'da çağıl çağıl akan amansız bir ırmağın yanına gelmiş. Karşıya geçilecek. İstihkamcılar derhal ortaya çıkmışlar. Sağdan soldan ağaçlar kesilmiş. Sallar, dubalar üzerine bir tahta köprü yapılmış. Askerler karşıya geçiyorlar... Bir şiddetli yağmur başlamış... Herkes sırılsıklam... Tabii, köprü de... Askerlerin hepsini karsıya geçirmiş Temel Çavuş... Sıra kendisine gelmiş nihayet. Islak köprüye bir bakmış, kaldırmış kendini nehre fırlatmış, yüzerek karşıya geçmek için. Ama azgın akıntı ile başetmek mümkün mü? Temel Çavuş gözünü bir açmış, öbür tarafta... Etrafında melekler. Bir koca terazi... Bir yanına sevapları konuyor, bir yanına günahları, tartılacak... Temel sonucu bekliyor... Bir melek yanına yaklaşmış. Merakla sormuş... – Sizi yukardan izledik... Niye herkes gibi köprüden geçmediniz de, azgın sulara attınız kendinizi... Temel gururlanmış. – Ben yaş tahtaya basmam... 295– Gül kokusu Uluslararası Tarım Konferansının sonuncusu Türkiye'de bir Karadeniz vilayetinde yapılmaktadır. Konferansa tebliğ îunanlardan biri de Temel'miş tabiiki... İlginç buluşunu açıklamış: – Kuru fasulyeye gül aşıladuk... – Peki buna niye gerek duydunuz? diye sormuşlar. – Yellenince ortalık gül kokayi... 296– Bilesin Gazetelerde bir ilan yayınlanmış: "Yeni kurulan bir şirket otuz yaşım aşmamış, askerliğini yapmış, ingilizce bilen muhasebeci arıyor." İlk başvuruyu Temel yapmış. Şirket yöneticileri sormuşlar: – Kaç yaşındasın? – Otuzbeş... – Askerliğini yaptın mı? – Bakayayum... – İngilizce bilir misin? – Pilmuşluğum yoktur... – Muhasebeden anlar mısın? –Anlamam... – Peki neden geldin? Temel: – Ha pilesinuz, ben bu işte yokum diye haber vereyum, dedum. 297– Mezar uğruna telefat Yolculuktan dönen İdris, kahvede sordu: – Yahu pizum Temel nasul öldi? – Kalpten cittu, dediler. – Vasiyetu filan var miydu? – Var idu. "Beni denize cömin" demiş idu. – Gömdünüz mu? – Gömdük amma, mezarinu kazarken çok telefat verduk! 298– Yanmış araba Temel arabasını yangına karşı sigortalamak istemişti. Sigorta acentesindeki memur: – Biraz daha fazla prim öderseniz arabayı çalınmaya karşı da sigortalamış olursunuz, dedi... Temel cevap verdi: – Fazla ödeme yapmak gereksiz, yanmış arabayı kim çalar ki... 299– Vites Temel, kamyon satın almak için İstanbul'a gelir. Gezer, dolaşır istediği gibi bir kamyon bularak satın alır. Satın almaya alır ya, bir problem vardır. Temel şoförlüğün ş'sinden anlamamaktadır. Kamyonu köyüne nasıl götüreceğini kara kara düşünürken aklına dahiyane bir fikir gelir... "Ula" der, "En iyisi bi şoför tutayım da ben yoli kös–tereyim, o arabayı sürsün..." Derken, bir şoför bulur ve yola revan olurlar... Bir–iki gün yolculuktan sonra tam Trabzon'a varmak üzeredirler ki, kamyonun vites kolu, "Çatırtt" diye ortasından kırılır. Bunun üzerine tepesi atan Temel sinirle şoföre çıkışır: – Eee, olacağı buyudi, İstanbul'dan beri bi yokari, bi aşağı çekeleyi, iteleyi duruyisun, ses etmedim ama çok kurcaladun önü... 300– Hızır Küçük yolcu gemisi, kasırgaya dayanamıyor ve batıyor. Canını kurtarabilenler arasında üç kişi, ıssız bir adaya düşüyor. Bir İngiliz, bir Alman ve bir de Karadenizli... Aç kalmıyorlar ama, günler aylar geçiyor, kurtuluş umutları zayıflıyor. Bütün kurtuluş ümitlerini kaybettikleri bir sırada Hızır gelmesin mi? Her üçüne de birer isteklerini yerine getireceğini söylüyor. Önce Fransız, hemen Paris'te olmak istediğini söylüyor. Bir anda gözden kayboluyor, Paris'e gönderiliyor. Sonra ingiliz Londra'ya gitmek istediğini söylüyor, o da memleketine gönderiliyor. Sıra karadenizliye gelince: – Olur mu canım? Ben burada yalnız kaldım. Fransızla İngiliz geri gelsin! 301– Gözlük Temel kasabaya inerek, gözlükçüye girer ve bir okuma gözlüğü istediğini söyler... Dükkândaki bütün gözlükleri denediği halde, Temel'in hâlâ okuyamadığını gören gözlükçü kan ter içinde: – Kuzum sen okuman yazman olduğundan emin misin? diye sorunca, Temel cevap verir: – Ula yoksa şart midur? 302– Sağ-sol Taka kaptanı Temel Reis yıllardır her sabah kaptan köşkündeki kasasını açar ve çıkardığı bir kağıt parçasına dalgın dalgın bakarmış. Sonra onu dikkatle kasaya koyar ve kimseye emanet etmediği anahtarıyla dikkatle kilitlermiş. Tayfalar merak içindeymiş, define haritası falan zan–nediyorlarmış. Bir gün Temel Reis ölmüş. Anahtarı koynundan alıp sararmış kağıdı çıkarmışlar. Şu satırı okumuşlar: "Sancak sağ, iskele sol." 303– Aynı hata Temel ile Dursun bir kovboy filmi seyrediyorlardı. Filmin bir sahnesinde kovboylardan biri uçuruma doğru dörtnala at koşturuyordu. Dursun: – Bahse girerim ki bu herif uçurumdan aşağıya düşecek, dedi, "Var mısın yüzbin lirasına?" Temel: – Varım, dedi, "bence düşmeyecek..." Az sonra, filmde atını dizginlemeye fırsat bulamayan kovboy, uçurumdan aşağı uçtu. Bahsi kaybeden Temel cebinden çıkardığı yüzbin lirayı uzattı. Dursun parayı almadı. – Alırsam haksızlık olur, dedi. Çünkü ben bu filmi daha önce görmüştüm. Temel: – Ben de görmüştüm, dedi. Ama o salak kovboyun uçuruma yaklaşırken aynı hatayı tekrar yapmayacağını sanmıştım... 304– Ortada koşan siyahlı... Yıllar önce... Futbolun ülkemizde yeni yeni tanınmakta olduğu devirler... Arkadaşları Temel'i futbol maçına götürmüşler. Müsabakayı heyecanla seyretmiş ve şu ilginç tes–bitini ortaya koymuş: – Şu ortada koşan siyahliya pozulayrum, maçın pasından peri oraya puraya koşayi, taha topa ayağinu teyemedi... 305– Yanlış yer Temel dünya seyahatine çıkmış, Kanada'ya gitmişti. Kırk yılda bir karşısına Karadeniz'de hamsi avlamaktan daha değişik bir fırsat çıktı. Buz tutmuş bir göl gördü, buzu kırıp balık tutmaya özendi. Tam işe koyulmuştu ki, yukarıdan insanın içini titreten bir ses duyuldu: – Oğlum burada balık yok! Temel biraz öteye gidip tekrar buzu kırmaya hazırlandı. Ses yeniden gürledi: – Burada balık yok dedim sana! Temelin eli ayağı titredi. Seslendi: – Tanrım, sen misin yoksa? Ses yeniden duyuldu: – Hayır oğlum, ben buz hokeyi stadının spikeriyim... 306– Astronot Fıkra bu ya; Temel astronot, uzaya gidecek, yanına en sevdiğin şeyi al diyorlar, o da sigarasını alıyor. Neyse füze fırlatılıyor. Temel içinde uzay giysileriyle söyleniyor: – Tuh, kiprit almamışum. 307– Başka açıdan görünüş Temel ile karısı Fadime, baharın tadını çıkartmak için parka giderler. Yüksek bir tepenin yanından geçerken, tepenin üzerinden bir ses: – Karını kaçırıyorlar! diye bağırır. Temel merakla yukarıya bakar. Orada bir adam durmuş, sürekli "karını kaçırıyorlar" diye bağırıyormuş. Temel sinirlenmiş, bir hışım fırlamış, tepevi tırmanmış... Adam ortalarda yok! Tepeden aşağıya bir de bakmış ki, birisı karısını kucaklamış, kaçırıyor! Temel şaşkınlıkla "Vay canına!" demiş. "Yahu buradan sahiden de öyle gözüküyor." 308– Fren Dursun önde, Temel arkada, iki kişilik bisikletle yokuş çıkıyorlardı. Dursun bir ara nefes nefese geriye döndü... – İmkansız, dedi. "Bu yokuşu çıkamayacağız." Temel: – Tabii çıkamayacağız ya, dedi. Bir de ben frenlere basmasam geri geri gideceğiz üstelik... 309– Paraşüt Karadenizli Cemal ile Temel askerlik eğitimlerinde paraşütçü olarak seçiliyorlar. Yer talimleri bitiyor. İlk atlayışları için uçakla yükseliyorlar. Tam atlayacakları sırada Cemal bağırıyor: – Ula Temel! Senin paraşütün yok! Temel anlamamış: – Ne olacak yoksa? Dışarıda yağmur mu var... 310– Akrabalık dereceleri Karadenizlilerin balığa ve özellikle hamsiye olan sevgileri herkesçe bilinir. Onlar için hamsi her şeyin anasıdır... Bu görüşü savunan Temel'e İstanbullu bir arkadaşı sormuş: – Uskumru nedir sence? – Hamsi paluğunun emicesidur... – Peki, ya pisi balığı? – O da cedisidur... – Kırlangıç balığı? – Hamsinun uçağidur... – Kılıç balığı? – Silahidur... – Sıktın artık, peki kalkan balığı hamsinin nesidir? – Ha o mi... O da savunma Pakanidur... 311– Teşhis Karadenizlinin ineği hastalanmış, kıvranıyordu. Baba–oğul ineğin yanında dururlarken Temel oğlu Cemal'e: – Ula uşak, aç şunun ağzunu da pak bakayum, der. Sonra kendisi de arkaya geçip kuyruğunu kaldırarak bakar ve sorar: – Ula uşak, peni cörey misun? – Cöremeyrum baba... Temel, hemen teşhisi koyar: – Tamam, pağırsağı tüğümlenmiştur. 312– Siyanür Temel'in içtiği sigaranın haddi hesabı yoktu. Birini söndürürken diğerim yakıyor ve sigarayı ağzından düşürmüyordu. Bir gün yine böylesine sigara içerken, karısı Fadime konuşur: – Herif herif piliy misun, sicara yavaş yavaş öteci dünyaya cönderiymuş... Temel önce karısına baktı, sigarasından bir nefes daha çekti ve konuştu: – Ne yani, senun cönlün olsun diye siyanür mü içeyum? 313– Bugün ayın kaçı? Ayın kaçı olduğunu hatırlamayan Cemal: – Pugün ayın kaçı, diye sormuş. Temel pratik zekasıyla cevap vermiş: – Gazeteye bak. – Pakayrum ama pu tünkü gazete. 314– Acı Vurdum duymazlığı ile bütün yakınlarını çileden çıkaran Temel'i komşusu nefes nefese yakaladı. Ve herşeye rağmen acı haberi alıştıra alıştıra verme yoluna gitti: – Buraya celiyken evinizun öninden geçtum. – Olabilur... Bizum ev yolin tam üstündedur. – Ama önünde kalabaluk var idu. – Olabilur... Bir olay vardur herhal... – Ula senin karı gebe idu, değil mu? – Kadınların gebe kalmasu gayet doğaldur. – Sahi doğuran senin karinmuş. – Her gebe kadun doğirur. – Hemi de ikiz doğirmuş. – Onlar soyca öyledur. Kendu da ikiz idu. – Yazık ki çociğun biri ölmüş! – İsabet olmiş... Bu zamanda iki çociğa bakmak güç idur. – Sonra diğeru da ölmüş! – Ha bu ikizler böyledur. Biri ne yaparsa, öteki de aynini yapar. – Daha sonra da anneleri ölmiş! – Normaldir. Hangi ana iki çociğinun acusuna da–yanabilur ki?! 315– Arası iyi değil Gözü, bankta oturmuş portakal soyan adama takıldı. Soyuyor, tuzluyor, yanındaki çöp kutusuna atıyor... Bir süre izledikten sonra yanına gidip sordu: – Affedersiniz, güzelim portakalları tuzlayıp çöpe atmanız garibime gitti de... – Efendum, penum tuzlu portakalla aram eyu değuldur da 316– Çatal temizliği Temel lüks bir lokantaya gitmişti. Sofradaki çatalı peçeteyle şilince garson özür dileyerek hemen yeni bir servis açtı. Temel, yeni gelen çatalı yine peçeteye sildi. Garson tekrar özür dileyerek çatal değiştirdi. Bir kaç kez daha böyle devam ettikten sonra Temel dayanamadı: – Yeter kardeşim, bütün çatalları bana mı temizleteceksin yoksa... 317– Nöbette dalga Nöbetçi subayı, Temel ile Dursun'u nizamiye nöbetinde dalga geçer görünce çılgına döndü. Dursun'un kulaklarında pamuk tıkalıydı ve elindeki kağıttan Temel'e bir şeyler okuyordu. – Nedir bu rezillik, diye bağırdı komutan. – Temel'e yavuklusundan mektup gelmiş. Okuması yok, ben okuyorum ona... – Peki kulakların niye tıkalı? diye hayretle sordu komutan. – Temel sevgilisinin ona yazdıklarını benim duymamı istemiyor da... 318– Çivi Temel kafatasının sertliği konusunda iddialı, kafayla çivi çakıyor. Kahvede bir deneme yapıyor halkın huzurunda. Çiviyi duvara dayayıp kafayı bir vuruyor, çivi biraz giriyor, bir daha vuruyor, çivi biraz daha duvara saplanıyor. Bir daha vuruyor ancak bu kez çivi kımıldamıyor. Sebebini araştırıyorlar, bir bakıyorlar ki Cemal dışarda duvara başını dayamış uyuyor. 319– İlginç koleksiyon Temel ruh doktoruna gitmişti... – Ben sahanda yumurtayı çok seviyorm. Karım ise bu sevgimden ötürü sizi görmemi istedi... Doktor: – Asıl sizin karınız ruh hastası olmalı... Ne var bunda... Ben de sahanda yumurtayı çok severim. – Sahi mi? diye çığlık attı Temel. "O zaman gelin bir gün bize de, size sahanda yumurta koleksiyonumu göstereyim! 320– Kızılderililer arasında Kızılderili katliamının en yoğun olduğu dönemlerde Karadenizli Temel ile Cemal zengin olmak için Amerikaya gitmişler... Bir süre işsiz güçsüz dolaştıktan sonra duvarlardaki bir ilan gözlerine çarpmış. İlanlarda "Bir Kızılderili kafası getirene 100 dolar ödül" yazılıymış. Karadenizli iki kafadar da bir Kızılderili görmüşler, öldürmüşler ve 100 dolar ödüllerini almışlar. "İyi para yahu biz bu işten zengin oluruz" diyerek Amerika'da Kızılderililerin bol olduğu bölgenin yolunu tutmuşlar... Günlerce aç, susuz yol aldıktan sonra o bölgeye ulaşmışlar ama yorgunluktan da canları çıkmış. Sızıp kalmışlar. Cemal bir ara birtakım sesler duyup güç bela gözlerini açmış, bir de ne görsün, bir sürü Kızılderili etraflarında şarkı söyleyip dansediyorlar. Hemen Temel'i dürtmüş: – Ula Temel, çabuk kalk, zengin olduk demektir... 321– Bir sizden, bir bizden Çok eski yıllarda Maçkalılar tarlaya tuz ekmişler. Gel zaman, git zaman ekilen tuz bir türlü bitmek bilmemiş. Neticede tuzu çalan veya yiyen bir haşeratın olduğu kanaatine vararak beklemeye, gözlemeye karar vermişler. Silahlanm alan iki arkadaş tuz tarlasını beklemeye başlamışlar. Uzun zaman ne gelen olmuş ne giden... Öğle sıcağı basmış, bir kenara çökmüşler. Bu sırada birinin alnına bir sinek konmuş. Alnına sinek konan, arkadaşını dürterek sineği göstermiş: – İşte bizim tuzları yiyen... Vur oni... Arkadaşı silahını çektiği gibi sineğe ateş etmiş. Hem sinek, hem arkadaşı öbür dünyayı boylamış. Diğeri arkadaşının ölüsü başında şöyle söylenmiş: – Bir sizden, bir bizden. Biz de olduk bir okka tuzdan. 322– Ters iş İstanbul'a yeni gelmiş bir Karadenizli gördüğü camilere, onların kubbelerine ve yüksek minarelerine hayran olmuş: – Ula, ha pu ne güzel cami... Acaba nasul ederler oni, ha pu kadar güzel, diye kendi kendine söylenir. Onu duyan bir külhanbeyi yaklaşarak: – Abi bunun tohumu vardır, ekersin böyle güzel minare biter, der. Karadenizli hemen külhanbeyine yalvarır: – Aman gözünü seveyim, pul bana bir cami dohumu, her kaç kuruş ise vereyim. Külhanbeyi Karadenizliye havuç tohumunu satarak ekmesi için memleketine gönderir. Memleketine giden Karadenizli havuç tohumlarını tarlasına eker. Artık heyecanla beklemekten başka yapacak birşey yoktur. Gel zaman git zaman vakti gelen tohumlar filizlenip büyümeye başlar. Heyecanı had safhaya varan karadenizli bekler ki camiye benzer, minareye benzer bir şey yok ortada... Kafası bozularak çekip kökünden çıkarır havucu. Bir de bakar ki havucun kökü minare gibi büyümüş. Hayretler içinde söylenmeye başlar: – Tuh, yazuklar olsun baa... Dohumu ters ekmişum de minare büyümemiş. 323– Yanlış işaret İki laz kardeş tatil gününün sabahı bir sandal kiralayıp balık avına çıkmışlardı. Bir süre kürek çekerek kıyıdan açılmışlar sonra bir yerde durarak oltalarını salmışlar, beklemeye başlamışlardı. Aradan yarım saat ya geçmiş ya geçmemiş, sandal avlanan balıklarla dolmuştu. Her iki kardeş de hayatından pek memnundu. Balığın çok bol olduğu bir yere geldiklerini anlamışlardı. Kardeşlerden biri ötekine: – Dursun! Buraya bir nişan koy da yarın yine aynı yeri bulmamız kolay olsun... Akşama doğru sahile döndüler. Karaya çıkarlarken Temel kardeşine tekrar sordu: – Dursun, işaret koymayı unutmadın değil mi? Dursun: – Hayır unutmadım. Temel tekrar sordu: – Peki ne yaptın? – Sandalın ucuna tebeşirle bir çarpı işareti yaptım. Temel bu cevaba çok kızmıştı: – Hiç öyle şey olur mu? Tekrar aynı sandalı kiralayacağımızı nereden biliyorsun?! 324– Paraşüt Temel, paraşütle atlamaya merak sarmış. Bir kursa müracaat etmiş, kaydını yaptırmış. Teorik dersler bittikten sonra uygulama için ilk atlayışın yapılacağı gün gelip çatmıştı. İlk atlayış için hayli heyecanlıydı. Öğretmenler paraşütü sırtına geçirdiler ve usûlünü öğrettiler. – Atladıktan sonra 10'a kadar sayacak, o zaman açma düğmesini çevireceksiniz. Yalnız sayarken fazla acele etmeyin. Temel söylenenleri can kulağı ile dinlemişti. Kâfi derecede yükseldikten sonra pilot: – Hadi bakalım atla! dedi. Temel uçağın kapısını açtı ve kendini boşluğa saldı. Yıldırım gibi yere iniyordu. Yerden bu inişi seyredenler: – Eyvah, paraşüt açılmadı, dediler. Hakikaten Temel, kurşun gibi yere inmeye devam ediyordu. Şimdi yere çarpıp parçalanacaktı. Herkes gözlerini kapadı. Fakat tesadüf ki meydanın bir kenarında bir saman yığını vardı. Büyük bir şans eseri olarak Temel bu saman yığınının üzerine düştü. Hemen koştular. Bir de ne görsünler, rahat rahat oturmuş saymaya devam ediyor: –Yedi...Sekiz... 325– Konuşmayı pileydu da... Temel, karısına bir sürpriz yapmak için elden düşme güzel bir papağanı satın alarak eve yollamıştı. Akşam eve dönünce sordu: – Kuş nerede? Fadime, kocasını mutfağa götürdü, fırını açtı ve Temel, biçare papağanın nar gibi kızarmış tüysüz vücudu ile karşılaştı. – Uy ne yaptın Fadime? diye bağırdı. Haçan Tavuk de–ğilidu o, papağan idu. Tam elli milyon saymışum pen ona. – Elli milyon mu? Haçan avuç içu kadar kuşa elli milyon verilit mu? – Tabii verilur. O kuş konişmasinu pileydu. – Konuşmayı piley muydu? O halde çeserken niye sölemedi baa? 326– Cephede Temel askerlik günleri... Gece zifiri karanlık... Önde onbaşı, arkada Temel bütün hatları geçerek düşmanın âdeta burnuna sokulduktan sonra onbaşı duraklar: – İşte burada nöbet bekleyeceksin! Temel karanlıkta çevresine bakmdıktan sonra: – Şey... Ya beni kim bekleyecek? 327– Yolu sapadır Temel, Almanya'daki kardeşinin yanına gitmeye karar verdi. Yolculuk başlamıştır... Komşusu Cemal'in at arabasıyla Rize şehirlerarası otobüs terminaline gitti. Oradan otobüse bindi, Ankara'ya gitti. Uçağa bindi, Hanover şehrine indi. Oradan tekrar otobüse bindi, kardeşinin evine vardı. Bir ay kaldıktan sonra aynı yollardan geri döndü ve köyüne ulaştı. Köylüler çevresini aldılar: – Anlat pize Alamanya'yu, nasıl bir yerdur? Temel'in ilk intibaı şöyledir: – Eyi hoş yerdur amma, yolu çok sapadur! 328– Bale Temel İstanbul'a gezmeye gelmiş. Entel bir arkadaşı da onu baleye götürmüş. Hayatında ilk kez bale seyreden Temel, parmaklarının uçlarında dans eden kızlara bakmış, bakmış: – Taha uzun poylu kizlaru seçselerdu ya, demiş. 329– Telsiz telefon Temel bilim adamıdır. Bir arkeoloji araştırmaları konferansına davet edilir. Amerikalılar anlatmaya başlar: – Biz ülkemizde yaptığımız kazılarda 25 metre aşağı indik ve telefon kabloları bulduk. Bu demektir ki bizim atalarımız asırlar önce telefon kullanmışlardır. Neyse konuşma sırası Türkiye'ye gelir ve Temel başlar anlatmaya: – Biz ülkemizde yaptığımız kazılarda 50 metre aşağı indik ama birşey bulamadık. Öyleyse bizim atalarımız telsiz telefon kullanmışlardır. 330– Kano Malum tayfa, yani İngiliz, Fransız ve Laz bir adaya düşüyorlar. Bunları vahşi bir kabile yakalıyor ve bağlıyor direklere. Kabile şefi gelip bunlara bir teklifte bulunuyor: – Benden getiremeyeceğim birşey isteyen kurtulur, eğer getirirsem derinizden kano yaparım diyor ve suda yüzen kanoları gösteriyor. İngiliz isteğini bildiriyor: – Bana Manchester United takımının kalecisinin imzaladığı bir futbol topu getir. Şef çadırdan çıkarıyor bir top... İngilizin istediği top. İngiliz daha: – Ama nasıl olur falan demeye kalmadan yüzüyorlar, doğru suya... Fransız: – Bana 1820 Napolyon şarabı getir, diyor ve kıs kıs gülüyor. Şef giriyor çadıra bir şişe şarapla çıkıyor... Fransızın istediği şarap. Fransız da aynen yüzülüp suya... Laza geliyor sıra: – Bir çatalınız var mı? Şef: – Salak mı lan bu herif? İsteyecek birşey bulamamış mı diye düşünürken bir yandan da bir çatal alıp geliyor, veriyor laz'a. Laz vücuduna batırmaya başlıyor çatalı... Bir yandan da bağırıyor: – Alın lan size kano, alın size kano, hadi bakiim... 331– Yabancı dil Cemal ve Temel bir yabancıyla karşılaşıyorlar. Adam bunlarla İngilizce, Almanca, Fransızca, İtalyanca konuşuyor, ama bir türlü anlaşamıyorlar. Cemal utanıyor: – Ula pi yabancı dil öğrenmedik, deyince Temel: – Ula uşağum öyle deme, bak tört dil pilen adam derdini anlatamayi. 332– Bilgi Küçük Temel okul dönüşü annesine müjdelemiş: – Bugün öğretmen bir soru sordu, bir tek ben bildim. Annesi merak etmiş: – Soru neydi? – Bizim evin adresi. 333– Çöpe ihtiyaç Bundan yıllar önce Temel, Karadeniz bölgesindeki ücra köyünden "ya nasip" deyip çıkmış, İstanbul'a taşınmış. Taşındığının ilk günleri... Bir akşam oturduğu apartmanın kapıcısı gelip "Çöööp" diye bağırınca Temel cevap vermiş: – İhtiyacımız yoook. 334– Kaşuk Maşuk Temel Reis, hanımını kaplıcaya götürür. Gazinonun bahçesinde çaylarım yudumlarken, karısı üzerinde– otel, motel, restorant yazan duvarı işaret ederek: – Ha pu oteli annaduk, ya moteli ne oliy? der. Reis bilgiç bilgiç karşılık verir: – Uy, biz kaşuk maşuk derük ya, ha öyle bir şeydur da. 335– O kadar düşündükten sonra Ege bölgesinde bir yerde zeybek oynayanları izleyen Temel yanındakilere şöyle demiş: – Haçan o kadar tuşun dükten sonra pen da oynarım. 336– Laz ve kaz Christopher Colombus Amerika'nın keşfedildiği yıllarda çölde yürürken tam karşısında bir laz ve bir kaz görmüş. Kendisine çok ilginç gelen bu olaydan ötürü bu çöle Laz ve Kaz ismini veren bu önemli kâşiften sonra konuşma özürlü Amerikalılar Laz ve Kaz diyemedikleri için bölgeye Las Vegas adını koyup olayın anısına tam Laz ve Kazın bulundukları noktaya bir kumarhane kurmuşlardır... 337– Gelişmiş teknoloji Temel Eskişehir'den Ankara'ya gidecek. Neyse... Bir trene binmiş. Karşısındakine nereye gittiğini sormuş, İstanbul'a gittiğim öğrenince, – Teçnoloji ne çadar çelişti, pen purada oturayrum Ançara'ya sen çarşumda oturaysun istanbul'a cideysun. 338– Mektup Sevgili oğlum Temel, Senin hızlı okuyamadığını bildiğim için bu mektubu yavaş yavaş yazıyorum. Artık, senin büyük şehre gittiğin sırada yaşadığımız evde yaşamıyoruz. Baban bir gazetede, insanların başına genellikle evlerinin 2 km civarındaki bölgelerde kaza geldiğini okumuş; o yüzden taşındık. Sana yeni adresi veremiyorum çünkü yeni evimizde bizden önce oturan hemşehrilerimiz, taşınınca adresleri değişmesin diye kapı numarasını söküp götürmüşler. Bu evde garip bir çamaşır makinası var. Geçen gün içine 4 gömlek koydum, çalıştırmak için duvardaki zinciri çektiğimden beri bir daha o gömlekleri görmedim. Geçen hafta sadece iki kez yağmur yağdı. İlki üç gün sürdü; ikincisi ise dört gün. Sevgili oğlum! Benden istediğin yeleği postaya verdim, ancak halan, o koca düğmelerle paketin çok ağır olacağını söyledi; o yüzden düğmeleri kopartıp yeleğin cebine koyduk. Orada bulabilirsin. NOT : Sana biraz da para gönderecektim ama zarfı bir kere yapıştırmış bulundum. Sevgiler, Annen Safinaz 339– Nasıl toprak Karadenizli duymuş ki, tavukçulukta iş var, tavuk çiftliği kuranlar iyi para kazanıyor. Düşünmüş: – Ha bu kadar erazi var, bunca yıl mısır ektik de ne öldü O yıl mısır ekmekten vazgeçmiş, almış 500 civciv, teker teker domates fidesi eker gibi civcivleri tarlaya ekmiş, bir güzel de sulamış... Tabii civcivler ertesi sabaha kalmamış hepsi ölmüş... Karadenizli "Yanluş yaptum" demiş: – Ha bu civcivleri tepesi üstü dikmek lazum! Gitmiş 500 civciv daha almış, hepsini tepesi üstü toprağa daldırmış, netice de, kayıp yine büyük! Kahvede dertlenip, zararım büyük derken biri akıl vermiş: – Bizim İlyas'ın oğlu, Ziraat Fakültesi'nde profesör oldu, ona mektup yaz sor! Temel de almış kalemi kâğıdı eline, durumu anlatmış: "Uy yeğenim, nedir başıma gelen bu hal?" demiş... On, onbeş gün sonra, ziraat profesöründen "cevap gelmiş: "Amucacuğum, Mektubuna çok .sevindim, cima başuna gelenlere bir mânâ veremedum, pek anlayamadum! Sen en iyisi civcivleri diktiğin tarlanın toprağundan bana bir çuval gönder de purada tahlil ettireyum! Pakalum senin toprak, nasıl toprak?" 340– Piyanist Temel Avrupa ülkelerinden birinde piyanist oluyor, ama tam bir batılı gibi... Laz olduğunu anlamaya imkan yok. Bir konserinden sonra lazın biri kulise tebriğe gidiyor: – Uyy, hemşerum, ne cuzel çaldun daa. Piyanist Temel merak ediyor: – Konuşmamı düzelttim, burnumu ameliyat– ettirdim, sen beni nasıl tanıdın? – Uyy, ancak pizden piri tabureye oturduktan sonra piyanoyu çendine çeker daa. 341– Tren kazası Temel bir trende makinist... Yine bir gün normal seferini yaparken rayların üzerinde bir çocuğun oturduğunu görür. Birkaç defa korna ile ikaz eder. Ama çocuk yerinden bile kıpırdamaz. Temel düşünür "çocuğa çarpsam l kişi ölecek, treni raydan çıkarsam 400 kişi ölecek." Ve çocuğa çarpmaya karar verir. Ertesi gün gazetelerdeki haber: "Tren kazası 401 tane ölü." Temel kazadan canlı kurtulur ve Temel'e sorarlar: – Kaza nasıl oldu? Temel: – İşte böyle böyle oldu ve ben de çocuğa çarpmaya karar verdim. Ama çocuk raydan çıktı. 342– Help help! Bir turist grubu İstanbul'da tekne ile gezinirken içlerinden biri dengeyi kaybedip Boğaz'ın sularına gömülmüş. – Help, help, diye bağmyormuş. Civarda takasıyla dolaşan Temel hızla kürek çekerek turiste yaklaşmış. Kızarak: – Inciluzca öğreneceğune yüzme öğrenseydun, demiş. 343– Sıkışma Temel kamyonunu çok yüklemiş, tünelde sıkışmış. Cemal bir çare önermiş: – Bunun tek yolu var, lastiklerim indir, geri çık. Temel sinirlenmiş: – Ha bu maçinenin üstü sıkıştı, altı deyül, demiş. 344– Paraşüt Temel ve Cemal paraşütle atlıyorlar. Atlayışın sonuna doğru paraşütleri açmaya karar veriyorlar. Altı yüz metrede ibreye bakıyor Temel: – Bey yüz metre, dört yüz metre, uç yüz metre, içi yüz metre, yüz metre, toksan, seksen, yetmiş, atmış, uyy açmayalum artık, çeldik daa. 107 345– Denizaltı Temel askerliğini bahriyede denizaltı eri olarak yaptığını anlatmaktadır. Kahvedeki arkadaşları: – Bu tenüzaltı tetuğun da nedür? diye sorarlar. – Ha bizim takaların denizin altında gidenidur. Kapaklarını kapatayi, batayi tüşman cörünce kapaklarini açayi, mermilerini atayi. – Haçan o teduğun olur mi? Kapaklarını açar da o takaya su cirmez mi? – Haçan sen tenüze cirmedun mi? – Cirdum. – Hiç sıçmadın mı? – Sıçtım. – İçine su kaçayi mi da. İşte pu prensiple çalışayi. 346– Yanlış istikamet Temel trene binmiş, bilet kontrol görevlisi gelmiş bakmış ki Temel'in bileti İstanbul için... Temel'e trenin Ankara'ya gittiğini söylemiş. Temel kendinden, emin: – Peçi maçinist yanlış istikamete cittiğini piliy mi, demiş. 347– İtalya Cemal İtalya'ya gitmiş. Dönüşte hatıralarını anlatıyor. Temel sormuş: – Sen yakından cördin, hakkaten çizmeye penziy mi orasi? 348– Bahriyeli Temel askere alınacak, askerlik şubesinde askerde ne olmak istediğini sormuşlar. – Bahriyeli olmak isteyrum, demiş. – Yüzme biliyor musun? diye sorulunca biraz sinirlenmiş: – Uy, sizin ceminiz yok midur, daa? 349– Korna Temel'in otomobili trafiğin yoğun olduğu bir yerde stop etmiş. Çalıştırmak için uğraşıyor. Arkadaki arabanın şoförü ise ha bire kornaya basıyor. Temel arabadan sakin bir şekilde iniyor ve: – Pi de siz teneyun çaliştırmayi, pen sizin kornaya basmaya tevam etepilurim, diyor. 350– Oraya gitmeyeceğim Temel öleceği yeri bilecek olana her şeyini vereceğini söylüyormuş. – Öleceğin yeri öğrenip ne yapacaksın, demişler. – Oraya citmeyeceğum, demiş. 351– Ehliyet Trafik polisi kırmızı ışıkta geçtiği için durdurup ehliyetini isteyince Temel itiraz etmiş: – Verdiniz mi de isteyisunuz daa? 352– İyilik Ramazan'ın yirmi dokuz günü oruç tutan Temel, otuzuncu gün dağa çıkmış güneş tepesinde. İlerde bir pınar şırıl şırıl akıyor, buz gibi orucu ha bozdu ha bozacak. Sabretmiş: – Allahım, güneşi göndereysun, pınarı karşıma çıkaraysun ama pen yine de pozmayacağum orucu, laçin pu iyiliğimi unutmayasun. 353– Gecikme Öğretmeni, geç kalan öğrenci Temel'e çıkışmış: – Sabah tam sekizde sınıfta olmalıydın. – Uyy, pen yokken önemli pi şey mi oldi, hocam? 354– İngilizce Temel İngiltere'ye gidecekmiş. Lisan öğrenmesi gerek. Dil kurslarına yazılmış. İlk derste "come" yani "gel" demeyi öğretiyorlarmış. Temel bu işe akıl erdirememiş. Öğretmene sormuş: – Bu nasıl ıştur, "come" yazaysun, 'kam' diye okulsun, peçi, "cel" demek olduğunu nereden anlaysun? 355– Uyurken Aynanın karşısında gözleri kapalı duran Temel'e ne yaptığını sormuşlar. – Uyurçen nasıl Göründüğümü merak ettum. 356– Kafa ütüleme Temel karısı Fadime'nin yabancı dil kursuna gitmesine izin vermiyor. Nedeni sorulunca şu cevabı veriyor: – Pi tüle yeterince kafa ütülüyor zaten. DELİ FIKRALARI 357– Ucunu arıyor Elinde, iri bir sicim destesi olan bir deli, geziniyordu. Sicim sağa, sola saçıldıkça da, çığlığı basıyordu! O sırada başka bir deli yaklaştı ve sordu: – Ne arıyorsun be? – Ucunu arıyorum. Öteki deli kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı: – Onun ucunu hiçbir zaman bulamayacaksın. Çünkü ben az önce kestim!... 358– Sadece artistlere Ruh doktoru, gedikli hastasını iyice muayene ettikten sonra: – Sizi daha iyi görüyorum, dedi. – Evet, teşekkür ederim, dedi hasta. – Nasıl, yine radyoda anons yapan spikerlerle konuşuyor musunuz? – Hayır doktorcuğum, radyoyu sattım kurtuldum. Onun yerine bir televizyon satın aldım. Sadece oradaki artistlere dilimi çıkarıyorum. 359– Yazar Deliye "yaz" demişler. Almış eline kalemi başlamış yazmaya, daha doğrusu karalamaya. – Oku yazdığını demişler. – Okuyamam, demiş: – Neden? diye sorunca: – Benim yazmam var, okumam yoktur, demiş. 360– Pahalı tedavi Kadının biri, ruh doktoruna: – Doktor bey, kocam kendini at zannediyor ve bütün gün kişniyor, dedi. – Oooo, güç bir durum olsa gerek. Yalnız tedavisi size bir hayli pahalıya patlar. – Hiç önemi yok doktor bey. Kocam nasıl olsa bütün yarışları kazanıyor... 361– Masraf İki deli hastane parkında dolaşırken gökte olağanüstü güzellikte bir gökkuşağı görüyorlar. Biri kızıyor: – Hükümet böyle şeylere para buluyor da, bizi iyi etmeye bulamıyor. 362– Marifet Biı gün tımarhaneden kaçan bir deli, tam müezzin ezanı okurken minareye çıktı ve müezzinin ezanını yarıda bıraktırarak adamcağızı: – Hadi buradan aşağı atlayalım! diye zorlamaya başladı. Müezzin bir çare düşündü: – Dostum dedi, buradan aşağıya atlamak da iş mi? Beş yaşında bir çocuk bile yapar bunu. Asıl iş, aşağıdan yukarı atlamak. Gel seninle inelim de oradan buraya atlaylalım, dedi. Deli: – Sahi, doğru söylüyorsun! diye razı oldu. 363– Tamir Tımarhanenin baştabibi bir gazeteciye hastahaneyi gezdiriyordu. Bir koğuşa girdiler. Doktor izahat verdi: – Burası, otomobille aklını bozmuş olanların koğuşudur. Gazeteci: – İyi ama koğuşta kimse yok... – Göremezsin, dedi doktor. "Zira bütün deliler ranzaların altında arabalarını tamir ediyorlar..." 364– Direğin sonu Deliler, akıl hastanesinin yüksek bayrak direğine, birer birer tırmanıyorlar. Her çıkan deli, tepedeki bir noktaya bakıp kahkahalarla gülüyor ve aşağı iniyor. Bu durumu gören asistan doktor da sonunda merak etmiş, tırmanmış ve direğin tepesine yapıştırılmış bir kâğıt üzerine yazılı şu iki kelimeyi okumuş: "Direğin sonu." 365– Yüzme bilmiyorum da... Doktor, beş akıl hastasını, boş havuzun önüne götürdü ve emretti: – Haydi girin suya ve yüzmeye başlayın. Bir tanesi hariç hepsi doktorun emrine uydular, boş havuzun içine doldular, kulaç atmaya başladılar... Doktor havuza girmeyen delinin yanına yaklaştı. Gülümseyerek: – Galiba sen iyileştin, söyle bakalım niye yüzmedin? Deli boynunu bükerek: – Belki kızacaksınız ama doktor bey, ben yüzme bilmiyorum da ondan... 366– Nasıl seversiniz? Başhekim akıl hastanesini gezerken bir köşede, hareketleri son derece normal bir hasta görmüş. Yanına yaklaşmış ve sormuş: – Siz neden buradasınız? diye sormuş: – Pamuklu çorapları yünlülere tercih ettiğim için! Başhekim şaşırmış: – Bunda ne var ki, ben de pamuklu çorapları tercih ederim. Hasta sevinmiş: – Yaa! Peki siz limonlu mu yoksa sirkeli mi yersiniz? 367– Söndürüverirsen... Elindeki cep fenerini karanlıkta havaya doğru tutarak, kendisi gibi akıl hastası olan arkadaşına döndü: – Hişşt, bak, aynen direk gibi göğe doğru yükseliyor; ucuna tırmanır mısın bunun? – Sen beni deli mi sandın be!... Ben onun ucuna vardığım zaman sen cep fenerini söndürüverirsen ben nasıl düşerim yere biliyor musun? Ya kafam kırılır, ya da bacağım... 368– Nasıl da utangaç Bir deli hastanenin bahçesinde dolaşırken bir ağacın dibinde bir şişe şarap bulur ve: – Oh ne güzel... Bir şişe süt buldum, diye bağırır. Sonra şişe ile birlikte bir köşeye çekilir. Şişenin mantarını çıkarır. İçindeki sıvının kırmızı olduğunu görünce kendi kendine: – Aman Allahım!.. Beni görünce mahcubiyetinden nasıl da kızardı... diye söylenir. 369– Kralın gücü Dünyanın her iki ucuna, doğusuna ve batısına egemen olan Büyük İskender bir deliye rastlayıp sormuştu: – Dile benden ne dilersen? Akıl hastası: – Sinekler beni çok rahatsız ediyorlar, söyle de rahatsız etmesinler! dedi. Büyük Kral gülümsedi ve: – Öyle bir şey dile ki yapmak elimden gelsin, cevabım verdi. Deli ona baktı ve: – Sineklere bile sözünü dinletemeyen adamdan ne isteyebilirim? dedi. 370– Şekerini karıştırmalıydın Akıl hastanesinin bahçesinde geziyorlardı. Biri durakladı, havuza eğilip ağzına biraz su aldı, doğrulup püskürttü. Yanındaki arkadaşı sordu: – Hayrola ne oldu? – Sabah iki şeker atmıştım, su hâlâ tatlanmamış. – Elbet tatsız olacak. Karıştırdın mı ki?! 371– Mektup Delinin biri tımarhanede mektup yazıyordu. Arkadaşları sordular: – Kime yazıyorsun? – Kendime, diye cevap verdi. – Peki, oku bakalım. – Okuyamam. – Neden? – Daha göndermedim ki! 372– Kurusun diye Sık sık intihara teşebbüs eden bir deli bir gün yine kendim havuza atıp intihar etmek ister. Diğer bir arkadaşı derhal peşinden havuza atlayarak arkadaşını kurtarır. Fakat ertesi sabah aynı deliyi ağaçta asılı bulurlar. Doktor onu kurtaran deliye: – Bak gördün mü? Sen onu kurtardın ama o yine kendini astı. Kurtarışın bir işe yaramadı, dedi. Deli de doktora: – Yok canım. O kendini asmadı ki. Kurusun diye onu ağaca ben astım, diye cevap verdi. 373– Önce kaçanlar Sabah kahvaltısında delilere ufak bir muziplik düşünüldü. Zeytin tabağının içine biraz zeytin biraz da, zeytine benzediği için hamam böceği konup kapağı kapatıldı. Kahvaltı sırasında kapak açılınca bir taraftan böcekler kaçarlarken diğer taraftan deli zeytinleri yiyordu. Bunu gören yanındaki: – Ulan enayi, dedi. Onlar nasıl olsa duruyor. Sen evvelâ kaçan zeytinleri yesene... 374– Centilmenlik Akıl hastanesinin başhekimi, delilerden birine: – Şu dolabı ikinci kata çıkarabilir misin? dedi. Yardım etmesi için de, yanına bir arkadaşını al... Yarım saat sonra deli, kan ter içinde ve yüzü kıpkırmızı bir halde dolabı ikinci kata çıkardı. Başhekim sordu: – Arkadaşın nerede? – Dolabın içinde efendim, rafları taşıyor... 375– Yalan atıyorsun İki deli tımarhane bahçesinde konuşuyordu. Birisi: – Dün gece seni rüyamda gördüm, dedi. Öteki: – Atıyorsun ulan! Ben seni görmedim. 376– Karıncalanmanın tedavisi Her gece yatmadan önce ayaklarını haşerat ilacı ile yıkayan deliye başhekim sordu: – Neden her gece böyle yapıyorsun? Deli kurnaz bir eda ile cevap verdi: – Ayaklarımda karıncalanma var da doktor bey, haşerat ilacı ile karıncaları öldürüyorum. 377– Zır deli Polis, bir İskoçyalı ile bir Yahudiyi "zırdeli" diye yakalayıp akıl hastanesine getirdi. Doktor, polise sordu: – Niçin getirdiniz bunları? Polis: – Efendim şu İskoçyalı köşede durmuş cebindeki tüm paraları sokağa saçıyordu. – Peki yahudi? – O da paraları toplayıp toplayıp İskoçyalı'ya geri veriyordu. 378– Midemize dokunursa... Ruh doktoruna giden kadın: – Kendim için gelmedim doktor bey, oğlum kaç gündür çamurlar içinde oynuyor, çamurdan küçücük pastalar yapıp fırında pişiriyor... – Merak etmeyin hanımefendi. Dünyanın bütün çocukları bu çeşit oyunlar oynamaya bayılırlar. Kadın doktorun eline sarıldı: – Oh, çok şükür. Beni büyük bir üzüntüden kurtardınız doktor. Biz de oğlumun karısı ile başbaşa verip "ya midemize dokunursa" diye boşuna üzülüyormuşuz. 379– Pilot Uçak doluydu. Açık, berrak bir havaya rağmen gayet rahatsız bir seyahat yapıyordu yolcular. Taklalar atılıyor, aniden pikeler, yükselişler... Nihayet dayanamadı bir yolcu ve pilot kabininden içeri girdi. Bir baktı pilot kahkahalarla gülmekte. Sinirlendi: – İçerdeki kişiler heyecandan çırpınırken siz burada gülüyorsunuz. Ayıp doğrusu! Adam kafasını çevirdi, gayet mütebessim. – Siz benim niye güldüğümü biliyor musunuz? – Hayır. – Tımarhaneden kaçtığımı öğrendikleri zaman ki suratları gözümün önüne geliyor da... 380– Ağaç ve köpek Biri kendini ağaç zanneden, diğeri de kendini köpek zanneden iki deli aynı hastane odasında kalıyorlardı. Biri doktora şikayette bulundu: – Oda arkadaşımdan kurtarın beni. Kendini köpek zannediyor çünkü... Doktor: – Zannetse ne çıkar? Seni ısırmak mı istiyor yoksa? – Keşke ısırsa... Ağaç olduğuma göre, ne yazık ki ağaç olduğumu o da biliyor, gelip gelip dibime işiyor. 381– Hastaya göre tedavi Ruh doktoru, tedaviye gelen hastaya sordu: – Mesleğiniz nedir? – Otomobil tamircisiyim. – Öyleyse yat bakalım şu kanepenin altına... 382– Yirmiüçüncü Delinin biri pencereye oturmuş. Elindeki oltanın ucunu da sokağa sarkıtmış... Yoldan geçen soruyor: – Orada balık mı tutuyorsun sen? – Hayır, alık tutuyorum. – Tutabildin mi bari? – Çook... Seninle yirmiüç oldu! 383– Tanrı söyledi Hastanenin hekimi bir deliye sorar: – Peki bugün kimsiniz? – Papa. – Ooo! İyi size bunu kim söyledi? – Tanrı söyledi. Tam o sırada, ak sakallı zır deli bir ihtiyar söze karışır: – Bu doğru değil, ben onunla zaten küsüm, konuşmuyorum, dedi. 384– Ruh hastası Asabi hallerinden ürken bir ruh hastası doktora gider. Sıkı bir muayeneden sonra doktora yalvarır: – Lütfen doktor bey doğruyu söyleyin, yaşayacak mıyım? – Evet yaşayacaksınız, diye cevap verir doktor. Ama hiç tavsiye etmem. 385– Geri kalmış saat Akıl hastanesinin bahçesinde bir deli sürekli iki yana doğru sallanıp duruyordu. Doktorlardan biri yanına vak–laşip: – Niye sallanıyorsun? diye sordu. – Ben saatim de ondan. – Peki saat kaç? – Sekize beş var. – Ama benimki dokuza beş var. – Ya demek öyle. Saatleri bir saat ileri aldılar anlaşılan. Hiç haberim olmadı, diyerek daha hızlı sallanmaya başladı... 386– Tahterevalli İki deli, pencereden dışarı bir kalas sarkıtmış, kalasın bir ucuna biri, öteki ucuna biri binmiş, tahterevalli oynuyorlardı. Bir ara, dışardaki: – Yahu, dedi, kapı çalınıyor galiba? Odanın içerisindeki: – Sen dur, dedi, gidip ben bakarım! Gidip kapıyı açtı. Az sonra arkadaşı yüzü gözü kan içinde kapıya geldi tabii. Omuzuna dokunarak: – Yahu, dedi, kusura bakma... Kapıyı senin çaldığını bilseydim vallahi açmazdım! 387– Öksürük Akıl hastanesinin avlusunda bir alay neşeli deli trencilik oynuyordu. Arka arkaya dizilmişler, ellerini birbirlerinin omuzlarına koymuşlar, "Çuf... çuf..." diye sesler çıkararak ilerliyorlardı. Oyun saatlerce devam etti. Nihayet gardiyanlardan biri, diğer bir arkadaşının yanına sokulup sordu: – Yahu, bu oyun çok sürmedi mi? Durdursak şunları artık? – Bağırmalarından mı sıkıldın? – Yok be kardeşim, duman öksürtmeye başladı da. 388– Bir kedi daha... Akıl hastanesinden kaçan iki deli, karşıdan gelen bekçiyi görünce iri gövdeli bir çınarın arkasına saklandılar. Bekçi, onların ayak seslerim işitmişti. Sordu: – Kim o? İçlerinden biri kedi gibi miyavladı. Bu başarılı miyavlamadan sonra bekçi yürüyüp gidiyordu ki, delilerin ayakları altındaki yapraklar tekrar cıtırdadı. Bekçi geri dönüp yine seslendi: – Kim var orada? İkinci deli cevap verdi: – Bir kedi daha! 389– Sinir hastaları Bir sinir doktorunun muayenehanesinde hastalar sıra beklerken telâşla içeri giren bir adam, doğruca muayene odasına yönelir. Ama bir hasta yolunu keserek: – Buraya, sizden önce gelmiş bir sürü insan var. İçeriye değil, sıraya girmemiz gerekiyor beyefendi... – Siz benim kim olduğumu biliyor musunuz? – Ya Napolyon'sunuz, ya da Büyük İskender... – Hayır sadece doktorum. Şimdi müsaade buyurun ben içeriye gireyim, siz de yerinize oturun... Sıranız gelince sizi de muayene ederim... 390– Şekerler eridi Tımarhaneden kaçan bir deli, bir kahvehaneye girmiş çay içiyordu. Bir ara garsona seslendi: – Garson, biraz şeker getirsene. Garson şaşkınlıkla: – İyi ama efendim, tam yedi tane şeker attınız şimdiye kadar bardağınıza! Deli: – Evet ama onların hepsi eridi, erimeyenden getirin. 391– Gördün! İki deli tımarhanede konuşuyorlardı: – Yahu, bizi burada hâlâ niçin tutuyorlar? Biz artık akıllanmadık mı? Gidip başhekime söyleyelim de bizi salıversinler. – Pekâla, haydi git söyle. – Hayır sen söyle. Gel birbirimizi imtihan edelim, hangimiz daha akıllı ise o gitsin söylesin. – Güzel fikir! Delilerden biri yerden aldığı taşı avucunun içinde saklayarak ötekine sorar: – Bil bakalım, avucumda ne var? – Tramvay! Öbürü hiddetle bağırır: – Saymam; gördün de söyledin! 392– Ampul Akıl hastanesinde bir deli kendini ayağından tavana asmıştı. Doktor nedenini sorunca: – Arkadaşımız kendini ampul sanıyor, dediler. Doktor indirilmesini isteyince deliler söylendiler: – İyi ama karanlıkta kalırız... 393– Olgunlaşsın ki Tımarhanenin bahçesinde bir deli, ağaca tutunmuş sallanıyor, bir başkası da ağacın dibinde oturuyordu. Oradan geçmekte olan nöbetçi doktor, oturana sordu: – O ne yapıyor orada öyle? – Boş verin doktor bey, kendini armut sanan delinin biridir o! Doktor bu kez merakla: – Peki sen niye bekliyorsun burada? diye sordu. Kurnazca gülümsedi oturan deli: – Ben mi? Olgunlaşmasını bekliyorum... 394– Başhekimi sevenler Akıl hastanesi başhekimi öldü. Hastalardan iki temsilci de cenaze törenine katıldı. Hastaneye döndükleri zaman izlenimlerini anlattılar: – Bizim başhekimi kimse sevmiyormuş! Öbür deliler merakla sordular: – Nereden bildiniz? Cenazeye katılan deliler: – Tabut mezara indirilirken, ikimizden başka alkışlayan olmadı. 395– İade şişeler Akıl hastanesinde delinin biri, gardiyana: – Çok susadım, bana iki şişe içecek bir şey veriver, dedi. Gardiyan delinin suratına iki tokat patlattı: – Al bakalım, sana iki şişe içecek bir şeyler. Şimdi usluca odana git. Deli bu iki tokadı bir türlü gururuna yediremedi, sabaha kadar uyuyamadı. Sabah doğruca gardiyana gitti ve iki tokat attı: Gardiyan: – Bu ne demek oluyor? Deli: – Hiç, şişeleri geri getirdim. 396– Öyle bir oğlum yok Akıl hastanesinin yeni atanan başhekimine, hastalan ta–nıtılıyormuş: – Efendim, bu eski bir memurdur! – Efendim, bu da sanatçıydı... gn Güzel Fıkralar Antolojisi – Bu gazeteciydi... Başhekim, bir köşeye çekilmiş neredeyse dövüşecek halde olan iki hastayı merak etmiş sormuş: – Peki bunlar kim? – Bunlar politikacıydı efendim. Başhekim yanlanna sokularak birine sormuş: – Merhaba, sizin adınız ne? – Şemsettin! – Soyadınız ne? – Tanrıoğlu! – Allah Allah, hiç böyle soyadı duymamıştım. Eski politikacı diğer deli hemen atılmış: – İnanma doktor bey, benim Şemsettin adında bir oğlum yok! 397– Karşıki duvarın çivisi Delinin biri, çiviyi tersine çevirerek sivri tarafına vura vura duvara çakmaya başlamış. Onun bu halini gören başka bir deli işe karışmış: – Baksana yahu! Sen yanlış iş görüyorsun. Bu çivi karşıki duvarın çivisi olacak galiba... demiş. 398– Delinin akıllısı Adam sırtında gübre çuvalı tımarhanenin önünden geçiyordu. Bahçedeki delilerden biri merakla sordu: – O çuvalda ne var? –Gübre... – Ne yapacaksın? – Çileklerime koyacağım... Deli, olumsuz anlamda başını iki yana salladı. – Hayret bişey yani, biz çileği şekerle yeriz, yine adımız delidir... 399– Çok büyük plaj Sahranın göbeğinde tam teçhizat balık adam kılığında, delinin biri dolaşmaktaydı. Onu kızgın güneşin altında, kum tepeleri arasında bulan jipli bir petrol şirketi işçisine adam, sakin sakin sordu: – Bakar mısınız? Deniz buraya ne kadar mesafede acaba? – Deniz mi? En azından 400 km vardır... – Vay anasına, amma da büyük plâjmış bu!... 400– Deli aklı Tımarhaneye yeni gelen deliyi başhekimin odasına götürmüşlerdi. Delinin gözüne birdenbire masanın üzerine yanlışlıkla ters konmuş bir vazo ilişti. Hemen vazoyu eline alarak: – Aaa, ağzı olmayan bir vazo! diye bağırdı. Vazoyu ters çevirince ilave etti: Bak hele, dibi de yokmuş. 401– Hatırlatma Müteahhidin biri, Bakırköy Akıl Hastanesinde bir yakınını ziyarete gitmiş. Bahçede ilerlerken bakmış işçinin biri duvar örüyor. Fakat alelade bir duvar değil... Fevkalede güzel örüyor... Yanına yaklaşmış: – Kaç yıllık duvar ustasısmız? – Ben hastayım, demiş adam, "duvar örmeyi burada öğrendim..." – Ya öyle mi? – Evet hastayım... Ama önümüzdeki hafta taburcu oluyorum... Müteahhit çok sevinmiş bu habere... Cebinden kartını çıkartmış uzatmış. Eğer isterse kendisine gayet iyi ücretle duvar işi vereceğini söylemiş. Hasta da memnuniyetle kabul etmiş bu öneriyi... Bir hafta sonraki perşembe günü için ran–devulaşmışlar. Müteahhit, hastanın elini sıkmış. Ve arkasını dönmüş tam uzaklaşırken kafasına "gümmm" diye bir şey inmiş... Müteahhit bir an öyle kalakalmış. Sonra güçlükle kendine gelmiş. Ve farketmiş ki, biraz önce konuştuğu hasta, kafasına bir tuğla fırlatmış... Ona doğru dönmüş, bunu neden yaptığını sorar gibi bakmış. Hasta, duvarın üstünden müteahhidi ikaz etmiş: – Perşembeyi unutma... 402– Neden yollasın? İki arkadaş sokakta karşılaştılar. Birincisi dert yanmaya başladı: – Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum, karım çıldırdı. Kendisini tebrik kartı sanıyor. – Fazla üzme kendini, en iyisi onu senin ruh doktoruna yollayıver. – Niye yollayacakmışım sanki? O bana geçen yılbaşında tebrik kartı yolladı mı ki? 403– Kim o? Akıl hastanesinin kapısı sabaha karşı, tekme yumruk gü–rültüsüyle vuruldu. Kapıcı kızgınlıkla fırlayıp bağırdı: – Bu saatte ne bu gürültü be? Deli misin sen? – Ya ne olacaktım? 404– Ben de böyle başlamıştım İngilizlerin ünlü devlet adamı Churchil, başbakanken bir akıl hastanesini geziyormuş, hastanın birinin gözünü, kendisine dikip baktığını görünce, yanına yanaşmış: – Beni tanıdın mı? – Hayır tanımadım, kimsin sen? – Nasıl tanımazsın, ben haşmetlu İngiliz İmparatorluğunun başbakanıyım. Hasta, Churchil'e acıyarak bakmış: – Vah vah! Ben de böyle başlamıştım, sonra buraya getirdiler... 405– Yutturmaca... Adamın biri ipe bağlı diş fırçasına "köpeğim" diyor, ardı sıra sürükleyip duruyordu. Artık doktor bile "köpeğin nasıl" diye sormaya başlamıştı. Bir gün doktor aynı soruyu yöneltince: – Köpek değil o doktor bey, görmüyor musunuz işte, düpedüz diş fırçası! dedi. Doktor kendi kendine "iyileşiyor" diye düşünürken, adam arkasından yavaşça seslendi: –Yutturduk be! 406– O biliyor mu? Adamın biri karakola müracat ederek hayatından endişe ettiğini söyler. Komiser: – Sizi kim tehdit ediyor? – Kümes hayvanları. – Kümes hayvanları mı? Anlayamadım. – Anlamayacak ne var komiser bey, görmüyor musunuz ben bir mısır tanesiyim. Bir akıl hastası ile karşı karşıya olduğunu anlayan komiser, iki polis çağırarak adamı akıl hastanesine gönderir. Uzun bir tedaviden sonra adamı mısır tanesi olmadığına ikna edip taburcu ederler. Adam, akıl hastanesinin kapısından çıkar çıkmaz tekrar geri döner ve doktorun karşısına çıkar, rengi uçmuş sapsarıdır. Doktor: – Hayrola neyiniz var, diye sorar. Adam korku ile: – Doktor bey kapıdan dışarı çıkar çıkmaz bir horozla karşılaştım, ödüm patladı. – Neden? – Neden mi, beni yiyeceğinden korktum. – Fakat beyefendi biz sizi bir mısır tanesi olmadığınıza ikna etmemiş miydik? – Evet... – Yani şimdi siz bir mısır tanesi olmadığınızı biliyorsunuz. – Evet ben biliyorum, hattâ eminim ama horoz biliyor mu bakalım? 407– Saat Delinin birisi saatini hastane bahçesindeki havuza atmış. Bunu gören arkadaşı yanma yanaşmış ve konuşmaya başlamışlar: – Niye attın saati havuza? – Nasıl yüzdüğünü görmek için. – Peki, saati kurdun mu? – Hayır. – Enayi, hiç kurmadan yüzer mi? 408– İlk bakışta mı göreceksin? Adamın biri akıl hastanesini gezmeye gitmiş. Bakmış deliler kapıdaki bir delikten içeri doğru bakıyorlar. Bir müddet bakan tekrar sıraya geçiyor. Sürekli bu olay yineleniyor. Adam merak etmiş çaktırmadan sıraya girmiş. Sıra kendisine gelmiş. Eğilip kapının deliğinden bakmış. Bir de ne görsün, zifiri karanlık, hiç birşey görünmüyor. – Bir tanesini durdurup sormuş: – Yahu ben hiç birşey göremedim? Deli şaşırmış: . – Ulan biz iki yıldır bakıyoruz birşey göremiyoruz. Sen ilk bakışta mı göreceksin? 409– Sen de mi? Memur müdüre gitti: – İstifa ediyorum efendim, arkadaşlar benimle durmadan 'şempanze, maymun' diye alay ediyorlar, dedi. – Olmaz, dedi müdür, "çalışkan ve dürüst bir mursunuz. Sizin dairenizi değiştireyim." Birlikte şirketin çeşitli dairelerini gösteren büyük şemanın önüne geçtiler. Müdür sordu: – Evet, hangi dalı seçiyorsunuz? – Aşkolsun, dedi memur, "siz de mi müdür bey!" 410– Sağırmış Akıl hastanesinde arkadaşının çok büyük harflerle mektup yazdığını görünce, dayanamadı: – Neden böyle büyük harflerle yazıyorsun? Beriki güldü: – Annem biraz ağır işitir de. Harfler gürültülü olmazsa okuyamaz diye... 411– Korku Psikiyatriste gelen hasta yana yakıla derdini anlatmaya başladı: – Doktor bey, lütfen bana yardım edin, yalvarırım bu dertten kurtarın beni. – Derdiniz nedir? dedi doktor. "Şuraya uzanın da anlatın bakalım." Adam divana uzandı ve anlattı derdini: – Her gece yatağa yatıyorum ve gözlerimi kapıyorum, ancak birdenbire bir tarantamoncolos görüyorum. – Tarantamoncolos mu? O da ne? – Ya doktorcuğum, ben de bilmiyorum! 412– Şemsiye-paraşüt Delinin biri uçağın kapısını açmış, tam atlayacakken vazgeçip içeriye seslenmiş: – Hay Allah, yağmur yağıyor, çabuk bana bir paraşüt verin. 413– Sağlam kibrit Delinin biri kibrit kutusunu açtı. İçinden bir kibrit çekti, çaktı, yanmadı. Attı onu, bir yenisini çıkardı, çaktı, yanmadı. Onu da attı. Sonunda üçüncü kibrit ateş aldı. Deli: – İyi, bu yanıyor, saklayayım onu... 414– İddia İki deli, denizde yüzerlerken her nasılsa bir ara iddiaya tutuşmuşlar. Kim denizin dibinde daha fazla kalırsa diğeri ona gıcır gıcır ayakkabılarını verecek... Anlaşmışlar ikisi birden dalmışlar ve hâlâ çıkmamışlar... 415– Roman Akı. hastanesinin bahçesinde oturan iki delinin yanına bir üçüncüsü yaklaşıp elindeki kalın kitabı uzatır: – Şunu okur musunuz? Bir roman yazdım. Oturmakta olan iki deli kitabı alıp uzun uzun okurlar. – Vallahi güzel, ama içinde çok isim var. Romanı yazan deli daha başkalarından da aynı değerlendirmeyi aldığı için, kitabını koltuğuna kıstırıp doktorun odasına gider: – Doktor bey! Bir roman yazdım, arkadaşlar incelediler, bir de siz okur musunuz? Doktor kitabı eline alır almaz bağırır: – Hay Allah! Ben de telefon rehberini arıyordum sabahtan beri... 416– Karıştırmış Bir akıl hastasını yıllardan beri tedavi etmekteler. Her altı ayda bir, ruh hastalıkları hekimi onu testlerden geçirir. Doktor ona elini gösterip sorar: – Bu nedir? – Bir diz. Bu kez dirseğim gösterir ve sorar: – Bu nedir? – Bir kulak. Ve her seferinde tedaviye devam etmek zorunda kalırlar. Yedi sekiz yıl sonra, birden her şey değişir. Psikiyatrisi elini gence gösterip, sorar: – Bu nedir? – Bir eldir. – Ya bu nedir? – Bir dirsek. Ayağını gösterip, sorar: – Ya bu? – Bir ayak. – Oldu, der ruh doktoru. "Bu olağanüstü bir şey! İyileştiniz. Bundan böyle normal bir yaşam sürebileceksiniz..." – Oh, çok teşekkür ederim doktor bey, der hasta, büyük bir sevinç içinde ve alnına vurarak ilave eder: "Bir bilseydiniz benim ne kadar zamanımı aldı bunu kıçıma yerleştirebilmek." 417– Güç olan Tımarhaneyi ziyarete giden gazeteci odaların birinde bir akıl hastasının amuda kalkmış, iki eli üzerinde dengede durmaya çalıştığını gördü. – Çok marifetlisiniz, dedi deliye. "Uzun zamandır bu durumdasınız. Hayli güç ve yorucu bir numara olsa gerek." Deli bu sözler üzerine başını gazeteciye çevirerek: – Hayır, güç olan bu halde durmak değil. Böyle başaşağı dururken, dünyayı parmaklarının ucunda tutmak, dedi. GERZEK FIKRALAR 418– Pot Bir süre bürosundan ayrılmak zorunda kalan müdür geldiğinde sekreterine sordu: – Beni arayan oldu mu bu arada? – Evet efendim, kimliğini gizleyen biri sizi sordu. – O aptal kardeşim olmalı. – Mümkündür efendim. Zira size çok benziyordu. 419– Işık Akşam yemeğinden sonra oturmuşlardı. Kadın örgü örüyor, adam gazetesini okuyordu. Sayfaları çevirirken birden: – Yahu baksana, yıldızlarda insan varmış!... dedi. Kadın umursamaz bir tavırla baktı adama: – Bunu bilmeyecek ne var yani? Adam şaşkınlıkla: – Nereden biliyorsun peki? dedi. Kadın örgüsünü bir kenara bırakarak: – Düşüri Allahaşkına, hiç insan olmasa o ışıklar yanar mıydı? 420– Plakası Sonradan görme karı-koca bir müzeyi geziyorlardı. Bir Mısır mumyasının önüne geldiler. Hayatlarında ilk kez böyle birşey görmenin şaşkınlığı içinde bakarken, mumyanın önündeki yazıya gözleri ilişti: "İ. Ö. 41" yazılıydı. Kadın: – İ. Ö. 41 ne demek? dedi. Kocası: – Anlaşılmayacak birşey yok... Adama çarpıp da onu bu hale getiren arabanın plakası herhalde... 421– Yok demek yok! Bakkal, yeni işe başlayan çırağından pek memnun değildi. Çocuğun bir huyu müşterileri kaçmyordu. Sorulan bazı şeylere "yok" dememeliydi. Bir gün çırağı kenara çekip öğüt verdi: – Evladım bu iş böyle yürümez. Mesela kesme şeker istediler. Evet elimizde yok. Ama "yok" demeyeceksin; "kalmadı efendim, onun yerine toz şeker verelim" dersin. Mesela domates bitti. "Kalmadı efendim, salça isterseniz verebilirim" dersin. Patron buna benzer birkaç örnek daha sıraladı. Akşama doğru, bir hanım müşteri, çıraktan tuvalet kağıdı istedi. Çırak birşeyler öğrendi ya hemen cevabı yapıştırdı: – Kalmadı efendim, isterseniz zımpara kağıdı verelim! 422– Güler misin, ağlar mısın? İki arkadaş Newyork'ta kırkıncı katta oturdukları daireye çıkmak için geç vakit apartmanın önüne geldikleri zaman asansörcülerin grevi yüzünden asansörlerin islemediğini gördüler. İkisinde de şafak attı, ama ııeylesinler, çaresiz çıkacaklar. İki arkadaştan daha neşeli olanı: – Ben sana gülünç hikayeler, fıkralar anlatırım, vaktin nasıl geçtiğinin farkına bile varmazsın, dedi. Ve anlatmaya başladı. İlk hızla yirmi katı çıktılar, ama ondan sonra ikisinde de takat kalmadı. Ne anlatanın fıkralarında tat vardı ne de dinleyende gülmeye heves... Ha gayret deyip tırmanmaya devam ettiler. Otuz beşinci katı geçtikten sonra nefes nefese durakladıkları zaman fıkra anlatan: – Yahu artık gülmek değil, gülümsemiyorsun bile anlattıklarıma, dedi. Öteki atıldı: – Bunlara da fıkra mı denir! Ben sana bir fıkra anlatayım da bak nasıl gülmekten kınlıyorsun... Arkadaşı merak etti: – Anlat bakalım. – Dairenin anahtarını aşağıda kapıcıdan almayı unuttuk!? 423– Münasebetsizlik Büyük bir çiçekçinin devamlı müşterisi bir gün gelip iki düzine gül ısmarladı ve şöyle dedi: – Her zamanki adrese göndereceksiniz. Şu kartımı da alın. Üstüne de, "Sevgilim, hayatının her yılı için bir gül!" diye yazın. Müşteri parasını ödeyip çıkınca, çiçekçi çırağına seslendi. – Bey iyi müşterimizdir. Sen bir düzine gül de bizden katıver... 424– Bu kanun ne zaman çıktı? Mankafa Sabri'nin bir arkadaşı anlatıyordu: – Yerçekimi kanunu olmasa, şimdi biz hepimiz havalarda uçacaktık! Sabri sordu: – Çok ilginç, peki bu kanun ne zaman kabul edildi? 425– Gecikme Sonradan görme zengin, konser başladıktan sonra salona girdi. Yerine oturduktan sonra, yanındakine yavaşça çalınan parçanın ne olduğunu sordu: – Yedinci senfoni, cevabını alınca da: – Çok yazık, diye söylendi. Demek bayağı gecikmişim... 426– Pahalı yemek Piyangoda bir milyarlık ikramiyeyi kazanan iki köylü, Paris'e para yemeye gitmişlerdi. Evvelâ bir lokantaya gittiler ve listede gördükleri en pahalı yemeklerden ısmarladılar. Bir aralık iki arkadaştan biri yanlarındaki masada oturan adamın bir hardal kavanozundan bir parça alarak tabağının kenarına koyduğunu gördü. Yanındaki arkadaşını dürttü: – Bak bak, ne kadar pahalı yemek ki bu kadar az alıyor, dedi. Bu esnada garsona sordular: – Nedir o? – Hardal. – Bize de getir ondan. Garson bir dolu kavanozu getirip önlerine koydu. Köylü kaşığını daldırdığı gibi ağzına attı. Fakat atmayısla gözlerinden yaş boşanması bir oldu. Bunu gören arkadaşı: – Ağlama be dostum, dedi. Yetmezse bir daha getirtiriz. 427– Boynuz sayısınca Zekasının sivri olduğunu zanneden Sabri, gittiği köyde bir köylüye sordu: – Bu öküz kaç yaşında? Köylü cevap verdi: – İki yaşında. – Neresinden anlaşılır bu. – Boynuzlarından. – Öyle ya, iki boynuzu var. 428– Bal-Yal O güne kadar köyünden hiç çıkmamış olan Veli'ye kentte incir ikram edilir. Adını bilmediği bu meyveden pek hoşlanan Veli, bir dahaki gelişinde manavlarda aynı meyveyi ararsa da göremez. Bir manava yaklaşır: – Şekli yumru, üstü deri, içi darıyı ararım. Manav, bu tanıma uygundur diye, patlıcan verir. Veli, "bu aradığım meyvenin büyümüşü olmalı" diye düşünür ve patlıcanı ısırır. Biraz çiğnedikten sonra elindekine seslenir: – Küçükken bal idin. büyümüşsün yal olmuşsun! 429– Son vagon niye? Adamın biri ilk defa trene binen bir köylüye tavsiyelerde bulunuyordu: – Sakın trenin son vagonuna bineyim deme! – Neden? – Neden olacak, kazalarda en çok zararı hep son vagonlar görür. Köylü bir an düşündü, sonra başını kaşıyarak sordu: – Madem ki bunu biliyorlar da, neden o son vagonları trenlere takıyorlar?! 430– Başınız sağolsun Karısını boğarak öldüren adama büyük insan Reha Muh–tar'ın canlı yayında sorulan sormadan önceki ilk sözü: – Efendim, başınız sağolsun... 431– Sigara ağacı Hamdi, kendini ziyarete gelen arkadaşına çevre köyleri gezdiriyordu. Bir ara: – Bu köy tütün yetiştirmekle çok ünlüdür, dedi. Arkadaşı: – Şu tarlada gördüğümüz tütün fidanı mı? – Evet. – Ne zaman sigara verir bu fidanlar acaba? 432– Sormamış Genç kadın heyecanla kocasına: – Çok güzel bir kürk manto aldım, dedi. Hem de o kadar ustalıklı bir alış–veriş yaptım ki, sorma. Kocası sordu: – Kaça aldın? – Ayda bir milyon lira taksitle! – Peki, kaç taksit vereceksin? Kadın bir an tereddüt etti, sonra: – Bilmem ki, dedi. Sormayı unuttum. 433– Şehir hayatı Köyde tatilini geçirmeye gelmiş bir şehirli, ihtiyar bir köylüyü modern hayata alıştırmak için sürekli dil döküyordu: – Niçin bir bisiklet satın almıyorsun? – Paramı biriktirip bir inek satın almayı tercih ederim. – Güldürme beni yahu. Bisiklete bindin mi şahsiyet olur çıkarsın, ama bir ineğin üzerine bindiğini bir gören olsa sana dangalak, görgüsüz, hatta dünyadan bihaber bir adam deyip geçer. – Güzel ama, beni bisikleti sağarken bir gören olsa bu hareketime gülerek dangalak demezler mi? 434– Ya gelmezse Bakkal Necip Usta, dükkandan çıkarken çırağı Şaban'a tembih etti: – Şaban oğlum, Cenap bey gelirse söyle biraz beklesin, ben beş-on dakikaya kadar geleceğim... Çırak Şaban, ustası dükkandan ayrılmadan önce sordu: – Peki usta, Cenap bey gelmezse ne diyeyim? 435– Tavsiye Adamın biri sinir hastalığına tutularak doktora gider. Doktor, buna soğuk bir duşun altına girerek her gün beş dakika kadar durmasını tavsiye eder. Birkaç gün sonra doktor bu adamı yolda görür: – Nasıl oldunuz, sinirleriniz düzeldi mi, soğuk duşa devam ediyor musunuz? diye sorar. – Teşekkür ederim doktor bey, tavsiyeniz çok iyi geldi ama, maalesef birkaç gündür devam edemiyorum... – Niçin? – Şemsiyem kayboldu da... 436– Aferin sana Bir aptal, bir berber, bir de kel birlikte seyahate çıkmışlar. Yollarını kaybettiklerinden, geceyi açıkta geçirmek zorunda kaldılar. Herhangi bir tehlikenin başgöstermesi ihtimaline karşı aralarında sırayla nöbet tutmayı kararlaştırdılar. İlk nöbet sırası berberde idi. O da vakit geçirmek için mışıl mışıl uyuyan aptal arkadaşının başını traş etti. Derken nöbeti devretme zamanı gelince aptalı uyandırdı. Bu zavallı, başını kaşımak üzere elini tepesine götürünce: – Aferin yahu! diyerek, bir yandan seviniyor bir yandan da kendi kendine söyleniyordu: "Benim yerime keli uyandırmışsın." 437– Onbinin üzerinde Alpaslan Türkeş'in cenaze töreninin olduğu gün sevgili Reha Muhtar Show Haber'de şöyle konuşur: – Sayın seyirciler cenaze töreninde sayıları onbinin üzerinde yedibin güvenlik görevlisi vardı. 438– Hamdı, Şerafeddin ve Reha Reha Muhtar, canlı yayında Şerafettin Beyle konuşuyor. – Sayın Şerafettin Bey kardeşim, siz orada var mıydınız, yok muydunuz, efendim? – Yoktum. – Yoktum diyorsunuz. –Yoktum diyorum. – Bak Şerafettin sana bir daha soruyorum. Var miydin, yok muydun? – Valla billa yoktum. – Yemin etmenize gerek yok efendim, size inanıyoruz. Var miydin, yok muydun? – Vardım efendim... – Peki Şerafettin, siz demin yoktum diyordunuz, şimdi vardım diyorsunuz. Bu nasıl iş kardeşim? – Yoktum dedim inanmadınız, ne yapayım? – Ne yapacağınızı ben bilemem efendim. Orasını sen düşün. Var mıydınız, yok muydunuz? – Hatırlamıyorum. – Hatırlayınız efendim. Bak bir filmimiz var sizinle ilgili. Onu birlikte izleyelim, sonra sana soracağım. Araya sözkonusu film giriyor. Bir muhabir kapıyı kırıp Şerafettin'in evine giriyor ve kibarca gizli kamera (!) ile çekim yapmak için izin istiyor. Şerafettin Bey izin vermiyor tabii. Bunun üzerine kameraman dinlemiyor, çekimlerini yapıp gidiyor. Yine Reha Muhtar geliyor görüntüye: – Filmimizi izlediniz, Şerafettin Bey, şimdi ne diyorsunuz? – Galiba varmışım. – Galiba ile olmaz efendim, emin misiniz? – Eminim. – Öyleyse eminsiniz yani. – Evet efendim, eminim. – Şerafettin Bey eminim diyorsunuz ama pek emin görünmüyorsunuz.. Şerafettin Bey sedye ile akıl ve sinir hastalıkları hastanesine yetiştirilirken siz seyirci olarak tırnaklarınızı bitirip parmaklarınızı yemeye başlıyorsunuz. Fakat başka bir kanala da geçemiyorsunuz, çünkü Reha Muhtar yeni bir konuğu ekrana getiriyor. – Sayın Hamdi Bey iyi akşamlar efendim. Sizin adınız Hamdi midir, efendim? – Evet Hamdi'dir, Reha Bey... – Hamdi diyorsun. – Hamdi diyorum çünkü nüfus kâğıdımda öyle yazıyor. – Ben nüfus kâğıdınızı sormuyorum efendim. Sana soruyorum: Sizin sahte olmayan isminiz nedir? – Hamdi. – Nasıl yazılıyor? – H, a, m, d, i şeklinde... – Yani sahte olmayan isminiz Hamdi diyorsunuz. Peki sahte olan isminiz hangisi? – Benim sahte olan bir ismim yok! – Ama demin sahte olmayan ismim Hamdi dediniz. Demek ki bir de sahte isminiz var. Size "Yeşil" diyorlar efendim. Siz "Yeşil" misiniz? – Hayır Yeşil değilim. – Öyleyse size niye Yeşil diyorlar? – Bana Yeşil demiyorlar. Hamdi diyorlar. –Yani inkar ediyorsunuz. Sükût ikrardan gelir. – Ben sükût etmiyorum, konuşuyorum ve Yeşil değilim diyorum. – Yeşil değilim dediniz ama mosmor oldunuz. Bak şimdi de kızarıyorsun. Niye sarardın Hamdi? – Sarardım çünkü ben Tanrı'nın oğluyum. Her renge girerim. – Ne oldu Hamdi Bey? Bir tuhaf konuşuyorsunuz. – Galiba delirdim. Bana bir doktor lütfen! – Geçmiş olsun, Hamdi Bey. Size acil şifalar diliyorum. İyi akşamlar efendim. 439– Çare Sevimli, fakat oldukça da şişman bir hanım kitabevine çirdi ve tezgahtara: – Bana lütfen "Nasıl Zayıflamah?" adlı kitabı verir misiniz? Tezgahtar: – Maalesef o kitaptan kalmadı. Ama isterseniz size "Nasıl Şişmanlamalı?" adlı kitabı verebilirim, dedi. Kadının kaşları çatıldı: – Siz benimle alay mı ediyorsunuz? Tezgahtar: – Yok efendim, ne münasebet. Sadece bu kitabta yazılı olanların aksini yaparsınız yine aynı sonucu alırsınız, diye düşündüm de. 440– Hata... Hemen her kesimden halk, İslam bilgini Ebu Hanife'nin evindeki toplantılara gelirmiş. Bu toplantılarda konuşulur, söyleşilir, Ebu Hanife'ye birtakım dinî ya da hukukî sorunlar üzerine görüşleri sorulurmuş. Aylardır toplantılara katıldığı halde hiç ağzını açmayan bir zat, Ebu Hanife'nin dikkatini çekmiş. Bir gün ona: – Uzun süreden beri toplantılara katıldığınız halde hep susuyorsunuz, demiş. Sizin soracağınız bir şey yok mu? – Var efendim. Acaba, hava karardıktan sonra güneş batmasa, akşam namazını ne zaman kılmak gerekir? Ebu Hanife bıyık altından gülmüş: – Affedersiniz... Siz soru sormamakta haklıymışsınız. Hata bende... 441– Yüzsüzlük Evine misafir gelen bir akrabasından yakınan adam, bir arkadaşına dert yanıyordu. – Adam geldi bize postu serdi. Oh ekmek elden su gölden... Hiç gideceği yok. Tamam misafir edelim ama adam her gün gömleğimi, pantolonumu giyiyor. Varsın giysin, iyi güzel ama her gün benim purolarımı tüttürüyor. Tüttürsün iyi güzel ama her gün arabamı da alıp geziye çıkıyor. Hepsi iyi güzel ama dün bir şey yaptı, işte ona dayanamayacağım herhalde: – Ne yaptı ki? – Daha ne yapsın .. Yemekte karşıma geçmiş ağzı kulaklarında gülüyor. Bir aldırmadım iki aldırmadım, sonunda dayanamayıp yüzüne bir baktım ki bir de ne göreyim... Adamın ağzında benim yeni takma dişlerim... 442– Fırçaya ne lüzum İki arkadaş konuşuyorlardı. O sırada yanlarından meşhur bir ressam geçti. Arkadaşlardan biri ötekini dürttü: – Şu adamı görüyor musun? Birkaç fırça darbesiyle gülen bir çocuğu ağlayan bir çocuk yapabiliyor. Beriki gerzek: – Allah Allah, dedi. Sanki o da bir işmiş gibi, fırçaya ne lüzum var? Elinin tersiyle bir tane indirdin mi, kâfi! 443– Yemek zamanı Mirasa konan genç adam sosyeteye girmek ister, ilk iş rak bu işlerden anlayan bir kâhya tutar ve sorar: – Söyle bakalım, sosyetedeki insanlar saat kaçta yemek yerler? – Çeşitli zamanlarda efendim. – O zaman bana çeşitli zamanlarda yemek getir. 444– Zekâ Adam trenden inerken kurnazca gülümseyerek kendi kendine şöyle konuştu: – Demiryollarına bu sefer iyi kazık attım. Biletimi gidiş-dönüş almıştım. Fakat geri dönmeyeceğim. Burada kalıyorum... 445– Zekan açılır Amerikalı bahriyelilerin Türkiye'ye ilk kez geldikleri yıllar... Amerikalı bahriyeli İstanbul'da Eminönü'nde gezerken ç 4roz satan birine rastlar ve sorar: – Bu nedir, neye yarar? – Bizim uyanık bıçkın dalga geçer: – Bundan bir tane ye, zekân açılır! – Kaç para? – Tanesi bir dolar. Amerikalı bir doları bastırıp, çirozu almış, çiğ çiğ yutmuş. Bakmış zeka da herhangi bir değişiklik yok. Bir tane daha, bir tane daha... Derken beşinci doları verip çirozu yuttuktan sonra ayıkmış: – Sen beni kazıklıyorsun galiba? Bizim uyanık kıs kıs gülmeye başlamış: – Demedim mi ben sana zekân açılır, diye... Biraz geç o ama! SARHOŞ FIKRALARI 446– Sarhoşun görebildiği Adamın biri körkütük sarhoştu. Yalpalayarak yürürken karşıdan gelen birine çarptı. Bu duruma sinirlenen adam: – Kör müsün be herif? diye bağırdı. – Yoo! Kör değilim. Görüyorum, hem de biri iki görüyorum... –Öyleyse... – Seni de iki gördüm de... İkinizin ortasından geçmek istemiştim... 447– İkinci kattaki sarhoş Sarhoşun biri sokakta yürüyemeyecek hale gelince, basamak şeklinde demirleri olan elektrik direklerinden birine dayanmış kalmış. Başka bir sarhoş yalpalayarak buna yaklaşmış: – Ne yapıyorsun orda birader? demiş. Öteki gözleri yarı kapalı cevap vermiş: – Evimde istirahat ediyorum. – Aman hiç yürüyecek halim yok, beni de misafir et ne olursun? – Haydi çık, üst kata yat! ikinci sarhoş birincinin sırtına basarak direğe güç bela tırmanmış. Bu hali gören polis yanlanna sokularak: – Burada ne halt ediyorsunuz sarhoş herifler? diye ayakta sızan sarhoşun suratına birkaç tokat yapıştırmış. Yukardaki, ayağıyla aşağıdakinin kafasına vurarak bağırmış: – Duymuyor musun kapı çalınıyor? Haydi açıversene şu kapıyı... 448– Albay ve sinekler John, asker olup, Afrika'da bulunan bir birliğe gönderildi, «irliğin bulunduğu yerde havalar çok sıcaktı ve geceleri siv–rısıneklerden uyunmuyordu. İlk gece John, komutanının cibinlik kurmadan yattığını görünce çok şaşırdı. Fakat çok ŞeÇmeden kendisinden önce gelen bir asker, durumu aydınlattı: – Gecenin ilk yarısı, albay, sineklere dikkat edemeyecek kadar sarhoştur, ikinci yarısında ise, sinekler albaya dikkat edemeyecek kadar sarhoş olurlar... 449– Arka koltuk Gece karakolun telefonu acı acı çaldı. Nöbetçi memur telefona cevap verdi. – Buyurun efendim. – Çabuk gelin. Otomobilimin direksiyonu dahil bütün ön kısımdaki parçaları söküp almışlar. –Adres lütfen... On dakika sonra vak'a yerine giden bir polis görevlisi dönüşte olayı arkadaşlarına anlattı: – Alkol azizim alkol. Adamcağız arka koltuğa geçip oturmuş da... 450– Buranın yabancısı İşten çıkan iki arkadaş meyhaneye girdi. İçmeye başladılar. İki kadeh içip çıkacaklardı ama, kadehlerin sayısı karışınca, saati unuttular. Meyhaneden çıktıklarında sabah olmuş, güneş doğmuştu. Körkütük, yalpalayarak giderlerken, biri ötekine: – Amma da kalmışız meyhanede, baksana sabah olmuş, güneş bile doğmuş, dedi. – Hayır... Daha erken. Hem o güneş değil, mehtap... Ay'dı, güneş'ti diye bir tartışmaya tutuştular. Sonunda birine sormaya karar verdiler. Karşıdan elinde bavul ile gelen birini durdurdular, sordular: – Afedersiniz, şu gökteki güneş mi yoksa ay mı? – Kusura bakmayın, dedi adam, şimdi trenden indim. Ben buranın yabancısıyım! 451– Kaza Dört genç içkili bir vaziyette otomobil kullanırken bir trafik kazası geçirdiler. Olay yerine gelen trafik memuru: – Arabayı hanginiz kullanıyordunuz? diye sordu: Gençler toplu halde cevap verdiler: – Hiç birimiz memur bey. İçkili olarak araba kullanmaya cesaret edemeyince arabayı kendi haline bıraktık... 452– Hapsedilmişim Sarhoşun biri, ıssız bir parkta uyuyakalmıştı. Gece zifirî karanlıkta bir ara uyanıp kalktı, el yordamıyla yolunu bulmaya çalışırken, büyük bir parkı çevreleyen demir parmaklıklarla karşılaştı. Parmaklıklara elleriyle dokunarak çevresini üç kez dolaştı ve şu kanıya vardı: – Vay canına! Beni buraya kapamışlar... 453– Ayakkabılar kapının önünde Sarhoşun biri körkütük bir halde taksiye binmiş ve şoföre kaldığı otelin adresini vermişti. Şoför bir ara dikiz aynasından adamın soyunduğunu görünce: – Beyefendi ne yapıyorsunuz? Daha otelinize gelmedik ki? demiş. Sarhoş: – Nee... diye bağırmış. "Bunu ayakkabılarımı kapının önüne bırakmadan önce söyleseydin ya..." 454– Anahtar deliği Adamın biri içkiyi biraz fazla kaçırmıştı. Geç vakit eve döndü. Fakat bir türlü kapıyı açamıyor, söylenip duruyordu. Gürültüsünden karısı uyanıp pencereden: – Ne o? Anahtarı mı bulamadın? diye seslendi. Dur bekle de anahtarı atayım. – İstemem, dedi sarhoş koca. Anahtar elimde... Sen bana bir anahtar deliği at... Onu bulamıyorum... 455– Pay Barda içkiyi fazla kaçıran bir müşteri, sıra hesap vermeye gelince, meyhanenin patronuna, "hiç param yok!" deyiverdi. Öfkeden çılgına dönen patron da, adamı yakasından yakaladı, bir güzel patakladı. Adam bavgın yere serildi. Bu sırada barmen tezgâhın ardından öne geçti. Adamı tutup kaldırdı ve çenesine bir yumruk da o attı. Patron hemen atıldı: – Sen neye vurdun yahu? Barmen sırıttı: – Bu da bizim bahşiş patron... 456– Dalgınlık Bütün paralarını harcayıp bitiren üç genç, kaldıkları otelin barında içki içmeye karar verdiler. Önce ilki bara inip içkisini söyledi. İçkisini bitirip, parayı vermeden giderken barmen, içki parasını istedi. Verdim, vermedin, diye uzun uzun çekiştikten sonra barmen parayı almış olacağını kabul ederek gencin yakasını bıraktı. Az sonra ikinci genç aynı şekilde içkisini içti. Barmenle para hususunda biraz çekiştikten sonra parayı ödemeden odasına döndü. Son olarak üçüncü genç bara indi. İçkisini yudumlarken, barmen şöyle konuştu: – Vallahi azizim, bugün bende bir şey var. Sizden önce iki müşteri geldi. Parayı vermediler diye kendileri ile münakaşaya tutuştum. Oysa adamlar hesabı ödemişler de ben unutmuşum. Galiba iyiden iyiye bunadım artık. Üçüncü genç son yudumu da yuvarladıktan sonra: – Olur böyle şeyler, dedi. Şu benim yüzlüğün üzerini verin de ben de gideyim artık... 457– Kortej Meyhaneden körkütük çıktı. Evine giderken bir ağaca tos–ladı. Hemen şapkasını çıkarıp özür diledi: "Pardon!" Az sonra ikinci bir ağaca tosladı. Yeniden şapkasını çıkardı: "Pardon!" dedi. Üçüncü defa bir ağaca toslayıp ona da "Pardon" dedikten sonra, hemen bir kenara oturdu: – Of be... Bari şu kortej geçsin de öyle gideyim eve, dedi. 458– Üst katta ışık yanıyor Akşamcılardan biri, yine bir akşam körkütük sabaha karşı eve döner. Ama evin kapısıyla sokak lambasının direğini birbirine karıştırır. Anahtarı ile direği kurcalarken yoldan geçen bekçi kendisine takılır. – Boşuna yorulma o binada kimse oturmuyor! Akşamcı sallana sallana lamba direğini yukarıdan aşağıya bir inceler ve bekçiye döner: – Atıyorsun! Beni kandıramazsın, üst katta ışık yanıyor... 459– Korkusuz sarhoş II. Dünya Harbi esnasında Londra her gün bombalanırken ihtiyar bir ayyaşa niçin korkmadığını sorarlar. Ayyaş şu cevabı verir: – Ohoo, ne diye korkayım yahu? Hesap işi bu. Evvela düşman uçağı Manş Denizini aşacak. Kolay iş değil bu... Sonra sahil barajımızı yaracak. Bu daha zor. Taymis mecrasını bulması lazım bir de... Sonra Londra'yı keşfedecek. Londra'yı bulmak bu sisli havalarda değme babayiğidin harcı değil. Hadi Londra'yı buldu, bizim mahalleyi ne bilecek? Hadi bizim mahalle üstüne geldi diyelim, tam 75 numarayı nasıl nişanlayacak. Hem farzedelim ki bombayı tam evin damına isabet ettirdi. O zaman da benim meyhanede olmayacağım ne malûm?! 460– Ant içme şekilleri İçki yasağı döneminde kadı, karşısına getirilen Bektaşi'ye sormuş: – Sen şarap içermişsin, doğru mu? – Asla... kadı efendi. – Ant içer misin? – yallahi de billahi de içerim. – Öyleyse bundan sonra içmeyeceğine ant iç. – Vallahi içmem, billahi içmem! 461– Buyrun cenaze namazına... Sultan IV. Murat devri ve içki yasağı sürüp gidiyor. Bektaşi, gizli gizli çalışan meyhanelerden birinde demlenmiş. Yalpalayarak giderken karşısına tanıdık bir yüz çıkıyor. – İmanım, seni gözüm bir yerden ısırıyor. Nerede gördüm acaba? Apostol'un meyhanesinde mi? – Hayır. – Tavukpazarı'ndaki Fıçılı'da, öyleyse. – Değil. – Kumkapı'daki Yorgi'de? – Hayır. – Söyle öyleyse birader. Söyle de meraktan kurtulayım. – Beni, cuma günü selamlık alayına katıldığım zaman görmüş olacaksın. Karşısındaki adamın padişah olduğunu anlayan Bektaşi, hemen oracığa sırtüstü yatıvemıiş. – Öyleyse buyurun cenaze namazına! 462– Havrada hademeyim IV. Murat devrinde Bekri Mustafa, içkili yakalandığı için, bilmem kaçıncı kez tutuklanır. Sabahleyin birçok tutuklu ile birlikte kolluk güçlerinin en büyük âmiri olan Bos–tancıbaşının karşısına çıkarılır. Bostancıbaşı, gelenleri sıraya dizip birer birer sorguya çeker: – Kimsin? – Yeniçeriyim? Bostancıbaşı: – Ben de Yeniçeri Ağasıyım, der. Yatırın falakaya! Sıra bir sonrakine gelir: – Sen kimsin? – Kalyoncuyum, ağa hazretleri. – Ben de Kaptan Paşayım. Yatırın falakaya! Ve bir sonraki: – Ben cebeciyim efendimiz. – Ben de Cebecibaşıyım. Yatırın! Bekri Mustafa, sıra kendisine gelinceye kadar bir çözüm yolu düşünür. Ağa: – Sen kimsin? diye sorunca, – Balat'taki havranın hademesiyim, der. Ağa güler: – Be adam! Bana ne dedirtmek istediğim anladım.... Haydi defol karşımdan!... 463– Kaptan Paşayı getirin! IV. Murad devri ve içki yasağı var... Bekri Mustafa bahçeli bir meyhanede kafayı tütsülüyormuş. Meyhane devriyelerin baskınına uğramış; Bekri de bahçenin ortasındaki havuza kendini atmış. Devriyelerin başı: – Çık oradan! diye haykırmış. Bizimle birlikte geleceksin! Bekri Mustafa: – Çıkamam efendim, demiş. Ben deryadayım. Buraya sen karışamazsın, Kaptan Paşa karışır! 464– Şişe çekerken... Neyzen Tevfık, bel ağrılarından yakınmaktadır. Tanıdık doktorlardan biri bir öneride bulunur: – En iyisi şişe çekmek. Ağrılarından kurltu'n sem, der. Ertesi gün bir dostu, Neyzen Tevfık'i kaldırıma uzanmış, elindeki rakı şişesini tepesine dikmiş görünce: – Üstad, der, rakıyı bırakacağını söyleyip duruyordun. Bakıyorum, hiç olmazsa azaltacağına, ölçüyü büsbütün kaçırmışsın... Neyzen, dostunu yattığı yerden şöyle bir süzer: – Bu sefer doktor tavsiyesiyle içiyorum. Bel ağrılarından şikâyet ediyordum; doktor "şişe çek" dedi. 465– Yol ver Neyzen Tevfik, meyhanenin tuvaletine giderken, daracık koridorda bir kabadayı ile karşılaşır. Birinden birinin kenara çekilerek yol vermesi gerekmektedir: Neyzen: – Müsaade et de geçeyim, der. Sarhoş kabadayı: – Sen kime kafa tutuyorsun babalık? Ben senin gibi ciğeri iki para etmezlere yol vermem, diye aksilenir. Neyzen hemen kenara çekilir: – Ben veririm, der. 466– İstifa ettim Neyzen Tevfik, içkiyi fazla kaçırdığı bir gece sokaklarda bağırıp çağırmaya, önüne gelene sataşmaya başlar. Kendisini yatıştırmaya gelen polislerle de kapışır. Polisler, yaka paça karakola götürürler. Karakolda komiser epeyce haşlar: – Utanmıyor musun be adam! Kimsin sen? Neyzen Tevfik yüksek perdeden konuşur: – Beni nasıl tanımazsın sen? Ben, bu devr–i meşrutiyetin sadrazamıyım! Komiser iyice kızar: – Atın şu herifi bodruma!... Bodrumda sızıp kalan Neyzen Tevfik, sabaha karşı kendine gelir. Tir tir titreyerek buradan kurtulacağı anı bekler. Bir süre sonra komiserin karşısına çıkardıklarında, komiser daha ağzını açmadan: – Komiser bey, der, ben mevkiimi beğenmedim ve bu sabaha karşı sadrazamlıktan istifa ettim! 467– O kapının köpeğiyim. Neyzen Tevfik nir gün içkinin tesiriyle kendini kaybetmiş Mevlevî dergahlarına sövüyormus. Etrafındakiler müdahale etmişler: – Ayıp ayıp, nankör, sen de oradan yetişmedin mi? Neyzen bu lafın altında kalır mı, hemen durumu düzeltmiş: – Bakmayın söylediklerime... Ben o kapının köpeğiyim, bazen soyumun gereği böyle havlarım işte... 468– Vakitsiz meyve Neyzen Tevfik, Madam Agavni'nin Beyoğlu'ndaki "ev"inde epeyce demlendikten sonra yola koyulur. Yoldan gelip geçenlerin durup durup kendisine baktıklarını, kimisinin güldüğünü görünce sinirlenir, ama bir anlam veremez. Bir ara, geçenlerden biri başındaki şapkayı işaret eder. Çıkarıp da göz atınca, Madam'ın üzerinde yapma meyveler bulunan şapkasını giydiğini anlar. Ama hiç bozuntuya vermez: – Biz genciz, der. Böyle vakitsiz meyve de veririz! 469– Evini soruyorum... Neyzen Tevfik, Aksaray'da bir ev kiralar. Yeni taşındığı sıralar, gece meyhaneden dönerken ara sokak içindeki evini bulmakta güçlük çekmektedir. Gece vakti, karşısına çıkan bir bekçiye sorar: – Bekçi baba, Neyzen Tevfik buralarda bir yerde oturuyor. Sen evini biliyor musun? Bekçi, "bana kül yutturamazsm" gibilerden bakıp cevap verir: – Neyzen Tevfik sensin ya beyim. – Ben sana Neyzen Tevfik ben miyim diye sormadım ki... Neyzen Tevfik'in evini sordum! 470– Öleli kırk yıl olmuş Neyzen Tevfik'in her gün bol miktarda içtiği malûmdur. Üstad bir gün her nasılsa, Yeşilay Cemiyetinin tertiplediği bir konferansta bulunmuş. Genç doktorlardan birisi, alkollü içkiler aleyhinde yaptığı konuşmayı şu cümlelerle bitirmiş: – Sayın misafirler, sözlerime son verirken şunu da ilave edeyim: İçtiğiniz her kadeh ömrünüzü bir gün eksiltir. Bu tıbben ve ilmen isbat edilmiştir. Doktor alkışlar arasında kürsüden inerken Neyzen Tevfik çiğliği basar: – Ah, yandım dostlar, öldüm! Yakınında bulunanlar, telaşla sorarlar: – Hayrola, ne oldu? – Ne mi oldu? Genç doktorun sözlerini dinledikten sonra, bir de hesap ettim ki, ben öleli tam kırk yıl olmuş... 471– Eşekliğinden içer Bir Yeşilaycı profesör, "içkinin zararları" konulu konferansını veriyormuş. Konuşmasının bir yerinde dinleyicilere sormuş: – İki kovadan birine rakı, ötekine su doldursak, bunları bir eşeğin önüne koysak eşek hangisini içer? Dinleyiciler, hep birden: – Suyu, demişler. – Neden suyu içer? Konferansı dinlemekte olan Neyzen Tevfık atılmış: – Eşekliğinden! 472– Neden sordunuz Neyzen Tevfik, Bakırköy Akıl Hastanesinin ünlü doktoru Mazhar Osman'la karşılaşır. Mazhar Osman sorar: – İçki içmeye devam ediyor musun Neyzen? – Neden sordunuz? Beni tedavi mi edeceksiniz yoksa ziyafete mi çağıracaksınız? Ona göre cevap vereyim... 473– Şarkı söylüyorlar Barmen, meslektaşına rica etti: – Ne olur, yarın benim, evde bir işim var. Yerime sen bakar mısın? – Ama ben müşterilerini tanımam ki kardeşim... – Merak etme, hiç zor değil... Orjinal özelliği olan sadece iki müşterim var: ikisi de sağır ve dilsizdir. Baş parmaklarını aşağı doğru gösterirlerse viski verirsin. Yukarı doğru gösterirlerse, bira... Tamam mı? Başka bir zorluk çıkarsa telefon et bana. Ertesi gün akşam barmenin telefonu çaldı. Yerine bıraktığı meslektaşı telâşla onu arıyordu. – Alo, sorma başım dertte. Seninkiler geldi. Baş parmaklarını aşağı gösterdiler, viski verdim, yukarı gösterdiler, bira verdim... Fakat şimdi ikisinin de ağzı bir karış açık, bara dayalı, öylece duruvorlar... – Ha, onlar sarhoş olunca şarkı söylemeye başlarlar da... 474– Satılacak apartmanlar Adamın biri gazinonun Amerikanbarına oturmuş, adamakıllı kafayı da çekmişti. Karşısındaki büyük pencereden birçok yüksek apartmanlar görünüyordu. Biraz sonra bir arkadaşı da biraz içmek üzere oraya gelince çakırkeyif olan adanı, yeni gelenin omuzuna dokunarak: – Bana bak, dedi; şu karşıdaki apartmanları görüyor musun? Onların hepsi benim ama, satmak istiyorum. Yeni gelen gülümsedi: – Dostum, satmakta acele etme, diye cevap verdi. Dur, birkaç tane içeyim de ben alırım. 475– Tedavi Alkol müptelası biri arkadaşına yakınıyordu: – Doktor içkiyi kesinlikle bırakmamı, yoksa çalışamayacağımı söyledi. – Peki, sen ne yaptın? – Madem ki çalışamayacakmışım, ben de işi bıraktım... 476– Herkesle iddiaya girmemeli... Barda uzun süre tek başına içki içen adam bir süre sonraj barmene bir teklifte bulunmuş: – Biliyormusun, ben sol gözümü ısırabilirim, demiş. Doğal olarak barmen buna inanmamış. 1.000.000 lirasme iddiaya girmişler. Adam, takma olan sol gözünü çıkarmışI ısırmış ve barmenin hayret dolu bakışları arasında parayı ce–l bine atmış. Bir kaç kadeh daha içtikten sonra adam gene barmene dönmüş ve: – Biliyormusun ben sağ gözümü de ısırırım! Adamın tavırlarından kör olmadığını; dolayısıyla öbür gö–j zünün de takma olamayacağını düşünen barmen, parasın^ kurtarabilmek umuduyla hemen 1.000.000 lirasına iddiayE girmiş. Adam sakin sakin bu kez takma dişlerini çıkarıp sağ4 lam olan sağ gözünü de ısır.nış ve iddiayı kazanmış. Aradan bir kaç saat geçince, müşteri barmene tekrar bir teklifte bulunmuş: – İki milyonunu kurtarmak için sana bir fırsat vermek istiyorum. 2.000.000 lirasına iddiaya girerim ki bu oturduğum yerden taaa öbür köşeye yerleştireceğin bir bira şişesinin içine, bir damla bile etrafa sıçratmadan işeyebilirim. Barmen uzun uzun bu isin altında nasıl bir üç kağıt olabilecegini düşünmüş, bulamamaş ve iddayi kabul etmiş. Salonun en uzak köşesine bir şişe yerleştirmişler ve adam işemeye başlamış. Değil etrafa bir damla damlatmamak; ortalığı tam anlamıyla berbat etmiş. Barmen parasını kurtarmanın sevinciyle olduğu yerde zıplamaya başlamış. Biraz sakinleşince adama dönüp sormuş: – Kesinlikle kaybedeceğini bile bile neden böyle bir iddiaya girdin? –– Kaybettiğimi de nerden çıkardınız? demiş adam; Şu karşı masada oturan iki asık suratlı adamı görüyor musunuz? İşte onlarla "barın orta yerine işerim, barmen de sevinçten zıplar" diye 5'er milyon lirasına iddiaya girdim. 477– Başkasının yerine... Dolu kadehini bir dikişte yuvarlayan adam, garsona: – Hela ne yanda? diye sordu. – Koridorun sonunda, solda... Sarhoş o yana yürürken garson ekledi: – Haa, gitmişken benim için de ediver! Sarhoş dönmüş, yeni içki istemişti. Garson: – Ahbap, benim için de yaptın mı? dedi. – Tüh unuttum yahu! diye sarhoş bir daha helaya gitti, dönüşünde de garsona bir yumruk atıp: – Teres! diye bağırdı. Madem çişin yokmuş, ne diye beni yolladın? 478– Nasihat Bir İngiliz, ilk defa olarak oğlunu kulübe götürmüştü. Yemeğin sonunda: – Oğlum bak, dikkat et, dedi. Bütün kusurlar kötüdür, ama en büyük kusur; sarhoşluktur. – Evet, babacığım. – Şu karşı masada tek başına yemek yiyen adam gibi olma emi... – Neden baba? – Çünkü, ayyaşın biridir. Sarhoş oldun mu, ne yaptığını bilmezsin. Sendelersin. Kulakların uğuldar, ellerin titrer. Şu masadaki iki şişeyi dört görmeye başlarsın. – İyi ama, baba; masada bir şişe var... 479– Hiç tesir etmiyor Georee ve Roberto adında saf iki Amerikalı havatlarmda ilk defa Hong Kong’a gidiyorlardı. Şehrin bütün görülecek yerlerini gezdikten sonra, yolları bir ara esrar tekkesine düştü. İkisi de birer çubuk tüttürdüler ve biraz sonra George atıldı: – Yahu, e'srar bana hiç tesir etmiyor. On dakika geçti aradan. Aynı George birden ayağa fırlayıp haykırdı: – Kararımı verdim. General Motors'un bütün hisselerini satın alıyorum. Roberto başını salladı: – Maalesef alamazsın. Çünkü satmıyorum. AVCI FIKRALARI 480– Palavranın bu kadarı... Avcı anlatıyormuş: – Çalılıkların arasında ilerlerken bir baktım 50 metre ötemde bir aslan... – Ee ne yaptın? – Yaklaşmasını bekledim... 20 metreye geldi, 10 metreye geldi... –Eee... – 5 metre, 2 metre, l metre... – Bas artık tetiğe... – Bastım tetiğe... Ama namluya kurşun koymayı unutmamış mıyım? – Eee ne oldu sonra? – Hiiiç aslan beni yedi!.. . 481– İstatistikçiler avda... Üç istatistikçi ava çıkmış. Birden karşılarına bir fil çıkmış. İstatistikçilerden biri hemen tüfeğim doğrultup ateşlemiş; fakat mermi filin 10 metre solundan geçmiş. Hemen ikinci istatistikçi tüfeğini ateşlemiş; fakat o da filin 10 metre sağından ıskalamış. Bunu gören üçüncü istatistikçi sevinç çığlıkları atmaya başlamış: – Vurduk! Vurduk!... 482– Sürekli atıyorum Birkaç avcı toplanmış, başarı dolu anılarından söz ediyorlardı. Bu arada içlerinden biri anlatmaya başladı: – Geçenlerde kırdaydım. Baktım, havadan müthiş kalabalık bir yaban ördeği sürüsü geçiyor. Hemen çifteye davrandım. Atıyorum, düşüyorlar, atıyorum düşüyorlar, atıyorum... Dinleyenlerden biri kaygıyla sözünü kesti: – İyi ama kardeşim, sen hiç durmadan atıyorsun, hiç indirip çifteyi doldurmuyor musun? Beriki anlatışının coşkusu ile doluydu, o coşku ile cevapladı: – Çifteyi doldurmaya vakit mi var? Kuşlar geçip gitmeden ne kadar vurursam kârdır diye ben sürekli atıyorum... 483– Gözlerine kıyamadım Acemi avcının karşısına birden bir tilki çıkmış. Tilki ile acemi avcı bir an korku içinde birbirlerine bakışmışlar, neden sonra tilki avcının harekete geçmesini beklemeden usulca oradan sıvışmış. Durumu gören arkadaşları sormuşlar: – Ne yaptın?... Niye ateş etmedin? Acemi avcı üzgün bir gülümsemeyle cevaplamış: – O kadar güzel gözleri vardı ki mübareğin kıyamadım. 484– Bir enayi bulunur Adamın biri, deniz kıyısında balık tutan bir adamla bir müddet konuştuktan sonra sordu: – Balık tutmak iyi ama, burada saatlerce yalnız başına insanın canı sıkılmaz mı? Avcı cevap verir: – İnsan burada hiç yalnız kalmaz... Nasıl olsa konuşacak bir enayi bulunur. 485– Mateme bürünmüş İki avcı akşama kadar dağ bayır dolaşıp köye elleri boş dönerlerken biri ağaçtaki kargaya ateş edip vurur ve böbürlenmeye baslar: – Gördün mü, bıldırcın vurdum. Arkadaşı güler: – Hiç kapkara bıldırcın olur mu? Bu karganın ta kendisi... Ötekinin palavrası hazırdır: – Geçen hafta bunun eşini vurmuştum. Mateminden karalara bürünmüştür. 486– Tuzlu fişekler İki avcı dertleşiyorlardı. Birisi: – Avı çok uzaklarda vurduğum zaman eve gelene kadar etleri kokuşuyor... Diğeri çaresini söyledi: – Bunun kolayı var. Ben fişeklere koyduğum saçmaları tuzluyorum. Avı vurduğumda tuzlandığı için kolay kolay kokuşmuyor... 487– Mucize Adamın biri, elinde olta ile deniz kenarında oturan yaşlı bir adama yaklaştı sordu: – Burada balık tutmak yasak değildir, değil mi? – Yasak değil ama balık tutmak mucizedir. 488– Daha önce kesmişler Avcı arkadaşlarına övünüyordu: – Bir vuruşta aslanın kuyruğunu kopardım, dedi. – Başını niye kesmedin, diye sordular. – Daha önce kesmişlerdi... dedi. 489– Hakkı da yok değil Adam heyecanla anlatıyordu: – Bir de ne göreyim, karşımda kocaman bir arslan durmuyor mu? Geri döneyim dedim, bir arslan da arkamda belirivermez mi? Bir yanım uçurum bir yanım sarp kaya... Dinleyenlerden biri merakla sordu: – İyi ama nasıl oluyor da halâ yaşıyorsunuz? Adam ihmalkâr bir ifadeyle cevap verdi: – Hadi canım, bu da yaşamak mı? 490– Post Avdan elinde bir tilki postuyla döndüğünü gören arkadaşları avcının etrafını sarıp sorarlar: – Bu tilkinin derisini ne zaman yüzdün? Avcı umursamaz bir eda ile omuz silker: – Ben onun derisini filan yüzmedim, attığım kurşun, tilkiyi kuyruğundan kayaya çaktı. Tilki can havliyle kaçtı, postu da orada kaldı. 491– Hâlâ kovalar Avcının biri köy kahvesinde anlatıyordu: – Benim tazı bir tavşanın peşine takıldı, iki gündür köye dönmedi... Köyün tecrübeli ve yaşlı avcısı söze karıştı: – İnanırım buna, dedi. Evlendiğim gün ava çıkmıştım. Köpeğim bir tavşanın peşine takıldı, aradan kırk yıl geçti hâlâ dönmedi. Arada sırada Toros Dağlarından, Erzurum'dan, Karadeniz yaylalarından haber gelir. Hâlâ kovalarmış tavşanı!... 492– Nereden tanıyorlar? Ayının biri ormanda bir avcı grubuyla karşılaşmış. Avcılar bir ağızdan "Ayı, ayı" diye bağırıp ayıyı kovalamaya başlamışlar. Ayı da kaçmaya... Ayı koşmuş, avcılar kovalamış. Ormanı iyi bildiği için ayı gözden kaybolmayı başarmış. Soluk soluğa inine geldiğinde, kendi kendine sormuş: – Ben bu adamların hiçbirini tanımıyorum da... Onlar beni nereden tanıyor acaba? 493– Daha küçüktünüz Afrika'da her yaz vahşi hayvan avına çıkan bir adam, çocuklarına sık sık anlattığı bir av serüvenini tekrarlıyordu: – Onbeş panter! Tam onbeş panter vardı karşımda! Bastım tetiğe, hepsini vurdum! Çocuklarından biri: – Babacığım, geçen yıl on panteı demiştimiz, dedi. Baba kızdı: – Geçen yıl henüz küçüktünüz. Sizi korkutmamak için öyle dedim!... 494– Meşru müdafaa Avlanmanın yasak olduğu bir bölgede, iki bekçi adamın birini çantasında tavşanla yakalamışlardı. Avcı kendim savundu: – Ne yapayım? Üzerime saldırdı, ben de kendimi korumak zorunda kaldım. 495– Balıkçı Önlerinden geçen cenazeye yol vermek için duran iki kişi, tabutun üstünde zokası, misinası ile bir kamış gördüler. – Ölen bir balıkçıydı herhalde, dedi biri. "Güzel bir buluş doğrusu." Öbürü tasdik etti: – Evet, muhakkak bir balıkçıydı, gerçekten iyi akıl etmişler bunu... Bu konuşmaları duyan bir üçüncü kişi: – Yanılıyorsunuz beyler, dedi. "Tabuttaki bayan Fadime'dir. Kocası cenazeden sonra balığa gidecek de..." 496– Bakkal köpek Üç avcı arkadaş köpeklerini övüyorlardı. Birisi: – Benim köpeğime listeyi veririm, bakkaldan malları alır getirir... dedi. Öbür avcı ondan baskın çıktı: – Benim ki yalnız malları almakla kalmaz, paranın üstünü de kuruşu kuruşuna getirir... Üçüncü avcı arkadaşlarına gülen gözlerle baktı: – Sizin köpeklerin alış-veriş ettiği dükkânın sahibinin benim köpeğim olduğunu bilmiyor muydunuz yoksa?... Benim köpeğim bakkallık yapar da... 4 97– Attığımı vururum Meşhur bir avcının karşısına bir gün ünlü bir pehlivan çıktı: – Yiğit isen tut da beni yere vur! dedi. Avcı: – Dostum, ben nişancıyım, tuttuğumu değil, attığımı vururum. 498– Giyinemedi bile... Avcının biri ava gider, fakat hiç bir şey vuramadan döner... Daha doğrusu dönerken eli boş dönmesin diye kasaptan bir tavşan alır. Eve geldiğinde karısı sorar: – Bu da ne, derisi soyulmuş bir tavşan mı avladın? – Ne sandın ya! Elbette... Çalıların ardına saklanmıştım. Bir de ne göreyim; iki tavşan aşk yapmıyorlar mı? Tüfeği doğrultup ateş ettiğim gibi... Görüyorsun ya, giyinmeye bile fırsat bulamadı zavallı... 499– Uzun atlama Avcının biri anlatıyordu: – Düşün bir kere, bizim Rüştü atı ile 4.5 metre atladı. Sabri pişkin pişkin güldü: – O da bir şey mi? Bizim alt komşuyu tanırsın değil mi? – Tanırım elbet. – İşte o, beş saat doludizgin koştuktan sonra 5 metre 20 santim atladı. – Bunda şaşılacak ne var? O kadar geriden hız aldıktan sonra babam da atlar. 500– Toz duman İki avcı ormanda ayı avına çıkmışlardı. Bir süre dolaştıktan sonra bir ayı ini ile karşılaştılar. İnde sadece iki yavru ayı vardı. Anlaşılan ana ayı yiyecek bulmak için çıkmıştı. – Yaşadık, dedi biri. Sen burada bekle, ben yavruları alıp geleyim, hemen kaçarız. Ve girdi ine. Daha adam ine yeni girmişti ki homurtularla ana ayı çıkageldi. Avcıların kokusunu almıştı. Yavrularını merak ediyordu ki doğruca inine yürüdü. Dışardaki avcı çaresizlik içindeydi. Çünkü silah içeri girende kalmıştı. Sonunda ayıyı ine girerken kuyruğundan yakaladı. Var gücüyle asılıyor, ayı ise ine girmek için patinaj yapıyordu. – Tozutma yahu, diye bağırdı içerdeki. – Dua et kuyruğu sağlam olsun, bir koparsa sen o zaman tuzu dumanı görürsün. 501– İşsiz Fransızm biri Paris'te, bir kaç kuruş işsizlik maaşı almak için işsizler bürosuna başvurur. Oradaki memur, usulen "Ananın adı, babanın adı, doğum yeri, doğum tarihi" gibi. klasik sorulardan sonra sorar: – Mesleğiniz? – Bendeniz avcıyım efendim. – Pek güzel, ne avlarsınız peki... – Efendim bendeniz gergedan, timsah, fil, balina, aslan gibi şeyler avlarım. – Ya öyle mi, ne kadar ilginç? Peki bunları nerede avlarsınız? – Burada efendim, Paris'te Sen Nehri kıyılarında... İşsizlik bürosu memuru biraz şaşalar: – Fakat bu hayvanlar bizim Sen Nehri civarında ne arar? • Avcının cevabı: – Hakkınız var efendim, ben de onun için işsizim ya... 502– Tepeden inme tehlike Bir gün anne balık etrafına yavrularını toplamış, onlara nasihat ediyor ve karşılaşabilecekleri tehlikeleri anlatıyormuş: – İşte yavrularım! Buna olta derler, sakın ucundaki yeme aldanıp da ağzınıza almayın. Sonra kendinizi yukarıda bulursunuz. Buna zoka derler sakın yutmayın. Buna ağ derler, sakın içine düşmeyin. Buraya dalyan derler, sakın semtine uğramayın. Fakat bu sırada balıkçının birisi ani olarak serpme ağı yukarıdan aşağıya giydirmiş. Ana balık ortada, yavrular etrafında, hepsi de ağın içinde kalınca şaşırmışlar. Yavrular analarının yüzüne bakarak hayretle sormuşlar: – Peki ama sen bize bu tehlikeden hiç bahsetmedin. Bu ağdan nasıl kurtulacağız? – Yavrularım, buna tepeden inme tehlike derler. Hiç ama hiç çaresi yoktur. 503– Gözler zayıflayınca İki arkadaş sokakta karşılaşmışlardı. Bir tanesi ötekine: – Haftaya Afrika'ya fil avlamaya gidiyorum, dedi. Arkadaşı şaşkındı: – Sahi fil mi dedin? Bense yalnız kelebek avladığını sandırdım. – Öyleydi ama, son zamanlarda gözlerim zayıflamaya başladı da... 504– Allah korumasaydı... Yılların avcısıydı. Hiç bir av mevsimim kaçırmaz, tam teçhizat ava giderdi. Ama bütün bu yıllar içinde hiç bir şey vuramadığım bilmeyen de yoktu. Atıcılığındaki bu acemilik arkadaşları arasında alay konusu idi... Yine bir gün avdan dönmüştü. Yorgun argın gelip avcılar kahvesine girdi. Arkadaşlarından biri: – Anlat bakalım, bugün şansın nasıldı? Avcı dudak büktü: – Fevkalâde, dedi. Allah acıyıp korumasaydı, attıklarımın hepsini vurmuştum. 505– Alicenaplık Kralın biri maiyeti ile birlikte avlanmaya çıkmıştı. Av uşakları, çevredeki ördekleri ürkütüp, kralın önünden geçirtiyorlar. Bir ara kral, önünden geçen bir ördeği nişan alıp ateş ediyor, merakla yanındaki dalkavuğuna soruyor: – Vurdum mu? Dalkavuk: – Majesteleri, zavallı ördeğin hayatını bağışlamak âlicenaplığında bulundular. 506– Öğüt Bir arslan yavrusu yorgun bir avcıyı kovalıyarak eğleniyordu. Derken anne arslan çıkageldi: – Oğlum, yiyecekle oynanmaz diye sana kaç kez söyledim. 507– Bozacının şahidi şerbetçi Avdan dönen avcı arkadaşlarına anlatıyordu: Bugün bir yaban güvercini vurdum. Bir de baktım, saçmanın biri hayvanın tırnağından girip gözünden çıkmış... Dinleyenler: – Amma attın ha, olacak şey mi bu? derler. Avcının arkadaşı onu destekler: – Ben de şahidim... Ateş ettiğinde güvercin gözünü kaşıyordu... 508– Hayvanat bahçesinde Afrika'dan yeni dönen adam, arkadaşlarına izlenimlerini anlatıyordu: – Bir gün müthiş iri bir arslanla karşı karşıya geldim. Elimde silah da yoktu. Yaklaştı yaklaştı, neredeyse burun buruna geldik. Sonra birdenbire kükreyerek üzerime atıldı. Ben hiç yerimden kıpırdamadım bile... – Sonra... diye merakla sordular. Sakin bir tavırla: – Sonrası hiç... Onu bırakıp maymunlann kafesinin önüne geçtim. 509– Dört tavşan Avcı kahvede heyecanla anlatıyordu: – Yeni tüfeğimi denemek için ava gittim. Karşıma bir tavşan çıktı. Tüfeği doğrultup ateş ettim. Bir de ne göreyim, dört tane tavşan vurmamış mıyım? Dinleyenlerden biri dayanamadı: – Palavranın bu kadarını duymamıştım... Avcı pişkin: – Kesinlikle yalanım yok. Çünkü vurduğum tavşanın karnında üç tane de yavru vardı... 510– Kabak İki avcı sohbet ediyorlardı. Biri anlattı: – Geçen gün köye giderken bir bostanda kocaman bir kabak gördüm. Karşıdan bir deve kervanı geliyordu. Devenin biri, kabağın kenarından ısırdı ve delik açtı. Az sonra yiye yiye deliği büyüttü, derken kabağın içine daldı. Arkasından da öteki develer. Dağa odun kesmeye giden bir oduncu da kabağın sapını kesmeye başladı, fakat balta sapından çıktığı gibi, kabağın içine düşüp kayboldu. Oduncu da içeri girip baltasını ararken deveciye rastladı. Deveci: "Ne arıyorsun burada?" diye sordu. O da "Baltam kayboldu, onu arıyorum" cevabım verdi. Bunun üzerine deveci: "Yahu, ben koca deve katarını kaybettim, sabahtan beri arıyorum bulamıyorum da, sen ufacık baltayı nereden bulacaksın" dedi. İkinci palavracı bu sözler üzerine dayanamadı, başladı sıkmaya: – Ben de geçen gün demirci dükkânında bir kazan gördüm. Kazanın iki kulpunda iki usta çalışıyordu. Ama arası o kadar uzaktı ki, birinin çekiç sesini öteki duymuyordu... diye anlatmaya başlayınca, birincisi: – Amma yaptın ha! dedi. Hiç bu kadar büyük kazan olur mu? Öteki cevap verdi: – Benim kazan olmazsa senin kabağı nerede pişireceğiz? 511– Deveyi düze indir. İki palavracı yârenlik ediyorlarmış. Birincisi: – Dün akşam bir şimşek çaktı... diye söze başlamış. Ortalık gündüz gibi oldu. Dağın eteğinde tam beş bin çakal saydım. İkincisi: – Şimşek çakınca ben de dağın tepesinde bir deve gördüm. Başını uzattı, ovadaki dereden su içti. Birincisi dayanamamış: – Hadi hadi, deveyi düze indir! Öteki de hemen atılmış: – Sen de çakalı yüze indir! 512– Antika İki arkadaş konuşuyorlardı: – Bu tüfek eşsizdir azizim. Taa Hz. Nuh devrinden kalmadır.' –Atıyorsun, o zaman daha tüfek icad edilmemişti ki... – Tamam işte, onun için eşsizdir ya... 513– Patlıcan Adamın biri, ünlü bir zenginin sofrasından eksik olmaz, onun gönlünü edip bahşiş koparmak için yapmadığı şaklabanlık kalmazdı. Zengin adam, bir gün onu sınamak için patlıcanı övmeye başladı: – Bayılırım şu patlıcana, her yemeği lezzetlidir. – Öyledir efendimiz, sebzelerin şahıdır. – Hele karnıyarığına doyum olmaz. – Olmaz efendimiz, ah, nasıl da burnumda tüttü... Yarım saat sonra, zengin olanı yine sözü patlıcana getirdi: – Bu mendeburun da nesini beğenirler bilmem ki? – Hakkınız var efendimiz, beğenilecek bir tarafı yoktur. – Sebzelerin en berbatı patlıcandır herhalde... – Şüphesiz efendimiz, ağıza konacak nesne değildir. Bunun sözlerden sonra zengin adam dayanamamış: – Yahu demiş, daha demin patlıcanı göklere çıkarıyordun. Şimdi yerin dibine batırıyorsun? Bu ne iş... Öteki boynunu bükmüş: – I en efendimizin dalkavuğuyum, patlıcanın değil... 514– Marifetli hayvanlar Peşinde bir köpek, omuzunda bir papağanla sirk müdürünün karşısına gelen adam: – İki hayvanım da çok iyi eğitilmiştir. Şahane bir numaraları var. Köpeğim nefis saksafon çalar. Bütün popüler parçalan, notalarına bakarak çalar. – Peki papağanınız ne iş yapar? – O da sayfaları çevirir. 515– Palavranın daniskası Palavracılardan üçü bir araya gelmiş sohbet ediyorlardı: Birincisi sıkmaya başladı: – Ben, o kadar iyi boya yaparım ki anlatamam. Geçen gün elime bir tahta aldım boyadım. Mermere öylesine müthiş benzetmiştim ki, suya koyunca battı! İkincisi lafa karıştı: – O da bir şey mi? Ben o kadar ustaca resimler yaparım ki şaşarsınız. Geçen hafta bir adam portresi yaptım, o kadar canlı oldu ki, her gün sakalı uzuyor. Üçüncü palavracı dayanamadı: – Yahu, bunlar da marifet mi? Ben bir gün oltayla balık avlıyordum. Oltama ağırca bir şey takıldı. Çektim, bir de baktım ki, bir köpek balığı. Eve götürüp ehlileştirdim. Ne zaman sokağa çıksam arkamdan gelirdi. Diğer iki palavracı meraklanmışlar: – Eee!? Üçüncü palavracı devam etmiş: – Eeesi bir gün deniz kenarında yürüyorduk, benim köpek balığının aniden ayağı kaydı, denize düştü ve boğuldu! 516– Soru biçimi Arnavut'un biri, günün birinde tesadüfen bir fare öldürmüş. Yanında kahraman edasıyla beklemeye başlamış. Gelip geçenler fareyi gördükçe sorarmış: – More kim öldürdü bu fareyi? Arnavut cevap vermezmiş. – More kim öldürdü bu sıçanı? Yine ses yok... Derken bir yolcu geçerken sormuş: – More kim öldürdü bu aslanı? – Arnavut göğsünü kabartmış: – More, ben öldürdüm... 517– Palavracılara kızarım Gemi demir almış, kalkacak, fakat üç tayfa kaptanla kavga edip ayrılmışlar. Kaptana tayfa lazım. Rıhtımın kenarında oturup ayaklarını denize sallandıran üç kişiyi gören kaptan, haber göndermiş: – Eğer işleri yoksa gelip tayfa olsunlar! Üçü de işsiz, güçsüz; gelmişler. Gemi denize açılmış, karadan uzaklaşmış, uçsuz bucaksız deniz, kaptan yeni tayfaları çağırmış: – Gelin bakalım buraya siz ne iş yaparsanız? Biri öne çıkmış: – Ben çok iyi görürüm! – Neyi görürsün? Adam elini kaslarının üserine, alnına götürmüş, bası, sonu görünmeyen denize bakmış ve anlatmış. – Karşıda Hint padişahının sarayı var. Sarayın üçüncü katında soldan ikinci pencere açık. Padişahın kızı elindeki altın iğne ile atlas yorgana ipek ibrişimle nakış işliyor... Kaptan "lahavle" deyip öbürüne dönmüş: – Sen ne iş yaparsın? – Ben de çok iyi duyarım. – Neyi duyarsın? – Hani biraz önce arkadaşım, Hint Padişahının sarayında altın iğne ile atlas yorgana nakış işleyen padişahın kızım görmüştü ya! – Evet görmüştü! Adam elini kulağına götürmüş, bir süre dinlemiş: – Tamam duydum! – Neyi duydun? – Padişahın kızı var ya! Hani altın iğne ile nakış işleyen..! Elindeki o altın iğne, atlas üzerine düştü ve "tmnn!" diye biıf ses çıkardı. İşte onu duydum. Kaptan hırsından herifleri denize atacak, ama bir de üçüncüye sorayım demiş: – Sen ne iş yaparsın? – Ben kızarım efendim! – Neye kızarsın yahu? Adam iki arkadaşını göstermiş: – İşte böyle münasebetsiz palavracılara! 518– Hasat Boş zamanlarında avcılık da yapan iki ziraat mühendisi,! aralarında konuşuyorlardı. Birisi: – Batıda hasat o kadar az oldu ki, yok gibi bir şey. Diğeri hemen atıldı: – Bizim doğuda hasat bir felâketti. Öyle ki, buğdayların' kısalığından kuşlar diz çöküp taneleri yemek zorunda kalıyorlar. 519– Kuyruk uzunluğu Adamın huyu kötüydü. Palavra sıktı mı insafsız atardı. O yüzden pek alaya alındığını bildiği için uşağına tembih etmişti. Ne zaman bir palavra söyleyecek olsa, öksürerek, kendisine ihtar edecekti. Bir gün yemekten sonra, davet ettiği arkadaşlarıyla yenilip içilip hoş-beş edilirken anlatmaya başladı: – Dün avdan bir arslan getirdiler. Abartma sayılmasın kuyruğu 2 metreye yakındı, deyince uşağı öksürdü. Kendine gelen bey: – Yani, işte şöyle böyle 1,5 metre vardı. Yine bir öksürük sesi işitince: – Belki o kadar değil ama, l metre kadar vardı diyebilirim. Uşak tekrar öksürünce dayanamayarak uşağa döndü: – Behey imansız! Ne yani... Aslanın hiç mi kuyruğu yoktu? 520– İki soğuk ülke Atmayı seven iki arkadaş konuşuyorlardı. – Bizim ülke çok soğuktur. Kış tam 11 ay sürer. – Sizinki yine iyisi. Bizde kış tam tamına 12 ay sürer. Hatta bazı seneler gelecek seneden de bir ay avans alır... 521– Boksörler İki eski boksör konuşuyorlardı. Biri: – Sen beni bilmezsin... Bir maçımda rakibime bir sol kroşe indirdim. O maçtan sonra rakibim malulen emekli oldu, dedi. Beriki lafın altında kalacak cinsten değildi, gülerek: – Ben de bir maçımı hiç unutmam... Karşımdaki iri yarı zenciye bir direk çıktım. Adam ikinci raunda yetişebilmek için tekrar bilet almak zorunda kaldı... 522– Kararma Arkadaşının biraz palavracı olduğunu bilirdi: – Afedersin ama, konuşurken niçin gözlerini kapatıyorsun? – O kadar yüksek şeylerden bahsediyorum ki gözlerim kararıyor. 523– Bir tane daha vursaydı Kabadayılığıyla tanınmış bir adamın karşısına bir gün başka bir bıçkın çıkmış, kapışmışlar, eşek sudan gelinceve kadar dayak yemiş. Az sonra, olay yerine yetişen ahbapları etrafını sarmışlar: – Yahu ne oldu? Nedir bu hal? – Hiç, demiş, az kalsın kafam kızıyordu. Bereket tam zamanında bırakıp gitti. Bir tane daha vursaydı ayağımın altına alacaktım deyyusu. 524– Soğuktan İki kişi kışın soğuktan şikayet ederek aralarında konuşuyorlarmış: Erzurum'lu: – Bizde soğuklar çok şiddetlidir. Kışın bir horoz damdan dama uçsa havadayken buz kesilir, deyince karşısındaki İranlı: – O da soğuk mu ki, kışın Tahran'da iki kişi sokakta konuşsa kelimeler buz kesilir, karşısındakinin suratına küt küt vurur... demiş. 525– Hayat şurubu Şarlatanın biri, sokakta büyük bir kalabalığı etrafına toplamış, bangır bangır anlatıyordu: – Hanımlar, beyler! Gördüğünüz bu hayat şurubu, torunların torunlarını görmenize yarar. Bakın, aynı şurubu ben de kullanıyorum, çelik gibi sağlamım. Daha geçen gün 150 yaşıma bastım. O sözlerini bitirince yardımcısı kalabalığın arasına karışıp, elli bin lira karşılığında isteyenlere bir şişe hayat şurubu satmaya başladı. Alıcılardan biri yardımcısının kolunu tutup sordu: – Baksana yahu, bu adam gerçekten 150 yaşında mı? – Bilmem ki kardeşim, ben ancak 100 yıldır yanında çalışıyorum. 526– İsabet Acemiliğiyle meşhur bir avtı, arkadaşlarını çağırıp bir kapı üzerine çizilmiş hedefe tam isabet etmiş olan bir kurşunu göstererek: – Bir de beni beğenmezsiniz. Bu kursunu tam ücvüz adım mesafeden ben attım, der. Arkadaşları inanmazlar: – İmkanı yok, olmaz. – Şahit gösterirsem... Arkadaşları bu teklifi kabul ederler. Komşular çağrılır, bu kurşunun üçyüz adım mesafeden kendisi tarafından atıldığına şehadet ederler. Arkadaşları hayretler içinde sorarlar: – Peki nasıl oldu da bu kadar kati bir isabet elde edebildin? – Bundan kolay ne var? Ben evvela kurşunu attım. Sonra da hedefi çizdim. YAHUDİ FIKRALARI 527– Miras taksimi Zengin yahudi tüccar Moiz son nefesini vermişti. Bütün akrabaları hemen vasiyetnamenin açılmasını istediler. Zarfı heyecanla açtılar. Vasiyetnamede şöyle yazıyordu: "100.000 Frankını cenazeme ayırması şartıyla bütün mirasımı yeğenim Salamon'a bırakıyorum." Mirastan pay bekleyen herkeste surat bir karış asıldı. İşin garibi Salamon da memnun görünmüyordu. O sırada yanında bulunan arkadaşı Levi sordu: – Salamon be, büyük bir servete kondun, niye sevinmiyorsun? – İyi ama, yüz bin Frank yitti elden. – Bana bak, amcanı bir metelik harcamadan yömmenin yolunu sana yösterirsem bana 10.000 Frankcık verir misin? Salamon'un gözleri parlayıverdi: –Verdim yitti. – Oyleysam söyleyorum: Bu ihtiyar budalanın tabutuna, hâmiline yazılı 100.000 Franklık bir çek korsun, olur biter... 528– Balayı Yahudinin biri, yakın arkadaşı Yasefin oğlu Mişon'la Adadaki otellerin birinde karşılaşmış ve sormuş: – O, maşallah, demiş, "bu havada hâlâ Adada oturuyorsun ha?..." Mişon övünçle cevap vermiş: – Evlendim da... Buraya balayini yeçirmeye yeldim... – Peki madam hiç gözükmüyor ama! – O İstanbul'da dükkânda... İşimi yüzüstü nasıl bi–rakarım... Ben döneceyim, o yelecek! 529– Rekabet Bir yahudi okulunda matematik dersi... Öğretmen küçük Şimon'u tahtaya kaldırmıştı: – Söyle bakalım, metresi 5 Frank'tan 8 metre kumaş alıyorsun benden, kaç para vereceksin bana? – Otuz beş Frank. Öğretmen kızarak: – Hiç derslerine çalışmıyorsun. Git şu köşede tek ayak üstünde dikil bakayım, cezalısın. Şimon cezasını çekmek için sınıfın bir köşesine giderken öğretmen, bir başka öğrenci olan Hayim'i tahtaya kaldırdı. Hayim tahtaya giderken Şimon'un yanından geçiyordu. Şimon yavaşça Hayim'in kulağına fısıldadı: – Bana bak Hayim! Bir Frank fazla verirsen kafanı patlatırım... 530– Borç meselesi Mişon'un Salamon'a 100 lira borcu vardı. Bu yüzden de uyku uyuyamıyordu. Bir gece Salamon'un kapısını çaldı. – Salamon dedi. "Benim sana 100 lira borcum vardı ya... Onu ödemeyeceğim!..." – Niçin a be kuzum? – Niçin olacak? Bugüne kadar benim gözüme uyku girmiyordu, bundan sonra da senin gözüne uyku girmesin! 531– Sigorta Mussolini iktidara gelince İtalya'daki sigorta şirketlerinde çalışan bütün musevi memurlara işten el çektirmişti. Bu sigorta şirketlerinden birinin Polonyada Lem–berg şehrinde çalışan çok zeki ve çalışkan bir musevi ajanı vardı. Sigorta şirketinin müdürü bu yahudinin işine son verilmesini istemiyordu. Bu işe bir çare arıyordu. Sonunda aklına bir çözüm yolu geldi. Ajanı çağırdı ve şu teklifi yaptı: – Senin sigorta şirketimizden ayrılmana gönlüm razı olmuyor, papaza gidip dinini değiştirmeye ne dersin? Çaresiz gibi görünen ajan, müdür ile kiliseye gittiler. Müdür durumu anlattı, papaz, ajanı odasına götürdü. Aradan saatler geçmesine rağmen odadan çıkmadılar ve nihayet çıktıklarında papaz kanter içinde kalmış, ajan ise pür neşe kahkahayla güler durumdaydı. Müdür heyecanla musevi ajanına sordu: – Sizi kutlayabilir miyim, dininiz değişti mi? Musevi omuz silkerek cevapladı: – Benim din değiştirmem olanaksız, fakat büyük bir başarı, bu arada papazı sigoHa ettim. 532– Pahalılık Yahudinin biri arkadaşına dert yanıyordu: – Mişon be, ne olcak bu bahalilik? – Ne var? Hangi bahalilikten bahsediyorsun? – Benzin fiatleri fena fırladı. – Otomobil mi alacaksın yoksa? – Ne otomobili sen da. Yeni bir çakmak aidim... 533– İyi ki uyandırdın Yahudinin biri Paris'e bir iş gezisi için gitmişti. Fakat indiği otelde hiç bir yer kalmadığı için, ister istemez Fransızlarla beraber aynı odada yattı. Gece yarısı Fransız birden uyandı. Yaptığı gürültüden ya–hudi oda arkadaşı da uyanmakta gecikmedi. Fransız hemen: – Ah, çok özür dilerim... Ne kadar üzüldüm bilemezsiniz, dedi. – Yok canım, üzülmeyin, bilâkis beni uyandırdığınız için çok sevindim. Çünkü rüyamda telefon ettiğimi görüyordum. Tam telefonun parasını ödeyeceğim sırada, siz beni uyandırdınız. 534– Birinci mevki Cimriliği ile meşhur Salamon bir gün oğluyla sinemaya gitmişti. Üst kata çıkıp balkondaki yerlerine oturdular. Salamon oğluna sinema balkonundan aşağıyı gösterip nasihatte bulundu: – Buradan aşağıya sarkmak tehlikelidir Moiz. – Basım mı döner baba? – Hayır oğlum. – Şapkam mı düşer? – Hayır. – Asaği düşer ölür müyüm? – Allah yöstermesin! O nasıl söz Moiz? Asağisi birinci mevkidir... 535– Vapur kazası Bir akşam vakti Salamonla dostu Boharacci, dükkanlarının önünde oturuyorlardı. Bu esnada, akşam gazeteleri satan bir çocuk bağırarak yanlarından geçti: – Yazıyooor... yazıyooor... Bugünkü vapur kazasını ya–zıyooor... Salamon dükkan komşusuna: – Yordun mü şimdi aksiliği... Benim kari da bu sabah Ada'ya yitti! – Öyleyse bir gazete al da, kazanın tafsilatını öğrenelim. –Yarin sabahki gazeteyi alirim daha iyi. Onda boğulanların isimleri de yazilidir. 536– Bu fiyata dayanamam Bir gece Salamon'un dükkânına hırsız girmiş, kasayı açmak için uğraşıyordu. Dükkânın üstünde yatan Salamon gürültüyü duyunca hemen tabancasını alıp aşağıya indi, kapıya dikilip bağırdı: – Eller yukarı!... Yoksam yakarım!... Hırsız, Salamon'u iyi tanıyordu. Hiç istifini bozmadan: – Tabancana yüz bin veririm, var mısın? dedi. Salamon hemen yumuşadı ve silâhını adama uzattı: –Al, dedi. Hayrini yor!... Verdim gitti... 537– Böylesi daha iyi Salamon, yumurtacının önünde durdu: – Kaç para bu yumurtalar? – 100'er kuruş. Fakat şu sandıkta beş tane kırık var. Onların tanesi 25 kuruş... Salamon, uzun uzun düşündü, sonra: – Bana yirmi tane daha kırar mısın? diye sordu. 538– Temizlik Dupont'un büyük bir kusuru vardı: Ayakları fena halde kokardı. Onu tamamlayan ikinci bir kusuru daha vardı: Yıkanmaktan ödü kopardı. Bir gün dostlarından Duval, o gece operaya beraber gitmelerini teklif etti. Arkadaşı bu teklifi memnuniyetle kabul edince: – Yalnız bir şartla, dedi. Eve gidip ayaklarım güzelce yıkayacağına, temiz çorap giyeceğine yemin edeceksin. – Bunları yapacağım, yemin ediyorum. Gece saat dokuzda tiyatroya önce Duval geldi. Salon dolmak üzere iken Dupont da gelerek arkadaşının yanma oturdu. Aradan bir iki dakika geçmişti ki, etrafındaki seyirciler arasında bir hoşnutsuzluk başladı. Mendillerini burunlarına götüren müşteriler birer birer kendilerini dışarı atıyorlardı. Burnuna gelen fena kokulardan, vaziyeti anlayan Duval: – Ulan, dedi, kepaze olduk. Hani ayaklarını yıkayacağına, çorap değiştireceğine yemin etmiştin. – Vallahi değiştirdim be kardeşim. İnanmazsın diye kirli çorapları cebime koymuştum, nah işte. 539– Karşılama Yahudi bir karı, koca sofraya oturmak üzereydiler. Birden pencereye gözleri ilişince, akrabalardan bir çiftin eve doğru gelmekte olduğunu gördüler. Bayan Rebeka: – Eyvah, bu saatte yemek de yememişlerdir! diye feryat etti. – Haklısın karıcığım. Çabuk sen de benim gibi yap! Elimize birer kürdan alıp onları kapıda karşılamaya çıkalım... 540– Sadaka – Allah rızası için fakire bir sadaka, diyerek dükkan dükkan dolaşan dilenci, Salamon'un dükkanına da uğramıştı. Salamon: – Dilenciliğin yasak olduğunu bilmiyor musun? – Biliyorum efendim, dilencilik yasak ama, sizin sadaka vermeniz yasak değil ki... 541– Bir sıfır ilave Salamon, bir akrabasına düğün hediyesi olarak bir saat almıştı. Karısının paketi çözdüğünü görünce: – Sakın etiketini çıkarma, dedi, kaça aldığımı görsünler. Karısı: – Yok, çıkarmıyorum, diye cevap verdi, yalnız bir sıfır ilâve edeceğim. Kıymeti artar. 542– Anlaşma şartı Yahudinin biri hristiyan olmaya karar vermiş... Kiliseye gidip niyetini bir papaza anlatmış: – Muhterem peder! Ben bunca yıllık dinimi terkedip hristiyan olmak istiyorum. Biliyorum çok günah işledim ve şimdi pişmanım... Papaz sevinçle: – Çok güzel! O halde bütün günahlarının affedilmesini istiyorsun şimdi... – Evet muhterem peder! – Bütün kabahatlerinin de bağışlanmasını istiyorsun? – Evet muhterem peder. Papaz biraz düşündükten sonra: – Bütün bu istediklerin olur. Allah günah ve kabahatlerini affeder. Ama bir şey daha yapman gerek... – Nedir o muhterem peder? – İyi bir hristiyan olabilmen için bütün borçlarını da ödemen gerek... Yahudi şaşkınlık içinde diklenerek: – Hayır muhterem peder, sen işin tadım kaçırdın. Biz burada dinî anlaşma yapıyoruz, ticarî değil... 543– Parasına oynamıyoruz Okula yeni başlayan çocuk, akşam eve dönünce ana–babası, o gün okulda ne yaptığını sorarlar. Çocuk, okulu, oyunları, arkadaşları anlatır. Hele bir arkadaşı vardır ki, onu pek sevmiştir. Ana-baba bu arkadaşın adını öğrenmek isterler. Çocuk: – Adı Yasef! der. – Ne? Bir Yahudi ha! diye küplere binen ana–baba, arkadaşı ile bir daha konuşmamasını çocuğa sıkı sıkı tenbih ederler. Ertesi gün okula giden çocuk: – Bana bak, Yasef, der, artık seninle oynamayacağım! – Hoppala! Bu da nerden çıktı? – Annemle babam istemiyor, bir yahudi ile oynayamazsın, dediler. – Bütün sorun bu mu? Öyleyse önemi yok, sen akşama eve gidince onlara, "parasına oynamıyoruz ki..." de. 544– Sorunun içeriği Rusya'da sosyalizm ilkelerinin katı bir biçimde uygulandığı yıllar... Bir toplantıda parti üyesi hatip, Rusya'daki sosyal, ekonomik ve askerî seviyenin durmadan yükseldiği hakkında nutuk attıktan sonra sual sormak isteyenlere cevap vereceğini söyler. Dinleyiciler arasından ufak tefek bıı yahudı ayağa kalkar, soru sormak için müsaade ister: Hatip sorar: – İsminiz? – Salamon. – Sizi dinliyorum yoldaş. – Bize her şeyin mükemmel olduğunu söylüyorsunuz. Peki ama niçin et yok? – Yoldaş çok güç bir sual sordunuz, gelecek konuşmamda cevap veririm. Birkaç gün sonraki toplantıda aynı hatip kürsüye çıkmış, konuşuyor. Konferans sonrasında sual sorulmasını istemiş. Yine ufak tefek bir yahudi ayağa kalkıp soru için müsaade istemiş: Hatip: – İsminiz? – Yasef. – Herhalde niçin et bulunmadığını soracaksınız? – Hayır Salamon'un nerede olduğunu soracaktım... 545– Sonuna dek... Salamon tavlada üstüste dört oyun kaybeder. Beşinci oyunda da yenilmek üzereyken karşısındaki rakibi: – Bezirgan, der. Bu el hiç hayrın kalmadı. Çünkü bu oyun da bitmiş sayılır. Hazırla bakalım paraları... Salamon derhal cevap verir: – Dinle yozum, oyunu sona erdirmeden metelik bilen vermem. – Peki ama, senin pullarının hepsi daha dışarıda! Benimse yalnız altı pulum kaldı. Bu oyunu kazanmana ihtimal var mı ki bırakmak istemiyorsun? – Kuzum kardaşım, sen şu lafları bırak da oyununa bak! Salamon'un rakibi sinirlenerek oynamaya ve her zar attıkça pulları ikişer ikişer toplamaya başlar. Son iki pul kalınca: – Hâlâ oynayacak mıyız? diye sorar. – Yelbette oynayacayiz... At şu zarlari yöreyim... Adamcağız zarları atıp son iki pulu da alarak oyunu bitirdikten sonra: – Hiç ümit kalmayan bir oyunu sonuna kadar oynayarak hem beni, hem de kendini niçin zora soktun? diye sorunca: – Oyunun sonu yelmeden, bakarsin bir deprem olur. Tavlayi devirir. Oyun da yüme yider, der. 546– Uzay hesabı Uzaya gönderilecek kişinin seçimi yapılacaktı. Uzay Araştırmaları Merkezi'ne başvuranlardan en fazla bir Alman, bir Fransız ve bir Yahudi üzerinde duruldu. Adaylar tıbbi muayeneden geçirildikten sonra, başkanın karşısına çıkarıldılar ve açıktan açığa pazarlığa başladılar. Alman: – Ben, dedi, bu iş için 20.000 dolar isterim. Gidip dönmemek de var. Onun için 10.000 doları yolculuktan önce çocuklarımla birlikte dünya turuna çıkıp yiyeceğim. 10.000'ini de karıma bırakacağım, benden sonra hayatta bir dayanağı olsun. Fransız: – Ben 30.000 dolar isterim. 10.000 dolar kendime lâzım. 10.000'ini karıma bırakacağım. Geri kalan 10.000'ini de metresime vereceğim! Yahudi bir kenarda küçük bir kâğıdın üzerinde harıl harıl bir takım hesaplar yapıyordu. Neden sonra: – Ben 40.000 dolar isterim. 10.000 doları önce siz sayın başkana rüşvet olarak bırakacağım. 20.000 dolarını fezaya gitmesi için Alman'a vereceğim. Eh, Allah bin bereket versin, kısa günün kârı 10.000 dolar da bana yeter! 547– Evlilik takvimi – Kaç yaşındasın Rebeka? – 15 yaşında. Ya sen Moiz? – 45... Sen daha büyük olsaydın, seni alırdım. Ama sen 15, ben 45. Benim yaşım seninkinin üç misli. – Moiz, 15 sene beklersek yaşım 30 olur, seninki de 60 olur. – Sahi... O zaman yaşım, seninkinin ancak iki misli olacak. – Yok, yok Moiz, 45 sene bekleyelim. Sen 90 yaşında olursun, ben 60 yaşında. Yaşın benden topu topu üçte bir fazla olur. – Peki o zaman varır mısın bana? – Amma da yaptın Moiz. 60 yaşında bir kadının aklı başında olur. 90 yaşında bir heriflen evlenmek deliliğinde bulunur mu hiç? 548– Herkes bir şey getirince Bir İngiliz, bir İtalyan, bir Alman, bir Arap, bir Yahudi ve bir Fransız birlikte piknik yapmaya karar verdiler. Fransız: – Kolay, dedi, her biriniz ne isterseniz alıp bana gelirsiniz. Şarap benden. Kararlaşan saatte dostlar birer birer geldiler. ingiliz, frank üzümü peltesi getirmişti. İtalyan makarna ve pizza, Alman kapuska, Arap kuskus... Yahudiye gelince, o da kardeşini getirmişti. 549– Herkes burada mı? İhtiyar yahudi İzak ölüm döşeğindeydi. Bütün aile onun son sözlerini duymak için başucunda toplanmıştı. İzak sordu: – Anneniz burada mı? – Evet baba burada. – Ya kızım Rebeka? –Burada... – Büyük kızım Rachel? – O da burada... – Oğlum Abraham? – Burada... – Büyük oğlum Rabin? –O da burada... Ölüm döşeğindeki baba İzak birden gözlerini açıp, sesinin kalan bütün gücüyle bağırdı: – Peki dükkanda kimi bıraktınmzz? 550– Masraflı olur Mişon'la karısı Sara, kış sporları için dağa gitmişlerdi. Derken Sara günün birinde kendini üşüttü. Hastalığı zatürreye, çevirdi, ağırlaştı, kendisinden ümit kesildi. Artık ecel yaklaşmıştı. Birden Sara, başı ucunda bekleyen kocasının ellerine sarıldı: – Mişon, dedi. Beni burada gömdürürsen hakkımı helâl etmem sana. Cenazemi Paris'e götür olmaz mı? Mişon: – Aman, dedi. Olmaz, çok masraflı olur. – Ne olur hatırım için yap bu masrafı. Zaten benim için hiç bir zaman fazla bir şey harcamış değilsin. Mişon cevap vermeyince; Sara ısrar etti: – Mişon. beni burada bırakırsan cenazem rahat etmeyecek. Tabutun içinde dönüp duracak. Mişon: – Bak sana söz veriyorum. Şayet tabutun içinde dönecek olursan o zaman seni Paris'e naklettiririm. 551– Maliyeti yüksek Moiz kapıdan çıkarken karısı Rebeka: – Moiz çabuk yukarı gel. Mişon on para yuttu. Hemen bir doktor çağır. Moiz: – Ne diyorsun be Rebeka, on para için elli lira doktor parası mı verelim? 552– Suya çare Fakir bir yahudi kız, sevgilisine dedi ki: – Ah Salamon! Biz artık evlenelim... Ben seni o kadar seviyorum ki, kuru ekmekle suya bile razıyım... Salamon: – Çok yüzel Rebeka! Çok yüzel... Hemen evlenelim. Ama düşünüyorum da, haydi suyu ben tedarik edeyim. Ekmeği kim ye–tirecek? 553– Aksi tesadüf Yasef ve Avram otobüse binmişlerdi. Yasef, arkadaşının kolunu dürterek: – Avram, dedi. Şu ön sıradaki kız senin sevgilin Rebeka değil mi? – Evet, öyle. – Peki, niçin yanına gitmiyorsun? – Dur be kuzum, hele biletini alsın. 554– İlle menfaat Bir yahudi, manifatura dükkânına girmiş, seçtiği kumaşın fiyatından biraz indirmesi için rica etmişse de başaramamıştı. Ancak illa ki bir şeyler koparmayı kafaya koymuştu: – Bari bu yünki gazetaya sar, dedi. 555– Yahudiye kiralık ev Bir karı-koca, ev sahibine gelirler ve kiralık katı bir yıllığına istediklerini bildirirler. – Öyle mi? Peki adınız ne? – Adım Levı! – Levi mi? Yok kardeşim, size kiralayacak katım yok benim. – Nedenmiş o? – Ben yahudiye ev vermem! – Ama, ben yahudi değilim ki, katoliğim. – Katolik mi? Nasıl olur? – Basbayağı olur. Ben sizin gibi her pazar kiliseye giderim. – Sahi mi? Peki, kilisenin dibinde ne vardır? – Çarmıha gerilmiş İsa... – Yasa be... Ya İsa nerede doğdu bakayım? – Bir ağılda. – Hımm... Neden ağılda doğdu peki? – Neden mi? Çok basit: Çünkü o zamanlarda da ya–hudilere ev vermeyen sizin gibiler vardı da ondan... 556– Dirseğinle Mişon yeni eve taşınmış. Arkadaşı Moiz'e evini tarif ediyor: – Nişantaşı'na gel, sağdan ikinci sokağa sap, Poyraz apartmanını göreceksin. Sokak kapısını dirseğinle it, baktın açılmadı, dirseğinle, üçüncü zili çal. Bin asansöre, dirseğinle üçüncü kata bas. Aç dirseğinle asansör kapısını, çal dirseğinle benim zili. – Affedersin Mişon, neden hepsini dirseğimle yapıyorum? – Eee, eve yeni taşındık, ellerin dolu gelirsin de ondan! 557– Dua Vakti ile yahudiler şöyle dua ederlermiş: "Dilerim Allah'tan evlenemeyeyim! Evlenirsem aldanmayayım! Aldamrsam bilmeyeyim! Bilirsem aldırmayayım..." 558– Memnuniyetle Dilenci, zengin yahudiye kendini acındırıcı bir eda ile yalvardı: – Bana acıyın beyim. Salamon cevap verdi: – İstediğin yalnız oysa, memnuniyetle dostum. 559– Bilmece Salamon'un karısı ölünce, meydanda kalan iki çocuğuna bir bakıcı bulmak için tekrar evlenmişti. Yeni evlendiği kadının da birinci kocasından iki çocuğu vardı. Cenab-ı Hak izdivacını takdis ederek iki evlâd daha verdi. Böylece çocukların sayısı altıya yükseldi. Bir gün Salamon aşağıda otururken, yukarıda bağırma sesleri işitti. Derhal bakmak için yukarı koştu. Döndüğü zaman karısı sordu: – Gürültü ne imiş, Salamon? – Hiç canım, senin çocuklarla benim çocuklar bir olmuşlar da, bizim çocuklara dayak atmışlar!... 560– Cesaret Mösyö Salamon ile karısı dişçi muayenehanesine girdiler. Salamon, doktora sordu: – Dişi kaça çekiyorsunuz? – İğne yaparsak, 100 Frank, yapmazsak 50 Frank. Salamon hemen karar verdi: – İğne istemez. Dişçi takdirlerini belirterek: – Bravo, cesursunuz demek... – Ona ne şüphe... Sonra karısına döndü: – Haydi karıcığım, otur koltuğa ve iyice aç ağzını... 561– Tahlil sonuçları Salamon, tahlil için bir şişe dolusu idrar bıraktığı la–boratüvardan neticeyi öğrenmeye gitmişti. Doktordan tahlil sonuçlarını aldı. Rapor tertemiz çıkmıştı, idrarda anormal hiç bir şey çıkmamıştı. Müşteri sevinç içindeydi: – Doktor bey, müsaade ederseniz, eve bir telefon edeyim. – Hay hay buyrun. Salamon telefonu eline aldı ve numaralan çevirdi: – Alo, Rebeka, sen misin. Ben Salamon. Müjde... Tahlil sonuçlarını aldım. Ne sende, ne bende, ne çocuklarda, ne kız kardeşinde, ne de kocasında, ne albümin, ne şeker, ne de üre... Hiç bir olumsuzluk yokmuş... 562– Durum Kohen ile karısı milyarder bir dostlarının partisinden dönüyorlardı. Bir ara kadın: – Adamın durumu iyi değil galiba, dedi. – Neden? – Baksana bir piyanoyu iki kişi çalmaya başlamışlar... 563– Altın yüzük uğruna... Sokakta oynayan bir çocuğun elinde altın yüzük gören bir yahudi: – Sana para vereyim de o adî yüzüğü bana sat, demiş. – Ben bunu para ile satmam. – Ya neyle verirsin? – Omuzuna binerim, istediğimi de yaparsan yüzüğü sana veririm. Yahudi teklifi kabul etmiş. Çocuğu sırtına bindirmiş. Çocuk: – Haydi şimdi eşek gibi anır, demiş. Yüzüğü almaya kararlı olan yahudi, sevinerek anırmaya başlamış. Bir müddet sonra yüzüğü çocuktan istemiş: Çocuk: – Sen eşekliğinle bu altın yüzüğün kıymetini biliyorsun da, ben insanlığımla bunun kıymetini bilmez miyim? demiş. 564– Şeytanın sol bacağı Ünlü sadrazamlardan Mahmud Nedim Paşa, bir akşam üstü yalısının cumbasında otururken, kâhyası geldi: – Paşa hazretleri! Sarrafınız Salamon Efendi geldi. Saygılarım bildirmek üzere, huzura kabulünü rica ediyor. Paşa elini salladı: – Gelsin... Salamon huzura girdi, etek öptü. Mahmut Nedim Paşa, şakayla seslendi: – Ooo, gel bakalım şeytanın sol bacağı... Salamon gülümseyerek cevap verdi: – Sağ ol paşam! 565– Özlem Musevi olan Billy Wilder Hitler Almanyasım terkederek Hollywood'a yerleşmişti. Çalışma odasında, masası karşısında Hitler'in resmi asılıydı. Misafirleri bundan bir anlam çıkaramamışlardı. Billy bunun üzerine şu açıklamayı yaptı: – Bu resmi memleketimi özlememek için astım. 566– Kefil – Ortalık çok kötü Moiz, bir yün eve yelirken karşına bir serseri çıkar da, "ver paraları" derse ne yapacaksin? – Vereceğim paraları... – Hayır... Evvela sağlam bir kefil isteyeceksin! 567– Randevu İki yahudi düello etmeye karar verdiler. Kararlaştırılan saatte, İzak, randevu yerine geldi. Oysa Samuel ortalarda yoktu. Çok geçmeden bir haberci Samuel'den bir mesaj getirdi. Bu mesajda Samuel şöyle yazmıştı: "Sevgili İzak, önemli bir iş görüşüyorum. Gecikirsem sen bekleme, ateş et..." 568– Meşgul etme İki yahudi, Allah'a yalvarıyorlardı. Birisi: – Tanrım! dedi. Yarın ödemeye mecbur olduğum iki bin lirayı nereden bulacağım? Sen bana yardım et! İkincisi: – Fabrikam için dört milyon liraya ihtiyacım var. Bana bir yo1 göster, Ey Tanrım!... Sor unda ikisi de dayanamayıp bağırarak yalvarmaya başlarlar. Derken fabrika sahibi olan, diğerini kolundan yakalayıp: – Al şu iki bin lirayı da hemen git buradan, dedi. İki bin lira için Tanrıyı meşgul etme de bizim iş çabuk olsun! 569– Ahlâk Küçük Salamon, okuldan iki gözü iki çeşme dönmüştü. Babası niye ağladığını sorunca hıçkıra hıçkıra cevap verdi: – Öğretmen, "Ahlâk nedir?" diye sordu, bilemediğim için de bana sıfır verdi. – İyi etmiş. Öğreneydin. Gel sana anlatayım. Dinliyor musun? – Dinliyorum baba. – Meselâ; bir müşteri geldi, dükKândan mal aldı. Giderken de içi para dolu cüzdanını unuttu. İşte ahlâk burada başlar. Bu cüzdanı ne yapacağım? Yalnız kendime mi saklayacağım, yoksa ortağımla mı paylaşacağım? 570– Taahhüt Salamon, büyük bir bankanın kapısı önüne tezgah koymuş, kestane pişirip satıyor, iyi de para kazanıyordu. Bir gün kuzeni Yasef yanına sokularak. – Salamon, başım çok darda. Bana birkaç Frank borç verir misin? – Veremem... – Yapma be Salamon! Neden? – Veremem dedim ya... Banka ile anlaşmamız var. Ben kimseye ödünç para vermemeyi taahhüt ettim, o da kestane satmayacağına söz verdi. 571– Sanki vermiş Yahudi Salamon kahveden kızgın kızgın çıkarken kapıda meslektaşı Şimon'a rastladı: – Ayıp vallahi, çok ayıp. Kahvemi içtim, dışarı çıkıyordum. Patron kapının yanında karşıma geçti. Sanki parasını vermemişim gibi dik dik yüzüme baktı. Şimon: – Yuh olsun, gerçekten ayıp etmiş. Peki sen ne dedin ona? – Ne diyeceğim, ben de sanki parasını vermişim gibi dik dik baktım suratına herifin. 572– Pahalı vizite Yahudi doktor Levi'nin muayenehanesine bir hasta girmiş. Doktor Levi adamı muayene etmek için gözlüklerini takmış, ama bir de bakmış ki ne görsün? Hastayım diye kendisine gelen adam çok ünlü dahiliye uzmanı Profesör Abraham değil mi? Doktor Levi: – Aman hocam, sizin gibi bu işin kitabını yazmış bir uzman doktor, benim gibi tanınmamış bir doktora muayeneye gelir mi? demiş. Profesör hiç istifini bozmadan: – Naparsın dostum, hayat pahalı. Benim vizitem çok pahalı, demiş. 573– Sigorta Bir yahudi tüccar mallarını yangına ve dolu yağmasına karşı sigorta ettirmişti Arkadaşlarından biri sordu: – Yangin için diyecek yok, ama doluyu nasil yağdiracaksin? 574– Faydalı spor Oğluna nasihat veriyordu: – Spor yapmak istersen sakin futbol oynama İzak! Sporların iyisi bokstur... Hem alacaklarını çabuk toplarsın. Hem de kalabalıkta rahat edersin... – Ya ölürsem baba? – Ölürsen öbür dünyaya gidersin ama, kunduraların sağlam kalır! 575– Açıkgöz Bir tren yolculuğu sırasında koskoca kompartımanda bir yahudi ile bir karadenizli karşılıklı oturmaktadırlar... Aradan bir süre geçtikten sonra karadenizliyi biraz safça gören yahudi, onunla zeka oyunu oynamaya karar verir ve şu teklifte bulunur: – Sen bilemezsen bana l milyon verirsin, ben bilemezsem sana 2 milyon veririm. Bu ilginç teklif üzerine safça görünen karadenizli "olur" der ve, ilk soruyu sorar: – Hançi hayvanun üç ayağu vardur? Yahudi bir müddet kara kara düşündükten sonra: – Bilemedim, al bakalım şu 2 milyon lirayı... der ve hemen sorar. – Sen söyle bakalım, hangi hayvan üç ayaklı olan?... Bunun üzerine karadenizli gülerek cevaplar: – Pen de pilmeyrum... Al sen de şu l milyon liranu... 576– İki yahudi Fırtına birden bastırınca, güvertedeki iki yahudi korku ile konuştular: – Allah yardım eder. Korkmayalım. Diğeri öfkelendi: – Yardım eder, ama, dedi. Ya bu sefer balıklara yardım etmek isterse? 577– İntikam şekli Kocası yeni ölen bir yahudi kadın, gazetelere ilan vermiş: "1.000 Frank'a satılık otomobil, ilk gelen alır!" Sabahın köründe iki delikanlı gelip kapıyı çalmışlar ve 1.000 Frank'ı verip 500.000 Franklık arabayı alıp gitmişler. Kadın arabayı niçin bu kadar ucuza sattığını soranlara şu cevabı vermiş: – Kocamın vasiyeti yardı. Ölünce arabasını satıp, parasını metresine verecektim. İntikam aldım. Birkaç gün sonra arabayı satın alan delikanlılar kadına telefon açmışlar: – Biz kimiz biliyor musunuz? – Kimsiniz. – Ölen kocanızın metresinin kardeşleri!... 578– Müsrif kadın İki yahudi ahbap aralarında konuşuyorlardı: – Şimon be! Benim kari çok müsrif. Para yetişmeyor ina–nasin. Pazar yünü benden 100 Frank istedu, pazartesi 200, şali 400, perşembe 700, dün de 1000 Frank! – Acidim sana be Moiz. Nereya sarfedeyor bu kadar çok parayi senin kari? – Ne bileyim ben, verdiyim yok ki!... 579– Ben yeni duydum Yahudi tüccar Yakob, kasıla kasıla parkta dolaşırken, karşıdan müşterilerinden biri olan Temel peyda oldu. Pek kızgın görünen Temel, yahudi tüccarın üstüne yürüyerek olanca kuvvetiyle çenesine bir yumruk attı. Fena halde şaşıran Yakob: – Ne vuruyorsun be, diye bağırdı. Ne yaptım ben sana? Sebepsiz yere vurulur mu bir insana? – Sepepsiz mu? Ne sepepsizu be? Siz yahudiler Hazreti İsa'ya ne yaptinuz? Söyle pakayum da... Yakob: – Ade be sen de, o dediğin şey iki bin sene evvel olmuş. – İki pin sene mi? Olsun, pen daha yarim saat evvel duydum... 580– Cevapsız mektup Salamon, Raşel'e rastladı: – Ah madmazel Raşel! Bir ay önce size mektup yazmiş, evlenmek istemiştim. Cevap bile vermediniz. Zengin bir ailenin kızı olan Raşel, kendinden beklenen cevabı verdi: – Ayda be... Sen benim parami isteyorsun... Oyla olmasaydı, cevap vereyim diye mektubun içine bin liralık pul da koyardın. 581– Almanlar, yahudiler Fıkra bu ya Hitler, öteki dünyada meleklere yalvarıp yakararak bu dünyayı bir haftalığına görme izni koparmış. Ama dünyava geldiğinin ertesi günü haber göndermiş: – Beni hemen geri aldırın! İsteği yerine getirilmiş ve geri aldırmışlar. – O kadar yalvarıp yakardın, bir haftalığına gitmek için... Ne diye hemen geri döndün? – Gördüm ki Almanlar ticarete, yahudiler savaşa başlamış! 582– İntihar Salamon ve oğulları ticarethanesinin kuruluşunun yir–mibeşinci yıldönümünü kutlamaya hazırlanıyorlardı. Bu münasebetle, Salamon, Yasef efendiye dedi ki: – Öyle birşey yapmayı istiyorum ki, hem pahalı olmasın, hem de bizim memurlar sevinsin, hem de gazeteler yazsın, reklamım olsun! Yasef efendi: – Âlâ! dedi, öyleysan intihar et!... Hem ucuz olur, hem memurların sevinir, hem de gazeteler uzun uzun yazarlar! 583– İtfaiyeci İsrail'e doğru yol alan bir musevi göçmen gemisinde üç yolcu konuşurlar: Birincisi şöyle der: – Ben Polonya'nın küçük bir köyünden gelmekteyim. İki bin nüfuslu olan bir köy, itfaiyecilerin dışında, herkes musevi. İkincisi ise şöyle anlatır: – Ben de, İspanya'nın bir köyünden... Köyümde de herkes musevi, tabi itfaiyecilerin dışında... Ve ikisi birden üçüncüye dönerek, sorarlar: – Ya sen, nereden geliyorsun? – New York'tan geliyorum! – Ama New York çok büyük bir şehir! Oranın ne kadar nüfusu var? – Aşağı yukarı dokuz milyon! – Vay, vay! Kaç kardeşimiz var orada? – Aşağı yukarı iki milyon. – Dokuz milyonun iki milyonu mu musevi? Peki ama, neden bu kadar çok itfaiyeci var orada? 584– Ve ortakları Büyük ithalatçı tüccar Mordahay, yıllardan beri her gün l onlarca senedin, bononun ve başka iş anlaşmalarının altına Mordahay ve Ortakları diye yazardı, bu imzaya çok alışmıştı. Dördüncü çocuğu doğmuştu. Nüfusa yazdırmaya gitti. Nüfus memuru sordu: – Babası siz misiniz? – Evet... – Lütfen şuraya bir imza atın! Büyük tüccar altın kalemini çıkarıp okunaklı yazısıyla imzasını attı: – Mordahay ve Ortakları... 585– Beynelmilel ticaret Denizde kocaman bir balina; bir Yahudi, bir Çinli, bir sandık portakal, bir de iskemle yutmuştu. Ertesi gün balıkçılar, balinayı yakaladılar. Karnını yardıkları zaman, bir de ne görsünler: Yahudi, iskemleye oturmuş, Çinliye portakal satıyor. 586– Borç Jankel, gece yarısı penceresini açıp, kapı komşusu Moiz'e seslendi: – Moiz, uyuyor musun? – Hayır. – Bana yüz lira borç verir misin? Moiz bu kez inilti halinde cevap verdi: – Uyuyorum. Uyuyorum... 587– Nişan yüzüğü Nişanlı iki yahudi genci birbirlerine darılmışlar, ayrılıyorlar. Rebeka yüzüğü parmağından çıkarıp nişanlısı Ab–raham'a uzatmış: – Artık seni sevmiyorum. Ben başkasına âşık oldum. – Kime âşık oldun peki? – Salamon'a. – Ya demek öyle... Peki nerede şimdi bu adam? – Sakin ol lütfen, n'olur ona bir şey yapma. –Yapacağını... – YapmaAbraham... –Yapacağım Rebeka... – Öldürecek misin onu? –Yok canım, gidip nisan yüzüklerimizi ona satacağım... 588– Dulu bırak Yahudinin birisi düşünceli ve kararsız bir şekilde arkadaşına koştu ve ona fikir danıştı: – Evlenmek istiyorum, iki namzet var. Bunlardan birisi dul bir kadın. Çok zengin, çok parası var; fakat kendisini sevmiyorum. İkincisi ise beş parasız; fakat onu çıldırasıya seviyorum... – Bana kalırsa gönlünün arzusuna uy ve sevdiğin parasız kadınla evlen... – Haklısın... Ben de onunla evleneceğim... – O halde açıkta kalan dul kadının adresini de bana ver... 589– Hastaları Koruma Derneği Salamon çok hasta ve yalnızdı. Kötü kötü düşünürken, kapı çalınınca seslendi: – Kim o? – Kimsesiz hastaları koruma derneği için yardım. Gözleri parlayan Salamon: – Çok mersi, dedi. Hastayım, kalkamıyorum, lütfen kapının altından bırakıver. 590– Hitler'in öldüğü gün Hitler bir falcıya giderek: – Hangi gün öleceğim? diye sordu. Falcı Hitler'in yahudilerin bir bayramı olduğu,gün öleceğim söyledi. Hitler: – Nasıl bu kadar emin olabilirsiniz? diye sorduğunda, falcı cevap verdi: – Hangi gün ölürseniz ölün... O gün yahu diler sizin için bayram edecekler nasılsa... 591– Evde unutmasın Yahudi tüccar Şimon alacağını istemek için gidip meslektaşı İsak'ın kapısını çalmıştı. Ev sahibi pencereden başını uzatmış, ancak alacaklısını görünce hemen içeri saklanmıştı. Bir dakika sonra kapıyı İsak'ın karısı açtı: – Ne isteyorsunuz? – Mösyö evde mi? – Evde yok, çarşıda... – Oyleysam, söyle ona, bir daha çarşıya yiderken başini evde unutmasin... 592– Bile bile Salamon'un otomobili çalınmıştı. Manifaturacı Yasef, bir–gün koşa koşa, Salamon'a geldi: – Senin otomobili çalanı buldum! dedi. Onu Avramiçinin damadı kullanıyor. – Biliyorum. – Biliyorsun da neden yeriye almıyorsun? – Bekliyorum, lâstiklerini yenilesin kerata!... 593– Sahte para Salamon'un yarışlarda tuttuğu at birinci gelmişti. Salamon hemen gişeye koştu. Memur onun önüne tam elli tane beş binlik sürdü. Salamon paraları teker teker inceledi, ışığa tutarak orasına, burasına baktı. Onun bu hareketlerine sinirlenmeye başlayan memur: – Baksanıza bana, –size sahte para mı verdiğimi sanıyorsunuz? diye çıkıştı. Salamon: – Yok canım, diye sırıttı. Sadece demin size verdiğim beş bin liranın bunların arasında olmadığına emin olmak istedim. 594– Öğüt Salamon gümrükten bir sandık cam eşya çıkartmıştı. Bir hamal çağırdı: – Bu sandığı bizim mağazaya yoturmak için bir lira mı vereyim, yoksam üç kıymetli nasihat mı? Hamal, acaba ne söyleyecek diye merak edip: – Haydi nasihat olsun, dedi. Salamon: – Nasihatlarm birincisini şimdi, ikincisini yolda, üçüncüsünü mağazaya varınca söylerim, dedi. Hamal sandığı sırtına alınca: – Bak dedi; fakirlik zenginlikten iyidir derlerse inanma! Yürüdüler, yarı yola geldikleri zaman Salamon durdu: – İkinci nasihatim: Bak evladım, bekârlık evlilikten hayırlıdır derlerse inanma! Mağazaya gelmiş, üst kattaki depoya çıkmışlardı. Merdiven başında hamal: – Haydi üçüncüsünü de söyle, deyince: Salamon: – Bak dedi, yaya yürümek tramvayla gitmekten iyidir derlerse inanma! Hamal bunu duyduktan sonra sandığı küt diye yere vurdu: – Bak, dedi; bunun içinde bir tane sağlam mal kaldı derlerse inanma!... 595– Sulh olmak için Salamon'un çok sevdiği dostu Mişonaçi; bir gün eski arkadaşını ziyarete geldi: – Salamon bana 100 lira borç versene! – Olur ama ne yapacaksın söyle... – Birisine 100 lira borcum var, 50'sini verip sulh olacağım! – Öyleyse 50 lira vereyim! – Olmaz, 100 lira lâzım! – 50 lirasını ne yapacaksın? – Sonra seninle de sulh olurum be!.. 596– Tekrar denize Salamonun karısı Raşel, geçen yaz boğaz içinde ahbap evinde misafirken yıkanmak üzere denize girip boğulmuş ve cesedi bulunamamıştı. Salamon, bu hadiseden biraz müteessir oldu ise de, kendi kendine: – Cenaze masrafından kurtulduk, o da kârdır! diye teselli buldu. Aradan bir ay geçti, ahbabından şu telgrafı aldı: – Üzerinde bir çok midye ve yengeçler olduğu halde Raşel'in cesedi bulundu. Salamon, biraz düşündükten sonra, şu cevabı çekti: – Midyelerle yengeçleri satın, Raşel'i de tekrar denize atın! 597– Aldığınızı geri verirsiniz II. Dünya Savaşının sonuna doğru... Almamda nın durumu berbat... Hitler, her şeyin umulanın tersine döndüğünü görüp kara kara düşünmeye başladığı gibi, devlet kasası da' gitgide eriyordu. Çaresiz kalınca Almanya'nın en büyük bankerlerinden bir yahudiyi toplama kampından huzuruna getirtti: – Biliyorsun ki, bütün yahudilerden nefret ediyorum. Sen de bunlardansın. Ama sana bir teklifim var: Biliyorum, Almanya'nın bir yerinde büyük servet gizliyorsun. Bana bir milyar Mark ödünç verirsen, yalnız hayatını bağışlamakla kalmam, sana bir de özel uçak tahsis ederim, istersen ingiltere'ye bile gidersin... Yahudi banker hemen: – Kabul Führer'im, dedi. – Mükemmel. Şu halde senin adına bir borç senedi yazayım. – Ona da kabul Führer'im. – Nasıl olur? Senin gibi bir yahudi, Hitler'e nasıl güvenir? Yahudi gülümsedi: – Sebebini söyleyeyim Führer'im: Siz aldığınızı muhakkak geri veriyorsunuz. İşte Polonya, işte Rusya, işte Fransa, Belçika... Bu demek ki benden aldığınızı da geri vereceksiniz!... 598– Gider ayak Hastalığının iyileşeceğinden ümidim kesmişti. Karısına seslendi: – Rebeka... – Ne var?... – Artık ben ölüyorum, şuradan bir papaz çağır... Hıristiyan olacağım!... – Münasebetsizlik ediyorsun Salamon. – Fena mı be!... Bir yahudi yerine bir hıristiyan eksilmiş olur. 599– Yanlışlıklar Salamon yeni tanıştığı arkadaşına hayatını anlatıyordu: – Ben ikizim. Öbür kardeşim bana o kadar çok benzer ki, annem bile bizi ayıramazdı. Bunun yüzünden başıma gelmedik bela kalmadı. – Ne gibi yani? – Bir defasında okulda kardeşim öğretmenin suratına yumruk attı. Okuldan beni kovdular. Yine bir yün sokakta birisi ile kavga etti. Mapusa ben yirdim. Sonra ben bir kız sevdim. Kardeşime vardı. Bunları anlatırken bir yandan da hüngür hüngür ağlamaya başladı. Arkadaşı haline acıdı ve onu teselli etmek maksadıyla şöyle dedi: – Vah zavallı Salamon... Ağlama, Allah büyüktür. Bakarsın günün birinde sen ölürsün, belki senin yerine kardeşini gömerler. 600– Yok tabii Salamon'un tanıdığı çok zengin bir yahudi ölmüş... Defin törenine katılan Salamon bakmış Mişon mezarın kıyısına çökmüş ağlıyor. Yanına yaklaşmış: – Senin bu adamla akrabalığın yok ki neden ağlıyorsun Mişon? – Yok tabii, işte ona ağlıyorum Salamon... 601– Bir daha söyler misiniz? Madam Levi, dükkâna gireceği sırada, gözlerinden sanki ateş saçan hiddetli bir adam, elini kolunu sallıyarak, ağız dolusu küfürler ederek çıkıyordu: – Bir de tüccarım diye övünüyor... Neren tüccar senin, âdi üçkağıtçı? Madrabaz, dolandırıcı, alçak, hain, muhtekir serseri... Kalleş, namussuz, veled-i zina, hayasız, rezil, köpek, it oğlu it, babası belirsiz, uğursuz... Madam Levi hiddetli zata yaklaştı: – Aman beyefendi, bunları kimin için söylüyorsun? – Kimin için olacak, bu dükkânın sahibi pezevenk için, hak etti teres... Madam Levi yalvardı: – Aman beyefendi, bunları bir daha tekrar eder misiniz, bir kâğıda yazayım. Evde bazı yünler, söyleyecek bir şey bulamorumda hiddetimi alamor, bayılorum... 602– Yürek dayanmaz Milyoner Moiz'in evine fakir bir yahudi gelerek yardımını istedi: – Karım öldü. Ardından gelinlik kızımı kaybettim. Oğlum, bir otomobil kazasına uğrayarak bir bacağını kaybetti. Bir yankesici bütün paramı çaldı. Derken evim yandı. Bu yüzden de bir tarafıma inme indi. Zengin Moiz, uşağını çağırdı: – Kızım, al bu adamı kapı dışarı et. Yüreğim yufkadır benim. Bu kadar felaket dinlemeye dayanamam. PAPAZ FIKRALARI 603– Hata Yaşlı ve çirkin bir kadın günah çıkartmak için papaza gitmişti. Papaz günahını sorunca anlatmaya başladı: – Sormayın, papaz efendi, bir kötü tabiatım var, bir türlü aynanın önünden ayrılamam, yüzümü seyretmeye bayılırım. Papaz: – Eğer vicdanınızı üzen bundan ibaretse korkmayın. Bu bir günah değildir. – Nedir ya papaz efendi? – Sadece bir hatatır kızım, hata... 604– Bir şey bildiğin yok Papa, her sabah uyanınca odasına giren hademeye vakti ve havayı sormayı adet etmişti. Her sabah zile basınca kapı yanında bekleyen adamcağız içeri girer ve mesela: – Saat sekiz, hava açık, – Saat dokuz, fırtına var... kabilinden izahat verirdi. Her seferinde papa da "teşekkür ederim, Allah ve ben bunu biliyoruz" cevabını verirdi. Bu cevap sinirine dokunan hademe, bir gün içeri girip de pencerelerin perdelerini açacağı sırada: – Saat sekiz, ortalık günlük güneşlik, dedi. Papa, adeti üzere: – Teşekkür ederim. Allah ve ben bunu biliyoruz, deyince adam hemen perdeleri açtı: – Bir şey bildiğin yok, dedi. Saat oniki, bardaktan boşanırcasına da yağmur yağıyor. 605– Taşa çarpmak Kentin günah çıkartmaya gelen bütün kadınları, kilisedeki günah çıkarma hücresine girer girmez: "Kocamı aldattım, muhterem peder" diye söze başlıyorlardı. Papaz, yıllardır aynı sözleri dinlemekten sıkılmıştı. Bir değişiklik yapmayı düşündü; bundan böyle "kocamı aldattım" yerine "ayağım taşa çarptı, düştüm" demelerini istedi. Bu değişikliği de bir gün söz arasında belediye başkanına anlattı; "kentte siz de buna benzer değişiklikler yapabilirsiniz" diyerek espri yaptı. Bir süre sonra papaz başka yere gitti, yerine yeni bir papaz geldi. Yeni gelen papaz, kadınlardan, "Ayağıma taş çarptı, düştüm" sözlerini işittikçe pek şaşırıyordu. Sonunda bir gün belediye başkanına gitti: – Sizden önemli bir ricam olacak, dedi. Kentin yollarını bir düzene soksanız. Her gün, "Ayağım taşa çarptı, düştüm" diyen birçok kadınla karşılaşıyorum. Belediye başkanı kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı. Papaz pek kızdı: – Bunda gülünecek ne var? Sizin karınız bile ayağı taşa çarpıp düşenler arasında!... 606– Niçin İki arkadaş yürüyorlardı. Biri ötekine sordu: – Söyle bakalım kilisenin canlan neden çalıyor? – Dua zamanı geldi de ondan... – Bilemedin. – Biri ölmüş de onun için... – Yine bilemedin. – O halde ya bir düğün ya da bir tören var. – O da değil. Beriki kızdı: – Madem öyle sen söyle bakalım, dedi. – Zangoc çanın iplerini çekiyor da ondan. 607– Vaaz ve içerik Avrupa ülkelerinden birinde marksist gençlerden biri fikrini değiştirerek papaz olmaya karar verdi ve gerekli eğitimi aldıktan sonra papaz oldu. İlk vaazını vermeden önce, heyecanını yatıştırmak için birkaç kadeh içki içti. Kürsüye çıktı ve konuşmasını yaptı. Vaazdan sonra başrahibin fikrini sordu: Başrahip: – Vaaz mükemmeldi, yalnız üç önemsiz hata vardı. – Neydi onlar efendim? – Bir kere dinimizde "kardeşlerim" diye hitap edilir "yoldaşlar" denmez. İkincisi olay Filistin'de geçer Vietnam'da değil, üçüncüsü Hz. İsa çarmıha gerilmişti, kurşuna dizilmemişti... 608– Kafes tıkanmış Papaz, kilisenin mahzenine girip şaraplarını gizlice içen zangoçu günah çıkarma hücresine oturtmuştu. Günahını itiraf ettirmek istiyor, istediği cevabı alamayınca sıkıştırıyordu: – Buraya bak, oğlum... Mahzene senden başka kimse girmiyor. Benim en iyi şaraplarım yavaş yavaş tükenmekte. Neden günahını itiraf etmiyorsun? Neden anlamıyormuş gibi yüzüme bakıyorsun? Zangoc hep aynı sözleri söylüyordu: – Papaz efendi, sesin duyulmuyor. Dudakların oynuyor ama, buraya ses gelmiyor. Kafes tıkanık mı?! – İstersen sen buraya in, ben oraya geleyim. Bak, konuşmamı işitecek misin? Papaz kızgınlıkla yerinden kalkıp öteki tarafa geçti. Zangoc papazın yerine yerleşti ve sordu: – Papaz efendi, benim karıyla kim kırıştırıyor? Papazdan cevap yok... – Papaz efendi, ne diye yüzüme bakıp duruyorsun? Cevap versene! Papaz, sesinin çıktığmca bağırdı: – Haklıymışsın, haklı! Buraya hiç ses gelmiyor. Kafes tıkanmış, kafes!... 609– Farklı ceza olsun Papaz, günah çıkartmaya gelen cambaza mesleğini sordu. Cambaz: – Sirkte cambazım, dedi. – Ne yapıyorsunuz yani sahnede? Bana gösterir misiniz. Cambaz ilginç numaralar gösterdi, perendeler attı. Onun işi bitti, sırada bekleyen kadın papaza yaklaştı: – Muhterem peder, benden önceki dindaşımıza verdiğiniz cezayı verecekseniz, hiç anlatmayayım. Beceremem! 610– Kocayı ben bulacaksam... Yaşlanmaya başladığı halde hiç talibi çıkmamış bir kız bir gün kiliseye gidip papazı buldu: – Papaz efendi, nikâhı kaça kıyıyorsunuz? dedi. – Beş franga... Kız: – Öyleyse alın şu beş frangı da kıyın benim nikahımı, dedi. – Hay hay, getirin kocanızı... – Ne kocası? Ayol, kocayı ben bulduktan sonra beş frangı ne diye veriyorum?! 611– Tenis turnuvasına katılacaksın Adc mın biri papaza gitmiş: –Pıpaz efendi, ben ölümden hiç korkmuyorum, demiş. – Tabii evladım çok iyi yapıyorsun, canı veren de Allah, alan da Allah... – Evet papaz efendi, ölümden korkmuyorum ama, aklıma takılan bir şey var. – Nedir o evladım? – Papaz efendi, ben tenise çok meraklıyım. Acaba ölürsem, öbür dünyada tenis oynayabilecek miyim? Papazın tepesi atmış ama sesini çıkarmamış: – Evladım sen yarın sabah gel, ben bu gece bir düşüneyim, yarın öbür dünyada tenis olup olmadığını öğrenir sana bildiririm. Adam ertesi sabahı iple çekmiş, ayinden sonra hemen papaza koşmuş: – Papaz efendi bizim tenisten bir haber var mı? – Var evladım var, hem de iki haber var! – Aman çabuk söyleyin ne olur? Papaz anlatmaya başlamış: – Öbür dünyada tenis oynamayan yokmuş, herkes tenise meraklıymış, hiç merak etme! Bu bir... Adam bu habere çok sevinmiş. – Peki papaz efendi ikinci haber ne? – Yarın sabah tenis turnuvası varmış, seni almaya geliyorlar, haberin olsun... 612– Toprak olacağız Papaz, rahip adayı öğrencilere anlatıyor: – Arkadaşlar, Tanrı bizi topraktan yarattı. Sonunda yine toprak olup, aslımıza döneceğiz... Babası kuyumcu olan bir öğrenci, arkadaşının kulağına şunları fısıldadı: – Neyse fazla kaybımız olmuyor. Tanrı bizi altından yaratıp da sonunda toprak olsaydık, o zaman yüzde yüz kaybederdik. CİMRİ FIKRALARI 613– Merdiven Zengin bir cimri ölür ve iş yeri de oğluna kalır. Bir gün oğlu mimarı çağırır ve binaya giriş basamağının çok aşınmış olduğunu söyleyerek yapılmasını ister. Mimar itiraz eder: – 30 yıl önce bir kez altüst yapmıştık. Korkarım altı da aşınmıştır. 614– Son diş Sokakta karşılaşan iki cimri arasında şu konuşmalar geçer: – Üzgün görünüyorsun, neyin var? – Sorma, canım çok sıkılıyor. – Neden? – Tarağımın bir dişini kırdımda... – Aman canım, tarağın bir dişi kırıldı diye insan bu kadar üzülür mü hiç? – Evet ama, kırılan tarağın son dişiydi... 615– Mutluluğun sebebi Adamın biri yeni baba olmuştu. Bir gece yarısı uyanan karısı onu çocuğun beşiği yanında gördü. Genç baba beşiğin başına eğilmiş ve yüzünde sevinç, hayranlık ve mutluluk ifadeleri okunuyordu. Kadın bir müddet gururla kocasını seyrettikten sonra tatlı bir sesle: – Ne güzel değil mi kocacığım? diye sordu. – Evet karıcığım. Deminden beri düşünüyorum da bu kadar ucuza, bu kadar sağlam bir beşiği benden başka kimse yaptıramazdı değil mi? 616– İnce pazarlık Ana, baba ve üç çocuktan oluşan cimri bir aile geziye çıkmışlar. Gidecekleri şehre ulaştıklarında, baba taksi tutmak istemiş. Şoförden gideceği adrese kaç paraya gideceğini sormuş: Şoför: – Siz ve karınız için beşyüzbin lira alırım, çocuklardan para almam, deyince, cimri baba çocuklarına dönmüş: – Haydi çocuklar, binin arabaya, şoför amca sizi götürsün, biz annenle geze geze geliriz. 617– Yabancı dilenci Cimri, kapısını çalan dilenciye: – Bizim kasabamızda bunca fakir varken, bir yabancıya para vermem doğru değildir, dedi. Dilenci: – Ama ben buralıyım. – Atma be kardeşim... Eğer bu kasabadan olsaydın benden sadaka istemezdin... 618– Son nefes Cimriliği ile tanınmış bir zengin ölmüştü. Tanıyanlardan biri arkadaşına: – Haberin var mı, bu sabah saat yedide son nefesini verdi. – inanmam vallahi, o kimseye bir şey vermez. 619– Merhum sağ olsaydı İki kişi, en yakın arkadaşlarının cenazesinden geliyorlardı. Bir lokantaya girip karınlarını doyurmaya karar verdiler. Yemekler yenildikten sonra hesabı ödemeye ikisi de pek niyetli değildi. Biri yüzsüzlüğünü gösterdi: – Keşke merhum da şimdi aramızda olsaydı. – Ne olurdu? – Ne olacak? Hesabı ikimize de ödetmezdi... 620– İnsanî pırıltı Her sabah aynı köşebaşında duran dilenci, son model lüks arabasından inen zengin cimriye belki yüz keredir el uzatıyor, ancak hep hava alıyordu. Bir sabah zengin adamın keyfi tuttu. Dilenciye sordu: – Hangi gözümün takma olduğunu bilirsen yüz kâğıt var sana... Dilenci düşünmeden: – Sağ gözünüz beyim takma, diye cevap verdi. – Nereden bildin? – O gözünüzde insanî bir pırıltı var da... 621– Boşuna masraf olmasın Cimriliğiyle meşhur bir adam, hasta yatağında yatarken doktor çağırdılar. Doktor geldi, muayeneden sonra ümitsiz bir tavırla kaşlarını kaldırdı: – Maalesef ümit yok. Hastanızı kurtaranlayız... Cimri hasta yataktan hafifçe doğruldu: – Öyleyse ışıkları söndürün. Boşuna yanıp masraf olmasın! 622– Yarım saat beklerim Çiftlik sahibi kuyudan su çekerken içine düştü. Suyun içinde can havliyle çırpınmaya başladı. Bir yandan da "imdat" diye bağırıyordu. Karısı duydu ve yetişti. Kuyuya eğilip kocasını görünce: – Aman biraz dayan, tarlada çalışan gündelikçi işçileri çağırayım da çıkaralım seni, dedi. – Bir dakika, dedi adam. Şimdi saat kaç? – 11.30 kocacığım. Adam nefes nefese karısını uyardı: – Hemen çağırma işçileri. Öğle paydosuna fazla bir şey kalmamış. Ben saat 12'ye kadar yüzerim kuyuda. O zaman çağırırsın. 623– Manav Semt manavı, cimri müşterisine bir türlü meyva sa–tamıyordu. Adam geliyor, iki limon, bir demet havuç alıp gidiyordu. Mevsimine göre muz, üzüm, kavun, karpuz, portakal aldığı görülmemişti. Birgün manav, sağlığına düşkün olduğunu bildiği müşterisine bir salkım üzüm göstererek: – Günde bir kilo yeseniz vücudunuz temizlenir, dedi. – Teşekkür ederim, dedi adam, "ben yıkanarak temizlenirim!..." 624– Serenat Müzikli eğlenceli bir lokantada yeni zenginlerden birinin masasına yaklaşan kemancı sordu: – Bir serenat ister miydiniz? – Teşekkür ederim, ben biftek yiyeceğim. 625– Sosis kalsın Bir cimri, bir sosis satın alır ve kendisine bir tüp hardal verilir. – Benim hardala ihtiyacım yok. – Fakat hardal parasızdır. – Ha öyle mi? Sosis kalsın, bana yalnız hardal verin! 626– Bedava ısı Cimri, karısına soruyor: – Odada ısı kaç derece? – 15 derece. – Dışardaki sıcaklık kaç derece? – 20 derece... – Öyleyse pencereleri aç ki dışarıdaki 5 derecelik ısı içeriye girsin. 627– Böylesi daha kârlı Pinti Hamid, kendisim tedavi etmesi için bir tabip çağırtır. Tabip gelir. Hastanın hasisliğini bildiğinden 40 kuruş peşin verildiği takdirde muayene edeceğini söyler. Beklenmedik bir teklifle karşılaşan Pinti Hamid, tabibe: – Yarın gel, cevabını vereyim, der. Tabip gider. Pinti Hamid bu defa mahalle imamını getirtir, ona: – Ben ölürsem cenazemi kaça kaldırırsın? diye sorar. İmam: – 20 kuruşa kaldırırım, cevabını verince: – Böyle ölmek tabibe baktırmaktan daha kârlıdır, düşüncesine varıp muayene olmaktan vazgeçer. (Mecmûa-i Letâif ten) 628– Vereyim mi? Aynı apartmanda oturan iki komşu konuşuyorlar: – Sokağın köşesindeki berber, benden bir milyon lira borç istiyor vereyim mi? – Evet ver. Çünkü sen vermezsen benden isteyecektir. 629– Az para Sarhoş bir dilenci bir gün hayli zengin bir cimrinin önünü keserek sadaka istedi. Cimri: – Az para vermek benim şanıma yakışmaz, dedi. Bu sözden umutlanan dilenci: – Daha iyi ya efendim, o halde çok veriniz, deyince, cimri: – O da sana yakışmaz, karşılığını verdi. 630– İskoç'un resti Bir İngiliz gazetesi İskoçyalıların cimriliklerine dair bir sürü fıkralar yayınlamaya başlamıştı. Günün birinde yazı işleri müdürüne İskoçya hakkında biri şu mektubu gönderdi: – İskoçlarla alay etmekten vazgeçmezseniz, gazetenizi komşudan alıp okumaktan vazgeçeceğim. 631– Yelpazelenme Bir İskoçyalı büyük bir fedakârlık yapmış, annesinden kalan eski bir yelpazeyi nişanlısına hediye etmişti. Ertesi gün de nişanlısını ziyarete gitti. Fakat içeri girince bir de ne görsün? Genç kız yelpazeyi açmış, yelpazelenmiyor mu? – Sevgilim!... diye feryadı bastı İskoçyalı, çıldırdın mı sen? Ne yapıyorsun? Yelpaze ile yelpazelenirsen eskiteceğini hiç düşünmedin mi, o kıymetli şeyi? – Peki, nasıl kullanacağım bunu? Bari kullanma şeklini de öğret. – Bizim gibi... Yelpazeyi açıp yüzünün önünde tutacaksın. Sonra yüzünü yavaş yavaş sağdan sola, soldan sağa sallamaya başlayacaksın. 632– Birinci mevki Bir İskoçyalı, üçüncü mevki biletle, birinci mevki vagona oturmuştu. Kondüktör, İskoçya'lıya hatasını hatırlattı. İskoçyalı: – Trene telâşla bindim, diye özür diledi. Kaçıncı mevki olduğuna dikkat edemedim. Bu kez idare edin, dedi. Kondüktör kabul etmedi. İskoçyalı ise, bir türlü birinci mevki vagonu terketmiyor, münakaşa uzadıkça uzuyordu. Bu inatçı yolcuya bir ders vermek isteyen kondüktör, adamın filede duran bavulunu alarak pencereden dışarıya attı. Aynı anda İskoçyalı feryat edip dövünmeye başladı: – Katil adam! Ne yaptın? Bavulun içinde oğlum vardı!... 633– Kutlu olsun Hollywood'un ünlü komedyenlerinden Jerry Lewis, cimriliği ve faturalarını geç ödemesiyle tanınmış bir kişidir. Şöyle bir örnek anlatılır: Jerry Lewis'e bir gün, terzisinden, altında şöyle bir not bulunan bir fatura gelmişti: "Bu fatura tam bir yaşındadır." Jerry Lewis, faturayı ikinci bir notla geri gönderdi: "Doğum günü kutlu olsun!" 634– Uyanmasaydım mahvolmuştum Cimri bir adam, rüyasında eşe–dosta mükellef bir ziyafet verir. Masrafların gırla gittiği bir yerde kan ter içinde uyanır ve parmaklarını şıkırdatarak, göbek atıp oynamaya başlar. Uykudan uyanır uyanmaz onu böyle gören karısı şaşırır: – Çıldırdın mı herif? der. Cimri: – Ne çıldırması hanım, az daha uyusaydım kül olacaktım... der. 635– Bedava müzik İskoçyalı bir aile komşularına yeni evlerini gezdiriyordu. Büyükçe bir odaya girdiler. Aile reisi: – Burası da müzik dinleme odası. – İyi ama burada müzik aleti yok ki? – Evet öyle ama, komşunun çaldığı plaklar, kasetler en iyi bu odadan duyuluyor. 636– Aynı ücret Cimri adamın biri işyerine gitmek için taksi tutmuştu, ineceği sırada ücret olarak ikiyüz lira isteyen taksi şoförüyle tartışmaya başlayınca şoför şöyle dedi: – Bu ücrete itiraz ediyorsunuz ama, geçen gün karınız bindi, aynı yere geldik, aynı parayı istedim, verdi. – Verir tabii... Çünkü onun günde üç bin lira kazanan bir kocası var. Benimse günde üç bin lira harcamaya çalışan bir karım... 637– Ufak farklar Oğlu babasına sordu: – Babacığım, tutumlu ile cimri arasında ne fark vardır? – Bak anlatayım oğlum, dedi babası. Ben gelecek kış da bu paltomu giyersem, tutumlu bir adam sayılırım. Ama annene şu pardesünü gelecek kış da giymesini söyleyecek olursam, cimri olurum. Anladın mı? 638– Can çıkar huy çıkmaz Cimriliğiyle meşhur yahudi antikacı hristiyan olmuştu. İhtiyarlığında ağır bir hastalığa yakalanarak ölüm döşeğine yattı. Artık kurtulamayacağını anlayan hristiyan karısı son dinî merasimler için bir papaz çağırdı. Papaz mutad duaları okuyarak öpmesi için Mişon'a gümüş bir haç uzattı. Mişon haçı yan gözle inceledikten sonra güçlükle şöyle dedi: – işe yaramaz, buna 100 Franktan fazla veremem... 639– Sütanneye verdim İskoçya'h bir bayan, on aylık güzel bir bebeğin annesiydi. Aynı zamanda bir bakkal dükkânını da işlettiğinden bebeğin sandalyesini kasanın yanına yerleştirir, böylece bir yandan çocuğu gözünün önünde tutarak işlerini yürütürdü. Derken günün birinde müşteriler küçük bebeği görmez oldular. Meraklı bir kadın sonunda dayanamayıp sordu: • – Kuzum, bebek niçin yanınızda değil? – Onu sütanneye vermek zorunda kaldım. – Neden? – Müşterilere, paralarının üstünü iade ettiğim zaman, kıyametleri koparmaya başlamıştı. 640– Bin dolar Cimriye bir gösteri uçuşunda oğluyla birlikte uçması için 1000 dolar önerdiler. Ancak, uçuş sırasında hiç konuşmamaları gerekliydi. Nefes kesen gösterilerden sonra uçak alana inince, pilot: – "Sizi kutlarım" dedi. "Uçuş sırasında hiç konuşmadınız. Bu nedenle yarışmayı yani 1000 doları kazandınız." Cimri derin bir oh çektikten sonra şöyle konuştu: – Bir an bizim oğlan düşerken az kaldı bağıracaktım. Kendimi zor tuttum! 641– Neresi korkunç? İki İskocvalı konusuvor: – Dün sirkte korkunç bir şey oldu. Fevkalâde bir şey. Anlatamam, aslanlardan biri, seyircilerin önünde terbiyecisini yedi. – Program harici olan bu numara için sizden ayrıca para aldılar mı? –Yoo... – Ee, bunun korkunç olan tarafı neresi? 642– Portre İskoçyalı bir hanım kocasına hediye etmek üzere portresini yaptırmaya karar vermişti. Şüpheyle ressama sordu: – Kaça mal olur acaba? – 20 sterlin madam... – Oh çok pahalı!... Peki 6 yaşındaki kızımın resmini kaça yaparsınız? – Gene 20 sterlin madam. – Ama küçücük kız ayol. – Küçük olsun büyük olsun farketmez madam. – Peki öyleyse, kızım benim dizimde otururken yapın tabloyu. 643– Şişman gelin Arap zenginlerden biri İskoçyalı müstakbel kayınpederi ile konuşuyor. – Kızınızı bana verirseniz size onun ağırlığınca altın vereceğim. – Bana iki hafta müsaade etmeniz mümkün mü? – Böyle iyi bir teklif için iki hafta düşünmek çok değil mi? – Düşünmek için değil, kızımı şişmanlatacağım da... 644– Hesap sizi ayıltır Cimrinin biri, bir eğlence yerinde etrafındakilere şampanya ikram etmiş. Fakat bu ikramı yaparken sarhoş olup, kendinden geçmişti. Gittikçe fenalaştığını anlayınca, aklını başına toplayıp garsonu çağırdı: – Aman, beni ayıltacak bir çareniz yok mu? Garson gülümseyerek: – Olmaz olur mu? Hesabınız hazır... 645– Sıvışma Üç cimri, bir kiliseye girmişlerdi. Orada bir süre oturduktan sonra, baş rahibin âdet üzere gelenlerden yoksullar için para toplamaya başlayacağını sezdiler. Hemen aralarından biri bayıldı, kalan iki arkadaşı da hemen onu kaldırıp hızla dışarı çıkardılar... 646– Sebep İskoçyalı, tam yirmi yıl örice Amerika'ya göç etmişti. Şimdi ise tekrar eski vatanını ziyaret ediyordu. Kendisini hava limanında altı erkek kardeşi karşıladı. İskoçyalı, kardeşleriyle selamlaştıktan sonra merakla sordu: – İyi, ama neden hepiniz böyle sakal bıraktınız? Kardeşlerin en büyüğü gülerek cevap verdi: – Neden olacak? Sen giderken traş takımını da beraberinde götürmüşsün... 647– Zor zenaat Cimri zengin, kendisinden sadaka isteyen adamın yüzüne dik dik baktı: – Yahu dilenmeye utanmıyor musun? Sapasağlam adamsın. Dilenci hemen cevabını yapıştırdı: – Efendi, efendi! Sabah karanlığından beri sokak sokak taban tepiyorum, dilenciliği kolay bir iş mi sanıyorsun sen!... 648– Şeker hastası İskoçyalı bir pastacı iş ve işçi bulma kurumuna başvurup, yeni açtığı pastanesinde çalıştırmak üzere, eli işe yatkın ve dürüst bir bayan tezgahtar istediğini söyledi. İşçi bulma kurumunun memuru: – Peki, dedikten sonra, başka ne gibi vasıflar ararsınız aradığınız kişide, diye sordu. İskoçyalı cevabı hazırlamıştı bile: – Göndereceğiniz kadın, şeker hastası olsun yeter! 649– Arkadaş dediğin Yaşar, biraz cimri olan arkadaşı Sabri'ye sorar: – Eğer sekiz evin olsaydı, birini bana verir miydin? – Elbette... – Diyelim ki altı araban var. Birini bana verir miydin? – Şüphe mi ediyorsun, kesinlikle... – İşte arkadaş dediğin böyle olmalı, der ve sormaya devam eder: – Beş gömleğin olsaydı, birini bana verir miydin? – Yoo, hayır? – Neden?' – Çünkü beş gömleğim var... 650– Kurtardım zavallıyı Cimrinin biri arkadaşına keyifle anlatıyordu: – Zavallı bir dilenciye, sana bir milyon lira versem ne yaparsın? dedim. Dilenci: "Sevincimden aklımı oynatırım" dedi. Arkadaşı sordu: – Peki sen ne yaptın? – Ne yapacağım, zavallı adamı aklını oynatmaktan kurtardım. 651– Etiket Karı koca bir ahbabın düğününe gitmeye hazırlanıyorlardı. Adam yeni evlilere götürülecek hediyenin etiketini sökmekle meşguldü. Onu bu halde gören karısı: – Biraz ayıp ama, yırtmasan daha iyi olurdu. Yoksa götürdüğümüz hediyenin 500 lira olduğunu nasıl anlatırım? Kocası işine devam ederek güldü: – Kafayı çalıştır karıcığım, bunu söküp yerine 1000 liralık bir etiket hazırladım, onu yapıştıracağım... 652– Berber masrafı Cimrinin biri kızına sorar: – Adem ile niçin evlenmek istemiyorsun? – Babacığım görmüyor musun başında saç kalmamış. Cimri baba damat adayını savunur: – Berber masrafından ne kadar tasarruf edeceğinizi de hesaba katmalısın kızım, der. 653– Cimrilik gösterisi Arkadaşının nasıl cimri bir insan olduğunu bilirdi. Yeni bir cimrilik örneği sergilemesine bazen hayretle şahit olurdu. Bir gün bu cimri arkadaşına bir teklifte bulundu: – Yemek yediniz mi? – Evet yedim. – Yazık sizi yemeğe davet edecektim. – Başka sefere inşaallah. Ya siz yemediniz mi? – Hayır daha yemedim. – Yazık, size bir kahve ikram ederdim. 654– İki liralık güneş Geceyi Sirkeci'de ucuz bir otelde geçiren bir kasabalı, ertesi sabah odalarına bakan kadına: – Yahu bu ne istir, dedi. Bütün gece odada fareler güreş etti. Hizmetçi kadın kayıtsızca: – Siz bu odayı kaç paraya tuttunuz? diye sordu? Adam: – İki liraya, deyince kadın: – Eee, insaf edin bayım! iki liraya size deve güreştirecek değiliz ya... 655– Sigorta Bir İskoçyalı arkadaşıyla konuşuyordu: – Şu Thomas'ta öyle bir şans var ki sorma birader. Geçen yıl kaza sigortası yaptırmıştı, üç gün sonra bacağını kırmasın mı... Altı ay önce de yangın sigortası yaptırdı. Bu kere de evi kül oldu. Şimdi de ne oldu biliyor musun? – Ne oldu? – Sekiz gün önce hayat sigortası yaptırmış, ister inan ister inanma, adam üç gün önce öldü. 656– Mecburiyetten İki cimri konuşuyorlardı: – Biliyor musun, bizim Sabri sigarayı bırakmış! – Hayret, nasıl yaptı bunu acaba? Tam bir sigara tiryakisiydi... –Arkadaşlarının sayesinde yaptı... – Nasıl yani? – Arkadaşları ona kesinlikle sigara vermemeye başlayınca o da sigarayı bırakmaya mecbur kaldı... 657– Ne yapacak? Adam çok cimriymiş. Tanıdığı bir doktorla sokakta karşılaşınca fırsatı kaçırmak istememiş: – Doktor bey, söyler misiniz, nezle olunca ne yaparsınız? Adamın niyetini anlayan doktor kestirip atmış: – Ne yapacağım dostum? demiş, aksırırım!... 658– Azrail'e buyruk Sonradan zengin olan biri konağının penceresi önünde otururken yoldan geçen bir dilenci aşağıdan seslenmiş: – Efendi, Allah rızası için bir sadaka... Dilencinin sadaka istemesinden tiksinen zengin, uşaklarından birini çağırmış ve: – Evladım, git kalfaya söyle, o da ayvaza söylesin, ayvaz gitsin kapıdaki adama "Allah versin" desin. Aşağıdaki dilenci bu sözleri işitip ellerini açmış: – Yarabbim, Cebrail'e buyur da, İsrafil'e söylesin, o da Mi–kail'e haber versin, o da Azrail'e söylesin. Azrail de şu herifin canını alsın! 659– Köpürsün Bir yahudi pazardan ahş–veriş yapmış, beyaz peynir, arap sabunu öteberi almış ama... Peynirin içine arap sabunu sızmış, eve gelip de ekmeğin içine peynir koyup yerken ağzının köpürdüğünü gören karısı bağırmış: – Aman! Yoksa sabun mu koydun ekmeğin arasına... – Yok be more, sabun da olsa peynir de olsa yiyeceğim oni, | para vermişem, o istediği kadar köpürsün. 660– Yarısı... Ünlü cimri Hasbi Ağa hastalanmıştı. Ağrı içinde kıvranıyordu. Kendi kendine: "İyileşince, bir yoksula 500 lira sadaka vereceğim" dedi. Neyse bir müddet sonra iyileşti, dostu Rafet'le birlikte sokağa çıktılar. Biraz sonra bir dilenciye rastlayınca Hasbi Ağa'nm aklına adağı geldi. Ama yüreği de sızladı. Beş yüz lirayı çıkarıp vermek güç işti. Rafet'e döndü: – Rafet, benimle 250 lirasına bahse girer misin? Şu dilenciye şimdi çıkarıp 500 lira vereceğim! 661– Ben yürürüm Zengin bir adam, ölüm döşeğindeydi. Üç oğlu, yatağının başında, cenaze masrafları tartışmasına girişmişlerdi. Önce, en büyük oğlu konuştu: – Fazla masrafa lüzum yok... 8, 10 araba kiralarız, olur biter... – Canım, kendimiz için iki araba kiralayalım, konu komşu, isteyenler, kendileri araba kiralayıp gelsinler... En küçüğü: – Bir büyük minibüs kiralayalım, cenazeyi oraya koyar kendimiz de şoför mahallinde gideriz... Hiç masrafa lüzum yok. Ölüm döşeğindeki ihtiyar baba, oğullarının söylediklerini, olduğu gibi işitmişti. Güçbela yatağında doğruldu: – Evlatlarım, hiç merak etmeyin... Hele pantolonumu getirin, mezarlığa kadar yürürüm ben, size masraf olmak istemem. 662– Kör alfabesinin faydaları İskoçyalı'nın biri arkadaşının evine gittiği zaman onu kör alfabesi başında çalışırken buldu. Merakla sordu: – Gözlerinin bu kadar az görmeye başladığını hiç bilmiyordum, n'oldu sana böyle? – Yok canım, gözlerim iyi, ben elektrik yakmadan okumayı öğrenmeye çalışıyorum. 663– Aksine ucuzlayacak Gimriliğiyle tanınan bir adam benzin istasyonunda durdu: – Arabaya iki litre benzin koy, dedi. Benzinci bir yandan arabaya benzin koyarken bir yandan da gülümseyerek: – Siz eski fiyattan benzin alacak son müşterilerimizdensiniz, dedi. Cimri: – Öyleyse kırk litre koy, dedi. Depo dolduktan sonra sordu: "Yarın fiyat ne olacak?" Benzinci: – 25 lira daha ucuz olacak efendim. 664– Aptal ve cimri Cimriliğiyle meşhur ve aynı zamanda hayli de aptal olan bir ad.amın oğlu kalp hastalıkları uzmanı olmak istiyordu. Babası oğluna akıl verdi: – Aptal, diş doktoru ol daha iyi! Çünkü insanlarda bir kalp, fakat otuziki diş vardır. 665– Evlenme teklifleri Sirkte cambazlık yapan kadınlardan biri, bir aydır açlık grevindeydi. Seyircilerin arasında bulunan bir doktor, sirk sahibine: – Tam otuz gündür ağzına bir şey koymadığı doğru mu? diye sordu. – Evet doğru... – Peki bu zaman zarfında ona hiçbir şey olmadı mı? – Olmaz olur mu... Tam altı İskoçyalı onunla evlenmek istedi. 666– Ağarmış saçlara İhtiyar Hurşit Efendi, otuz seneden beri çalıştığı mağazadan çıkarıldığını öğrendiği zaman inanamayarak patronun yazıhanesine koştu: – Aman beyefendi, dedi. Otuz seneden beri saçlarımı sizin hizmetinizde ağarttım. Patron: – Biliyorum Hurşit Efendi. Hizmetinizi her zaman beğenirdim. – Bari görevime son verirken, ağarmış saçlarımın ödülünü vermez misiniz? Patron bir an düşündü: – Peki söyleyin aşağıda yeni gelen mallardan size bir şişe saç boyası versinler. 667– Acı Ünlü cimri, diş ağrısının geçmesini birkaç gün bekledikten sonra dayanamayıp dişçiye gitti. Dişçi sordu: – İlaçsız mı çekeyim, ilaçlı mı? – Ne fark var? – İğne yaparsam acı duymazsın, ama otuz bin liranı alırım. İğnesiz yirmi bin lira. – Aman doktor, kaça olursa olsun, acı duyurma. Dişçi iğneyi yaptı, uyuşturucu etkisini beklemek üzere bir süre yandaki odada oturmasını söyledi. Ancak, biraz sonra çağırınca adamın gittiğini farketti. Akşam üzeri dişçi, muayenehanesi caddenin diğer ucunda bulunan meslektaşıyla telefon görüşmesi yapıyordu. Meslektaşı, söz arasında: – Bugün ilginç bir şey oldu, dedi. Bana şu kılıkta bir hasta geldi. Azı dişini uyuşturucu iğne yapmadan çektim, adam bana mısın demedi! 668– Üçü bir mezarda Cimrinin biri, atalarının vurdunu görmek için İskocya'ya gitmişti. Günün birinde bir mezarlığı gezerken bir mezar tası gözüne ilişti. Taşın üzerinde "iyi insan, iyi baba, iyi sürücü, John Arthur Gregor" yazılarını okuyunca kendi kendine mırıldandı: – Tam İskoçlardan beklenen şey. Bir mezarda üç kişi yatıyor. 669– Babana selam söyle Köy ağası, yetişkin oğluna at almış. Delikanlı sevinçli. Atı dörtnala sürmüş, akşama doğru dayısının köyüne ulaşmış. Hem atını gösterecek, hem ata ne fiyakalı bindiğini... Dayısı ise cimri mi cimri. Akşamüstü gelen yeğen biraz daha oyalanırsa yemek yiyecek, yatıya kalacak... Biraz hoşbeşten sonra: – Yeğen, demiş, ata nasıl biniyorsun? Bin de bir görelim. Delikanlı, marifetini gösterme fırsatı çıktığına sevinerek atına binmiş, mahmuzlamış... Dayısı arkasından bağırmış: – Haydi güle güle... Haydi güle güle... Babana selam söyle!... 670– Korktuğu şey Cimri kocaya doktor, karısının hemen ameliyat olması gerektiğini söyleyince, koca telaş içinde sordu: – İlle de ameliyat gerekli mi? Doktor: – Yani, cenaze masrafını mı tercih ediyorsunuz? – Yoo... Ama iki masraf birden olur diye korkuyorum... 671– Daha başka Görgüsüz bir cimri, lokantada yemeğini yedikten sonra, kasada hesabı öderken, yediği yemeklerin hepsini birer birer saymış ve sormuş: – Daha başka bir şey var mıydı? Garson bahşiş koparmak üzere kendini hatırlatmak için kibar bir tarzda: – Bir de garson bendeniz!... Cimri bir düşünmüş: – Yanlışınız var... Ben garson yediğimi hiç hatırlamıyorum!... 672– Yoksullara yardım Bir hayır cemiyeti yararına düzenlenen .kermeste çeşitli eşyalar satışa sunulmuştu. Bunların satışından elde edilecek paralarla yoksul çocuklara yardım edilecekti–. Cemiyet başkam olan bayan, kermesi gezmeye gelen çok zengin, ama cimriliği ile meşhur bir bayana bir eşarp takdim etti: – Uygun görürseniz siz de bunu alınız hanımefendi. Cimri kadın yüzünü ekşiterek kaçamak cevap verdi: – Üzerimde ödeyecek bir şeyim yok. Cemiyet başkanı bayan gülümseyerek: – Olsun hanımefendi, alınız! Biz yoksullara yardım ediyoruz. 673– Hediye Üç İskoçyalı arkadaşlarına evlenme hediyesi olarak ne vereceklerini tartışıyorlardı. Birincisi, "ben 6 tane çay bardağı almayı düşünüyorum." İkincisi, "ben de 12 kişilik çaydanlık alacağım." Üçüncüsü, "ben de geri kalmamak üzere 24 kişilik bir süzgeç alacağım." 674– Borcun nedeni Cimri karı–koca sandal sefası yapıyorlardı. Ansızın fırtına patladı. Sandal battı batacak... Bu ölüm kalım savaşı sırasında cimri kadın ne yapıp edip kocasından yüz sterlin borç aldı... Bereket sandal batmadı, sağ salim karaya çıktılar. Kadın, hemen borç aldığı parayı kocasına verdi ve: – Borcu niye aldığımı merak ediyorsun. Eğer denize düş–seydim 100 sterlini kurtarmak için beni de kurtarırdın! 675– Göbek atar İki kişi sohbet esnasında bir arkadaşlarının para hırsından ve cimriliğinden konuşuyorlardı. Biri: – O mu, O meteliğe kurşun atar, dedi. Diğeri düzeltti: – Hayır, hayır, kurşun atmaz, göbek atar. 676– Tanırım Akrabalarının gönderdiği hediyelere bakan yeni gelin, kocasına: – Bak şekerim, Raziye Hala bize çatal, bıçak takımı yollamış. Ama bunlar gümüş değil. Kocası, masa üzerinde pırıl pırıl parlayan takıma bakarak sordu: – Nereden anladın? Sen gümüşü tanır mısın? – Hayır ama, Raziye Hala'yı tanırım. 677– Bedava garaj Arabasıyla seyahat eden bir İskoçyalı, akşam üzeri bir otel aramaya koyuldu. Ana cadde üzerinde, kapısında garaj bedavadır yazılı bir otelin önünde durdu. Koşup gelen görevliye: – Lütfen bana garajı gösterir misiniz? dedi. Garajı gösterdiler. Müşteri arabasını içeri soktu. Otel görevlisi: – Valizlerinizi odanıza çıkarayım efendim, dedi. İskoçyalı: – Lüzum yok, dedi. Otomobilde yatacağım. 678– Hokkabaz İskoçyalının biri akşam karısına müjdeledi: – Şehre gelen hokkabazı gidip görmen için, sana bir bilet aldım. – Teşekkür ederim kocacığım. – Yalnız beni iyi dinle! Hokkabazın, bir kahve kaşığı un ve bir güvercin yumurtasını karıştırarak koskoca yirmi omlet yaptığı numaraya sıra gelince, gözlerini dört açacaksın tamam mı? 679– Ört ki ölem Ağır hastalanan cimri, doktoru ve mahalle imamını çağırtmış. İkisi de gelince doktora sormuş: – Ben ne kadar harcamayla iyi olurum? Doktor, ilaç parasını da hesapladıktan sonra: – Üç yüz kuruş, demiş. Cimri, imama dönmüş: – İmam efendi, cenazem kaça kalkar? – İki yüze. Cimri karısına seslenmiş: – Ört ki ölem! 680– Postu zedeleme Çok cimri birisini, av sırasında bir kaplan, belinden yakalayarak ağzına aldı ve kaçmaya başladı. Oğlu peşinden koşup tüfeğini ateş etmek amacıyla doğrultunca, kaplanın ağzındaki adam bağırdı: – Ayaklarına ateş et! Sakın postu zedeleme! GELİN – KAYNANA FIKRALARI 681– Bir ümit işte... Adam kaynanasıyla birlikte Avrupa gezisine çıkacaktı, arkadaşı sordu: – Yahu sen hep kaynanandan yakınıp durmaz miydin? Şimdi de Avrupa gezisine çıkarıyorsun? – Ne yapayım kardeşim, sık sık "Avrupa'yı görmeden Allah canımı almasın!" der durur... Benim ki, bir ümit işte... 682– Neye gülüyormuş Afrikada bir zenci kralın cülus yıldönümü şerefine vatandaşları birer hediye getirmişlerdi. Saf bir zenci de başka hiçbir şeyi olmadığı için bir sepet muz getirdi, krala takdim etti. Kral bu hediyeye çok kızmıştı: – Muz mu? Ne yapayım ben muzu... Ormanlarımdan geleni muzlar her tarafta çürüyor. Çalın kafasına getirdiği muzları... Muhafızlar hemen koşup bir sepet muzu adamın kafasında parçaladılar. Bereket ki muz can yakıcı bir şey değil... Adar kraldan gördüğü bu muameleye katıla katıla gülüyordu. Kral daha çok sinirlendi ve sordu: – Ne gülüyorsun be adam? – Kaynanam tarlasında kabak topluyor. Birazdan size takdim edecek. Onun haline gülüyorum... 683– Telgraf Yeni evli bir çift balayı seyahatine çıkmıştı. Ne yazık ki delikanlının annesi, gelinine bir türlü ısınamamıştı. İki gün sonra genç kocanın imzasını taşıyan bir telgraf çı–kageldi: – Harikulade bir seyahat. Delicesine mutluyum. Kaynana telgrafı kocasına uzatarak söylendi: – Görüyor musun, oğlumuza şimdiden yalan söylemesini öğretmiş!... 684– Fark İki hanım arkadaş birbirlerini uzun zamandır görmüyorlardı. Günün birinde bir pastahanede karşılaştılar. İçlerinden biri sordu: – Kızını ve oğlunu evlendirdiğini haber aldım. Seni tebrik ederim. Mesutlar mı bari? » Diğeri anlatmaya başladı: – Kızım iyi kocaya düştü. Adamcağız sabahları ona kahvaltısını hazırlayıp yatağına kadar getiriyor. Kızım öğleden sonra ahş–veriş yapmaya çıkıyor, akşama doğru da arkadaşlarıyla briç oynamaya oturuyor. İdeal hayat velhasıl! – Sahi, mutluluğuna diyecek yok. Ya oğlun ne âlemde? – Yazık, şansı ona yardım etmedi. Karısı hiçbir işle meşgul değil. Kahvaltısının ayağına kadar getirilmesini istiyor. Öğleden sonraları dükkân dükkân geziyor, üstelik kumar da oynuyor. Beş para etmez bir mahlûk... 685– Verimli toprak İki arkadaş konuşuyordu: – Buranın toprağı o kadar bereketlidir ki, her neresine ne ekersek bire otuz verir. – Aman birader sus evvelki gün şuracığa kaynanamı gömdük... 686– Zehirli mantar Kadının biri doktora gitti ve: – Ne olur koçamın derdine bir çare bulun, dedi. – Kocanızın şikayeti nedir hanımefendi? – Kendini zehirli mantar zannediyor ve durmadan anneme "ye beni" diyor. 687– Her üçü de... Avukat, müvekkillerinden birine telgraf çekti: – Kayınvalideniz dün gece öldü. Gömülmesini mi, mumyalanmasını mı, yoksa yakılmasını mı sağlayalım? Ertesi gün cevap geldi: – Emin olmak isterim. Her üçü de yapılsın. 688– Tehlikeli iş Bir adam, kaynanasını beşinci kattan sokağa atmakla suçlanıyordu. Hâkim, iddiaları dinledikten sonra, sanığa döndü: – Demek, kaynanana çok kızdığın için onu yakalayıp pen–«cereden dışarıya fırlattın ha? Fakat bunun ne tehlikeli bir iş olduğunu hiç düşünmedin mi? Ya kazara aşağıdan biri geçseydi ne olacaktı? 689– Şükran borcu Hayvanat bahçesindeki iki aslan konuşuyordu: – Şu adam neden sana her hafta et getiriyor? – Unuttun mu? Geçen yıl bir gün kafesten kaçıp kaynanasını yemiştim ya... 690– Sert çıkış Karı koca şiddetle tartıştılar. Sonunda kadın, kocasına: – Şimdi annemin evine gidiyorum, diye sertçe çıkıştı. Ama unutma ki, en kısa zamanda tekrar geleceğiz... 691– Kaynana dırıltısı Kaynanasının dilinden çok çeken bir kadın, arkadaşıyla dertleşiyordu: – Şu dünyada kaynana dırıltısı çekmemiş bir kadın var mıdır acaba? diye sordu. Öteki cevap verdi: – Tabii vardır şekerim. Havva anamız... 692– Tatlı sözler Kadın, kocasına dert yanıp duruyordu: – Aman kocacığım, bu huyunu hiç beğenmiyorum... Evlendik evleneli, daha bugüne kadar benim akraba ve yakınlarım hakkında bir tek tatlı söz söylemedin... Hep seninkiler iyi, benimkiler kötü! – Aaa!... Kusura bakma karıcığım. Madem ki istiyorsun söyleyeyim: Senin kaynananı, canım kadar çok seviyorum... Oysa benim kaynanam berbat bir kadın... Senin kaynananın eline su dökemez!... 693– Dekoratör Adamın biri, dekoratörlerin ne iş yaptıklarını bilmiyordu. Bir arkadaşına sordu. Arkadaşı, dilinin döndüğü kadar anlattı: – Canım dekoratör sözgelimi, hangi odanın ne şekilde boyanacağını, nasıl bir duvar kâğıdı ile kaplanacağım söyler. Hangi odaya hangi eşyaların yerleştirileceğini, koltukların nereye konacağını belirtir. Perdeler konusunda düşüncelerini açıklar, filan... Beriki dinledi, dinledi gülmeye başladı: – Canım, desene tıpkı kaynanam gibi bir şey. Bu işin de bir meslek haline geldiğinden hiç haberim yoktu doğrusu... 694– Yeni usûl evlenmeler İhtiyar kadın İstanbul'dan kasabaya yeni dönen yeğeniyle hoş–beşten sonra sormuş: – Ee, anlat bakalım, İstanbul'da ne var ne yok! Şakacı delikanlı cevap vermiş: – Vallahi, orada fazla bir şey yok, yalnız son zamanda yeni bir usûl çıkardılar, ihtiyar kadınları genç erkeklere, genç kızları da dedem yaşında adamlara nikahlıyorlar. Bu söz yaşlı kadının gelinlik çağındaki kızına çok dokunmuş: – Amma da kuyruklu yalan! demiş. Annesi kızmış: – Sen sus, cahil, İstanbul'dan gelen .oğlandan iyi mi bileceksin? 695– Canlı gibi Bir ressam, Madam Durandın resmini yapmıştı. Damadı ile kızı bu tabloyu seyrediyorlardı. Madamın kızı: – Ne kadar başarılı olmuş değil mi? Annem âdeta canlı gibi... dedi. Damat: – Evet, neredeyse dırdıra başlayacak âdeta... 696– Cehennem Bir kaç defa evlenip boşanmış genç dul, bir evlilik daha yapmıştı. Aradan iki, üç gün geçince annesine dert yandı: – Anne, yeni kocam çok acayip bir adam.. Ne Allah'a ne cennete, ne de cehenneme... Hiçbir şeye inanmıyor... Ne yapacağım ben? – Hiç canını sıkma kızım. Hele aradan 15-20 gün geçsin, ondan sonrası kolay... Ötesini bilmem ama, kocanın, cehennemin ne olduğunu öğreneceğinden hiç şüphen olmasın... 697– Müdahale Hâkim kaynanasını dövmekten sanık bir adamın muhakemesine bakıyordu. Şahide sordu: – Bu adamı kaynanasını döverken gördün mü? – Gördüm efendim... – Neden müdahale etmedin? – Neden müdahale edeyim hâkim bey... Yardıma ihtiyacı yoktu ki evire çevire dövüyordu!... 698– Paslı dil Yaşlı kadın doktora gitmişti. Doktor muayene ettikten sonra: – Hanımefendi sizin diliniz paslı, dedi. Yaşlı kadın cevap verdi: – İki gündür gelinimle kavga etmiyorum, acaba ondan mı paslandı doktor bey? 699– Lekeler Adamın biri sabahleyin işyerine geç gitmişti. Arkadaşları onu yüzü gözü kara lekeler içinde görünce sordular: – Hayrola ne oldu böyle? – Kaynanamı bu sabah trenle yolcu ettim. Uç aydir bindeydi de... – Peki ama o yüzündeki karalar, lekeler ne? – Kaynanam trene binince, lokomotife sarılıp defalarca öptüm, ondandır... 700– Tehdit sökmedi Kadın komşusuna dert yanıyordu: – Dün kocamla kavgamızdan sonra, onu annemin yanına dönmekle tehdit ettim... Komşu kadın kendinden emin bir eda ile: – Ayaklarına kapandı, değil mi? dedi. – Ne gezer? Çıkarıp bilet paramı verdi... 701– Hep geç kalır Adam işten eve dönüp kapıdan içeri girer girmez kansı atıldı: – Sorma kocacığım, bugün annem korkunç bir kaza atlattı. Az daha salondaki duvar saati kafasına düşüyordu. Adam ters ters cevap verdi: – O saat hep geç kalır zaten... 702– Annen görmesin Alış-verişten dönen kadın sevinçle kocasına anlatıyordu: – Bak kocacığım, bugün aldığım sözlükte tam yirmi bin kelime var... Kaynana dırdırından hayli bıkkın olan koca: – Aman sus, sakın annene gösterme, yoksa yandık demektir... 703– Komşuları imiş İki kadın konuşuyorlardı: – Apartmanımın bitişiğinde oturanlarla tam yirmi yıldır hiç konuşmadık... – Olur böyle şeyler ayol... İnsan şehir hayatının gailesinden, isten güçten zaman bulup komşuları ile tanışamıyor bazen... – Öyle değil... Biz tanıştık. Ama yine konuşmuyoruz. – Sahi mi? Kimlermiş acaba? İsimlerini biliyor musun? – Elbette, kocamın annesiyle babası... 704– Kederin sebebi Karadenizli Temel meyhanede taburenin üzerine tünemiş, önündeki bardağa sürekli olarak içki dolduruyor ve bir dikişte boşaltıyordu. Onun bu halini gören Cemal yanına yaklaşarak sordu: – Hayrola uşağum, nen var, Karadenizde cemilerun mi pat–miştur? Temel kafasını kaldırarak meyhaneye gelen arkadaşına baktı ve ona durumu şöyle açıkladı: – Kaynanam penumle bir hafta konişmamaya yemun etti... Cemal bu açıklama üzerine derin bir "ohh" çektikten sonra sevinçle mırıldandı: – Taha ne isteysun uşağum, punun üzerune sevinmen lazum değil mu? Temel "aah aah" dedikten sonra şöyle cevap verdi: – Toğri deysun da pugün konuşmama süresinun son cünü... 705– Dırdır Adam arkadaşına dert yanıyordu: – Kanm ile iki haftadır konuşamıyorum... – Hayrola, kavga mı ettiniz? – Yok canım onun lâfını kesmek istemiyorum da... 706– Senaryo İhtiyar bir ana, oğluna bakamaz hale geldiğini an–j layınca, hem oğluna, hem de evin işlerine bakacak bir gelir olsun ümidiyle oğlunu evlendirmiş. Ama kader işte... Eve gelen gelin de elini sıcak sudan soğuk suya sokmaz, bir kö–j şede oturup sabahtan akşama kadar roman okur dururmuş. Ana-oğul, gelini evin işleriyle ilgilendirmek için şöyle bir senaryo düşünmüşler: – Oğlum, ben süpürgeyi elime alıp ortalığı süpürmeye başlarım. Sen derhal, "anacığım, ihtiyarsın, yorulursun,! hastalanırsın. Böyle işler gençlere yakışır" diye koşup sü pürgeyi elimden alırsın. Süpürmeye başlarsın. Gelin del tabii, sana süpürtmeye razı olmaz. Böylelikle iş görmeye) başlamış olur. Bu şekil uygun görülür. Gelinin her zamanki gibi kö–| şeşinde, roman okumaya koyulduğu bir zamanda, annesij ortalığı süpürmeye başlar. Oğlu hemen: – Anneciğim bu işler gençlerin işidir. Senin artık dinlenme zamanın geldi. Daha mı çalışacaksın? diye annesinin elinden süpürgeyi almak ister. Annesi de: – Aman oğlum, sen hem dışarıda çalışıp, uğraşıp bizi besleyeceksin, hem de gelip evin işleriyle mi uğraşacaksın? Olur mu öyle şey? diyerek durumu dolayısıyla geline anlatmaya uğraşırken, gelin öfke ile: – Amma uzattınız valide; bu ne kargaşa. Bir gün sen süpürürsün, bir gün de o süpürür, olur biter. Okuduğum şeyi şaşırıyorum. Kesin şu tartışmayı, demiş. 707– Değişiklikler Kadın kocasına iltifat ediyordu: – Beş senede çok değiştin kocacığım! Evliliğimizin ilk yıllarında yemeklerin çoğunu bana yedirmeye çalışırdın. – Elbette sevgili karıcığım! Sen de bu beş yıl içinde iyi yemek pişirmesini öğrendin. 708– Tehlike Derdi her halinden belli olan adam ünlü bir avukatın yazıhanesine girdi. Avukat müşterisinin derdini dinlemeye hazırdı. Adam elem dolu bir sesle sordu: – Avukat bey çok merak ediyorum... İnsan iki karılı olunca ne gibi bir tehlikeyi göze almış olur? – İki kaynanası olması tehlikesini... 709– Darlık, genişlik Emlakçı müşterisine sordu: – Kaç odalı bir ev arıyorsunuz? – Kaç odalı olacağını bilmiyorum, ama karımın ev işlerini rahatça görebilecek kadar genişlikte, fakat kaynanamın gelip de bize yerleşmesine, imkan vermeyecek kadar darlıkta olsun. 710– Hali nice olur Evin hanımı, oturduğu yerden sürekli emirler yağdırıyordu: – Kocacığım! Yemeği bir tabağa boşalt da tencereyi de yı–kayıver. – Kocacığım! Süt kaynadıysa ındiriver. – Kocacığım! Bebeğin mamasını yediriver. – Kocacığım! Balkondaki çiçekleri de sulayıver. Adamcağız kan ter içinde oradan oraya koşuşurken hanım söyleniyordu: – Acaba ben olmasam, bu adamın hali ne olur? 711– İyiliğini istermiş Karı, koca kavga ediyorlardı... Ellerine kırılacak cinsten ne geçerse birbirlerine fırlatıyorlar, ağızlarına ne gelirse söylüyorlardı birbirlerine... Bir ara, kadın kendini bir koltuğa atarak: – Ah, rahmetli anacağım, ne ettim de seni dinlemedim, diye ağlamaya başladı. "Bu adama varma kızım, başına dert olur" diye az mı söylemişti... Bu sözü duyan adam da dövünmeye başladı: – Ah, şu essek kafam... Rahmetli kadıncağız, meğer benim iyiliğimi istermiş de ben farkında değilmişim... 712– Eşeğe talip hepsi Hocanın çok inatçı, çok huysuz bir eşeği vardı. Hayvan hiç durmadan ve en beklenmedik zamanlarda sağına soluna çifteler atıyordu. Hocanın kaynanası da eşeğin huysuzluğunu bildiği halde, bir gün boş bulununca öyle bir çifte yedi ki, hemen oracıkta can verdi. Hocanın sevenleri çok olduğu için, cenazede epey bir kalabalık toplanmıştı. Ölü toprağa verildikten sonra, imam, Hoca'nm yanına sokularak: – Acın büyük, ama kaynananın bu kadar sevildiğini görmek de bir teselli Hoca, dedi. Baksana köyün bütün erkekleri burada. Hoca kıs kıs güldü: – Sen de faka bastın desene. Hepsi beni kandırıp; eşeği satın almak ümidiyle geldiler. 713– Talimat Evin beyi aşçıyı karşısına alıp, başladı söze: – Bak oğlum! Kayınvalidem yarın iki hafta kalmak üzere bize geliyor. Al şu kağıdı. Bak, burada bütün sevdiği yemekler yazılı... – Evet efendim, anladım. – Ve dikkat et. Bu sevdiği yemeklerden birini pişirmeye kalkacak olursan, hiç gözünün yaşına bakmam kovarım. 714– İyi niyet Adamın kaynanası hastalanmış. Karısı "ille de doktor getir" diye adamın başının etini yemiş. Adam da çaresiz doktoru alıp gelmiş. Doktor: – Hastanızın durumu çok ağır, demiş. Adam hemen atılmış: – Gözünüzü seveyim doktor bey, hiç çekinmeyin, hastayı tıpkı kendi kaynananızmış gibi tedavi edebilirsiniz! TARİHÎ – POLİTİK FIKRALAR 715– Çizmeden yukarı çıkma! İ. Ö. IV. yüzyılda, büyük İskender'in sarayında Apel adlı bir ressam yaşarmış. Apel'in tablolarından birini dikkatle süzen bir ayakkabıcı, eleştiriye başlamış: – Bu çizmenin kıvrımı böyle olmaz... Mahmuzlar bu kadar yana kaymamalıydı... Adamın eli... Çizmeyle ilgili eleştirileri sabırla ve ilgiyle dinleyen Apel, ayakkabıcı daha sözünü tamamlamadan müdahale eder: – Yoo, dostum, çizmeden yukarı çıkma! 716– Beni tanır mısın? Haccac-ı Zalim, Abdullah bin Zübeyr'i şehit ettikten sonra Medine'ye gelmiş. Bu vaka için herkesin ne söylediğini öğrenmek için tebdil-i kıyafet halk arasında gezmeye başlamış. Bir gün ihtiyar bir bedeviye rastlayıp sormuş: – Ya şeyh! Medine'de ne var, ne yok? – Sorma halimiz pek yaman. – Ne oldu? – Ne olacak, Abdullah bin Zübeyr gibi bir adamı şehit ettiler. – Kim etti? – Haccac denilen o zalim, o Allah'ın belası... – Sen Haccac'ı görsen tanır mısın? – Hayır... – İşte Haccac benim. – Peki sen de beni tanır mısın? – Hayır... – Ben de Benî Amir kabilesinden bir divaneyim ki; ne söylediğimi, ne yaptığımı bilmez, işte böyle saçmalar, gezerim. 717– İki kişi Sokrat dalkavuklardan hoşlanmazmış. Bir gün bu cinsten bir adamla konuşuyormuş. Filozof ne derse dalkavuk tastık ediyormuş. Nihayet sabrı tükenen filozof şöyle haykırmış: "Hiç olmazsa bir kez olsun itiraz et de iki kişi olduğumuzu anlayalım yahu!" 718– İnce politika Bağdatlı bir halife bir gün geleceğini öğrenmek için sarayına bir müneccim çağırtır ve istikbalini okumasını ister. Müneccim de Halifenin avucuna, yıldızlara, cam küresine ve kahve falına baktıktan sonra şöyle konuşur: – Efendimiz, size maalesef büyük bir felaketi haber vermek zorundayım. Altı oğlunuzu da birbiri ardından kaybedeceksiniz. Hepsinin ölümüne şahit olacaksınız. Halife tabii öfkeden küplere biner. Ve meş'um müneccimin derhal kellesinin vurulmasını emreder. Sonra bir başka müneccim çağırtır. O da kendi usulünce halifenin istikbalini okuyup, aynı sonuca varır. Fakat bir önceki meslektaşının âkibetini bildiği için kehanetini şu sözlerle açıklamayı tercih eder: – Efendimiz, tanrının nimetleri üzerinden eksik olmayacak... Siz 6 oğlunuzdan çok yaşayacaksınız. Uzun ömürlü olacaksınız. Evlâtlarınızın hiçbiri sizi kaybetmenin acısına şahit olmayacak. Pek keyiflenen halife hemen bu hayırlı haberciye 1000 altın verilmesini emreder. 719– Bir erkek öpücüğü Arap şairlerinden Mugir, güzel bir kızla evlenmek istiyordu. Yakın arkadaşı Haris, o kızı bir erkek öperken gördüğünü yemin ederek söyleyince evlenmekten vazgeçti. Ama epey bir zaman sonra aynı kızı Haris'le evlenmiş gördü ve tepesi attı: – Sen yalan söylemekten utanmıyor musun? Ve başkasının öpücük artığını karın olarak kabulleniyorsun? Haris, kendinden emin cevap verdi: – Ben ne yalancıyım, ne de başkasının öptüğü kızı aldım. Yalnız babası tarafından alnından öpülürken gördüğüm kızı aldım. 720– Doğrusu bu İmam Ebû Yusuftan, birisi, öğrenmek istediği bir şeyi sorar. O da: – Bilmiyorum ... der. Adam: – Mademki bilmiyorsun, öyleyse ne diye devlet hazinesinden boşuna aylık alıyorsun? deyince, İmam Ebu Yusuf şu cevabı verdi: – Ben, bildiklerim için para alıyorum. Bilmediklerim için alsaydım, hazinede para kalmazdı. 721– Akıllı köylü Yıldırım Bayezid köyleri dolaşıyordu. Bir gün bir köyün birinde çok yaşlı bir köylüye rastladı. Bu köylü, bahçesine küçük küçük fidanlar dikiyordu. Yıldırım Bayezid yaşlı köylüye yaklaşıp şaka yollu sordu: – Baba, bu fidanlar ne zaman büyüyüp de meyve verecek? Bu meyvelerden yemek sana nasip olacak mı dersin? Köylü: – Hiç sanmıyorum, dedi. – Öyle ise niye kendini yorup ekiyorsun? – Biz atalarımızın diktiği ağaçların yemişlerinden yemiyor muyuz? Oğullanınız, torunlarımız da bizim diktiklerimizin yemişini yesinler... Bu cevap padişahın çok hoşuna gitti: – Aferin, dedi. O zamanlar padişah kime "aferin" derse bin altın vermek onun şanmdandı. Padişahın yanındakiler köylüye bin altını verdi. Köylü: – Bak sultanım, gördünüz mü, bizim fidanlar şimdiden meyve verdi. Bu cevap Yıldırım'ın daha da hoşuna gitti. Köylünün sırtını sıvazladı ve: – Aferin baba, aferin! dedi. Köylü bu söz üzerine bin altın daha hakettı ve Allah'a dua etti. 722– Bol keseden bağışlar Timurlenk Şiraz'ı zaptettiği zaman, ünü dünyayı tutmuş olan büyük şair Hafız–ı Şirazî'yi yanına çağırttı. Hafız-ı Şirazî bir şiirinde Buhara ve Semerkant şehirlerini, sevgilisinin bir ben'i için bağışlayacağını söylüyordu. Timur, eski, püskü giyimli şaire: – Ben, dedi. Semerkant ile Buhara'yı ele geçirmek için bütün dünyayı yakıp yıkmayı göze alırken, sen bu yoksul kılığınla, nasıl olur da bu iki güzel şehri, sevgilinin bir ben'ine bağışlarsın? Hafız Şirazî: – Evet efendimiz, dedi. Beni bu hale düşüren bu bol keseden yaptığım bağışlar, değil mi? 723– Yarısı bostancıbaşınm Sultan III. Murad zamanında, padişahın hoşuna giden bir, dalkavuk varmış... Padişahın huzurunda yapmadığını komaz, Sultan'ı eğlendirir, çıkarken de parasını alır gidermiş... Yine birgün huzurda mesleğim icra edip çıkarken, verilen altın kesesini almamış: – Hayır padişahım, bu sefer altın değil, yüz sopa vurulmasını isterim! Herkes şaşırmış, ama padişah: – Vurun bakalım 100 sopayı... Herhalde bir bildiği vardır, görelim hele... Dalkavuğu yere yıkmışlar, falakaya yatırmışlar, başlamışlar tabanlarına vurmaya... bir, iki, üç... on... yirmi... otuz... kırk–dokuz, elli, derken dalkavuk bağırmış: – Durun, benim bir ortağım var, yansını da ona vurun, hakkı geçmesin... – Kim senin ortağın? – Sizin bostancıbaşınızdır padişahım, ne zaman sizin ihsanınıza nail olsam, saraydan çıkarken kesedeki altınların yarısını alır. Madem ortağını, sopanın yarısı da ona vurulsun... 724– Evliya gelse... Sultan İbrahim hastalanmış, ölürse, henüz erkek evladı da olmadığı için Osmanlı hanedanı varissiz kalacak... Saray erkânının aklına Cinci Hoca gelmiş, "nefesi kuvvetlidir, okusun" diye alıp getirmişler. Saraya gelen Cinci Hoca etraftaki herbiri birbirinden entrikacı vüzera, vükela, ümera... topluluğunu görünce: – Burada o kadar cin var ki, evliya gelse çarpılır, demiş. 725– Efendiliği var ki Halet Efendi'nin çekemediği devlet adanılan arasında Morali Osman Efendi de vardı... Osman Efendi, onurlu, derviş tabiatlı, temiz yürekli bir insan... Halet Efendi, adamın rütbesini almak, azletmek için her türlü hareketi yapar ama buna rağmen bayramlaşmak için evine geldikçe, merdiven başına kadar uğurlar saygı gösterirdi... Nedenini soranlara şöyle dermiş: – Evet, ben bu adamı sevmem... Rütbesini, görevini, malını aldım. Canını almak bile elimden gelir... Fakat üzerinde bir Osmanlı Efendiliği var ki onu alamıyorum! 726– Yorulan mangal Şah Abbas'ın sarayında kapağı zümrütler, inciler ve yakutlarla süslü bir mangal varmış. Bu mangalın iki kulpuna da göz alıcı elmaslar oturtulmuş. incili Çavuş İran'a gittiği sırada Şah, Türk elçisine sarayının ihtişamını göstermek ister. Türk elçi heyeti sarayı gezerken bu çok süslü mangala hayran kalır. Ancak saray hademelerinin kaşla göz arasında bu mangalı diğer gezilecek odalara gizlilikle taşıdıklarını fark ederler. Şah'ın maksadı her odada böyle kıymetli mangalların bulunduğunu göstermekmiş. Saray gezildikten sonra Şah, Elçi'nin intibalarını sorar. İncili Çavuş su cevabı verir: – Sarayınız güzel, büyük; gezmekle bitiremedik, çok yorulduk ama, mangalınız da bizimle birlikte yoruldu! 727– Yalansa Kur'an çarpsın... Abartıcı bir kişi olarak tanınan hattat Mustafa İzzet Efendi, bir dostuna: – Dün gece sabaha kadar oturdum bir Kur'an yazıp bitirdim, demiş. Az sonra dostu sözü almış: – Geçen Ramazanda Kandilli'ye bir iftar yemeğine gidiyordum. Boğaziçi'nde öyle bir fırtına çıktı ki... Dalgalar öyle bir yükseldi ki bindiğim kayığı sahildeki minarelerin boyuna kadar kaldırdı. Derken iftar oldu, toplar atıldı. Ben de sigaramı minaredeki mahya kandillerinden yakıp orucumu bozdum. Mustafa İzzet Efendi bağırıvermiş: –Yalan!... – Yalansa, dün gece yazıp bitirdiğin Kur'an çarpsın! 728– Senin dirhemin sesi Padişah Sultan Mahmut'un çok sevdiği bir atı varmış, yıllar boyu hep o ata binmiş... Lâkin at ihtiyarlamış, binilecek hali, yürüyecek mecali kalmamış... Sonunda vezirler durumu padişaha arzetmişler: – Padişahım, izin verirseniz sizin bu atı artık ahıra çekelim, orada besleyelim, ahir ömrünü rahat geçirsin. Padişah: – Olmaz, demiş, bu at benim çok kahrımı çekti, onu serbest bırakacağım, memalik–i şahanemde (ülkemde) istediği gibi dolaşsın dursun, canı ne isterse onu yapsın, kimse karışmasın! Ferman padişahındır. Kim karışabilir. At salınmış, istediği yere girip çıkıyor, istediğim yiyor içiyor, kimin haddine düşmüş, padişahtan fermanlı ata dokunmak! Bir gün arpacının biri, dükkanında arpa tartarken, padişahın atı içeri girmiş, başını arpalığa sokmuş, başlamış yemeye... Arpacı ne yapsın, bir şey diyemiyor, elindeki dirhemi yere tak tak vurarak, belki ürkütür, kaçırırım diye düşünüyor. Müşterilerden biri bakmış ki arpacı elindeki dirhemleri durmadan yere vuruyor, gürültü çıkarıyor... Merak etmiş sormuş: – Yahu sen ne yapıyorsun? – Ne yapayım, Sultan Mahmut'un atı bu, dokunamıyorum ki, belki ürker de kaçar diye gürültü çıkarıyorum. Müşteri gülmüş: – Yahu bu Sultan Mahmut'un atı diyorsun, bu at harp meydanlarında ne top sesleri, gülle sesleri duymuştur, kimbilir... Senin dirheminin sesinden mi korkacak! 729– Boynuzlar Şair Haşmet, kurbanlık koyun almak için Beyazıt alanında gezerken Şair Fıtnat Hanıma rastlar: – Burada ne işiniz var hanımefendi? – Kurbanlık koyun alacağım efendim. – Ne gerek var, ben kulunuz kurban olurum. – Bilirsiniz ki boynuzsuz kurban makbul değildir. Sizin boynuzlarınız yok. Haşmet, beklediği cevabı alamamanın hırçınlığıyla: – Aman efendim, der, konağınızda yarına kadar kalsam çatal çatal boynuzlarım çıkar! 730– Ahmaklar listesi Meşhur şair Haşmet'in bir defteri vardı. Ahmak olduğunu anladığı adamların ismini o deftere yazardı. Bir gün Koca Ragıp Paşa, Haşmet'i çağırarak: – Senin şu ahmaklar defterinde benim de ismim var mı? diye sordu. – Evet paşam. – Neden? – Evvelki gün birine borç verdiniz de ondan... – Peki ya herif getirir borcunu öderse... – Paşam o zaman sizin isminizi siler onunkini yazarım. 731– Öp paşa babanın elini Hazır cevaplığıyla tanınan Üsküdarlı Aziz Efendi, eşeğine binmiş, çarşıya gidiyormuş. Şair Kâzım Paşa ile karşılaşmışlar. Aziz Efendi, şaka yollu eşeğine seslenmiş: – Öp paşa babanın elini! Kâzım Paşa elini eşeğin ağzına doğru götürmüş, sonra da gülmüş: – Aziz ol! 732– Ne işi var? Öküz Mehmet Paşa, Halep Valisi olduğu sıralar kent dışında serin bir yere içki sofrasını kurdurmuş. Kentin ileri gelenleriyle yüksek rütbeli memurları da çağırmış... Yenilip içilirken, önlerinden bir eşek sürüsüyle bir öküz geçmiş. Haleplilerden biri, öküzü görünce, paşanın lakabını anımsamış ve kendini tutamayıp, gülmeye başlamış. Paşanın musahibi, adama kızmış: – Ne gülüyorsun be adam! Paşa: – Nasıl gülmesin, demiş. "Bu kadar eşeğin arasında bir öküzün ne işi var" diye düşünmüştür! 733– Balık Pablo Picasso'nun sergisine gelenlerden biri, en çok resimlerin adıyla ilgileniyordu. "Balık" adlı resmin önünde durdu, uzun uzun baktıktan sonra, yanmdakine: – Bunun neresi balık? dedi. O sırada yanlarından geçmekte olan Picasso, nezaketle: – O balık değil, dedi. – Nedir öyleyse? – Resim! 734– Tembel Dük D'Aumone, çok tembel bir adammış. Bir gün Kardinal Richlieu ona şöyle demiş: – Tanrı seni soylu bir kişi olarak yarattı. Kralımız da seni dük yaptı. Burbon dükü de sana boynuz taktırdı. Orleans düşesi de mavi kordonla süsledi. Ben de seni St. Louis Birliği'ne süvari yaptım... Artık sen de kendi kendine bir şey yap! Meselâ, hadi kalk da, hiç olmazsa bir traş ol be adam!... 735– İt yesin, kuş yesin... Zatî'nin babadan kalma bir bağı varmış, üzümünün her tanesi bir şişe şeker şerbetine benzer! İt İskender ve Kuş Kasım adlarında iki tanıdığının yolları bu bağa düşmüş. Bol bol üzüm yemişler. Sonra Zatîye gelip: – Helal et, demişler. Zatî cevap vermiş: – Helalliğim istemek gerekmez. Babam, diktiği vakit "it yesin, kuş yesin" demiştir! 736– Keçi de gönderebilirdi İspanya Kralı II. Philip, Papa seçilen V. Sixt'i tebrik için beyzadelerden genç bir kont 'u göndermişti. Bu iş için bu derece genç birinin gönderilmesini kendisine hakaret sayan Papa, Kont'a: – Kralınız adam kıtlığına mı uğradı ki, nezdime gönderecek bir sakallı bulamamış, diye sordu. Genç İspanyol Kont hemen cevapladı: – Sakalın sizce bu kadar itibarı olduğunu bilseydi, icabında bir keçi de gönderebilirdi... 737– Hayatta olsaydı I. Napolyon 1806 tarihinde Kral Büyük Fredrick'in Post–dam'daki mezarını ziyaret eder. Şapkasını çıkararak sandukaya yaklaşır. Fakat yüzünde o kadar büyük bir hürmet ve tazim ifadesi görülmez. Bu sırada maiyetindeki generallere şapkalarını çıkarttırarak der ki: – Beyler, bu adam bugün hayatta olsaydı, biz muhakkak ki burada bulunamazdık. 738– Herkesin bildiği Soylulardan bir Markiz bir gün Voltaire'i görünce kızgınlık içinde bağırmış: – Siz ötede beride benim için dedikodular yapıyor, hafif kadın olduğumu söylüyormuşsunuz... Voltaire, gülümseyerek: – Aman efendim, demiş. Nasıl olur, bir yanlışınız var, ben her zaman yeni ve duyulmamış sözleri söylerim. Herkesin bildiklerini tekrarlamaktan hoşlanmam. 739– Ateş XVI. Louis idama mahkum bir caninin affı için yapılan önerilerin etkisi altında kalarak, dönemin Adalet Bakanına emreder: – Mühürümüzü getiriniz. Bazı af mektupları vadettim. Adalet Bakanı, durumu anlayınca, Krala: – Haşmetmeap, çok rica ederim, böyle alçakça bir suç işleyen katilleri affetmeyin. Kral kızdı ve bakandan mühürü getirmesini emretti. Bakan, mühürü getirdi ve Kral af fermanını mühürledi. Sonra da bakana dönüp: – Şimdi, mührü alıp yerine koyunuz. Adalet Bakanı, yerinde put gibi durarak: – Özür dilerim, haşmetmaap. Bu mühür kirlenmiştir. Ona artık ben el süremem. Çağın Avrupa'sının en mağrur Kralı XVI. Louis, bu cesur davranış karşısında hatasını anlayarak, mühürlediği fermanı, hemen yanmakta olan şömineye attı. Bunun üzerine bakan gayet saygılı bir şekilde: – Devlet mühürünü şimdi alıyorum. Haşmetmeap. Ateş onu temizledi. 740– İncile göre muamele Fransa krallarından biri İspanya ile harbe girişerek zaferi kazanmıştı. Venedik Cumhurbaşkanı derhal Fransa kralına bir tebrik mektubu gönderdi. Fransızlar, aynı ülkenin İspanya kralına da bir taziye mektubu gönderdiğini öğrenmişlerdi. Bunun üzerine Venedikteki Fransız elçisi Cumhurbaşkanına gitti. Bu iki yüzlü siyaseti hükümetinin doğru bulmadığını bildirerek protestosunu iletti. Venedik Cumhurbaşkanı hemen yanıbaşmda duran İncil'i aldı, bir yerini açtı ve elçiye şu satırları okudu: "Sevinenlerle sevin, dertlilerle dertlen." 741– Eşkıya temizliği Sultan İkinci Mahmud'un Yeniçeri Ocağını kaldırmaya çalıştığı devirde Hüseyin Ağa Yeniçeri Ağası olmuştu. Hüseyin Ağa kısa sürede istanbul'u eşkıyadan temizlemişti. Bir gün selamlık resminde Sultan II. Mahmud kendisine sormuş: – Hüseyin Ağa, eşkiyadan hâlâ kalan var mı? – Efendim, devletlum sayesinde bir tanesi bile kalmamış, hepsi gereken cezaya çarptırılmıştır. Huzurunuzdakilerden| başka geriye kimse kalmamıştır. 742– Akıl vergisi Fransa Kralı XV. Louis'e yaranmak isteyen saray men–| suplarından biri, kralın huzuruna çıktığı bir sırada: – Haşmetlim, demiş. Aklıma yepyeni bir vergi koymakl geldi. Bu öyle bir vergi olacak ki, herkes ödeyecek adı da "Akıl Vergisi." Kral bıyık altından gülümsemiş: – Mükemmel bir fikir bu, diye cevap vermiş. Bir istisna' olarak da siz bu vergiden muaf tutulursunuz herhalde! 743– Biz sade üzümün suyunu içmesini biliriz Sultan Mecit, bir gün Boğaziçi'nde büyük bir bağın ortasındaki köşkte oturan bir Bektaşi babasını ziyarete gitmiş. Baba o sırada komşu bahçelerden birinde misafir bulunuyormuş. Padişahın geldiğini işitince derhal karşılamaya koşmuş. Bektaşi gelinceye kadar padişah bağın her tarafını dolaşmış. Bektaşi gelince hal ve hatır sorulduktan sonra konuşmaya başlamışlar: – Erenler, bu kadar büyük bağın üzümünü ne yaparsınız? – Müritler ve canlarla beraber yeriz padişahım. – Bu derece büyük bağın üzümü yemekle biter mi? – Yediğimiz kadarını yeriz. Kalanı da sıkar, fıçılara basar, sonra içeriz. – Peki, sıkılmış üzüm şarap olmaz mı? – Vallahi efendim, biz üzümü sıkıp fıçılara basarız. Artık Allah ne murat ederse o olur. Üst tarafına karışmak haddimiz değildir! 744– III. Napoleon'un kırdığı pot Sultan Abdülaziz, Fransa Kralı III. Napoleon tarafından Fransa'ya davet edilmiş ve yanına baş yaver olarak Keçecizade Fuad Paşa'yı almıştı. Fuad Paşa, o zaman en iyi konuşan bir zat olmakla kalmıyor, aynı zamanda mükemmel Fransızcası ile Fransızları şaşırtıyordu. Napoleon'un davetinden sonra sıra Sultan Abdülaziz'in kralı öğle yemeğine davete gelmişti. Bunun için de Başyaver Fuad Paşa Krala refakat etmek üzere Napoleon'un sarayına gönderilmişti. Protokola önceden vakıf bulunan saray erkanı da Fuad Paşa'nın arabasını derhal saray kapısında karşılayarak kendisini sarayın ünlü aynalı salonuna götürmüşlerdi. Fakat tam o sırada salonun öteki tarafında yaveriyle beraber Fransa Kralı bulunmakta ve geç kalan tuvaletini tamamlamakla meşguldü, bir taraftan da yaverine Sultan Abdülaziz hakkında pek hoş olmayan şeyler söylemekte ve gününü böyle bir ziyafette geçireceğinden dolayı şikayette bulunmaktaydı. Napoleon sözlerini tam bitirdiği sırada gözleri aynada Fuad Paşa'yı gördü ve müthiş canı sıkılarak salonun öteki tarafına Paşa'nın yanına gitti. – Ekselans, dedi. Herhalde zat–ı âliniz, sultanınız hakkında söylediklerimi kendisine nakletmezsiniz değil mi?! Fuad Paşa'nın cevabı tarihî ve ünlüdür: – Majesteleri! Ben hiç şimdiye kadar sultanımın majesteleriniz hakkında söylediği sözleri gelip size nakletmiş miydim? 745– Macera Güzel bir bayan Napolyon'a sordu: – Haşmetmeap! Bu kadar şan şeref kazandığınız halde neden halâ yeni maceralar peşinde koşuyorsunuz? Napolyon: – Ya siz hanımefendi, bu kadar güzel olduğunuz halde neden halâ makyaj yapıyorsunuz? 746– Suç İngiliz Kralı I. Georges karısı olan kraliçe Sofiya'yı müthiş kıskanırmış. Bir gün bu kıskançlığı yüzünden kraliçeyi bir kaleye hapsettirmiş. Karısının âşığı olduğunu tahmin ettiği süvari subayını da idama mahkum ettirmiş. Aradan uzun zaman geçince karısına haber gönderen kral onu affetmeye hazır olduğunu bildirmiş. Fakat onurlu kraliçe Sofiya şu cevabı göndermiş: "Onunla barışmamıza imkan yok! Eğer ben, başkasını sevdiysem zaten kraliçeliğe yakışmam? Eğer bu durumda suçum yoksa; o zaman kocam bana yakışmaz." 747– İp Bismarck'a bir ricasının yapılması için başvuran bir adam, şayet yapılmazsa kendini asacağını söyler. Bismarck yumuşamış bir tavırla hemen zile basar. İçeri giren yaverine dileğinin yerine getirilmesini emredeceğini bekleyen adamcağız sevinir: Bismarck yaverine emreder: – Bir ip bulun da verin şu adama. 748– Siz dışardan, biz içerden... Sultan Abdülaziz, III. Napolyon'un çağrısı üzerine Fransa'ya giderken Hariciye Nazırı Keçecizade Fuad Paşayı da birlikte götürmüş. Fuad Paşa ile Fransa Başbakanı Compte de Montauban de Palitan arasında Süveyş Kanalı'nın açılması ve Girit'in Yunanistan'a verilmesi konularında önemli görüşmeler olmuş. Paşa, Fransa'nın isteklerine şiddetle karşı çıkıyormuş. Bir gün Compte de Montauban: – Neden boşuna ısrar ediyorsunuz? demiş. Hangi gücünüze güveniyorsunuz? Osmanlı Devleti'nin ne kadar zayıfladığını görmüyor musunuz? – Hayır Kont, hayır! demiş Fuad Paşa. Osmanlı Devleti asla zayıflamamıştır. Bütün gücünü koruyor! Üçyüz yıldır sız dışardan, biz içerden yıkmaya çalıştığımız halde bir türlü yerinden sarsamadık! 749– Kardinalin ruhu XIV. Louis'nin nedimlerinden biri, bir gün kralın huzuruna meyus bir tavırla girerek ahlâksızlığı ve riyakârlığı ile ünlü bir kardinalin ölümünü haber vermek istedi: – Haşmetmeap! Kardinal hazretleri az önce ruhunu Tanrı'ya teslim etti. Kral üzgün olmayan bir sesle: – Hiç zannetmem ki o ruhu Tanrı kabul etmiş olsun, dedi. 750– Uyku Birinci Dünya Savaşı'ndan sonraki Wersailles Kon–feransı'nın bir birleşiminde, öğleden sonraki toplantının saat kaçta başlayacağı tartışılıyormuş... İtalyan delegesi "Saat 15.00 ten önce başlamasın; çünkü ben yemekten sonra^iki saat uyurum!" demiş. Amerikan delegesi ise 18.00'den sonra başlamamasını teklif etmiş: "Çünkü ben akşam üzerleri mutlaka iki saat uyurum." İngiliz delegesi ise hiç sesini çıkarmamış... Başkan Clemenceau toplantı saatini söylemiş: "Toplantı 15.00 te başlayacaktır; böylece hem İtalyan, hem. de Amerikalı meslektaşlarımızın uyku ihtiyaçları giderilmiş olacaktır. İngiliz meslektaşım ise toplantı sırasında uyuyabilir." 751– Günlük yakma âdeti Ahmed Vefik Paşa'ya bir hristiyan sormuş: – Camilerinizde niçin günlük yakmıyorsunuz? Paşa hemen şu cevabı vermiş: – Bizimkiler abdestlidirler. Yel vermezler. Onun için günlük yakmıyoruz. Günlük: Sıcak ülkelerde yetişen bazı ağaçların kabuğundan elde edilen ve hekimlikte kullanılan bir reçinedir. Parlak bir alev, hoş kokulu ve beyaz renkli bir duman vererek yanar. Günlük yakmak: Hristiyanhk güçlenip de görkemli törenler yapmaya »aşlayınca (IV. yüzyıl) kilise günlük yakmayı benimsemiştir. Günlük dunanı, duaların göğe yükselişini simgeliyordu. (Vahiy, VIII, 3–4) ve kokusuysa şeytanın kukıırt kokusuna karşı çıkıyordu. Son yüzyıllarda, kesin kurallara göre kullanılan günlük, artık kilise törenlerinde serbestçe kularalmaktadır. 752– Kafa kalırsa... Enver Paşa ile İttihatçı milletvekillerinden Babanzade İsmail Hakkı Bey söyleşiyorlar. Söz, devam etmekte olan Birinci Dünya Savaşı'ndan açılıyor. Enver Paşa: – Allah, elbette sonunu hayır edecektir, diyor. O sırada Enver Paşa biraz rahatlamak için kalpağını çıkarıp masaya bırakıyor. Hakkı Bey de fesini... Enver Paşa konuşmasını şu cümlelerle sürdürüyor: – Sonunu hayır etmezse de, siz fesinizi giyersiniz, ben kalpağımı... çeker gideriz. Hakkı Bey gülümsüyor: – Giyecek kafa bulursak! 753– Kâmil Paşa ve Şair Eşref İzmir Valisi Kâmil Paşa, bir denetleme gezisi sırasında Kırkağaç ilçesine uğrar. Kasabaya girerken oranın kaymakamı olan Şair Eşrefi görür. Kaymakamın vali paşanın geleceğinden haberi yok; eşeğe binmiş, ağır aksak gidiyor... Kâmil Paşa, arkasından seslenir: – Eşref Bey, eşek sizi düşürmesin? Eşref, Vali Kâmil paşayı ardında görünce şaşırır, ama bozuntuya vermez. Üstelik, hemen o anda dilinin ucuna gelen nükteyi savurmaktan da geri kalmaz: – Merak buyurmayınız paşam, eşek pek kâmildir! Kâmil kelimesi "olgun, uysal" anlamındadır. 754– Yahudiler burada kalmıyor! Vali Kâmil Paşa, İzmir'in ilçelerini denetlemek üzere geziye çıkıyor. Şair Eşrefin kaymakam bulunduğu Kırkağac'a da uğruyor. Eşref, Kâmil Paşa'yı tren istasyonunda karşılıyor, geceyi ilçede geçirmesini rica ediyor. Paşa: – Oğlum Eşref, senin konuğun olmak isterdim ama, vaktim yok. Teftiş bitsin, dönüşte uğrarım, diyor. Daha sonra Kırkağac'ın sorunları üzerine sorular soruyor. Eşrefin açıklamalarını dinliyor. Bir ara da ilçe nüfusunu öğrenmek istiyor. Eşref, Kırkağaç'ta yaşayanların sayısını, bunun ne kadarının müslüman ne kadarının hristiyan nüfus olduğunu söylüyor. – Yahudileri unuttun. Kaç yahudi var? Paşa, yahudilerin burada yaşamadığını biliyor. Soruyu yöneltmesindeki amaç, kimi yergilerinde kendisinden "yahudi" diye söz eden Eşrefi mahcup etmek. Eşref ise hiç duraksamadan: – Efendim, diyor, buranın huyundan mı suyundan mı, her nedense, ilçemizde yahudiler durmuyor. Gelip hemen gidiyorlar! 755– Haline şükret. Cüce Raif Bey, Şair Eşrefe durumundan yakınıyordu: – Ne sen sor, ne ben söyleyim... Gırtlağıma kadar borç içindeyim. Şair Eşref: – Haline şükret, dedi. Ya ben ne yapayım? Ben senden üç misli uzunum! 756– Yanlış telgraf Süleyman Nazif, Bağdat Valisiyken ordu kumandanlığından şöyle bir telgraf alır: – Yüzbin okka şeker, beşyüzbin okka un ve onbin okka çay temin edip acele kumandanlığımıza gönderiniz... Süleyman Nazif, cevap olarak şu telgrafı çeker: – Çin İmparatorluğuna çekmeniz lâzım gelen bir telgraf, yanlışlıkla vilayetimize gelmiştir. Telgrafınız okunmuş ve mes'ûliyetimiz mahşere kalmıştır. Bilgilerinize... 757– Beş kuruşa dua Şair Eşref bir ara beş parasız kalmış. Ne edeyim de beş on kuruş kazanayım diye düşünüp taşınırken, ölülerin ardından dua eden hocaların epeyce "dünyalık" edinmeleri dikkatini çekmiş. O da başlamış "duacı"lığa... Başlamış ama, hocalarla "rekabet" güç. Onlar çevrelerinde tanınmış kişiler, ayrıca mahallerinde bir ölen olunca çağrılmayı beklemeden kendiliklerinden ölü evine damlıyorlar... Eşref de çözüm yolunu "piyasayı kırmakta" bulmuş. Sağa sola haber göndermiş: "Dua beş kuruşa!" Hocalar da "rekabeti kırmak" için Eşrefi Şeyhülislama şikâyet etmişler. Şeyhülislam, Eşrefi makamına çağırtmış: – Ayıp değil mi, demiş, beş kuruşa dua edilir mi? Şair Eşref şu cevabı vermiş: – Aman efendim, siz benim dualarımı bir işitseniz on para bile vermezsiniz! 758– Üç dakika daha... Şair Eşref, günün birinde Bektaşi tarikatına girmek ister. Bu düşüncesini bir iki dostuna acar. Onlar: – Biz de aynı yolun yolcusu olalım, derler. Bektaşi şeyhi Ruhi Baba ile görüşülerek oluru alınır. Sıra, tarikat dilinde "ikrar verme" denen törenin düzenlenmesine gelmiştir. Tören sırasında kurban "tığlanır", sofra kurulur, dem (içki) âlemleri yapılır. Bütün bunlardan sonra da tarikata giren kişilere "nasip" verilir... O gece "meydan açıldığında", yani tören başlarken, Eşref arkadaşlarından biraz geri kalır. – Yahu Beybaba, bugünü dört gözle bekliyordun, nedeı geri kaldın? diye sorarlar. – Üç dakika daha müslüman kalmak için! der. 759– Vali ve eşek Bir gün Kâmil Paşa yapılan bir şikayet üzerine Şaiı Eşrefi vilayet makamına davet etmişti. Davete icabet eden Eşref, vilayete geldiği zaman kendisine valinin encümen toplantısında olduğunu ve biraz beklemesi gerektiğini söylediler. Valiyi bekleyen şair, bir ara konuşulanları dinlemeye çalıştı. O esnada valinin münakaşa edilen bir mesele hakkında şöyle dediğini duydu: – O kadar da incelemeyin, millet eşektir anlamaz. Bu sözlere çok üzülen şair, hemen cebinden çıkardığı bir kâğıda şu kıtayı yazdı ve valiye verilmesi için odacısına bıraktı. Sonra da çıkıp gitti: Ehli mansıptan birisi millete essek dese, Reddolunmaz sözü amma eşşoğlu can sıkar. Millete essek diyen essek herif bilmez mi ki Sadrazamlalar da valiler de milletten çıkar. 760– Daha kötüsü Süleyman Nazifin bir yazısı, İleri gazetesinde yanlışlıkla Florinalı Nazım imzasıyla yayımlanmıştı. Celal Nuri, Süleyman Nazif e takılmak istedi: – Geçmiş olsun üstad. Başınıza bir kaza gelmiş. – Allah beterinden saklasın, deyiniz. Ucuz kurtulduk... – Bundan beter ne olabilir ki, üstadım? – Olur, olur... Ya onun yazısı altına benim imzamı koysalardı? 761– Tam isabet İçtihad dergisini yayımlayan Abdullah Cevdet'in bir şiirindeki Ben bu vatanın öksüzüyüm dizesi, mürettip hatası sonucu Ben bu vatanın öküzüyüm biçiminde çıkmıştı. Abdullah Cevdet buna pek öfkelenmişti. Önüne gelene dert yanıyordu. Babıâli yokuşundan inerken Süleyman Nazif e rastladı. Uzun uzun yakındıktan sonra sordu: – Ne dersin bu işe? Süleyman Nazif cevabı yapıştırdı: – Tam isabet, tam isabet!... Ona mürettibin hatası değil, sevabı derler! 762– Başka dil biliyor mu? Süleyman Nazif hiç sevmediği bir yazar için Abdullah Şi–nasi'ye sormuş: – Arkadaşınız Fransızca bilir mi? – Evet bilir. Süleyman Nazif gülümsemiş: – Türkçe bilmiyor da, acaba başka bir dil biliyor mu diye merak ettim! 763– Şerrinden Allah'a sığın Süleyman Nazif, hayatı boyunca, yazar, düşünür Abdullah Cevdet ile hep tartışmış, ona sataşmış, zaman zaman kavga edip dargın kalmıştır. Bir gün karşılıklı yemek yiyorlarmış. Abdullah Cevdet tabağındaki tavuğu bıçakla kesmeye çalışırken, but kaymış, Süleyman Nazifin kucağına düşmüş, üstü başı rezil olmuş... Süleyman Nazif ellerini açmış: – Ey mübarek hayvan, bu adamın şerrinden bana değil, Allah'a sığın! 764– Uyanık asker Bir gün Bismark, harpte yararlılık gösteren bir askere kahramanlık madalyası takarken sordu: – Asker, yüz altın mı istersin, yoksa bu şerefli madalyayı mı? – Madalyanın kıymeti nedir komutanım? – Maddi kıymeti aşağı yukarı üç altın. – Öyleyse 97 altınla madalyayı birlikte isterim. 765– Şeref ve para Bir Alman subayı bir gün Fransız imparatoru Napoleon'a demişti ki: – Sizin askerleriniz para için döğüşüyorlar. Halbuki Alman askerleri şeref uğrunda döğüşürler. Napoleon şu cevabı verir: – Ne yapalım, herkes kendinde olmayan şeye can atar. 766– Uçkur çözme I. Dünya Savaşında Osmanlı Devleti mağlup olmuştur. İstanbul işgal edilmiş, Süleyman Nazif "Kara Gün" diye müthiş bir yazı yazmış, Fransızların idamından güç kurtulmuş ve Malta'ya sürülmüş. Malta sürgünleri arasında Enver Paşa'nın babası da var. Bir gün sohbet, çapkınlıktan açılmış, herkes gençliğinde yaşadığı bir çapkınlığı anlatıyormuş... Sıra Enver Paşa'nın babasına gelmiş: – Allah'a şükür ben çok masumum. Çünkü hayatımda hiç harama uçkur çözmedim, demiş. imparatorluğun batışından Enver Paşayı sorumlu tutan Süleyman Nazif atılmış: – Ah paşa hazretleri, keşke helale de uçkur çözmeseydiniz de o zaman Enver başımıza gelmez, bizler de burada sürgünde olmazdık... 767– Vız gelir... İkinci Dünya Savaşı sırasında İngiltere Başbakanı Churc–hill radyoda konuşma yapmaya gidiyormuş. Radyoevinin kapısına gelince, bindiği taksinin şoförüne sormuş: – Beni yarım saat bekleyebilir misin? Karanlıkta müşterisinin yüzünü seçemeyen şoför: – Özür dilerim sor, demiş. Başbakanın konuşmasını dinleyeceğim. Churchill yurttaşının bu ilgisinden çok memnun kalarak bahşiş kabilinden iki sterlin uzatmış. Şoför parayı aldıktan sonra yerlere eğilerek selam vermiş: – Sizi bekleyeceğim, sor. Churchill'in konuşması vız gelir bana! 768– Fotoğraf İtalyan Faşist diktatörü Mussolini savaş raporlarını renkten renge girerek okuyordu. Gelen haberler hep yenilgiden bahsediyordu. Bir ara başını kaldırdığında gözü duvarda asılı duran kendi portresine ilişti. Mussolini gözünü kırparak sordu: – Bu gidişle halin ne olacak? Duvarda asılı duran fotoğraf cevap verdi: – Ne olacak, beni indirip seni asacaklar! 769– Etraftaki katırlar Ünlü gazeteci ve yazarlardan Velid Ebuzziya, Cumhuriyetin ilk yıllarında İstiklal Mahkemesinde yargılanıp beraat ettikten sonra genç meslektaşlarına nasihat etmiş: –Aman, şu sıralarda fincancı katırlarını ürkütmeyin... Yusuf Ziya Ortaç başını sallamış: – İmkansız! – Neden? – Etrafta o kadar çok katır var ki! 770– İngiliz siyaseti Fıkra bu ya, ahiretteki yasalara göre, İngiliz başbakanı Churchill, Amerika başkanı Roosevelt ve Rus lider Stalin'in yargılanması tamamlandıktan sonra, dünya yasalarındaki gibi son istekleri de sorulmuş: Roosevelt: – Rusya'nın haritadan silinmesini isterim, demiş. Stalin: – Amerika'nın yerle bir olmasını isterim, demiş. Sıra Churchill'e gelince: – Can-u gönülden Roosevelt ve Stalin'in dileklerinin yerine getirilmesini isterim, demiş. 771– Hitler'in ölüm günü Alman diktatör Hitler bir falcıya gitti ve: – Hangi gün öleceğim? diye sordu. Falcı, Hitler'in yahudilerin bir bayram gününde öleceğini söyledi. Hitler: – Bunu nasıl bu kadar emin söyleyebiliyorsunuz? dedi. Falcı cevap verdi: – Hangi gün ölürseniz ölün, o gün yahudiler sizin için bayram yapacaklarım söylüyorlar da... 772– Yavaş konuş! İkinci Dünya Savaşı'nın sonlarına doğru... Hitler'le General Goering, savaşı kaybettikleri gün kılık değiştirip kaçmaya karar vermişler. Hemen provaya girişmişler: Hitler ak sakallı bir ihtiyar, Goering de tombul bir bayan olmuş. Çevredeki birahanelerden birine gitmişler. Hesap öderlerken, garson kız: – Teşekkür ederim führerim, demiş. Şaşırmışlar. Georing: – Bu, dil alışkanlığından olsa gerek, demiş. Bir daha deneyelim. İki bira daha gelmiş, bu kez hesabı Goering ödemiş. Garson kız da: – Teşekkür ederim sayın mareşalim, demiş. Bunun üzerine Goering fısıltıyla sormuş: – Bizi nasıl tanıdın, kızım? Garson kız kulağına eğilmiş: –Yavaş konuş. Ben de General Goebbelsim. 773– Ceket yeni Bir seçim kampanyasında kürsüde coşkuyla konuşan politikacı bar bar bağırıyordu: – Bana istedikleri kadar iftira etsinler. Ben kimseden beş kuruş rüşvet almadım. Bu şekilde bağırırken mecazen de ceketinin ceplerini ters çeviriyordu: "İşte aziz vatandaşlarım! Allah çarpsın ki, şu ceplere haram tek kuruş girmedi..." Dinleyenlerden biri seslendi: – Anlaşılan terziden daha yem aldınız! 774– Odun Ercüment Ekrem Talu'nun belediye başkanı ile arası açılmıştı, o günlerde de gazetelerde odun alım ihaleleri ile ilgili ilanlar çıkıyormuş... Şu resmî daireye işte şu kadar odun ihale ile alınacaktır gibisinden... Ercüment Ekrem Talu, yazısının dibine küçük bir ilan koymuş: "10 ton odun açık eksiltmeyle satın alınacaktır. Açık eksiltmeye katılmak isteyenler, alınacak odunun örneğini Belediye Başkanlığı makamında görebilirler..." 775– Şeref Faşist İtalyan ordusu, Ekim 1935'te savaş ilan etmeksizin Habeşistan topraklarına girdiğinde ve yedi aylık direnişten sonra başkent Addis Ababa'ya girmişti. Her tarafta İtalyan askerleri geçit töreni düzenleyerek halka korku salmaya çalışıyordu: – Rap rap rap... sesleri arasında gururla yürüyorlar. Addis Ababa sokaklannda dünyadan ve ülkesinden habersiz Habeşli bir dilenci olanları anlamsız boş gözlerle izliyor: Rap rap yürüyen askerî kıtalar... Bir dilim ekmeğe muhtaç, hayatında böyle bir şey görmemiş dilenci... Dayanamayıp yaklaşıyor bir askere soruyor: – Siz kimsiniz yahu, nereden geldiniz? – Biz Duçe'nin kahraman ordularıyız, çok uzaklardan geliyoruz! – Nereden yani? – Denizin öteki yakasından, İtalya'dan! – Peki niçin? İtalyan asker, başını göğe dikmiş gururla cevap veriyor: – Şerefimiz için... Habeşli dilenci hayretler içerisinde: – Vah vah, demek o kadar uzaklardan geliyorsunuz... Oralarda hiç mi şerefiniz kalmamıştı! 776– Harp bütçesi II. Dünya Savaşı sırasında bir gün Alman General Göring'e bir kâşif getirirler. Bu kâşif o zamana kadar görülenlerden çok üstün bir uçak modeli geliştirmişti. General Göring icattan çok memnun kaldı. Elli milyon marka planı satın aldı. Mukavele imzalandıktan sonra adam, generale: – Size bir plan daha göstereceğim. Bir uçaksavar topu. O kadar isabetle atış yapar ki, satın aldığınız uçağı bile bir anda yere düşürebilir. Plan tetkik edildi. Göring hayran kaldı ve yüz milyon mark'a onu da satın aldı. Sonra: – Daha başka bir keşfiniz yoktur inşaallah, dedi. Adam gülerek: – Var, dedi. Özel bir maden keşfettim. Satın aldığınız uçak bu madenle kaplanırsa, satın aldığınız topun mermilerine kolayca karşı koyabilir. – Peki o kaça? – İki yüz milyon mark. Göring fena halde kızmıştı. Zile bastı: – Bu adamı yakalayıp derhal gestapoya teslim edin. Toplama kampına gönderin. Yoksa harp bütçemiz tehlikeye girecek... 777– Çalarken... Neyzen Tevfık'e soruyorlar: – Neyzen, çalarken mi neşelenirsin, yoksa neşeli olduğun zaman mı çalarsın? Maliye Bakanı hakkında yolsuzluk dedikodularının dolaştığı bir dönemdir. Neyzen Tevfik: – Maliye Vekili değilim ki, diyor, çalarken zevk alayım! 778– Bakkal borcu Koca Ragıp Paşa'nın konağında bir Ramazan ayında, oruç üzerine konuşuluyordu. Paşa'nın sevip himaye ettiği Şair Haşmet de oradaydı. Paşa ona sordu: – Haşmet senin de borcun var mı? – Var efendim! – Ne kadar? – Mahalle bakkalına bin kuruş borcum var. Ragıp Paşa kızdı: – Be adam onu sormuyorum. Oruç borcunu soruyorum, deyince Haşmet ince bir hicivle cevap verdi: – Onu Allah sorar paşam; sizin soracağınız bakkala olan borçtur... 779– Gaz ve su Bir ülkede vergiler o kadar artıyormuş ki daha doğrusu ülkenin yöneticisi, hergün yeni bir vergi koyuyor, halkı canından bezdiriyormuş. Parası olmayıp da vergi veremeyenin de altında üstünde nesi var, nesi yok, alıyormuş. Vergiciler evlere gidip vergiyi bildiriyor, sonra vatandaş gelip vergiyi ödüyormuş. Artık maliyenin önü eğlence yeri olmuş. İçeri giren ya ceketsiz, ya pantolonsuz çıkıyor, orada bekleşenler de büyük üzüntüyü gülerek geçiştirmeye çalışıyormuş. Yine bir gün bir vatandaş gelmiş. Çıkışta ne görsünler adam çırılçıplak... Önündeki ve arkasındaki avret yerleri bantlanarak kapatılmış bir halde... Sormuşlar: – Bu ne hal? – Vergiyi ödeyemeyince havagazı ve suyu kestiler. 780– Organizasyon olsaydı İkinci Dünya Savaş'ında Almanların Yugoslavya'yı işgali sırasında Belgrad'a yakın bir köyde kalan bölük komutanı köyün bir evinde kalmış. Gece tuvalete gitmek ister, evin içinde tuvalet yeri arar bulamaz, nihayet ev sahibine seslenir; Tuvalete götürmesini ister, ev sahibi eline fener alır "beni takip et" der. Ev sahibi gider, yüzbaşı takip eder ve nihayet bir çalılığı gösterir: – Şurada idare edin, der. Yüzbaşı: – Ben size tuvaleti gösterin dedim. – Bizim evde ve köyde tuvalet yoktur, der. Yüzbaşı: – Ee... Siz nereye yaparsınız? – Arazide uygun yerlere. Yüzbaşı: – Ne kadar kötü organizasyon... der. Yugoslav köylü: – Sizin aradığınız organizasyon bizde olsaydı, şimdi belki de biz sizin tarlaya ederdik, der. 781– Hangi anahtar? Dindar geçinen bir dostu, Neyzen Tevfik'e sorar: – Beni tanırsın... Cennetin anahtarı sende olsa beni oraya almaz miydin? Neyzen Tevfik, karşısındakini baştan ayağa şöyle bir süzdükten sonra gülümser: – Bende cennetin değil de cehennemin anahtarı olsaydı, senin için daha hayırlı olurdu. Belki seni oraya çıkarırdım! 782– Horoz haklı Şair Hüseyin Siret, Yahya Kemal'e son şiirini okuyup görüşlerini almak istemiş ve baştan sona şiirini okumuş. Rehgüzerimde bir garip horoz Eyliyordu benimle istihza... dizeleriyle şiir son bulur. Yani: "Yolumun üzerinde bir garip horoz, benimle alay ediyordu." Şair, Yahya Kemal'e sorar: – Nasıl buldunuz üstad? – Bence horoz haklı! 783– Koçun boynuzları Yıl 1925. Bir mizah dergisi, Kurban Bayramı sırasında yayımladığı sayıda, hayali bir kurban kesip dağıttı: Kesilen koçun ayakları topal bir kişiye, gözleri bir şaire, dili bir gevezeye... Koçun postu da, "yoksul ve çulsuz" bilinen Sait Hikmete değer görülüyordu. Sait Hikmet, yazıyı okur okumaz derginin yönetim yerine gitti: – Armağanınıza teşekkür ederim. Ancak, listenizde koçun boynüzlarıyla ilişkili bir şey yok. Anlaşılıyor ki, onları da kendinize ayırmışsınız! 784– Muasır medeniyet Cumhtıriyetimizin onuncu yılını kutlama törenlerinde bir konuşmacı meydan nutkunda: – On yılda Avrupayı on asır geride bıraktık! diyerek gürleyince, Yahya Kemal esefle dizine vurur: – Yahu, şu Avrupa ile bir türlü beraber olamadık... Ya geri kalıyoruz, ya geçiyoruz. 785– Yağın böylesi Politikacının biri ava meraklıymış. Bir gün "yağdanlıkları" ile ava çıkmış, bir göl kıyısında pusuya yatmışlar, ördek vuracaklar... Biraz sonra ördekler görünmüş, parti lideri tüfeğini doğrultmuş, bir el ateş etmiş: – Pat! Sonuç karavana... Başyağdanlık yerinden fırlamış: – Beyefendi, beyefendi tebrik ederim, vurduğunuz ördek ne güzel uçuyor! 786– Üç mektup Adamın birini hiç ummadığı bir anda Sadrazam yapmışlar. Adam, ne yapacağını hiç bilmiyormuş. Düşünmüş taşınmış kendi kendine şu karara varmış: "En iyisi eski sadrazama danışayım." Ve gitmiş eski Sadrazama. Eski sadrazam: – Bak, sana üç mektup bırakıyorum. Zora düştükçe, sırasıyla aç ve mektupta denilenleri yap... Aradan günler geçmiş. Başı sıkışan Sadrazam ilk mektubu açmış. "Senden öncekileri kötüle" diye yazıyormuş mektupta. Ve Sadrazam mektupta denilenleri yapmış. Durmadan kendisinden öncekileri kötülemiş, yerin dibine batırmış. Ama durum bir türlü düzelmiyormuş. En sonunda dayanamamış, ikinci mektubu da açmış. "Yakın çevrendekileri de kötüle..." diye yazılıymış. Ve Sadrazam yememiş, içmemiş, yakın çevresindekileri de, hatta en yanındakileri bile kötülemeye başlamış. Ama durum yine düzelmemiş. Dayanamayıp sonuncu mektubu açmış. Sonuncu mektupta şöyle yazılıymış: "Üç mektup da sen yaz..." 787– Toprağın altı Abraham Lincoln'ın reisicumhurluğu sırasında iş talep eden bir genç huzuruna çıkıp; köklü bir Amerikan ailesinden geldiğini, ecdadının Amerika'ya ilk yerleşenler arasında olduğunu, büyük babasının kızıl derililere karşı savaştığını, babasının Dahili Harpte büyük yararlılıklar gösterdiğini, amcasının... Cumhurbaşkanı, gencin sözünü keser ve: – Delikanlı, siz bana patatesi hatırlatıyorsunuz, zira onun da en iyi tarafı toprak altındadır, der. 788– Mebus adayımız Adamın birinin dehşetli başı ağnyormuş, gitmediği doktor, başvurmadığı hastane kalmamış. Hiçbirisi başının ağrısına çare olamamış. Sonunda dostları bir beyin cerrahının adını vermişler, ona gitmiş... Doktor bakmış, kafa röntgeni çekmiş, başını sallamış, işte birşeyler yapmış: – Sizin beyniniz eskimiş! – Aman doktor, ilk defa duyuyorum, insanın beyni eskir mi hiç? – Eskir ya! Arabaların bile motoru eskiyor, senin de beynin eskimiş, bakıma alacağız. – Nasıl olacak bu iş? – Kafatasını açacağız, beynini alacağız, onbeş gün burada bakım yapacağız, sonra yerine takacağız. – Peki ben beyinsiz ne yapacağım? – Onbeş gün dedim. Onbeş gün beyinsiz idare edeceksin. Adam razı olmuş, kafatasım açmışlar, beynini almışlar, gitmiş... Gidiş o gidiş... Onbeş gün, bir ay, beş ay... Adam yok. Doktor merak ediyor, bu adam beyinsiz ne yapıyor, başına bir hal gelmesin... Doktor bir gün dışarda dolaşırken şehrin meydanında bir j kalabalık görmüş, merak etmiş: – Ne var yahu, ne oluyor? – Filan partinin adayı konuşuyor, herkes onu dinlemek için toplanmış. Doktor da kalabalığa karışmış, itiş kakış kürsünün yanına kadar yanaşmış... Aaaa, bir de ne görsün?! Beynini aldığı hasta değil mi? Adam kürsüde veryansın ediyor, nutuk çekiyor, herkes onu alkışlıyor... Konuşma bitince halk, coşup adamı omuzlarında taşımaya başlamış... Ortalık biraz yatışınca doktor adama yanaşmış: – Yahu beni tanıdın mı? – Evet tanıdım! – O halde niye gelip beynini almıyorsun be kardeşim? Biz sana onbeş gün dedik, aylar geçti ortada yoksun... Adam elini sallamış: – Boşver, artık ona ihtiyacım kalmadı... – Niye? Politikaçı ol dum!... 789–En pahalı yazar Bernard Shaw, İngiltere'nin en çok kazanan yazarlarından biridir. Kelimesine bir şilin ücret alır. Ama bu tarifeyi de az görür ve Amerika'da basılacak yazılarının her kelimesi için bir dolar ister. Bir gün Amerikalı muzip okuyucularından biri kendisine bir dolar göndererek: – Üstad, bana bir kelime yollayınız, der. Bernard Shaw l dolan aldı ve bir kâğıdın üzerine şu kelimeyi yazarak okuyucusuna yolladı: – Mersi. 790– Boğaz manzarası Ünlü ressamlarımızdan İbrahim Çallı, yaşadığı dönemde kimilerince beğenilir, kimilerince de beğenilmezmiş... Eşref Şefik de fırsat buldukça yarı şaka yarı ciddi İbrahim Çallı'ya takılırmış. Bir gün İbrahim Çallı resim yeteneği konusunda kendi kendini överken Eşref Şefik dayanamamış: – Yahu Çallı, demiş, bir boğaz manzarası yaptın Ruslar boğazları almaktan vazgeçti kardeşim, hâlâ ne konuşuyorsun... 791– Adanı olmazsın Lenin Troçki'ye bir hafta boyunca meseleleri anlatmış durmuş. Sonunda anlayıp anlamadığını sormuş. Troçki: – Anlamadım, deyince kızarak yakındaki uzunca bir elektirik direğini parmağıyla göstererip: – Bak, onca zamandır sana anlattıklarımı şu direğe anlatsaydım belki adaıri olurdu. Ama seni oraya oturtsam dahi adam olmazsın, demiş. 792– Politika Küçük oğlu, milletvekili babasına sordu: – Baba, sizin partiden biri çıkıp da, öbür partiye giderse, ne olur? – Hain olur oğlum! – Peki, ya başka partiden biri sizin partiye girerse? – O mu? O da doğru yolu bulan insan olur... 793– General Göring gibi... Almanya'da Hamburg'lu bir balıkçı, sardalya balıklarını satarken bağırıyordu: – Yağlı bunlar... Göring gibi... Bunun üzerine Gestapo'nun adamları balıkçıyı yakalayıp götürdüler. Bir yıl toplama kampında çalıştırdılar. Adamcağız memleketine döndükten sonra yine bağırarak, sattığı balıkları övmeye başladı: – Yağlı bunlaar... demeye kalmadı ki karşısında yine Ges–tapo polis elemanı kendisini kontrol ediyor. Bozuntuya vermeden bağırmaya devam etti: – Bir yıl önceki gibiii... 794– Kül tablası Hitler'in dünyayı kasıp kavurduğu dönem... Führer emretmiş: – Öyle bir otomobil yapın ki eşi olmasın. Gerçekten ilginç bir otomobil yapmışlar. Su derdi yok, az benzinle çok kilometre, falan filan... Adım da "Halk arabası–Wolksvagen" koymuşlar. İlk arabaya binen Hitler, pek beğenmiş: – Güzel... Dışardan küçük görünüyor ama, buna 5 Alman ve 300 Yahudi rahat sığar. – Büyük Führer, 5 Alman alması doğru. İki öne, üç arkaya... Ama 300 Yahudi'yi nasıl alacak? Hitler: – Nereye olacak, demiş, "otomobilin kül tablasına..." 795– Motosiklet almalısın Musolini'nin büyük oğlu bir gün günah çıkartmak için Papaya gitti: – Muhterem peder! Faşist Partisi'nin kasasından yüzbin liret çalmıştım. Günahımı itiraf ediyorum. Cezam nedir? – Çok fena etmişsin oğlum. Kefaretini ödemek için Sen Pi–etro meydanını 33 kere koşarak dolanacaksın. Bir hafta sonra Musolini'nin ikinci oğlu Papa'nın huzuruna gelerek günah çıkartıyordu: – Muhterem peder! Faşist Partisi'nin kasasından bir milyon liret çaldığımı itiraf ediyorum. Papa: – Büyük günah işlemişsin oğlum. Ağabeyine yüzbin liret için Sen Pıetro meydanını 33 kere devretmek cezasını vermiştim. Sen daha çok çalmışsın, o yüzden 333 defa meydanı dolanacaksın. Birkaç hafta sonra Musolini aile fertleriyle yemek yerken şöyle dedi: – Birkaç günahım var, bir gün Papaya gidip günah çıkar sam fena olmayacak... İkinci oğlu hemen atıldı: – Baba, dedi, daha önce bir motosiklet alsan fena olmaz... 796– Üçüncü oy Adamın biri belediye seçiminde başkanlığa adaylığını koymaya karar vermişti. Karısı küplere bindi. – Çıldırdın mı sen? diye bağırdı. Sana kim oy verir ki? Tabii kendinden ve benden başka... Koca gülümsedi: – Sen sabret de gör, dedi. Seçimler yapıldı, sandıklar açıldı, oylar sayıldı... Ve bizim adayın tam üç oy aldığı belli olunca, karısı feryadı bastı: – Hain ... Ben senin hayatında bir başka kadın olduğunu biliyordum zaten. 797– Klasiklerden Tiyatro oyuncusu bir bayan, ünlü yazar Bernard Shaw'a evlenme önerisinde bulundu. Mektubunda şöyle diyordu: "Sizin, olağanüstü zeki olduğunuzu işittim. Uzmanlar, benim de dünyanın en güzel vücutlu kadını olduğumu belirtiyorlar. Bu iki bulunmaz niteliğin bir çocukta birleşmesi, ancak evlenmemizle sağlanabilecektir." Bernard Shaw cevap yazdı: "Sayın bayan, ya doğacak çocuk benim vücudumu ve sizin zekânızı alırsa? işte bu tehlike, ne yazık ki evlenme önerinize evet dememe engel oldu. Selâmlar." 798– Çirkinliğin izahı Abrahanı Lincoln, çirkin bir adamdı. Bu çirkinliğini ise şöyle izah ederdi: – Ben birkaç aylıkken, Kentucky'nin en güzel bebeğiymişim. Fakat ne yazık ki dadım beni, bir göçebe ailenin çok çirkin çocuğuyla değiştirmiş... 799– Basına özgürlük Bir gün Adolf Hitler berberinden şikayet ediyormuş... Saçlarını dik tarayamıyormuş da. saçlar alnına dökülüyormuş gibisinden şikayetler... Berber'in Hitler ile samimiyeti varmış ki şu cevabı vermiş: – Çaresi var mein Führer! Basın Yayın organlarına özgürlük veriniz, saçlarınız diken diken olur... 800– Nah Turgut Özal ile samimi dostu "President Bush"un Amerika'daki bir toplantısı sırasında kahve molası verilmiş. Bush ile Özal, ayakta laflarlarken, Bush'un gözü, biraz uzakta duran irikıyım bir Türk'e takılmış. Adam, sağ elinin baş ve şehadet parmaklarını "para" anlamına gelecek şekilde birbirine sürtüp, Özal'a birşeyler anlatmak istiyormuş... Bush, Özal'a sormuş: – Kim bu? Galiba size bir şeyler anlatmak için işaret ediyor. Özal, ne yapsın, ne desin, gülmüş: – Evet, benim Devlet Bakamındır, ekonomi ondan sorulur, sağ elinde tik vardır, hep böyle yapar! Başkan Bush, bir kahkaha atmış: – Bilirim, bilirim, benim de sağ elimde tik vardır, hep böyle yaparım! Ve sağ elinin baş, işaret ve orta parmaklarını birleştirip, yumruk halinde bir şey yapmış... Nasıl bir şey mi? Hani birine kızınca "nah" deriz ya!... 801– Siyasi suçlu Siyasi slogan atan papağanı ceza olsun diye tüylerini yolup tavuk kümesine atmışlar. Kümeste çıplak papağanı gören horoz kabararak ona doğru gidince papağan çıkışmış: – Hop, hop! Biz öyle bildiğin âdi suçlulardan değiliz. Siyasetten düştük, demiş. 802– Kartvizitini yollamış Dümbüllü İsmail Efendi şarkı söylerken seyircilerden biri sahneye salatalık atar. Seyirciler, sanatçının bu münasebetsiz harekete nasıl kar şılık vereceğini beklerler. Dümbüllü yere eğilir, salatalığı eline alır: – Birisi kartvizitini yollamış, der. 803– Zavallı Bili Ünlü Amerikalı yazar Mark Twain'e sormuşlar: – Kardeşiniz var mı? Gözleri buğulanarak cevap vermiş: –Yardı azizim... Zavallı Bili... – Öldü mü? – Esrarlı bir ölüm. Biz ikiz doğmuşuz. Bizi ayırt edemiyorlarmıs. 20 günlük iken ikimizi banyoda yı–kıyorlarmış. Nasıl olduysa olmuş birimiz boğuluvermişiz. Boğulan hangimizdi, bir türlü anlışalamamış. Bazıları Bill'ın, bazıları da benim boğulduğumu söylerler. 804– Fotoğraftaki kusur Sinema dünyasının yaşlanmayan büyükannesi Marlene Dietrich bütün zarifliğine rağmen çektirdiği resimden hoşlanmamıştı. Fotoğrafçısına çıkıştı: – Anlayamıyorum... Son defa size poz verdiğim zaman , sonuç çok güzeldi. Bu sefer neden böyle oldu... Fotoğrafçı ezilip büzülerek su cevabı verdi: – Ha evet hanımefendi, o zaman ben on yaş daha gençtim... 805– Ahıra girdiğini düşün Neyzen Tevfik arkadaşıyla bir meyhaneye uğramış. Adamın biri yanlarına yaklaşarak okkalı bir tokat atmış. Neyzen hemen dışarı çıkınca, arkadaşı da ardından gelerek: – Yahu utanmadın mı! Adam sana tokat attı, sen ise bir şey olmamış gibi dışarı çıktın. Neyzen hiç istifini bozmadan: – Ahıra girdiğini düşün, bir essek sana çifte atarsa ne yaparsın? demiş. 806– Baş ağrısı Resimden anlamayan biri, sergisine geldiği Şevket Dağ'a resimlerden birini gösterip: – Sanki bunu neden yaptınız, nedir bu? diye sormuş. Şevket Dağ: – O, demiş. Acı Veren Boşluk'tur. Alayla gülen adam: – Boşluk acı verir mi? deyince, Şevket Dağ: – Sizin hiç başınız ağrımaz mı? demiş. 807– Kavrulmuş kestane Fransız filozof Voltaire, yeni bir kitap yazmıştı. Sansür bunu tehlikeli bulup toplattı ve yakılmasına karar verdi. Haberi Voltaire duyunca gülümsedi: – Boşuna zahmet, dedi. Benim yazılarım kestaneye benzer, ne kadar kavrulursa, alıcısı o kadar artar!... 808– Atası ve babası Fransız romancılarından Paul Bourget, bir gün ünlü Amerikalı mizahçı Mark Twain'le konuşurken, Amerikalıların köksüz olduğuna işaret ederek ona takılmak istemiş: – Bence, demiş. Bir Amerikalı'nın canı sıkılıyorsa ve vakit geçirmek istiyorsa, atalarını bulmaya çalışsın, yeter... Tabiî büyükbabasından daha geriye gidebilirse... Mark Twain hemen cevabı yetiştirivermiş: – Haklısınız dostum, demiş. Bir Fransız da canı sıkılınca babasının kim olduğunu araştırsın... Tabiî bulabilirse! 809– Yaşı kaç acaba? Bernard Shaw'a bir kadın sormuş: – Ben kaç yaşında gösteriyorum üstad? Bernard Shaw, kadını baştan aşağı süzmeye başlamış: – Saçlarınıza bakılırsa 18, dişlerinize bakılırsa 19, hareketlerinize bakılırsa 14... Kadın sevinçle: – Ah! Teşekkür ederim! diye haykırınca Bernard Shaw devam etmiş: – Acele etmeyin; yaşınız için, bunların bir de toplamını yapacağız. 810– Kıçımı yere vurdum Adamın biri yolda giderken düşmüş, arkadan gelen biri yardıma koşmuş, kaldırmış. Yere düşen adam teşekkür etmiş: – Bu iyiliğinize, yardımınıza nasıl karşılık verebilirim? Tesadüf ya yardıma koşan adam politikacıymış: – İlk seçimlerde oyunuzu bizim partiye vererek, demiş. Düsen adam birden itiraz etmiş: – Beyefendi dikkat edin, ben düşünce kıçımı yere vurdum, başımı değil... 811– Tükürülecek yer Özgürlük sevdalısı bir İspanyol birgün postahaneye gitmişti, memura şöyle dedi: – Bana verdiğiniz pul yapışmıyor. Memur şaşırdı. Üstünde Diktatör Franko'nun resmi bulunan pul aldı, arka yüzdeki zamklı kısmına biraz tükürdüj ve pulu yapıştırdı. Müşteriye dönerek: – Gördünüz mü nasıl yapıyor? İspanyol: – Ben o tarafına tükürmemiştim ki... 812– Seçim yasağı Rusya'da Perestroika ve glasnot öncesi dönemde seçim yapılıyordu. Adamın biri eline verilen zarfı açmak isteyince görevli sandık başı memuru atıldı: – Hey ne yapıyorsun? – Bir şey yaptığım yok. Sadece kimi seçtiğimizi bilmek istedim de... Memur gülerek başını salladı: – Olmaz öyle şey. Seçimin gizli olduğunu bilmiyor musun? 813– Saraylar ve komünistler Rusya eski devlet başkanlarından Brejnev yoksul bir ailenin çocuğuymuş. Yüksele yüksele devlet başkanlığı makamına gelmiş. Bir gün annesini başkent Moskova'ya çağırmış. Kremlin Sarayı'nı dolaştırmış ve: – İşte anneciğim, şimdi artık ben buralarda oturuyorum. Annesi hiç sesini çıkarmadan üzgün halde başını sallamış: – Vah vah oğluma... Brejnev içinden: "annem burayı beğenmedi" deyip, alıp onu dağ evine götürmüş. Bir dağın tepesinde karlar içinde nefis bir saray yavrusu... – Bak anne burası da benim... Yaşlı kadın yine içini çekerek: – Vah vah oğluma... demiş. Brejnev annesinin bu haline bir anlam verememiş ve biraz bozulmuş. Annesini alıp Karadeniz kıyısındaki yazlık köşküne götürmüş: – Bak anne burası da benim yazlık sarayım. –Vah vah oğluma, çok acıyorum sana... Brejnev bu sefer iyice kızmış: – Ne oluyor sana anne? Benim bu halime sevineceğine üzülüp "vah vah" diyorsun. Neden? Kadıncağız yine üzgün: – Ben üzülmeyeyim de, kim üzülsün oğlum... Bir gün komünistler gelirse, ne olacak senin bu halin? 814– Yanlış yere giden not İngiltere eski başbakanlarından bayan Margaret Thatc–her bir bölge yemeğine gider. Bölge milletvekillerinden biri okuması için eline bir not tutuştururlar. O da sağ yanında oturan konuğa verip kendisine okumasını ister. Notta şöyle yazıyormuş: "Lütfen sağ yanınızda oturan adamla konuşun. Çok sıkıcı ve tam bir aptaldır. Ama partiye büyük bağışta bulunuyor." 815– İç Tüzük Geri kalmış ülkelerin birinin Meclis'inde bir yasa tasarısı tartışılırken iktidar ve muhalefet milletvekilleri birbirlerine girmişlerdi. Havanın iyice elektriklendiği bir sırada, muhalefet milletvekili, iktidar milletvekiline bağırdı: – Cehenneme kadar yolun var... Diğeri şaşırdı. Ne diyeceğini bilemedi. Sonra Meclis Başkanına döndü. Muhalefet milletvekilinin bu sözüne itiraz ettiğini belirtti. Meclis Başkanı, hemen yanında bulunan ve üzerinde "Meclis içtüzüğü" yazılı olan kitabı açtı, sayfaları karıştırdı. Sonunda kitabı kapatıp, şikayetçi milletvekiline: – İçtüzüğe baktım, dedi. Gitmeniz şart değil... 816– Tercih Erdal İnönü ölmüş. Cehenneme gitmiş. Zebaniler sormuşlar: – Özal'ın cehennemine mi, Demirel'in cehennemine mi gitmek istersin? İnönü sormuş: – Özal'ın cehennemi nasıl? – Üzerinde çivili bir uzun tahta var. Yatırıyorlar, elektrik veriyorlar, üstünden de buldozer geçiyor. İnönü, Demirel'in cehennemim tercih etmiş ve demiş ki: – Demirel'in cehenneminde tahta olmaz. Tahta olsa, çivi bulunmaz. İkisi de olsa elektrikler kesilir. Elektrikler ke–silmezse bu sefer de benzin, mazot bulunmaz, buldozer çalışmaz. 817– Tek çare Şili diktatörü Pinoche bir gün, kendi hayatının anlatıldığı belgesel filmi izleyip seyircinin nabzını yoklamak için sinemaya gitmiş. Filmde her görünüşü sinemada olağanüstü tezahürata neden oluyormuş. Öyle ki, izleyiciler ayağa kalkarak alkış yağmuruna tutuyorlarmış. Pinoche yanında oturan yaşlıya bu sevginin nedenini sorunca adam: – Ne sevgisi, canımızdan olmamak için tek çaremiz bu, demiş. 818– Zenci Rus CIA, Rusya'da bir kasabaya casus yerleştirecek, çevrede Ruslar'ın nükleer araştırma merkezleri var. Ama öyle bir casus olacak ki, tıpkı bir Rus gibi... Önce Amerika'da, Rusya'daki kasabanın bir benzeri yapılmış, yüzlerce kişi arasından seçilen casus adayı, yıllarca bu yapma kasabada yaşamış... Rusça'yı o bölgenin lehçesiyle öğrenmiş... Ruslar ne yer, nasıl içer, nasıl şakalaşır, nasıl kızar, hepsi en ufak ayrıntısına kadar öğretilmiş ve zamanı, gelince bir imtihandan geçirilip, –uçakla Rusyadaki gerçek kasabanın çevresine atılmış. Amerikalı casus, kasabaya adımını atar atmaz, eliyle koymuş gibi meyhaneyi bulmuş, dalmış içeri, herkesi Rus usulü selamlamış ve meyhaneciye votka söylemiş... Meyhanede de fazla kişi yokmuş, biraz sonra ondan başka kimse kalmamış... Meyhaneciyle oradan, buradan, sağdan soldan konuşmaya başlamışlar, vakit geçmiş, meyhaneci casusun omuzuna elini atmış! – Haydi Joe, kalkıp karakola gidelim, seni teslim edeyim. Amerikan casus şaşırmış, ama bakmış kurtuluş yok, kaçamayacak, yola çıkmışlar... Amerikalı dayanamamış, sormuş: – Çok merak ediyorum, benim Amerikalı olduğumu nasıl anladın? O kaçlar güzel Ruslasmıştım ki! Meyhaneci gülmüş: – Her şeyin tamam olmasına tamam da, bizim buralarda hiç zenci Rus bulunmaz, demiş. 819– Çirkin Churchill'in kadın muhalifleriyle de atışmaları ünlüdür. Lady Astor kürsüde konuşan Churchill'e laf atar. – Eğer kocam olsaydınız, kahvenize zehir katardım! Churchill cevap verir: – Eğer ben de kocanız olsaydım, o zaman kahveyi sevinerek içerdim!... 820– Eşşeklikten Churchill'e politikaya neden atıldığını sormuşlar. O da şöyle cevaplamış: – Eşşekliğimden. Tekrar sormuşlar: – Peki öyleyse neden çekilmiyorsunuz? – Söyledim ya eşşekliğimden diye... İnadımdan çekilmiyorum. 821– İkinci gece gelebilirim. Ünlü tiyatro yazarı Bernard Shaw, "Pgymalion" oyununun ilk gecesine, Churchill'e iki davetiye yollar ve bir de şu notu ekler: "Bir dostunuzu da getirebilirsiniz, tabiî eğer bir dostunuz varsa..." Churchill lafın altında kalır mı, hemen şu cevabı gönderir: "Başka bir yere daha önceden söz verdiğim için oyununuzun ikinci gecesine gelebilirim, tabiî eğer ikinci gece perdeyi açıp oy–nayabilirseniz!" 822– Sarhoş ve çirkin Churchill her gün içkiye erken başlayanlardandı. Tartışmalı bir parlamento toplantısından sonra İşçi Partisinin kadın milletvekillerinden Braddock sinirlendi: – Sen bir sarhoşsun! Churchill güldü: – Olabilir ama sen hep çirkin kalacaksın!... 823– Damat II. Dünya Savaşından sonra Churchill ailesi ve dostlarıyla birlikte bir akşam yemeğinde, ciddi bir konuyu tartışırlarken masanın ucundan bir ses yükselmiş: – Sor, II. Cihan Savaşı'nın en önemli adamı kimdi? Herkes dönüp bunu sorana bakmış; Churchill'in sarhoş damadı... Churchill aldırmamış. Ama damat yakasını bırakmamış, sesini daha da yükseltmiş: – Sor, sor, cevap vermediniz, savaşın en önemli adamı kimdi? Churchill, yine aldırmayınca, sarhoş damat ayağa kalkmış: – Duyuyor musunuz, size soruyorum, savaşın en önemli adamı kimdi, diyorum. Churchill, gayet sakin, purosundan bir nefes çekmiş: – Mussolini'ydi! Herkes şaşırmış bu cevaba... Yakın dostlanndan biri Churchill'in kulağına eğilmiş: – Niçin acaba? Churchill gülmüş: – Damadım astırdı da! 824– Sil baştan Şair Eşref top seslerini duyunca merak edip sormuş: – Hayrola ne oldu ki top atılıyor? – Padişahımızın bir şehzadesi oldu. – Ya, adını ne koymuşlar acaba? – Ertuğrul... – Eyvah desenize sil baştan. 825– Yellenme İngiltere eski başbakanlarından Margaret Thatcher bir gün Kraliçe Elizabeth ile birlikte atlı kraliyet arabalarının birinde iken arabayı çeken atlardan biri yellenir. Çok utanan Kraliçe hemen "özür dilerim" deyince Thatcher yanıt verir: – Önemli değil majesteleri, ben atlardan biri yaptı sanmıştım. 826– İsmimle hitab edebilirsin Thatcher'in kocası gazetede, kendisinin satın aldığı bazı hisse senetlerinin yükseldiğini görünce heyecan içinde, banyo yapmakta olan karısının yanına koşmuş ve: – Tanrım, şu fiyatlara bak, demiş. Thatcher gülerek kocasına: – Deniş sana kaç kere, kimse yokken bana Margaret diyebileceğini söyledim, cevabım vermiş. 827– Erkeklik Cumhuriyet tarihinde 1950–1960 lı yılların politik arenasında en renkli kişilerden biri de Osman Bölükbaşı idi. Bölükbaşı bir gün meclis kürsüsünde konuşurken, demokratlardan Murat Ali Ülgen laf atar: – Sen erkek misin? Dili hayli keskin olan Bölükbaşı bu lafın altında kalmaz: – Ben erkekliğimin zekatını versem, sen bile erkek olursun, der. 828– Hangisini Öğretmen, çocuğa soruyordu: – Karşında Kennedy'le Kruşçef in durduğunu farzet! Elinde de dolu bir tabanca var. İkisinden hangisine ateş edersin? Çocuk bir an durdu. – Şey efendim... Siz olsanız, hangisine ateş ederdiniz? – Elbette ki Kruşçef e! – Öyleyse, dedi çocuk. Bana tercih yapacak bir şey kalmıyor... Ben de Kennedy'e... 829– Seçim konuşmaları Bir milletvekili adayı seçim kampanyasında yapacağı konuşmayı hazırlıyordu. Hayli uğraştıktan sonra bir metin hazırladı ve bir arkadaşına verdi: – Şunu oku da bana fikrini açıkça söyle, dedi. Ertesi gün arkadaşı yazıyı getirip milletvekili adayına iade etti. Beriki hemen sordu: – Nasıl buldun yazıyı, fikrin nedir? – Yazıyı üç kere okudum. Birincisinde bana iyi göründü. İkincisinde aksak yönlerini farketmeye başladım. Gelgelelim üçüncü okuyuşumda berbat buldum. Milletvekili adayı biraz duraladıktan sonra: – Öyleyse yazı mükemmel demektir. – Nasıl yani? – Konuşmamı değişik yerlerde yalnız bir kere okuyacak değil miyim? 830– Refah düzeyi Bir toplantıda Gorbaçov yumruğunu masaya vurmuş ve şöyle bağırmış: – Yoldaşlar, bundan beş yıl sonra her Sovyet vatandaşının bir evi ve bir otomobili olacak. Bundan on yıl sonra da her Sovyet vatandaşının bir uçağı olacak... Yoldaşlar Gorbaçov'u alkışlamışlar... Ancak, bir yoldaş dayanamamış kalkıp sormuş: – Yoldaş Gorbaçov! Bu kadar çok uçağı nerede kullanacağız? Gorbaçov hayli sinirlenmiş: – Diyelim ki Moskova'daki kasaplarda et bulamadın... Uçağına atlayıp, Azerbaycan, Litvanya, Ukrayna, Letonya'daki kasapları dolaşacaksın. Nerede varsa, oradan alacaksın etini. 831– Soru Thatcher, bir partide karşılaştığı adamın kim olduğunu hatırlamaya çalışıyormuş. Adama şu soruyu sormuş: – Yine aynı işte mi çalışıyorsunuz? Adam soğuk bir şekilde: – Evet tabiiki, diye cevap vermiş. Adamın kim olduğunu bulamayan Thatcher sorusuna devam etmiş: – Babanız iyi mi? Adam: – Çok teşekkür ederim, iyi, demiş. Thatcher bu kez: – Anneniz, o da iyi mi? sorusunu yöneltince adam: – O da iyi ve hâlâ İngiltere Kraliçesi, demiş. 832– Basın Humeyni, Amerikalı gazetecilerin kendi aleyhinde yazdıklarından bıkıp usanmıştı. Onları etkileyip, bu aleyhteki kampanyayı sona erdirmeye karar verdi. Bütün Amerikan gazete, radyo ve televizyonlarından birer heyet, tüm masrafları karşılanarak İran'a davet edildi. Hepsi çok iyi şekilde ağırlandıktan sonra, Humeyni'nin kendileriyle Hazar Denizi kıyısında görüşeceği söylendi. Tüm kameralar ve fotoğraf makineleri hazırlanırken yaşlı lider çıkageldi. "Şimdiye kadar hep aleyhimde yazdığınız için size kızmıyorum, çünkü benim gerçek kişiliğimin gücünü bilmiyorsunuz. Şimdi kendi gözlerinizle gördükten sonra, hakkımdaki kanılarınızı değiştireceğinize eminim... iyice bakın, denizi yürüyerek geçeceğim!" Birden tüm sesler kesildi, bakışlar Humeyni'de toplandı ve yaşlı lider, kendinden emin ve memnun bir biçimde denizin üzerinde yürümeye başladı... Ertesi gün, namazını kılar kılmaz ilk işi Amerikan gazetelerini istemek oldu. Keyifli bir biçimde eline ilk gazeteyi aldı ve büyük harflerle yazılmış sekiz sütunluk bir manşetle karşılaştı: "Üstelik Yüzme de Bilmiyor!" 833– Deli değil Her zamanki zam fırtınalarının birinden sonra, Devlet Başkanı, yanına Başbakanım alıp akıl hastanesine gitmiş. Hastaneye girmişler... Delilerin olduğu koğuşları dolaşırken korkunç bir alkış patlamış. Herkes Devlet Başkanı'nı ve Başbakan'ı çılgınca alkışlıyormuş. Sadece bir kişi, hiç kımıldamadan durup onları izliyormuş. Devlet Başkanı adamın önünden geçerken, durmuş. – Dikkat ettim, bir tek sen beni alkışlamadın. Niçin? diye sormuş. Adam: – Efendim, ben deli değilim, gardiyanım. 834– Ortaklık Eski başbakan Yıldırım Akbulut'la zamanın Bakırköy belediye başkanı Yıldırım Aktuna, bir gün ortak toto oynamışlar. İki Yıldırım, kolonları özenle ve dikkatle doldurduktan sonra sıra isim adres yazmaya gelmiş. Aktuna, hemen kendi adım adresini yazıp basmış imzayı... Yıldırım Akbulut itiraz etmiş: – Olmaz! Ya 13+1 tutarsa, ben nasıl hak iddia edeceğim? Sen kendi adını adresini yazdın. Aktuna: – Haklısın, ama kolayı var. Senin ismini benim soy ismimi yazalım. Ortak olduğumuz anlaşılır. Biraz durduktan sonra cevap vermiş Akbulut: – Tamam öyle olsun!... 835– Biz saz çalıyoruz Şaibeli bir politikacı, İbnülemin Mahmud Kemal İnal'ın konağındaki mûsiki meclisindeyken: – Siz burda ne çalıyorsunuz? diye laf atmaya kalkar. İbnülemin'den aldığı cevap şöyledir: – Biz burada saz çalıyoruz. Ya siz mecliste ne çalıyorsunuz? 836– Sohbet Üç köpek, köpek fuarında bir araya gelirler. Biri Amerikalı, biri Polonyalı, biri de Rus... Sohbet derinleşmiş, hal hatır sorulmuş ve sahipler çekiştirilmeye başlanmış. Amerikalı köpek halinden memnunmuş: – Ben hayatımdan memnunum demiş, ne zaman hav–lasam hav hav desem hemen pirzola verirler. Polonyalı köpekle, Rus köpeği birbirine bakmışlar... Polonyalı sormuş: – Anlamadım, o pirzola dediğin ne? Ben onu hiç bilmiyorum. Rus daha da şaşkın sormuş: – Peki o hav hav diye yaptığın nedir? Biz onu hiç bilmiyoruz! 837– Deve " Yıldırım Akbulut meclis lojmanlarındaki evine deve gelmesin diye evin etrafına ağaç dikiyormuş, oradan geçen birisi sormuş: – Yıldırım bey ne yapıyorsnuz? – Eve deve gelmesin diye ağaç dikiyorum. – İyi de beyefendi burada deve yok ki... – Eee arkadaş biz bu ağaçları boşuna mı diktik. 838– Değişim İki arkadaş lise çağlarında birbirlerine söz vermişler: "İleride kim önemli bir kişi olursa, diğeri ona gidecek, özel kalem müdürüne "O benim!" yazılı bir kart yollayacak. Aradan yıllar geçmiş, birisi devlet memuru olmuş, diğeri ise politikaya atılmış. Politikaya atılan, bir gün başbakan da olmuş. Memur olan hemen başbakanlığa gitmiş ve özel kalem müdürüne üzerinde "O benim" yazılı kartı uzatmış ve başbakanın odasına yollamış. Başbakan da içerden bir başka kartla cevap göndermiş: – "O, ben değilim!" 839– Kemer sıkma Politikacılardan biri, meyhaneye gitmiş. Barda içki içen bir adamın yanına oturmuş. Havadan sudan konuşmaya başlamışlar. Bir süre sonra politikacı: – Gördüğüm kadarıyla iyi içki içiyorsun, demiş. Sık sık içer misin böyle? – Evet, demiş adam. Her gün içiyorum. – Peki günde ne kadar kazanıyorsun? –200–300 bin lira... – Peki, demiş politikacı, kemerleri biraz sıkalım diye ücretleri azaltıp koşulları ağırlaştırırsak, ne kadar kazanabilirsin? – 500–600 bin lira... – Peki, daha sıkarsak...? –800–900 bin lira... Politikacı iyice şaşırmıştı: – Bu ne biçim iş? Ya sonuna kadar sıkarsak? – O zaman l milyona para demem... – Yahu, der politikacı. Sen ne iş yapıyorsun ki. ücretleri kıstıkça gelirin artıyor? – Mezarcıyım, efendim. 840– Radyo Bir diktatörlükte özel bir devlet görevlisi köylere giderek herkesin bir radyo edinmesini sağlamaya uğraşıyordu. Köylülerden biri sordu: – Bu radyoların ne yararı olacak efendim? – Başkentte sayın başkanımızın söylediklerini buradan işiteceksiniz? Köylüler bir süre aralarında fısıldaşırlar. Neden sonra aralarından biri sorar: – Peki bizim burada konuştuklarımız da başkentten duyulacak mı? 841– Açığa vurulan sır Ülkenin birinde, adamın biri çekmiş kafayı sarhoş bir halde sokağa fırlamış, başlamış cumhurbaşkanına sövüp saymaya: – Öküz herif, essek kafalı geri zeka... Tabii hemen yakalayıp götürmüşler. Alelacele yargılayıp basmışlar ağır hapis cezasını... Adamcağız dövünüp duruyormuş: – Yahu beni deli sanıyorsunuz. Sonra ben hür değil miyim? – Hürsün, deli de değilsin... – Özgürsem istediğim gibi bağıramaz mıyım? – Bağırırsın ama bu ceza bağırdığın için değil... – Ya neden? – Önemli bir devlet sırrını açığa vurmaktan... 842– Kıvırmak Ünlü bir futbolcu büyük paralarla transfer edilmişti. Televizyonda kendisiyle bir konuşma yaptılar. – Edindiğimiz bilgilerden, rakamlardan anlaşıldığına göre, başbakandan daha çok kazanıyorsunuz. – Tabii kazanacağım, dedi futbolcu; "başka türlü düşünülemez, çünkü ben başbakandan daha iyi kıvırıyorum!..." 843– Sağırlar Zamanın Fransız Dışişleri Bakanı Edourd Heriot, Simp–lon Ekspresle Sirkeciye varıyor... İstanbul Valisi: Rahmetli Muhittin Üstündağ... Kıymetli misafirimizi garda karşılıyor. "Excellence, je şule tres content de venir en Turpule!..." Muhittin Üstündağ ağır işittiği için, tercüman Heriot'nun kulağına eğilip ağır işittiğini belirtiyor. Misafirimiz, bağırıp çağırmaya başlıyor: "Heeey... Ekselaaans... vs." O akşam Haydarpaşa'ya geçilip, Ankara'ya hareket ediyor... Ankara istasyonunda, o zamanki Protokol Umum Müdürü Cevat Açıkalın, Heriot'yu karşılıyor... Tercüman gene Bakan'a: – Ekselans da ağır işitirler... Sesinizi biraz yükseltiniz... Heriot ona da derdini bağıra bağıra anlatıyor... Başvekil İsmet Paşa, Heriot'yu kabul ediyor... Tercüman gene Herıotya ihtarda bulunuyor: – Ekselans da ağır işitirler! Nihayet misafirimiz Reisicumhur Gazi Mustafa Kemal'in huzuruna çıkıyor... Alıştı ya, başlıyor bağırıp çağırmaya: – Monsier is president de la Repubilpue, je suis... Tercüman hemen müdahale ediyor: –Aman, diyor. "Reisicumhur Hazretleri iyi işitirler!..." Nihayet Edourd Heriyot cenapları, memleketine dönüyor... Paris'te gazeteciler etrafına sarıp soruyorlar: – Türkiye hakkındaki görüşleriniz nasıl? – Valla orası bir sağırlar memleketi... Bir işiteni bulmuşlar, onunda Reisicumhur yapmışlar!... der. 844– Karaborsa İkinci Dünya Savaşı sırasında, İngiliz avam kamarasında şöyle bir olay cerayan eder: Bir milletvekili elindeki portakalı başbakan yardımcısı Atlee'ye göstererek: – Bunu karaborsadan aldım, anlıyor musun? der. Atlee buna karşılık şu cevabı verir: – Bir memlekette karaborsadan mal alan insanlar bulunuyorsa karaborsa da var demektir. 845– Birinci sayfa Franklin Roosevelt'in amansız muhaliflerinden tanınmış bir işadamı her sabah New York şehrinin bir banliyosundaki evinden trenle New York Grand Central istasyonuna gelir gelmez perondaki gazeteciden bir New York Times satın alır ve birinci sayfaya bir göz attıktan sonra bırakıp gider. Gazeteci birgün dayanamayarak sorar: – Beyim, gazeteyi satın alıyor, ama sadece birinci sayfaya şöyle bir göz attıktan sonra bırakıp gidiyorsunuz. Sebebini sorabilir miyim? – Gazetenin "ölenler sütunu"na bakıyorum, cevabını verir adam. – Ama ölenler sütunu yirmi üçüncü sayfada. Adam: – Benim baktığım herifin ölümü birinci sayfada verilecek, cevabım verir. 846– Çocukluk hayalleri Zenginlerden bin köşkünde bir parti veriyordu. Sosyeteden, üst düzey bürokrasiden ve hükümet çevresinden davetliler vardı. İktidar partisinin önde gelen bir Bakan'ı, yanındakilere şöyle dedi: – Düşünebiliyor musunuz, çocukluğumda hep bir soyguncu olmayı hayal etmiştim... Partiyi veren ev sahibi: – Gerçekten çok şanslısınız, çünkü çocukluk hayallerim kavuşan çok az kimse vardır dünyada... 847– Fal Fıkra bu ya üç büyük devlet adamı şeytana ülkeleri hak kında soru sormuşlar: Amerika başkanı Reagan: – Ülkemde kaç yıl sonra tam bir refah olacak? Şeytan: – 25 yıl sonra, diye cevap vermiş. ı Rusya devlet başkanı Gorbaçov: – Bizim demokrasiye geçişimiz kaç yılda olacak? diye sormuş. Şeytan: – 50 yıl sonra, cevabını verince, – Benim ömrüm vefa etmez, demiş. Neyse sıra Türkiye başbakanı Özal'a gelmiş: – Enflasyon ne zaman düşecek? diye sorunca şeytan bağırmış: – İşte buna da benim ömrüm vefa etmeyecek... 848– Havlama Eski Roma'da ünlü hatiplerden Çiçero, soygunculuğu ve ahlâksızlığı ile meşhur olan bir avukatın da bulunduğu bir topluluk önünde nutuk çekiyordu. Çiçero'yu çekemeyen avukat kalabalık arasından fırlayarak hakaret etmeye başladı: – Hey orada ne havlayıp duruyorsun? Çiçero hemen cevabı yapıştırdı: – Ne yapayım, bir hırsız gördüm de... 849– Politikacı ağzı Fransanın ünlü şarkıcılarından Charles Trenet'ye sormuşlar: – Bir politikacının yaşayıp yaşamadığı nasıl anlaşılır? – Ağzına bakacaksınız, kapalıysa ölmüş demektir. 850– Mecliste temsil Seçim öncesi aday listeleri hazırlanıyordu. Parti genel merkezinde genel başkan bir öneride bulundu: – Aday listesine Şaban Bey'i mutlaka yazın. Parti ileri gelenlerinden biri itiraz etti: – Aman sayın başkanım, Şaban Bey aptalın biridir. – Memleketimizde bir yığın aptal var. Onların da mecliste temsilci bulundurmaya hakları yok mu? 851– Şimdi milletvekili Köylü Mehmet Ağa'ya sormuşlar: – Yahu senin şu Sabri adlı oğlun nerelerde? – Bir süre Ege'de çiftçilik yapmayı denedi, beceremedi. Sonra İstanbul'da avukatlık yapmak istedi, o da olmadı... – Yah vah iyi çocuktu be... Üzüldük... – Üzülmeyin o kadar canım, şimdi milletvekili oldu. 852– İki general Vietnam savaşının olduğu yıllar... Amerikalılar büyük zayiat vermekteler. Yenilgiye bir çare ararlarken akıllarına birden Arap–İsrail savaşının ünlü komutanı Moşe Dayan geldi. İsrail hükümetinden bu savaşın sona erdirilmesi için Moşe Dayan'ı istediler. israil hükümeti: – Elbette, diye cevap verdi, "ama karşılığında iki general isteriz." Amerikalılar bu teklife çok sevindiler: – Kimleri istiyorsunuz? – General Elektrik ve General Motors'u... 853– Öküzün yaptığı Geri kalmış bir ülkenin Devlet Başkanı, Başbaka'nıyla birlikte otomobille bir kente gidiyormuş. Şehirlerarası yolda bir süre gittikten sonra, önlerine, yolun ortasına yatmış bir öküz çıktı. Öndeki polis arabasından inen görevliler öküzü kaldırmak ve yolu açmak için uğraştılar. Ama bir türlü kalkmıyordu öküz. Bir süre sonra, Başbakan da gitti onların yanma. Ne yaptılarsa, ne ettilerse bir türlü kalkmıyordu öküz yerinden. Tüm olanları arabasının içinden izleyen Devlet Başkanı, sonunda dayanamadı. Otomobilinden–indi, yavaş yavaş öküzün yanına gitti. Eğildi, hayvanın kulağına birşeyler söyledi. Ve anında öküz kalktı, tarlaların arasına dalarak uzaklaştı. Başbakan ve tüm görevliler şaşkınlık içinde kalmışlardı. Biraz sonra hepsi arabalarına bindiler ve yola devam ettiler. Başbakan, Devlet Başkanı'na, öküzün kulağına neler söylediğim sordu. Devlet Başkanı güldü: – Öküzün kulağına şunları söyledim: Bana bak, haddini bil! Ben, senin gibi milyonlarca öküze hükmediyorum, sana mı söz geçiremeyeceğim. Hadi kalk bakalım oradan... dedim. 854– Delik Ünlü bir politikacı kendisine muhteşem bir villa yaptırmıştı. Bu villada, "yok", yoktu. Akla gelebilecek herşeyin en iyisi bulunmaktaydı. Gelen konuklarına hep aynı soruyu sorardı: – Villamı nasıl buldunuz? Konuklar da hep aynı yanıtı verirdi: – Harika... Muhteşem... Şahane... Bundan güzeli olmaz... Günlerden bir gün, bir din bilgini gelmiş. Aynı soruyu ona da sormuş politikacı. Din bilgini: – Evet, herşey şahane... Ama şu delik olmasaydı, demiş. Politikacı şaşkın gözlerle çevresine bakmış: – Hangi delik? diye sormuş. – Hangisi olacak, demiş bilgin, Azrail'in gireceği delik. Orası açık kalmış. 855– Müebbet Geri kalmış bir ülkenin hukuk mezunu başbakanı, seçimi kaybedip meclise giremeyince, yeniden avukatlığa dönmüş. Yaşamı boyunca girdiği davaların biri dışında tümünü de yitiren bu avukat, o kazandığı dava için de temyize başvurulduğu için oldukça büyük bir ün sahibi olmuştu. İşte bu avukata bir gün iki kişi gelir. – Bak arkadaş, derler avukata. Bizim ıçerde bölge şefimiz yatıyor. Ona idam vermeleri ihtimali var. Sen ne yapıp edip, onu idamdan kurtarıp müebbede mahkum ettireceksin. Eğer müebbede mahkum ettiremezsen senin canına okuruz. Ve duruşma günü gelir. Gizli celse sonucu Bölge Şefi, avukatın direnmesi sonucu müebbede mahkum olur. Duruşma salonundan çıkar çıkmaz, mahkumun adamları çevresini sararlar: – Ne oldu? Çabuk söyle... Avukat şöyle bir kasılır: – Merak etmeyin, dediğinizi yaptım. Az kaldı beraat ediyordu, müebbede çevirinceye kadar akla karayı seçtim... DOKTOR FIKRALARI 856– İşleyen demir paslanmaz Adamın biri karısını doktora götürmüş. Muayeneden sonra doktor: – Önemli bir şey değil efendim, demiş. Karınız yalnızca üşütmüş, dili de biraz paslanmış tabii. Adam hayretler içinde: – Allah Allah! Hiç durmadan işleyen bir dil pas tutsun, olacak şey değil doğrusu... 857– Önerilen tedavi Kadın akşam işten dönen kocasını kapıda güler yüzle karşılayıp haber vermiş: – Sorma kocacığım, bugün doktora gittim. Beni muayene ettikten sonra ne dedi biliyor musun: "Bir ay deniz kenarında tatil yapmalıymışım... Nereye gidelim dersin?" Kocası kızgın bir ses tonuyla: – Başka bir doktora... 858– İrsî hastalık Doktor, uzun bir muayeneden sonra: – Hastalığımız galiba ırsî, dedi. Hasta acı acı güldü: – İmkânı yok... – Neden? – Çünkü babam oburluktan öldü, ben ise açlıktan ölüyorum! 859– Aynı doktor Kadının beşinci kocası ağır hastalanmış. Adam korkunç ağrılar içinde kıvranırken kadın telaş içinde: – Hemen gidip bir doktor çağırayım, demiş. Kocası: – Hangi doktoru getireceksin? Tanıdığın iyi bir doktor var mı? – Tanıdığım bir doktor var, ölen kocamı da aynı doktor tedavi etmişti. Onu çağıracağım. 860– Tıp dili Adam doktora dert yanıyormuş: – Bildiğiniz gibi değil doktor bey... Hiç ayakta durmak gelmiyor içimden... Elime hiçbir iş almak istemiyorum. Sabahtan akşama kadar yan gelip yatmak istiyorum. Ne dersiniz, hastalığım sizce nedir acaba? – Had safhada tembellik. – Sağolun doktor bey. Yalnız bir sorun var. Bu hastalığın tıp dilindeki adını da söyler misiniz? Çünkü karıma ve idare âmirine bunu söylemem gerekiyor da... 861– Hapı yutmuş Acemi doktorun eline düşmüş bir hasta olmadık ilaçları denemişti. Günler geçmiş bir türlü sağlığına kavuşamamıştı. Kontrol muayenesine gelen hastaya doktor sordu: – Nasıl iki gün önce verdiğim hapı yuttunuz mu? Hasta: – Doktor bey, ben zaten sizin elinize düştüğüm gün hapı yutmuştum! 862– İkisi de aynı yaşta Yaşlı adam doktora: – Sağ bacağımda müthiş bir ağrı var, kıvrandırıyor beni, neden acaba? Doktor: – Yaşlılıktan efendim, yaşlılıktan... Hasta itiraz etti: – Rica ederim doktor bey. Sol bacağımda aynı yaşta, ama o ağrımıyor... 863– Stresli hastalar Adamın biri doktora gider. Uzun bir muayeneden sonra doktor hastanın sıkıntısının bir borç–alacak ilişkisinden kaynaklandığını teşhis eder. Hastasına şu tavsiyede bulunur: – Beyefendi böyle şeylerin sizi bu hale sokmaması lazım. Bakın mesela iki hafta evvel bana gelen bir hasta tıpkı sizin gibi stres içindeydi. Terzisine olan borcunu ödeyemediğinden sıkıntıdan çıldıracaktı. Kendisine borcu unutmasını tavsiye ettim. Adamcağız dediğimi yaptı ve rahata kavuştu: Hasta içini çekerek: – Biliyorum doktor bey, o bahsettiğiniz terzi benim. 864– Vizite ücretine itiraz Çocuğunu doktora getiren, uyanık bir baba doktorun faturasını pek kabarık bulduğu için itiraz ediyordu. Doktor: – Unutmayın ki oğlunuzun kızamığını tedavi etmek için tam dokuz defa evinize geldim, dedi. Çocuğun babası daha baskın çıktı: – Doktor bey, siz de unutmayın ki 30 kişilik sınıfa kızamık oğlumdan bulaştı. 865– Mal canın yongası Doktorun karşısına iki küçük çocuk gelmişti. Doktor dertlerini sordu. Birisi: – Bir bilye yuttum. Onu çıkartmanızı istiyorum. Doktor öteki çocuğa sordu: – Ya sen ne istiyorsun? – Onun yuttuğu bilye benim de, ondan almaya geldim. 866– Kısa yoldan izahat Doktorun muayenehanesinde bir hasfö beklerken kapı açılıyor. Bir başka hasta müşteri geliyor. Yeni gelen bekleyene soruyor: – Do... do... doktor ge... gee. geeeldi mi? – Evet, geldi. Yeni gelen de bir sandalyeye oturup beklemeye başlıyor. Bu esnada soruyor: – Si... si... si... sizin ha... ha... has... hasta... hastalığınız ne... nedir? Na... Nasıl bir has... hastalık acaba? – Sen nasıl konuşuyorsan ben de öyle işiyorum, ahbap... 867– Dişin kökü Bir karadenizli müthiş ağrı yapan dişini çektirmek için dişçinin koltuğuna oturur. Acı duymaması için dişçinin iğne yapmasından bile korktuğu için ağzını sımsıkı kapar. Dişçinin bütün çabası boşuna olur ve ağzını açtıramaz. Başka çare bulamayan doktor, kalfasına işaret yapar. Kalfa elindeki iğneyi karadenizlinin kalçasına gizlice batırınca, adamın "ayy" diye bağırması ve bu sırada açılan ağzından dişçinin dişi çekmesi bir olur. Dişçi elindeki dişi göstererek: – Gördün mü der, ne kadar kolaymış? Karadenizli eliyle kalçasını ovarak: – Elunuze sağlık toktor pey. Ama dişimin kökinin kalçamda oltuğunu pilmeyordum, der. 868– Dürüst doktor Hastayı ameliyat odasına götürüyorlardı. Operatör yanına yaklaşarak: – Sizinle dürüst konuşacağım. Bu ameliyatı yaptığımız hastadan ancak yüzde birini kurtarabiliyoruz. Benden arzu ettiğiniz bir şey varsa söyleyin. v – Evet, diye inledi hasta. Çabuk giyinmeme yardım edin. 869– Yaptıklarım doğru mu? – Ne zaman başım ağrısa aspirin içerim. Soğuk aldığımı hissedince bol C vitamini alır yatarım. Midemden bir sıkıntım olursa karbonat içerim. Doğru mu yapıyorum ne dersiniz doktor bey? – Çok doğru, diye cevap verdi doktor. Borcunuz 1000 lira... 870– Adi teşhis Doktor yataktaki hastayı iyice muayene ettikten sonra, odaya giren karısına gülümsedi: – Kocanız sadece üşütmüş. Kadın öfkeyle tersledi: – Rica ederim doktor. Kocama böyle âdi bir hastalık teşhisi koymayın... 871– Garip hastalık Doktor muayene hastasına bakakalmıştı: – Doğrusu gözlerinizdeki bozukluğu bir türlü anlayamadım. Tam yirmi beş yıllık göz hekimi olduğum halde, böyle bir olayla ilk kez karşılaşıyorum. Gözlerinizin biri soldan sağa bakıyor, öteki yukarıdan aşağı... – Şeyy, doktor... Ben biraz bulmaca meraklasıyımdır da... 872– Peşin vizite Adam akşamleyin karısına, gittiği doktoru anlatıyordu: Kadın kocasına sordu: – Doktor hafızanın çok zayıf olduğunu duyunca ne dedi? – Ne desin? Vizite parasını peşin istedi... 873– Sabaha kadar pratik Doktor hastasına: – Bugün, öksürüğünüz çok iyi gibi... Hasta gülümseyerek cevap verdi: – Tabii iyi olur doktor bey. Bütün gece sabaha kadar nasıl pratik yaptım, bir bilseniz. 874– Fena hastalık Bir doktora sormuşlar: – Sizce en fena hastalık hangisidir? Cevap vermiş: – Kalp sektesidir. – Neden? – Çünkü birden götürür adamı ve vizite ücretini bile alamayız. 875– Melek gibi... Doktor genç hastasını uzun uzun muayene etmiş ancak si–, kayet sebebi olacak bir şeye rastlayamamıştı. – Allah Allah deyip başını kaşıdı sonra sordu: – Sigara içer misin? – Hayır, içmem. , – Alkollü içki kullanır mısın? – Asla, ağzıma damlasını koymam. – Başka kötü bir alışkanlığın var mı? – Katiyen yok efendim. Yalan nedir bilmem, kızlara sulanmam, derslerimi ihmal etmem. Doktor: – Neren ağrıyor demiştin oğlum? – Sırtım ağrıyor efendim. Doktorun yüzünde memnuniyet ifadesi belirmişti: – Şimdi anladım. Yakında kanat çıkaracaksın evladım, dedi. 876– Kime isabet ederse... Rahip Galiani hekimler hakkında şöyle demiştir: İnsanlara hastalık gelince, hasta ile hastalık arasında bir mücadele baslar. Bu arada hekim elinde bir sopa ile çıkagelir. Gözleri bağlı olan doktor sopasını hastalığa olanca hızıyla rastgele indirir. Sopa hastalığa rastlarsa hasta iyileşir, hastaya rastlarsa tabii ki hasta ölür. 877– Vizite Doktor hastasına müjdeledi: – Bravo size, böylesine kuvvetli bir bünyeniz ve iradeniz olmasaydı bu hastalığı asla yenemezdik... Hasta sıkılarak: – İnşaallah viziteyi öderken de bu durumu gözönüne alırsınız, dedi... 878– Irsî Doktor, hastasını uzun uzun muayene ettikten sonra: – Yapılacak bir şey yok. Hastalığınız irsi. Babanızdan size geçmiş olacak, dedi. Hasta güldü: – O halde faturayı da babama gönderin lütfen... 879– Baş ağrısı Kadıncağız doktora basındaki şiddetli ağrıdan şikâyet etmiş ve doktorun tek bir kelime söylemesine fırsat vermeden tam yarım saat gevezelik etmişti. En sonunda oturduğu koltuktan kalkarak, neşeyle: – Bir mucize oldu, doktor bey, dedi. Başımın ağrısı yok oldu!... Doktor üzgün üzgün başını salladı. Hayır hanımefendi, yok olmadı. Başınızın ağrısı şimdi bende! 880– Egzama Doktor, hastasına: – Ayağınızdaki egzamayı tedavi ettirmek için bana gelmekle çok iyi ettiniz, diyordu. Egzama denen bu illeti benden iyi hiç bir doktor bilemez. Çünkü aynı dert, on beş yıldan beri bende de var... 881– Hastanenin hediyesi... Adamın birini midesinden ameliyat etmişler. Hasta tam taburcu olacağı sırada midesinde bir makas unutulduğunu öğrenmiş. Soluğu doğruca başhekimin odasında almış; sinirli bir sesle: – Doktor bey, midemde bir makas unutmuşsunuz. Onu almayacak mısınız? Doktor hiç istifini bozmadan: – Rica ederim beyefendi! Ne önemi var? Bırakın o da hastanemizin size küçücük bir hediyesi oluversin... 882– Teselli Adamın biri birkaç gündür kalbinde rahatsızlık hissediyordu. Çok samimi dostu olan bir doktora başvurdu. Doktor arkadaşının kalbini muayene etti ve vaziyeti vahim buldu. Ama arkadaşının ne kadar telaşlı ve korkak olduğunu bilirdi. Gerçeği söylese onun için daha da fena olacaktı. Sağlamsın demeye . de vicdanı razı değildi: – Bana bak dostum, hiç merak etme, yaşadığın müddetçe kalbin dayanacaktır! Adam rahatlamış bir vaziyette doktora teşekkür ederek çıktı. 883– Aynı ilaçlar... Doktor, muayenehaneye ilk kez gelen hastadan 50 bin, sonraki muayenelerde 30 bin lira alıyordu. Bunu öğrenen Kayserili, muayeneye ilk gidişinde: – İşte yine geldim doktor bey, dedi. Doktor soyunmasını söyledi. Muayene etti, ücretini düşük tarifeden aldı: – Sağlığınız düzeliyor. Aynı ilaçları kullanmaya devam edin! 884– Doğum zamanının tesbiti Genç kadın hamilelik şüphesiyle, bir doğum doktoruna başvurdu. Doktor, kadının hamile olduğunu doğruladı ve karnına bir şeyler yazdı. Kadın eve döndüğünde, kocası doktorun yazdıklarını okumak istedi. Oysa yazılanlar okunmayacak kadar küçüktü. Son çare olarak, bir büyüteç aldı. Doktor, karısının karnına aynen şunları yazmıştı: – Bu yazıları büyüteç kullanmadan okuyabildiğiniz an, eşinizi derhal en yakın hastaneye kaldırın... 885– Ameliyat Adamın biri ameliyat için masaya yatmış. Operatör: – Sakın korkmayın, telaşlanmayın, demiş. "Az sonra kolunuza bir iğne yapılacak. Hemen ardından benim gittikçe küçüldüğümü, silikleşip hayal meyal göründüğümü göreceksiniz. Derken ortalık simsiyah kesilecek. Bir süre sonra yavaş yavaş kendinize gelirken gözünüzün önünde benim görüntüm belirecek. Giderek beni açık seçik görmeye başlayacaksınız." Bu telkinlerden sonra adama iğneyi yapmışlar. Gerçekten de operatörün dediği gibi olmuş herşey. Bir anda dünyası ka–rarıvermiş. Ve ameliyat başlamış. Bir süre sonra hasta gözlerini açmış, gözünün önünde gittikçe belirginleşen surata bakarak': – Böyle kapkara sakallarınız olduğunu bilmiyordum doktor bey, demiş. Sakallıdan cevap gelmiş: – Ne doktoru ulan! Şu anda cehennemdesin, ben de zebaniyim! 886– Alkol sayesinde Ünlü bir doktora bir toplantıda alkol sevip sevmediğini sordular. Doktor biraz düşündükten sonra şöyle cevap verdi: – Ben şahsen alkol içmiyorum. Ama alkolü çok severim. Çünkü alkol sayesinde pek çok para kazandım. Her şeyimi alkole borçluyum desem yalan olmaz. ÖĞRENCİ FIKRALARI 887– Karmakarışık dünya Öğretmen Ali'ye sorar: – Oğlum! Dünya yuvarlak mıdır? Ali: – Hayır öğretmenim, der. Öğretmen şaşırarak: – Ne yani, dünya düz mü? Ali şöyle cevap verir: – Hayır öğretmenim. Babam dünyanın karmakarışık olduğunu söylüyor. 888– Okula yakın Öğretmen çocuklara evlerinin okula uzak mı, yakın mı olduğunu sormuştu. Bu arada aldığı cevaplar içinde en çok hoşuna gideni Şaban'ın cevabı olmuştu: – Öğretmenim, herhalde okula çok yakın oturuyoruz ki, eve her dönüşümde annem beni, "Allah kahretsin, ne de çabuk döndün" diye karşılıyor. 889– Kılçık Müfettiş ilkokul son sınıf öğrencilerini denetliyordu... Sınıftan içeri girmiş ve soruları birbiri ardına yağdırmaya başlamıştı. Öğrenciler doğru cevapları yapıştırıyor ve müfettiş hepsine ‘aferin’ diyordu. Sıra Temele gelmişti... Müfettiş, sınıftaki sağlığımız köşesinde bulunan resimler arasından insan iskeleti resmini göstererek: – Bu nedir? diye sordu. Temel hemen cevabı yapıştırdı: – İnsanun kılçağidur efendum... 890– Amorti yok mu? Öğretmen sordu: – İstanbul hangi yılda fethedildi? – 1553 yılında efendim. – Bilemedin sıfır... Doğrusu 1453 olacaktı. Öğrenci itiraz etti: – Sıfır olur mu öğretmenim? Son iki rakamını tutturdum. Amorti yok mu? 891– Balıklar neden konuşmazmış? Öğretmen sınıfı toplu halde sözlü yapıyordu. Tarih, coğrafya sorularından sonra biyoloji sorularına geçti ve ilk sorusunu sordu: – Söyleyin bakalım, balıklar neden konuşmaz? Öğrencilerin hiçbiri işin içinden çıkamıyor, sınıfta derin bir sessizlik hüküm sürüyordu ki Temel cevabı yapıştırdı: – Öğretmenum, sizun da paşunuzu suya soksam konişapilur misunuz? 892– Cennet Din bilgisi dersinde .öğretmen Cennet konusunu anlatıyormuş. Dersin sonunda öğrencilerine sormuş: – Cennet'e girmek için ne yapmak gerekir? Ön sıralarda oturan Şaban hemen cevabı yapıştırmış: – Ölmek ve gömülmek... 893– Hesap yöntemi Dedesi, ilkokula yeni başlamış küçük torununun neler öğrendiğini merak eder. Torununu denemek için şöyle bir soru yöneltir: – Elinde üç elma olsa, iki elma da ben versem, kaç elma eder? Torun, dedesinin yüzüne üzgün üzgün baktıktan sonra sn cevabı verir: – Pilmenı, dedeciğum, piz elmalarla değil, hamsi ile hesap yapayrik... 894– Karşılaşma noktası Öğretmen matematik dersinde afacan Ali'yi tahtaya kaldırıp sordu: – 400 kilometrelik bir yol var. Bunun bir ucundan saatte 150 km., diğer ucundan ise saatte 130 km. giden iki otomobil karşılıklı hareket ediyor. Bu iki otomobil yolun neresinde birbirlerine rastlayacaklar? Hesapla bakalım? Çocuk hemen cevabı yapıştırdı: – Hesaplamaya gerek yok ki! Dediğiniz gibi giderlerse buluşabilecekleri üç yer var: Ya mezarda, ya hastanede ya da hapishanede... 895– En mantıklı cevap Geometri dersinde öğretmen, kara tahta üzerine birbirine paralel çizgi çizdikten sonra öğrencilere döndü ve sordu: – Bu çizgileri nereye kadar uzatabiliriz? Öğretmenin sorusu üzerine bütün sınıf her kafadan konuşmaya başladı. Herkes kendine göre doğru olan bir cevap bulup söylüyordu: – Uzay bitene kadar, öğretmenim... – Tahta bitene kadar, öğretmenim... Daha buna benzer bir sürü mantıklı cevaptan sonra iş muzipliğe döküldü ve şöyle cevaplar verilmeye başlandı: – Tebeşir bitene kadar öğretmenim... – Bıkıp usanıncaya kadar öğretmenim... Öğretmen hepsini bıkmadan dinliyor ve aralarından doğru cevabın çıkmasını bekliyordu ki, arka sıralarda oturan Temel ayağa kalkarak şöyle dedi: – Zil çalana kadar uzatapiluruz öğretmenunı... 896– Mazeret Sınıfta sadece Şaban ile Sabri derse çalışmamışlardı. Öğretmen Şaban'a sordu: – Oğlum niye dersine çalışmadın? – Dün misafir geldi de öğretmenim... Öğretmen bu sefer Sabri'ye döndü: – Peki sen niye çalışmadın? – Şaban'lara misafir gidenler bizdik! 897– Aynı iş Öğretmen Ali'ye sordu: – Söyle bakalım oğlum, köylüler kurtları niçin öldürürler? Ali: – Kuzuları yedikleri için. Ön sırada oturan Şaban hemen söze karıştı: – Öyleyse efendim kasapları niçin öldürmüyorlar? 898– Tıpasında Öğretmen 1. sınıf öğrencilerine harfleri öğretiyörmüş: – Çocuklar şimdi bana içinde "T" harfi bulunan bir kelimeyi kim söyleyebilir? Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra afacanlardan biri parmak kaldırmış: – Ben söyleyeyim mi öğretmenim? – Söyle bakalım... Neymiş içinde "T" harfi bulunan kelime? – Şişe öğretmenim, şişe... – Şişe olur mu yavrum? "T" harfi, şişenin neresinde? Afacan öğrenci: – Tıpasında öğretmenim, tıpasında. 899– Hayret... Sınıfta kalan Şaban'a babası sordu: – Nasıl oldu da sınıfı geçemedin? Şaban gayet üzgün bir şekilde cevap verdi: – Ben de hayret ediyorum baba, halbuki sınıfta en çok ben konuşuyordum! 900– Rakamlar yalan söylemez Öğretmen sınıfta çocuklara: – Rakamlar asla yalan söylemez, dedi. Mesela bir adam bir evi on iki günde yaparsa, on iki adam bir günde yapabilir. Öğrencilerden biri parmağını kaldırıp söz istedi: – Evet öğretmenim, 288 adam evi bir saatte yapar, 17.280 adam da bir dakikada. Sonra meselâ bir vapur Atlantik Okyanusunu altı günde geçiyorsa, altı vapur bir günde, 144 vapur bir saatte geçer! 901– Tuvaletteki mukayese Bir Sultanili, bir de Kolejli büyük bir otelin tuvaletindeki pi–suvara işerken yan yana denk gelmişler. İşlerini bitirdikten sonra kolejli itina ile ellerini sabunlamış, kurulamış, ko–lonyalamış... Sultani öğrencisi lavaboya yönelmemiş bile, çekmiş fermuan tamam... Kolejli alaylı bir şekilde gülmüş Sultani öğrencisine: – Bizim kolejde, insana tuvaletten sonra el yıkamayı öğretirler... Sultanili de gülerek cevaplamış: – Mekteb-i Sultani'de de ele işememeyi öğretirler, adama... 902– Boş kafa Üniversitede bir tıp öğrencisi profesöre sordu: – Sayın hocam! Başaşağı durduğum zaman, kan başıma toplanıyor değil mi? – Evet. – Peki ayakta durduğum zaman, neden kan ayaklarıma hücum etmiyor? – Ayakların kafan gibi boş değil de ondan... 903– Güneş tutulması İlkokul öğrencilerine öğretmen güneş tutulmasını anlatmıştı. Anlattıklarının anlaşılıp anlaşılmadığını görmek amacıyla Şaban'a bir soru sordu: – Şaban söyle bakalım güneş ne zaman tutulur? Şaban düşündü, yutkundu, birşeyler söyleyecek oldu... Yardımcı olmak isteyen öğretmen el ve ayaklarıyla, ay ve dünyanın hareketlerini anlatmak istiyordu. Şaban, hatırlamış gibi başını sallayarak cevap verdi: – Anladım öğretmenim. Dünya ile ay kovalamaca oynarken, ay güneşi yakalıyor, böylece de güneş tutulmuş oluyor. 904– O biçim okul Tarih öğretmem arka sırada dalga geçen öğrenciyi derse,,kal–dırmış: – Söyle bakalım Kartaca Savaşını kim yaptı? Çocuk süklüm püklüm boynunu bükmüş: – Valla billa ben yapmadım öğretmenim! Öğretmen kızmış, bağırıp çağırmaya başlamış, derken zil çalmış, koridorda matematik öğretmenine rastlamış: – Kardeşim, bu çocuklar beni çıldırtacaklar. "Kartaca Savaşını kim yaptı" diyorum, "Valla billa ben yapmadım" diye cevap veriyorlar. Matematikçi meslektaşını teselli etmiş: – Aldırma canım, kızma! Bu keratalar böyledir, hem yaparlar, hem de yapmadım, derler. Tarihçi saçını başını yolarak müdürün odasına koşmuş: – Müdür bey, müdür bey, bu ne biçim okul! Öğrencisine "Kartaca Savaşı'nı kim yaptı" diyorum, "ben yapmadım" diyor. Öğretmenine olayı anlatıyorum, "sinirlenme, bu çocuklar böyledir, hem yaparlar hem de yapmadım derler" diyor. Çıldıracağım... Müdür, tarihçiyi yatıştırmaya çalışırken: – Canım kızma bu kadar, bakanlığa bir yazı yazar sorarız. 905– Günler uzadı Öğretmen, Sabri'ye sordu: – Bir gün kaç saattir? – Yirmi beş saattir. – Olur mu? Size öğretmemiş miydim kaç saat olduğunu? – Geçen hafta "günler bir saat uzadı" demiştiniz ya... 906– Kekeme Müfettiş sağırlar ve dilsizler okulunu teftiş edecekti. Okulun müdürü öğrencileri bir yerde toplayarak müfettiş gelince nasıl davranacaklarını anlatıyordu: – Müfettiş tek tek bayramınızı kutladığında teşekkür etmek için koluna vurarak cevap vereceksiniz. Gerçekten müfettiş bayram sabahı geldi. Sıraya dizilen öğrencilerin koluna dokunarak bayramlarını kutlamaya, onlar da öğretildiği gibi, müfettişin koluna vurarak teşekkür etmeye başladılar. Yalnız aralarından bir öğrenci normal vuruştan 8 kez daha fazla vurmuştu müfettişin koluna. Bundan bir anlam çıkaramayan müfettiş, okul müdürüne sordu: – Bu çocuk koluma niçin bu kadar çok vurdu, anlayamadım? Müdür: – Haaa o öğrenci mi? O kekemedir de onun için efendim. 907– Özet Profesör denizde boğulma tehlikesi geçirenlerin nasıl kurtarılacağını ayrıntılarıyla anlattı. Sonra da öğrencilerden birinin kısaca tekrarlamasını istedi. Hınzırın biri iyi özetledi: "Önce adam sudan çıkarılır, sonra da su adamdan çıkarılır." 908– Bir şey bilmiyor! . Okula yeni başlayan küçük kız eve oldukça kızgın dönmüştü. Annesi sebebini sordu. – Bir şey mi oldu yavrum? – Ne olsun? Bizim öğretmenin bir şey bildiği yok! – Nasıl olur? – Her şeyi bize soruyor da öğreniyor! 909– Hep sen olmaz Anne, oğlunun karnesine bakarak hiddetten köpürdü: – Bu ne hal? Geçen yıl sınıfın birincisiydin, bu yıl aldığın kırıklarla herhalde sonuncusu olmuşsundur!... Çocuk önüne bakarak mırıldandı: – Ama anne, geçen yıl sen sevindin, bırak bu yılda başkaları sevinsin!... 910– Ah bu çocuklar! Sınıfta küçük bir çocuk parmak kaldırarak sordu: – Öğretmenim, dünyanın ağırlığı ne kadardır? Öğretmen, çocuğun bu ilgisine sevinerek, bu sorunun cevabını bilmediğini ve araştıracağını söyledi. O gece ansiklopedilerden gereken bilgiyi bularak ertesi gün sınıfta açıkladı. Aynı çocuk parmak kaldırarak sordu: – Öğretmenim, bu ağırlığa insanlarınki de dahil midir, değil midir? 911– Balıklar içiyor Öğretmen sordu: – Irmaklar, nehirler, dereler, kar ve sel suları sürekli denize dökülüyor. Nasıl oluyor da deniz taşmıyor? Öğrencinin biri cevap verdi: – Suyun fazlasını balıklar içiyor da ondan. 912– Melek Resim dersinde, öğretmen Şaban'ın yaptığı resme bakarak: – Amma da yaptın Şaban! Sen hiç tek kanatlı melek gördün mü? dedi. Soru sırası Şaban'daydı: – Peki, ya siz iki kanatlısını gördünüz mü öğretmenim. 913– Akıllı çocuk Öğretmen derste, öğrencilerden birine: – Oğlum, bana on tane vahşi hayvan say bakalım. – Aslan, kaplan, fil, gergedan... Çocuk, düşündü, başka bulamayacağını anlayınca şöyle devam etti: Altı tane de zürafa!... 914– Karne Küçük Temel, ilk kez karnesini eve getirdi. Babası gözlüklerini takıp karneyi incelemeye başladı. – Yazı eyi, okuma eyi, peden eğitimi orta. Ama Temel peden eçitiminin de karcısında eyi yazmalıydı. Temel başını salladı. – Sen onu öğretmene söylemelusun pabacuğum. Çünkü pen oraya hiç pir şey yazmadım. Orada okutuğun ne varsa hepsini öğretmen yazdı... 915– En pratik usûl Öğretmen, iş bilgisi dersinde afacan Sabri'ye sordu: – Pastaların bayatlamaması için ne yaparsın? – Yerim efendim... 916– Haftanın günleri Öğretmen öğrencilere komposizyon ödevi olarak şu konuyu vermişti: "Haftanın yedi gününün de adının geçtiği bir öykü yazın." Öğrencilerden birinin cevabı şöyleydi: "Geçen pazar günü babam, balık avına gitti. Dönüşte o kadar büyük bir torik getirdi ki, pazartesi, salı, çarşamba, perşembe, cuma günleri balık yedik. Hattâ cumartesi gününe bile kaldı." 917– Son savaş Öğretmen tarih dersinde sordu: – Söyle bakalım Sultan I. Murad hangi savaşta öldü? Çocuk biraz düşündükten sonra cevap verdi: . – En son yaptığı savaşta öğretmenim. 918– Tasarruf – Babacığım, bana verdiğiniz söze göre, karnemdeki her iyi nota karşılık bana on lira verecektiniz, değil mi? – Evet yavrum. – O halde size sevinçli bir haber vereceğim. Paranızı tasarruf edebilirsiniz... 919– O olmasaymış Öğretmen, hayat bilgisi dersinde minik öğrencilerine ampulü Edison'un keşfetmiş olduğunu anlatmıştı. Derken sınıfa şöyle bir soru yöneltti: – Ya Edison olmasaydı ne yapacaktık? Arkalarda oturan bir afacan: – Hiçç, dedi. Sadece televizyonu mum ışığında seyretmek sorunda kalacaktık... 920– Enine boyuna – Sekizin yarısı kaç eder? – Enine mi, boyuna mı öğretmenim? – Ne saçma lâf o öyle... – Saçma olur mu efendim. Enine kesersek sıfır eder, boyuna kesersek üç eder de... 921– Hangi sıpa Öğretmen azarlayarak sordu: – Söyle bakalım, dün okula geleceğin yerde, hangi yaranmaz sıpayla sokaklarda dolaştın? Öğrenci: – Oğlunuzla birlikteydim, öğretmenim. 922– Mumya Tarih dersinde öğretmen tahtaya bir öğrenci kaldırır: – Mumya ne demektir? Öğrenci biraz duraklar. Sonunda cevabı bulmuştur: – Eski Mısırlıların yaptıkları bir çeşit kral salamurasıdır efendim, der. 923– Kopya Temel, kopya çekmiş diye imtihan kâğıdına not vermeyen öğretmenine itiraz etti: – Ama öğretmenim, Fadime de benim kadar çalışmış olamaz mı? Öğretmen gülerek söze başladı: – Bak Temel beni iyi dinle. Dört soruya da aynı cevabı kelimesi kelimesine yazmışsınız. Haydi bunu anladık. Beşinci soruya Fadime, "bilmiyorum" yazmış. Senin kâğıdında ise aynı sorunun karşılığı "ben de bilmiyorum..." 924– Soru Öğretmen sınıfta öğrencilere kitabın iyi bir arkadaş olduğunu anlatıyordu. Bir aralık: – Söyleyin bakalım, dedi. Kitap neden iyi bir arkadaştır? Arka sıralardan bir öğrenci cevap verdi: – Borç istemez de ondan öğretmenim... 925– Boks hakemi Baba, ilkokuldaki oğlunu karşısına almış azarlıyordu: – İki yıldır okula gidiyorsun, ancak 10'a kadar saymasını öğrenebildin. Bu gidişle, büyüyünce, ne olursun, bilmem. – Boks hakemi olurum babacığım. 926– Okul Küçük Temel okula yeni başlamış. Okulda ilk gün ne yaptığını sormuşlar, – Pek pi pok yapmaduk ki, yarun yine gideceğuz. 927– Onun hocası kimdi ama... Tarih öğretmeni, Şaban'ı sözlü sınav yapıyordu. Fakat soruların hiç birini bilemeyince öğretmen öfke ile bağırdı: – Büyük İskender senin yaşındayken dünyanın yarısını fethetmişti. dedi. Laf altında kalmak istemeyen Şaban cevabı yapıştırdı: – Onun hocası Aristo'ydu hocam: 928– En yararlı hayvan Öğretmen Şaban'a sormuştu: – Söyle bakalım evladım, en yararlı hayvan hangisidir? – Tavuktur öğretmenim. Bu cevaba şaşıran öğretmen sordu: – Neden? – Neden olacak? Doğmadan önce de yenir, doğup büyüyünce de... 929– İlerlemiş ingilizce Adamın biri oğlunu İngiltere'ye tahsile yollamıştı. Fakat çocuk habire babasından para istemiş, okulun semtine uğramadığı gibi, doğru dürüst İngilizce de öğrenememişti. Tatil bahanesiyle babasından para almak için memlekete geldiğinde, babasının dostları da vardı evde... Adam, oğlunun yurt dışında önemli bir eğitim gördüğü inancı içinde yanındakilere böbürlenmiş: – Bizim çocuk da İngiltere'de büyük bir üniversite bitiriyor. İngilizceyi de ana dili gibi öğrendi. Haydi oğlum söyle, nasıl denir İngilizcede ağaç? Çocuk şöyle bir düşündükten sonra cevap verdi: –Dan... – Dan ne? –Ağaca "dan" diyorlar işte... – Peki ormana ne diyorlar? – Dan dan dan dan dan... 930– Tünel Tarih dersinde öğretmen, öğrencilere bir soru yöneltmiş: – Kral Anibal, niçin Alp Dağlarının üstünden aştı? Çok bilmiş öğrencilerden biri şu cevabı verdi: – O çağda tünel yapılmamıştı da onun için... 931– Yeteneksizin tekidir Okulda veliler toplantısı vardı. Öğretmenle görüşüp eve dönen baba, çok kızgındır. Hemen oğlunu yanına çağırarak çıkışır: – Öğretmenin senden çok şikayetçi. Sana kesinlikle bir şey öğretemiyormuş. – Üzülme babacığım, zaten yeteneksizin tekidir o. 932– Tercüme İngilizce öğretmeni Ali'ye sordu: – Oğlum, sana Türkçe bir cümle söyleyeceğim, sen de bunu İngilizceye çevireceksin: "Çocuk koştu, koştu, denize düştü, boğuldu." Ali biraz düşündükten sonra cevap verdi: – The boy, tıkıdık tiki dik, cumburlomp, gluk gluk gluk... BEKTAŞİ FIKRALARI 933– Ağzını çalkalıyor Bektaşi, paşalardan birinin iftarına çağrılmış. Yemekten sonra söz, paşanın öteden beri yakındığı basur (hemoroid) konusuna gelmiş. Bektaşi: – Paşa hazretleri, demiş, buradan dört saat ötede bir köy var. O köyün imamı çok etkili bir merhem yapıyor. Ondan aldırın, bir ayda bir şeyciğiniz kalmaz. Paşa çok sevinmiş. Uşağına: – Yarın sabah o köye gidersin, diye buyurmuş, baba erenlerin söylediği merhemi alır getirirsin. Uşak, Ramazan günü sekiz saat yol yürümesine yol açacak bu işin Bektaşi'nin başı altından çıktığını düşünerek: – Başüstüne paşa hazretleri, demiş. Ama belki imam beni tanımaz, merhemi vermez. Dede ile birlikte gitsek daha iyi olur. Ertesi gün Bektaşi ile uşak yola koyulmuşlar. Oruç bir yandan, sıcak bir yandan... Dayanılacak gibi değil. Bektaşi daha fazla dayanamamış, yolu üzerindeki ilk çeşmeye koşup su içmeye başlamış. Köylüler, bunu görünce alay etmişler: – Babaya bakın... Ramazanda su içiyor... Bektaşi içini çekmiş: 4 – Hayır hayır, su içmiyorum. Akşam bir halt yedim, şimdi ağzımı çalkalıyorum! 934– Kalu bela'dan beri Baba erenler, Ramazanda kahvede nargilesini içip keyif çatarken, birdenbire içeri bir zaptiye girer ve Bektaşiye çıkışır: – Efendi! Sen müslüman değil misin? diye sorar. Bektaşi: – Elhamdülillah müslümanım, diye cevaplar. Zaptiye, Bektaşinin sokukkanlılığma hayret eder: – Ne zamandan beri müslümansın? – Kalu bela'dan beri... – Kalu bela, ne demektir? Bektaşi omuzlarını silkerek şöyle der: – "Kalu" ben, "bela" sen! Nereden geldin be adam! Haydi git işine. 935– Öteki dünyada da... Bektaşi, önünden geçen cenazeyi göstererek sormuş: – Kim bu? – Udi Remzi Efendi. Biraz sonra bir cenaze daha geçmiş. Tekrar sormuş: – Bu kim? – Tanburî Rasih Efendi. Ve üçüncü bir cenaze... – Ya bu? – Gazelhan Hafız Recai Efendi. Çok geçmeden darbukacı Memduh'un da cenazesi geçince, baba erenler sakalını sıvazlamış: – Desene bu akşam ahrette cümbüş var! 936– Çocuklara uydun. Bektaşi, bir Ramazan günü sokakta oruç yiyormuş. Bunu gören mahallenin çocukları, babayı taşlamaya başlamışlar. Biçare kaçmış ve şehrin dışına çıkıp yakasını çocuklardan kurtarmış... Tam o sırada hava ansızın kararmış ve dehşetli, iri taneli bir dolu yağmaya başlamış. Bektaşi, bu kez de doludan kaçmış ve bir yandan da göğe bakarak şöyle demiş: – Ya Rabbi! Sen de mi çocuklara uydun? 937– Hepsi züğürt kalacak Bektaşi'nin biri bir gemiye biner. Gemi sahilden ayrılır ayrılmaz, fırtına başlar. Fırtına gittikçe azar. Herkes korku .içindedir. Nihayet adaklar başlar: – Ya Rabbi! Kurtulayım, beş koyun kesip fakir fukaraya dağıtacağım. – Allah'ım! Canımı kurtar, fakirlere para dağıtacağım. – Ey ulu Tanrım! Şu beladan sağ salim kurtulayım, malımın yarısını fakirlere vereceğim. –Ya Rabbi! Yardım et... Kenarda sessiz sedasız duran Bektaşi şöyle der: – Allah'ım! Tam alış–veriş zamanı. Biraz daha dayan, hepsi vere vere benim gibi züğürt kalacak. 938– Yolcuyum Oruç yiyen Bektaşi, kadı'nın karşısına çıkarılmış. Kadı sormuş: – Neden oruç yiyorsun? Bektaşi, aldırışsız: – Seferiyim, demiş. Tanıklardan biri: – Kırk yıldır bu kentte oturur, demiş. Seferi değildir. Bektaşi tanığa dönmüş: – Dünyada hep oturacağım diye senedim mi var elimde? Ahret yolcusuyum! 939– Ya hiç sopa yememiş... Kamazan günü demlenirken yakalanan Bektaşi dedesi, yeniçeri ağasının karşısına çıkarılmış. Ağa: – Be utanmaz, Allahtan korkmaz! diye söze başlayıp dedeyi iyice haşladıktan sonra: "Götürün şunu! Beş yüz sopa vurun!..." Dedenin gözleri açılmış: – Ağa hazretleri, kusurumu bağışla... Ya sen ömründe hiç sopa yememişsin, ya da sayı saymasını bilmiyorsun! 940– Benim payını altta Bektaşi ramazan günü bir elinde rakı şişesi yolda giderken ehli rnüslim biri: – Utan utan! demiş. Ramazandan utanmıyorsan, elindeki rakı şişesinden utan! Bektaşi üzülüp büzülerek: – Bu rakının hepsi benim değil. Yarısı arkadaşımın, diye karşılık verince diğer adam: – C zaman kendi payını dök, diye buyurmuş. Bektaşi şişeyi göstererek: – Ama benim payım alttaki, demiş. 941– Seni tamir edinceye kadar. Bektaşi'yi, Ramazan'da ite kaka namaza götürmüşler. Rastlantı bu ya; camide yanında oturan hastalıklı, sakat, zayıf bir adam, dua sırasında bütün organlarını ayrı ayrı sayarak, her biri için ayrı ayrı şifalar dilemiş. Bu ardı, arkası gelmeyen dileklerden bıkan Baba Erenler şunları söylemiş: – Be adam! Cenab–ı Allah seni tamir edinceye kadar, yeni birini yaratır. 942– Allah gözlerinizi korusun. Fakir bir Bektaşi o akşamın lokma ve demini temin için bir köşede dilenirken burunsuz bir adam yanına gelerek bir beşlik lira hayır verir. Bektaşi beşliği cebine atarken: – Allah gözlerini muhafaza etsin! diye dua eder. Adam merakla sorar: – Babalık, neden gözlerime dua ediyorsun? Bektaşi cevaplar: – Çünkü burnunuz olmadığı cihetle gözlerinizde bir hastalık hasıl olsa gözlük takamaz ve adeta kör gibi olurdunuz da onun için böyle dua ettim. 943– Kuluna bir bak... Bektaşinin biri bir köyde, bir elinde şarap diğerinde ekmek, duvarın dibine yaslanmış yiyormuş. Önünden kıratın üzerinde ipek pelerinli, deri eğerli, gümüş üzengili bir beyzade rüzgar gibi süzülerek geçmiş. Çevreden geçen birine: – Kim ola bu? diye sormuş. – Bilmiyor musun? Bu filanca ağanın kuludur! diye cevap almış. Bunun üzerine, bektaşi elindeki ekmek ve şarabı yukarıya doğru kaldırıp kendisini kast ederek halinden yakınmış: – Ey Allahım, bir kendi kuluna bak, bir de" filancanmkine... 944– Yumuşasın Bektaşi, Ramazanda erik yiyerek gidiyormuş. Bunu gören biri çatmış: – Yahu müslüman adam oruç yer mi? Bektaşi aldırmamış: – Yiyen kim? Ben oruçluyum. Şaşıran adam, avurdunun şişkinliğini işaret edip sormuş: – Peki ağzındaki nedir? Bektaşi: – Ağzımdaki eriktir. İftara kadar yumuşasın diye ağzımda tutuyorum. 945– Çok memnun oldu Bektaşiye sormuşlar: – Erenler, mübarek ramazan geldi, gidiyor. Acaba kendisini memnun edebildin mi? Bektaşi gülmüş: – Mübarek çok memnun oldu, gelecek yıl on gün erken gelecekmiş... 946– İnadına Köylüler yağmur duası dahil ne yaptılarsa kuraklığa neden olan havayı değiştiremiyorlar. Bektaşi "siz bu işi bana bırakın" diyerek, köydeki son suyu da ister. Herkesin şaşkınlığı arasında sırtındaki elbisesini çıkararak yıkayıp kayanın üzerine serer. Birkaç dakika sonra sağanak boşanır. Köylüler gelip Bektaşi'nin elini öperler: – Evliya gibi adamsın baba erenler, derler. Bektaşi gökyüzünü gösterip: .– Bugünlerde aramız bozuk da... Yağmuru elbisem kurumasın diye yağdırdı! 947– Eşeğin kabahati Bektaşi caminin önünden geçerken bir de bakmış millet avluda bir eşeği döverek dışarı çıkarmaya çalışıyorlarmış. Kafasını avlunun kapısından içeriye uzatarak eşeği neden dövdüklerini sormuş. İçerdekiler: – Görmüyor musun Allanın evine girmiş, demişler. Bektaşi: – Yahu, eşekliğinden ha, bak ben giriyor muyum? demiş. 948– Keramet derim Kendisini akıllı zanneden biri, Bektaşi'ye gördüğü rüyayı anlatmaya başlar: – Hasta idim, şeyhimi rüyada gördüm. Bana, "yâ ahmak!" dedi, kalktım, sağlığa kavuştum; sen bunu neye yorarsın, deyince Bektaşi şu cevabı verir: – Ne olacak keramet derim. 949– Hak deyip dururuz Bektaşi'nin biri Mevlevi dervişine nasıl âyin yaptıklarını sorar. Mevlevi: – Hak deyip döneriz, der. Bektaşi güler: – Biz bir kere Hak deyince artık dönmeyiz, dururuz, cevabını verir. 950– Hastayım Ramazanda oruç yiyen Bektaşiyi yakalayıp yargılamak üzere Kadı'nın huzuruna çıkartmışlar. Kadı öfkeyle sormuş: – Bre adam! Mübarek Ramazanda göz göre göre oruç yenir mi? Bektaşi cevap vermiş: – Ne yapayım, özürüm var! – Nedir özürün? – Hastayım. – Nerenden, ne hastasısın? – Açlıktan hastayım, açlıktan. 951– Canımı sıkarsa Bektaşiye sormuşlar: – Ramazan gelirse ne yaparsın? Bektaşi, dişlerini sıkıp başını sert sert sallamış: – O beni bilir. Eğer benim canımı sıkarsa, yerim onu. 952– Ben kıldım oldu Bektâşinin biri hocaya, abdestsiz namazın kılınıp kılınmayacağım sormuş. Hoca: – İmkânsız, öyle şey olmaz, caiz değildir, cevabını verince, Bektaşi: – Ben kıldım oldu, demiş. 953– Sıratı denizden geçeceğim Bektaşi Nâfi Baba, Kurban Bayramı arifesinde kocaman bir torik alıp evine giderken tanıdıkların biri takılmış: – Ne o erenler, kurban yerine torik mi aldın? Nâfi Baba gülerek: – Evet canım, fakir bu yıl sıratı denizden geçmek niyetinde olduğundan derya kuzusu kurban ediyorum, cevabını verir. 954– Duan makbul değil Dilencinin biri Bektaşi dervişine: – On para ver, sana dua edeyim, der. Bektaşi duayı kabul etmez. Dilenci hayır duasını kabul etmeyişinin sebebim sorunca, Bektaşi: – Allah'ın yanında duâıı makbul olaydı kendine ederdin de dilencilikten kurtulurdun, cevâbını verir. 955– Üçümüz için ot getirmeye Bektaşi dervişi merkebini önüne katmış yolda giderken adamın biri: – Böyle ikiniz birlikte nereye gidiyorsunuz? diye sormuş. Bektaşi hazır cevap yapıştırmış: – Üçümüz için ot getirmeye... demiş. BİRAZ DA NASREDDİN HOCA'DAN 956– Hamam ücreti Nasreddin Hoca merhum, bir gün hamama gidecek olur. Hamamcılar kendisine hiç itibar etmezler. Eski püskü bir peştemal, kirli, yırtık bir havlu verirler. Hiçbir tellak da yanına uğramaz. Hoca kendi kendisine şöyle böyle yıkanır. Hamamdan çıkarken de on akçe gibi ancak çok zengin ve eli açık insanlann verdikleri büyük bir bahşiş bırakır. Tabiî hamamcılar bu durum karşısında pek utanırlar. Bir müddet sonra Nasreddin Hoca yine aynı hamama gelir. Kendisini gören hamamcılar hemen karşılamaya koşarlar. Hususi oda açarlar. Sırma işlemeli peştamallar, ipek havlular, sedef nalınlar çıkarırlar. Hoca'nın koltuğuna girerek onu içeri alırlar. Halvette çift tellak kendisini kokulu sabunlarla yıkayıp bir âlâ keselerler, Hocaya yıkandıktan sonra çay, kahve ikram ederler. İstirahatine dikkat ederler... Hoca bu sefer hamamdan çıkarken kendisini uğurlamak üzere sıralanan hamamcılara bir akçe uzatır. Onların buna fena halde bozulduklarını görünce de şöyle der: – Bu bir akçe, geçen sefer geldiğim zamanki hamam bahşişidir. Geçen sefer verdiğim on akçeyi de bugünkü hamam bahşişine sayarsınız!... 957– Maksadı başka imiş!... Nasreddin Hoca merhum, eşeğim huysuzluğu yüzünden satmaya karar vererek pazara götürür. Hayvanı pazarın tellalına teslim eder. Bir müşteri gelir, dişine bakmak ister, eşek hart diye ısırır. Bir başkası kuyruğuna bakayım derken çifteyi yer. Hayvan kimseyi yanına yaklaştırmaz. Kimsenin kendisini muayene etmesine izin vermez. Tellal da getirir, hayvanın yularını Hoca'ya teslim eder: – Senin hayvanın çok huysuz, kimse bu hayvanı satın alamaz, der. Eşeğini satamayacağını anlayan Hoca hiç bozuntuya vermeden şöyle der: – Esasında ben de onu satmak için getirmiş değilim, maksadım Ümmet-i Muhammed'in benim ondan neler çekmekte olduğumu görüp anlamasıdır!... 958– Tarifi bende Hoca'nın canı çekmiş ya, bir gün evine ciğer götürmeye karar vermiş. Eve doğru giderken yolda bir ahbabına rastlamış. Boğazına düşkünlüğüyle bilinen ahbabı ciğeri görünce: – Hocam, sizinkiler bunun nasıl pişirileceğini bilmezler. Dur ben sana bir usûl vereyim, demiş. Hoca: – Hatırımda kalmaz, bir kağıda yaz da ver, demiş. Ahbabı ciğer pişirme tarifini yazıp uzatmış. Hoca tekrar yoluna devam etmiş. Tam o sırada bir çaylak peyda olmuş. Kıpkırmızı ciğeri görünce; Hocanın etrafında bir kaç kez dolandıktan sonra kurşun gibi dalarak ciğeri elinden kaptığı gibi havalanmış. Hoca, ciğeri kapıp gökyüzünde uzaklaşan çaylağa bakmış ve gülmüş: – Nafile, demiş. Sen onu ağız tadıyla yiyemezsin, tarifi bende! 959– Hoca'ya oynanan oyun Nasreddin Hoca nın eşeği ölür. Tabii yeni bir eşek alması gerek. Bu niyetle pazar yerine gider. Bakar ki birisi eşeğini satıyor. Gözden geçirir, hayvanı beğenir. Pazarlıkta uyuşurlar, böylece eşeği satın alır. Yularından çekerek evinin yolunu tutar. Durumu gözden kaçırmayan iki uyanık, Hoca'ya bir oyun oynamaya karar vererek aralarında sözleşirler. Sessizce Hoca'nın peşine düşerler. Biri eşeğin boynundaki ipi Hoca'ya sezdirmeden kendi boynuna bağlar. Diğeri de eşeği aldığı gibi yeniden satmak üzere pazarın yolunu tutar. Hoca tam evinin önüne gelince, bir de bakar ki eşek kaybolmuş. Yerinde bir genç var. – Kimsin sen? diye sorar. Genç boynunu bükerek: – Ah, hiç sorma Hoca Efendi, der. Geçenlerde annemin kalbini kıracak bir eşeklik yaptım. Annem de bana: "İnşaallah eşek olursun!" diye beddua etti. Hemen insanlıktan çıkarak eşek haline geldim. Şimdi öyle sanıyorum ki annem hasretime dayanamayarak bedduasını geri aldı. Ben de yeniden insan haline geldim. Bunda şüphe yok ki kerametli varlığınızın da tesiri olmalı! Hoca, bu durum karşısında gencin boynundaki ipi çözer: – Peki, git de, bir daha annenin gönlünü kırma, der. Ertesi sabah yine bir yerden biraz para temin eder. Pazara giderek yeni bir eşek aramaya başlar. Bir de ne görsün? Dün aldığı eşek yine satılmıyor mu? Hemen eşeğe yaklaşır, kulağına eğilir: – Seni gidi çapkın! der. Annene karşı yine nasıl bir eşeklik yaptın?! 960– Hayal Evde yalnız bulunduğu bir gün Hoca'nın canı şöyle mis gibi bir çorba çeker. Kendi kendine söylenir: – Şöyle tavuk suyu ile yapılmış, bol limonlu bir şehriye çorbası olsaydı, der. Tam bu sırada kapı çalınır, elinde boş bir kâse ile gelen komşu çocuğu: – Annem çok hasta da sizden biraz çorba istedi hocam, der. Hoca başını sallayarak söylenir: – Fesubhanallah! Bizim komşular hayalin bile kokusunu alıyorlar... 961– Arada bir bize uğrar Nasrettin Hocaya dert yanıyorlar: – Yahu Hoca senin karı çok geziyor. Hoca: – Aslı olmasa gerek, demiş. O kadar gezse arada bir bizim eve de uğrardı. 962– Allah versin Bahar mevsimi yaklaşırken Hoca, dama çıkmış, kardan, ağmurdan hasar gören yerleri onarıp duruyormuş. Tam bu ı snada çat demiş kapı çalınmış; eğilip bakınca biraz gözleri ısırır gibi olmuş ama, doğrusu kim olduğunu pek çıkaramamış. Daha ne istediğini sormaya kalmamış, adam: – Hoca efendi, demiş; biraz aşağı kadar inebilir misin? Hoca'nin başım kaşımaya vakti yok: – Ne söyleyeceksen söyle, kulağım sende, demiş. Ama aşağıdaki ne ettiyse, Hoca kırk basamak merdiveni nefes nefese inmiş aşağı: Kapıyı çalan: – Efendi, başın, gözün sadakası için... diye bir dilenci ağzına başlamasın mı? Rahmetli hoca şöyle bir bakmış: – Gel öyleyse benimle, deyip, dilenciyi kırk basamak merdivene tırmandırmış. En üst basamağa gelinde adama dönüp: – Haydi Allah versin baba! demiş. 963– Bir de horoz lazım Akşehirli gençler bir gün Hoca'ya şöyle bir teklifte bulunurlar: – Hocam, hamama gidip bir güzel yunup yıkanacağız bizimle gelir misin? – Gelirim ya... Gençlerin niyeti hocaya muziplik yapmaktır. Aralarında anlaşırlar, hepsi hamama gizlice birer yumurta götürürler. Hamamda bütün gençler soyunurlar ve göbek taşına oturarak beraberlerinde getirdikleri yumurtaları gizlice peştemallarının altına saklarlar: – Haydi Hoca Efendi, hep beraber yumurtlayacağız. Kim yumurtlayamazsa bütün hamam masraflarını o verecek. Gençler hep bir ağızdan gıdaklamaya başlarlar. Biraz sonra da yumurtaları çıkarıp Hoca'ya gösterirler. Bir dümene geldiğini anlayan hoca hemen horoz gibi çırpınarak "ü ürü üüü" diye ötmeye başlar. Gençler: – Hoca ne yapıyorsun? derler. – Ee çocuklar, bu kadar tavuğa bir de horoz lazım değil mi? 964– Nerelere kadar... Nasreddin Hoca, kırda sesinin yettiğince bağırarak ezan okuyor ve olanca hızıyla koşuyormuş. Bu durumu gören birkaç kişi, Hocaya bir şey olduğunu düşünerek yanına yaklaşıp sormuşlar: – Ne oldu sana Hoca efendi? Bu ne iştir? Hoca, koşmasını sürdürerek: – Sesimin nerelere kadar gittiğini merak ettim de... Onun için arkasından koşuyorum! demiş. 965– Açlıktan mı uykusuzluktan mı Hoca, bir cimriye misafir olmuş. Vakit hayli geçtiği halde ev sahibi bir ikramda bulunmayınca hoca esnemeye koyulmuş. Ev sahibi sormuş: – Hocam insan neden esner? Hoca hemen taşı gediğine koymuş: – Ya uykusuzluktan ya da açlıktan esner. Fakat benim hiç uykum da yok hani... 966– Neden yemezsin? Nasreddin Hoca Akşehir'e yeni geldiği sıralar parasız kalmış. Karnı aç... Sokaklarda dolaşırken bir fırın görmüş. Yeni çıkan ekmeklerin kokusuna dayanamayıp fırına girmiş, tezgâhın başındaki adama sormuş: – Bu ekmeklerin hepsi senin mi? – Benim. – Be adam, mademki bu kadar mis gibi kokan ekmeğin var, ne diye oturup da yemezsin! 967– Ölmüş eşek Hoca'nın eşeği ölmüş. Kapının eşiğine oturmuş, hüngür hüngür ağlıyor. Bir komşusu yaklaşarak sormuş: – A Hoca, geçende karın öldü ağlamadın. Bir eşek için ağlamak sana yakışır mı? demiş. Hoca cevabı yapıştırmış: – Nasıl ağlamam! Karım ölünce eş–dost hepiniz etrafımı sardınız; "Üzülme hoca, biz sana daha iyisini buluruz" dediniz. Ama şimdi bir müslüman çıkıp da: "Hoca ağlama, sana daha iyi bir eşek alırız" demedi. 968– Dünyanın ortası Köylülerden bir kaç münasebetsiz kişi Nasreddin Hocaya sormuşlar: – Hoca efendi, dünyanın ortası neresidir? – Şu bizim eşeğin sağ ön ayağının bastığı yerdir. , İçlerinden biri: – Amma yaptın Hocam... diye söze başlayacak olmuş. Hoca hemen sözünü kesmiş: – İnanmazsanız ölçün!... 969– Ramazan'ın 49'u Nasreddin Hoca, Ramazan'da günleri şaşırmamak içn çömleğe her gün bir taş atarmış. Ayın kaçıncı günü olduğunu öğrenmek isteyince bu taşları sayarmış. Bunu öğrenen muzip bir komşusu, gizlice çömleğe taş doldurmuş. Ertesi gün de: – Hocam, bugün Ramazanın kaçı? diye sormuş. Hoca gidip çömlekteki taşları saymış. Taş sayısı, 349. "Bu kadarı da fazla" demiş kendi kendine... Adamın karşısına geri gelince: – Bugün ramazan ayının 49'u, demiş. – Aman Hocam, demiş, hiç Ramazanın 49'u olur mu? Hoca gülmüş: – Sen 49'una şükret! Çömlek hesabına bakılırsa, bugün Ramazanın 349'u... 970– Kırk yıllık sirke Bir dostu, Hocaya sormuş: – Sende kırk yıllık sirke varmış? – Var. – Biraz versene. İlaç yapacağım. – Yoo... Her isteyene verseydim kırk yıldır durur muydu? 971– Cübbe ile kavuk Bir İranlı, memleketinden gelen mektubu Nasreddin Hocaya getirerek: – Hocam, demiş, şunu okuyuver. Hoca bakmış, hem yazı okunaksız, hem Farsça. – Bunu başkasına okut, diyerek geri uzatmış. Adam ısrar edince açıklamış: – Ben Farsça bilmem. Türkçe de olsa, yazı okunaklı olmadığı için, yine okuyamazdım. Bu kez İranlı kızıp köpürmüş: – Başında değirmen taşı kadar kavuk, üstünde koskoca cübbenle şu mektubu okuyamazsın, bir de hocayım diye geçinirsin... Hoca, kavuğunu cübbesini çıkarıp İranlının önüne koymuş: – İş kavukla cübbedeyse, buyur sen giy, mektubu da sen oku! 972– Altüst Nasreddin Hoca: – Beni, öldüğüm zaman tepeüstü, dikine gömün, diye vasiyette bulunmuş: – Neden, diye sormuşlar. – Nasıl olsa, kıyamet koptuğunda dünyanın altı üstüne gelecek. O zaman güçlük çekmeden dosdoğru kalkarım! 973– Sızdırmayan küp Nasreddin Hoca, evindeki çatlak su küpünü pazara götürüp satışa çıkarmış. Küpün çatlak olduğunu gören alıcılar: – Bu çatlak Hoca, işe yaramaz, demişler. – Allah Allah... demiş Hoca. Anlaşılan sizin almaya niyetiniz yok Bari elalemin malını açık açık kötülemeyin. Bunun içindeki pamuğu karım az önce boşalttı. Bir parçası bile sızmamıştı!... 974– İçinde ben de vardım Komşusu, Nasreddin Hocaya sormuş: – Hocam, neydi sizin evdeki gürültü? Dün gece evinizin önünden geçerken sizin merdivenden gümbür gümbür bir şeyler yuvarlanıyordu. – Hiç canım, demiş Hoca. Karı benim cübbeyi merdivenden aşağı attı da... – Amma yaptın be Hocam. Cübbe o kadar gürültü çıkarır mı? – Sen de uzun ettin birader... İçinde ben de vardım! 975– Görenler ne sanır? Nasreddin Hocaya münasebetsiz birkaç kişi sormuşlar: – Hocam, helada sakız çiğnemek haram mıdır? Hoca, biraz düşündükten sonra bu münasebetsiz soruya uygun bir cevap bulur: – Kara kaplı, bu konuda bir şey demez. Ama çiğnememek iyidir. –Neden? – Eee, ağzında sakızla heladan çıktığını görenler b...k yediğini sanırlar da ondan. 976– Yanında eşek bulundursun! Nasreddin Hoca, eşeğini mahkeme kapısına bağlayıp pazara gitmiş. O sırada kadı, bir yalancı tanığı yargılamış ve merkebe ters bindirilerek kentte dolaştırılma cezası vermiş. Suçluyu, Hoca'nın kapı önündeki eşeğine bindirip gezdirmeye başlamışlar. Hoca gelince eşeğini bulamamış; uzun süre beklemek zorunda kalmış. Bir süre sonra aynı adam, aynı suçtan dolayı aynı cezaya çarptırılmış. Bindirecek eşek arayıp bulamamışlar. Hoca'nın eşeği akıllarına gelmiş. Hoca'nın evine bir adam gönderip eşeğini istetmişler. Hoca: – Ben eşeğimi vermem! demiş. Siz gidin o herife söyleyin: Ya bu sanattan vazgeçsin, ya da her ihtimale karşı yanında bir eşek bulundursun!.. 977– Baklava tepsisi Akşehir'e yabancı bir bilgin gelmiş, kentin en bilgili ki–şisiyle atışmak istediğini söylemiş. Nasreddin Hoca'yı çağırmışlar... Yabancı bilgin, değnekle yere bir daire çizmiş. Hoca değneği alıp bu daireyi çizgiyle ortadan ikiye bölmüş. Adam, Hoca'nın çizdiğine dik bir çizgi daha çekmiş, daire dörde bölünmüş. Hoca, dairenin üç bölümünü alır gibi yapmış; dördüncü bölümü karşısındakine verir gibi itelemiş. Yabancı, parmaklarını biraraya getirerek elini yere doğru sallamış. Hoca, bunun tam tersini yapmış. Karşılaşma sona erince yabancı bilgin açıklamış; – Sizin Hoca pek yaman! Dünyanın yuvarlak olduğunu gösterdim. "Ortasında ekvator var" dedi. Dörde böldüm, "dörtte üçü su, dörtte biri kara" dedi. "Yağmur neden yağar?" dedim, "sular buharlaşmca göğe yükselip bulut olur, sonra da yağmura dönüşür" cevabını verdi. Akşehirliler Hoca'ya da sormuşlar bu karşılaşmanın anlamını. Hoca da şunları söylemiş: – Obur herif, "bir tepsi baklava olsa" dedi. "Tek başına yiyemezsin, yarısı benim" dedim. "Dörde bölsek n'aparsın?" dedi, "üçte birini yerim" dedim. "Üstüne ceviz, fıstık filan eksek..." dedi. "İyi olur ama, küllü ateşte olmaz, harlı ateş gerek" dedim. Altolup gitti!... 978– Eski mezar Nasreddin Hoca: – Beni eski bir mezara gömüverin! diye vasiyet etmiş. – Neden hocam? demişler. – Sorgu melekleri gelince, "Siz uykuda mıydınız?" derim onlara. "Arkadaşlarınız geldi, beni sorguya çekip gereken cevapları aldılar. Görmüyor musunuz, mezarım epey eskidir." Onlar çeker giderler, ben de paçayı kurtarırım. 979– Tersyüz ederler! Nasreddin Hoca Konya'ya giderken yolda bir köylüsüyle karşılaşır. Selamlaşırlar, birlikte yol alırlar. Hiç minare görmemiş olan köylü, Konya'ya yaklaşırlarken, minareleri görür ve nasıl yapıldıklarına akıl erdiremez. Hoca'ya sorar: – Hocaefendi, şu sivri sivri yüksek şeyleri nasıl yaparlar? Hoca bıyık altından güler: – Kuyuların içini dışına çevirirler, olur biter! 980– Taşları bağlamışlar Bir kış günü Hoca'nın Konya'ya gitmesi icab eder. Hava soğuk ve her taraf kar içinde. Böyle bir havada, uzun bir yolculuk sonrası Hoca akşam karanlığında Konya'ya ulaşabilir. Sokaklar boş, herkes evine çekilmiş. Birden etrafını başıboş köpekler sarar. Can havliyle köpekleri kovalamak için yerdeki taşlara sarılır. Hocanın devrinde mamur ve bayındır bir şehir olan Konya'da kaldırım taşları muntazam betonlanmıştır. Çaresiz kalan Hoca, üzerine doğru gelen köpeklere bakarak ellerini açar ve şöyle söylenir: – Allah'ım bu nasıl memleket? Bütün taşları bağlayıp, köpekleri salıvermişler. 981– Tabut Hoca'ya sormuşlar: – Cenaze götürülürken tabutun önünde mi yürümeli, ardında mı, yoksa sağından mı gitmek daha sevap, solun da mı? Cevap vermiş: – İçinde gitmeyin de neresinde giderseniz gidin. 982– Kıyamet Hoca'ya sormuşlar:. – Kıyamet ne vakit kopacak? – Hangi kıyamet demiş. – Hangi kıyamet mi, kaç kıyamet var ki? demişler. Hoca: / – İki kıyamet var demiş, karım ölürse küçük kıyamet kopar, ben ölürsem büyük kıyamet. 983– Keramet Hoca, bir gün erenlerden olduğunu söylerken biri der ki: – Bir keramet göster öyleyse. Hoca, – Ne istersin? der. Adam: – Şu karşıki dağı çağır, ayağına gelsin, der. Hoca, üç kere: – Gel yâ mübarek, gel yâ mübarek, gel yâ mübarek diye seslenir. Tabiatıyla dağda herhangi bir kıpırtı olmaz. Hoca derhal dağa doğru yürümeye başlar. Adam: – Ne yapıyorsun Hoca der, hani dağ gelecekti, sen mi gidiyorsun? Hoca hem yürür, hem de cevap verir: – Bizde gönül, kibir olmaz, dağ yürümezse abdal yürür. 984– İş çatallaştı Hoca, bir aralık kadılık makamında bulunmuştu. Bu sıralarda bir gün, yanına birisi gelip der ki: – Yayılırken sizin alaca inek, bizim ineği karnından susmuş, öldürmüş. Hoca: – Sahibinin suçu yoksa nesne gerekmez. İnekten kan pahası alınmaz ya, der. Gelen adam, bu sözü duyunca: – Yanlış söyledim kadı efendi der, ölen sizin inek, öldüren bizimki. Hoca, daha adamın sözü tamamlanmadan: – İş çatallaştı şimdi, indirin raftaki şu kara kaplı kitabı, der. 985– Kazan Hoca bir gün, komşusundan bir kazan ister. İşini bitirdikten sonra kazanın içine bir tencere koyup komşusuna götürür. Komşu, tencereyi görünce: – Hoca, bu ne? der. Hoca: – Kazan gebeymiş komşu, bizim evde doğurdu, der. Adam, pekâlâ der, kazanı, tencereyle beraber alır. Bir zaman sonra Hoca, kazanı tekrar ister. Fakat bu sefer, geri vermez. Bir hayli gün geçer, komşusu, Hoca'nın evine gidip kazanı ister. Hoca, müteessir bir surette: – Ah komşum der, basın sağ olsun, kazan sizlere ömür. Komşu: – A hocam der, hiç kazan ölür mü? Hoca: – Komşucuğum, doğurduğuna inandın da öldüğüne inanmıyor musun? der. 986– Eşeği bulana Hoca bir gün merkebini kaybetmiş. Çarşıda, pazarda şöyle ilan etmiş: – Merkebi bulana yularıyla, semeriyle müjde olarak vereceğim. Biri demiş ki: – Hoca, mademki bulan kişiye eşeğini vereceksin, ne diye bulmak istersin. Hoca: – Bre câhil demiş, bulma zevkini tatmayayım mı? 987– Umut Hoca, merkebini kaybetmiş, aramaya başlamış. Hem arar, hem türkü söylermiş. Görenler: – Hayrola hoca demişler, ne yapıyorsun? – Eşeğim kayboldu da, onu arıyorum. – Peki ama, bu ne biçim eşek arayış? Hoca: – Bir umudum, şu dağın ardında demiş, orda da bu–lamazsam seyreyleyin feryadı bende. 988– Senin gibiler Hasisin biri güya hocaya takılır: – Hocam, demek parayı sen de seviyorsun ha, fakat neden? Hoca, hemen cevap verir: – Adamı, senin gibilere muhtaç etmez de ondan. 989– Elin eşeği Subaşmın eşeği kaybolmuş. Adamları, kol kol ayrılıp aramaya çıkmışlar. Yolda Hocaya rastlamışlar. Hoca'nın bağların olduğu tarafa gittiğini anlamışlar ve ricada bulunmuşlar: – Hocam sen de o taraflarda arayıver, demişler. Hoca hem türkü söyler, hem gidermiş. Birisi: – Hoca ne yapıyorsun? demiş. – Subaşinın eşeğini arıyorum. – Bu nasıl eşek arayış böyle, deyince Hoca şu cevabı vermiş: – El elin eşeğini türkü çağıra çağıra arar. 990– Bana görünme de... Hocayı kandırmışlar, çirkin bir kadınla evlendirmişler. Sabahleyin Hoca sokağa çıkarken kadıncağız sormuş: – Efendi demiş, akrabanızdan kimlere görüneyim, kimlere görünmeyeyim? Hoca: – Bana görünme de kime görünürsen görün, demiş. 991– Burun Komşuları münasebetsizlik olsun diye Hoca'ya sormuşlar: – Hocam burnun nerde? Hoca ensesini göstermiş. – Tam aksini gösterdin, demişler. – Bir şeyin aksi anlaşılmaz, bilinmezse kendi hiç bilinmez, demiş. 992– Göç etmedik mi? Hoca'nın evine hırsız girmiş. Ne var, ne yok, toplayıp denk yapmış. Tam bu esnada hoca uyanmış ve hırsızın farkına varmış, ancak hiç sesini çıkarmamış. Hırsız çıkıp giderken Hoca da yatağını, yorganını sırtına vurup peşine düşmüş. Hırsız, evine varınca arkasına dönmüş, bakmış ki Hoca da geliyor. – Be adam demiş, senin burada ne işin var? Hoca: – Bu eve göç etmedik mi ki? demiş. 993– Benim sözüme inanmıyorsun da Komşulardan birinin bir işi olur, Hoca'ya baş vurup eşeğini ister. Hoca: – Eşek burda değil, değirmene buğday yolladım, der. Tam o sırada eşek, ahırda anırmaya başlar. Komşusu: – Hani eşek burda değildi, bak anırıyor. Hoca, eliyle sakalını tutup: – Sübhânallah der, bu yaşta, ak sakalımla benim sözüme inanmıyorsun da eşeğin sözüne inanıyorsun ha? 994– Kara kara düşünür Nasreddin Hoca pazarda dolaşırken şaşkınlıkla bir papağanın 3 altına satıldığına şahit olmuş. Çünkü bir hindinin fiyatı o zaman iki ya da üç kuruşmuş. Hızla eve yönelip hindisini aldığı gibi pazara gelerek: – Hadi millet, dört altın, dört altına hindi! diye bağırmış. Bu sefer çevredekiler şaşkınlıkla: – Nasıl olur Hoca, bir hindi bu kadar para eder mi? diye takılmışlar. Hoca papağanı kastederek: – El kadar kuş o kadar ediyor da bu neden etmesin? demiş. – Ama o kuş konuşuyor, demişler. Hoca: – Bu da kara kara düşünüyor, demiş! 995– Büyümüşsün Nasreddin Hoca bir gün köyünün dışına çıkarken, yıllar önce büyük şehirlere gitmiş olan bir çocukluk arkadaşıyla karşılaşınca: – Vay eşek herif! Sen ha! diyerek özlemini belirtir. Arkadaşı kızarak: – Ayıp yahu! Onca yıldır görüşmüyoruz, bu söylenecek laf mı yani? diye kızar. Hoca: – Ne kızıyorsun. Sana küçükken 'sıpa' diyorduk. Bak, şimdi büyümüş eşek olmuşsun maşallah! 996– Ya içinde olsaydım Hoca bir gece ay ışığında, bahçede beyazlar giymiş, kollarını açmış bir adam görür ve karısına seslenir: – Karı, ver şu oku, yayı, hırsız var. Karısı yayı, oku getirir, hoca nişan alıp adamı vurur. – Leşini yarın kaldırırız der, yatalım şimdi. Ve öylece yatarlar. Sabah olunca küreği, kazmayı alıp bahçeye çıkar bir de ne görsün, vurduğu, kendi gömleğiymiş. Karısı gündüz yıkayıp kurusun diye ipe asmış. Hoca, hemen secdeye kapanır, şükreder. Karısı: – Neye şükrediyorsun efendi deyince, – Nasıl şükretmeyeyim der, bak, tam göğsünden vurmuşum ya içinde ben olaydım! 997– Acemi berber Hoca bir gün berberde tıraş oluyormuş. Berber acemiymiş, boyuna Hoca'nın başını keser, çenter, pamuk ya–pıştırırmış. Başının yarısı tıraş edilince Hoca kalkmış, gidiyor. Berber: – Nereye Hoca, yarısı kaldı deyince, Hoca: – Sen yarısına pamuk ektin, ben de öbür yarısına keten ektireceğim demiş. 998– Parayı veren düdüğü çalar Hoca, bir gün pazara gidiyormuş. Çocuklar başına üşüşüp hepsi bir ağızdan: – Hoca "bana düdük al" demeye başlamış. Hoca hepsine: – Olur, olur, demiş. Ancak içlerinden biri, Hocaya para vermiş: – Hoca bununla bana düdük al, demiş. Hoca, ona da "olur" demiş. Akşam pazardan dönünce parayı verene düdüğü uzatmış. Öbür çocuklar: – Hani bizim düdükler? deyince, hoca cevabı yapıştırmış: – Parayı veren, düdüğü çalar. 999– Sen de haklısın Adamın biri, Hocaya gelir, hasmından şikâyet eder, derdim uzun uzun anlatır: – Haklı değil miyim amma Hocam, der. Hoca: – Haklısın komşucuğum haklısın, der. O adam gider, bu defa onun hasmı gelir. O da dert yanar, sonunda: – Haklı değil miyim amma hocam, der. Hoca ona da: – Haklısın, yerden göğe kadar haklısın, der. O da gidince, karısı hocaya: – Hoca Efendi der, biri geldi şikayetini anlattı, "haklısın" dedin. O gitti, öbürü geldi, ona da "haklısın" dedin. Bu ne biçim iş? Elbette bunların biri haklı, öbürü haksız. Hoca, kansına: – Sen de haklısın karıcığım der, sen de haklısın. 1000– Ya tutarsa Hoca bir gün, biraz yoğurt mayası almış. Akşehir gölüne gitmiş, mayayı göle atmış. Biri görmüş: – Ne yapıyorsun Hoca? demiş. Hoca: – Göle yoğurt mayası katıyorum demiş. Adamcağız şaşırmış: – Tutar mı hoca? demiş. – Ben de biliyorum, tutmaz amma demiş, ya tutarsa! Kategori:En güzel fıkralar Kategori:Fıkra Kategori:Fıkralar Kategori:Fıkralar antolojisi